Cloudy Moon
by CloudGuardian18
Summary: Suddenly meeting my father on my 15th birthday, after being gone for 13 years wasn't everything. Being a successor of a big mafia family IS! Plus, he's sending me to Japan to train and to live with this jerk who wants to bite me to death! Though, being with the Vongola family made me discover who I really am and it changed my entire life.. HIBARIxOCxGOKUDERA CH.1-9:EDITED
1. I Can't Be A Mafia Boss?

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction for this anime; I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. I only own Danica Ravino. :D

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary: **On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th. Not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, but she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

**Terms:**

**Ravino Family- **Second Strongest Mafioso Famiglia; a loyal ally to the Vongola Family. A family known to be a family of born fighters and just like the Vongola Family's 10th with the Super Intuition, the Ravino has one too but it will be known in later chapters.

**Sai- **A traditional Okinawan weapon. Here's a link to its image. Just close the spaces: http:/media. giantbomb. com/uploads/0/7660/196874-sai_large. jpg

**IMPORTANT NOTE! : This story would follow the anime from the beginning to the end of its airing date. I'm still thinking whether to continue to Shimon Arc or end at the To the Future episode for it to follow Cloudy Moon's ending. The chapters will be edited grammatically since I've been corrected by my past mistakes and eager to change what is best for you , my readers :) **

* * *

**Cloudy Moon**

**Chapter I- I can't be a Mafia Boss!**

* * *

My name is Danica Ravino. I'm sporty and energetic, and I live in Italy with my family. My mom works as a pianist and violinist in an orchestra in Italy, and my father is a salary man in some company. But the last time I saw him was when I was two.

I grew up not seeing my father. My mom is different from other moms; she taught me how to fight using martial arts. When I asked why she only said that it was for self-defense. I still wondered why my mother knew how to fight despite the fact that she's a musician and why I had to learn this stuff.

I got my answers on my 15th birthday.

* * *

**My 15th Birthday**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Danica!" my mom cheered. I was still in bed, moaning to get more rest. "Come on, Danica, your father asked you to come to his company to give your present personally." she continued. _Of all the days, he has __to see me on my birthday.. ugh I want more sleep._

"Don't make your mama use her secret technique to wake you up," She then positioned herself in a death stance in front of my sleepy eyes.

I was still half-asleep when I heard Mom mention the secret technique, but when I realized my mother was in her death stance, I suddenly shot up.

"I'M AWAKE!" I shouted.

"Good. Now go take a bath and dress up. We'll be going to your father afterwards," she smiled.

"Yes, Mom." That was a close one. _I wouldn't want to experience the technique that nearly killed my father but it kinda makes me curious to what it really is._

* * *

**On the Way to Father's Workplace…**

* * *

_What does Father want with me? Well duh, for my birthday... but he's never been there to celebrate my birthday since I was two. I wonder why only now..._

"Mom, why are we in a forest? Isn't the city in the opposite direction?" I asked.

"Well, the company your father is working for is somewhat private, so it's located by the forest for security reasons." I could see my mom sweating, but I was still curious about all of this.

_I don't want to doubt my mother but still there is something fishy going on around here._

"We're near," Mom said while pointing her hand to a certain building.

_WHOA!_ That didn't look like some company building; it was like a rich man's mansion. What the hell was father's work anyway?

* * *

**My Father's Workplace**

* * *

"Who are these people, mom?" I asked my mother while peering inside. There was a crowd of men all wearing black tuxedos. My mom remained silent as we walked to the stairs. _This doesn't look like some company… I have a bad feeling about this._ Two men opened a large double door and we then stepped inside.

There was a big mahogany desk on the far side of the spacious room, and I could see someone behind the chair. _Wow, seems very high class._

"Ninth-sama, they have arrived," the two men announced. The atmosphere is tense around here. Where is father anyway?

"I'm glad you came, Luna," the man behind the chair spoke softly.

"Luna? Does he mean you, Mom?" I asked, glancing at my mother, and she nodded.

"And also..." The man behind the chair paused. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, MY DEAR DANICA-CHAN!" The man suddenly sprung from his chair to envelope me in a giant hug.

"Get AWAY!" I shouted. And by instinct, I kicked him. _What the hell? Who was that?_

"GAHH!" The man cried out in pain.

"Ninth-sama!" The men immediately ran to the crash site of the man. I was surprised; I literally flew him to the other side of the room, wait a minute, I might have just kick father's boss. _This is bad, Danica, Bad, great job in being the reason of your father's early retirement._

"Mom, I'm sorry. I kicked him unintentionally," I said worriedly. However, I turned to see my mother trying to stifle her laughter. "Mom?"

"Ahahaha, you should have seen your face Getsuei!" Mom laughed. "My daughter is fully trained." _What was happening? Do Mom and this Getsuei person know each other?_

"As expected of my daughter," He blurted while standing up. _Daughter? Who? Wait, he didn't mean me, did he?_

"Danica, meet your father, Getsuei," Mom introduced.

"Father..." I said, teary-eyed.

"Danica-chan..." Getsuei did the same. We ran to hug each other.

"Father!" I cried out.

"Danica-chan!" Again, he did the same.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I kicked again. Hard. _Nice to meet you father hmph!_

"GAHHH!" He shrieked for the second time.

"Ninth-sama!" The men ran to the other side of the room where my "father" landed.

"Don't expect me to be all father-daughter lovey dovey after you disappeared for thirteen years!" I seethed. My mother laughed.

"Ahahaha, she got you again Getsuei. Danica, stop kicking your father. He has a reason for not being there for such a long time." Mom explained. I pouted.

"It'd better be good."

* * *

**Sitting in front of the desk**

* * *

"So what's the reason why I didn't see you for so long?" I asked, glaring daggers. He smiled.

"Scary! As expected of my daughter." I was not amused.

"Answer the question, Getsuei." I demanded icily. He didn't seem to be affected by or notice my deadly aura. He smiled.

"Call me papa, daddy, or father,"

"Don't make me kick you. Just answer the question" I churned out through grated teeth, barely managing to control my anger. _Argh, is this guy crazy?_

"Okay, my sweet Danica-chan," He sweat-dropped. "The reason I didn't see you for thirteen years is because of work." he said simply. I stood up.

"Alright, now that everything's been said..." I turned around and headed for the door. "Mom, I'm going home."

"That's not all, Danica." My mother tried to stop me. She sounded almost hesitant. I turned around again.

"Then tell me, Mom." She sighed. "I'm not obliged to; your father is." she explained.

"I'll listen,. Make it fast." I pouted while taking my seat. Father, who had been quiet this whole time, smiled. _Someday, I'm gonna hit that smile off your face.._

"Danica-chan, I want you to be a mafia boss!" He proclaimed.

"You idiot, Getsuei!" My mom exclaimed in disbelief, "You immediately told her that?"

"Why?" Getsuei inquired indignantly. I watched my parents argue, stunned. "Would you rather have me saying, 'Danica, I am your father and I am retiring and you need to succeed me and take my position,' and then she asks 'What _is_ your job, Papa?' and then I say 'The boss of the Ravino family,' and then she asks again, 'Aren't you the father, the boss of the Ravino family? Our family?' and then I answer with pride 'Naïve! The Ravino family is not only our family, my dear Danica. Our family is the second strongest Mafioso famiglia in Italy!' and then she jumps with joy and exclaims, 'Oh really, father? I have to succeed you as the boss of a strong family? I'm delighted Papa! I'm so happy!' and then she hugs me tenderly- like that?" Getsuei managed to gush out all in one breath. Pretty impressive, actually.

(T-T) "I won't even call you Papa or even hug you tightly." I sulked. Everything was overwhelming me. Me? A mafia boss? This was like a movie!

"Putting aside what your father has told you," My mother sighed. "I'm also a hitman. That's why I was able to teach you some of my skills. I know everything's a little fast, my dear, and this must be a lot to take in, but you will have to be a mafia boss." My mother smiled tenderly.

_Gah!_ My jaw dropped. _Mom is a hitman and my father is a mafia boss and I have to inherit my father's job in the future?_ Before I could continue trying to absorb it all into my mind, my father interrupted.

"Oh, and Danica-chan, I have to send you to our allied family's respected home tutor in Japan to teach you all you need to know to be the future Tenth." he smiled, obnoxiously cheery. Before I could say anything, I was interrupted yet again, this time by a man in a fancy suit. He was standing in the doorway. When had he gotten there?

"Ninth-sama, Juudaime's luggage is on private plane," The man announced, "We're only waiting for Juudaime to board the plane." I panicked.

"Wait, what? My luggage? Plane? _Japan?_" I sputtered frantically. I was escorted outside, where a large private jet waited on a small runway. My mother calmly guided me along, still wearing that large smile, and she forcefully pushed me into the plane.

_Wait, wait, wait!_

"I CAN'T BE A MAFIA BOSS!" I wailed as the plane took off from Italy, heading off to the unknown.

* * *

**Author's note: **Please comment and review! Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, Hibari will be introduced.

The following chapters will be edited! I thank ~ChocolateRibbons~ who volunteered to BETA it for me and point out what I was missing from my writing!

Top of Form


	2. Namimori High

**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter! Hibari will now APPEAR! Oh I almost forgot this will partake days before the Kokuyo. Thanks for the reviews and also for the people who put my story in alert and as favourite story to the extent that you did the same for the author, I was really happy, thank you. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters; if I owned it I could have created someone for Hibari in the anime. :D

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

**EDITED! ^o^ (March 11, 2011)**

* * *

_**Chapter II- Namimori High**_

* * *

_Previously on where we left off, everything was so sudden that I am now sitting on plane headed to Japan. I seriously tried to persuade them to get me off this plane and return me back to Italy; I resisted and swore that Getsuei would sure as hell be kicked again with sheer intent to kill._

After a couple hours, someone approached me and handed me an orange bag "What's this?" I asked.

"It's for safety precautions, Juudaime" Other men arrived and saluted at me.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not going to be your boss and that is fina..." I was cut off when they grabbed me and opened the airplane door.

**_*WE ARE NOW ON TOP OF THE SAWADA HOUSEHOLD*_** The announced sounded the airplane **_*PLEASE GUIDE JUUDAIME IN THE FALL*_**

"YES, SIR!" they saluted and let me put on the orange bag on my back. _Wait, what do they mean by fall?_

"Excuse me, Juudaime" He grabbed hold of me and jumped off the airplane.

"WAHHH! What the hell! Are you crazy?" I shouted. "We're gonna die!" I continued.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I have successfully opened the parachute, I guarantee you a safe landing" he smiled and swear to God that I didn't just see his teeth sparkling...

"Could we have just landed the plane on the airport!" I shouted.

"Ahh, Oh yeah; oh well, too late to turn back" He laughed and lets me go.

"You've gotta be kidding me" I shouted as I fall towards a house, even with the parachute on me, the speed's too fast. _This isn't happening!

* * *

_

***CRASH* *BOOM*

* * *

**

"Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" "REBORN!" I heard voices as I crash landed on the roof and fell on a room.

As the smoke disappeared, a boy appeared to me with dynamites.

"Ah! What are you going to do with that!" I panicked. (Italian)

"Who are you! How dare you plan to hurt Juudaime!" he shouted. _Good thing Mom taught me Japanese… but I never expected to be in this situation!_

"No, No, I'm not planning to" I waved my hands on the air. (Japanese)

"Ciaossu, Are you Danica Ravino?" a baby asked.

_Why is a baby talking! What's with the baby's weird clothes! Why is this boy threatening me with dynamites? Why does he have dynamites? Who is he referring as Juudaime? Is it me? Why am I again in Japan? But most of all Why is the BABY talking like an adult?_

With questions circling inside my mind, I fainted.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes "Am I dreaming?" I was in a room that must have seen a crash.

I opened my eyes fully "Where am I?" I asked myself.

"You're at my house" A boy with somewhat spiky light brown hair answered.

"Who are you!" I asked again.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna-san" he smiled.

"I'm Danica Ravino, I came from Italy" I introduced myself.

"Ravino! Reborn-san, she doesn't mean..." AH! The boy with the dynamites said.

"She is the soon to be Ravino the 10th of the Ravino Family" the baby answered.

"That woman? A mafia boss!" the boy with the dynamites freaked out.

"Haha, I thought you were an enemy, guess you're our comrade in this Mafia game aren't you" A boy with a baseball bat said. _Mafia Game? What does he mean by game?_

"Shut-up, you baseball-nut this isn't a game!" the boy with the dynamites said.

"Um, excuse me, I'm kinda tired of typing the boy with the dynamites and the boy with the baseball bat, may I please know your names?" I sighed.

"Gokudera Hayato, I'm Juudaime's right hand man" So the dynamite boy is Gokudera.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, I'm happy that you joined the game" And the baseball-nut boy who thinks this is a game is Yamamoto.

I wonder who is this Juudaime of theirs? I bet he's scary with a right hand like that guy.

"And this is Reborn" Tsuna-san introduced.

"Ciaossu, I guess I could give you a day to rest before I tutor you" the baby said. _Do not freak out Danica… the baby can talk…the baby can talk… wait..what?_

"Wait, you're the tutor! Tutor me on what?" I asked.

"To be a Mafia boss, of course!" Reborn smirked.

"What! I don't want to be in the Mafia, more so to be a Boss of it" I whined.

"I feel your pain" Tsuna-san patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're the Juudaime of this Dynamite Boy!" I asked 0_0

"Hey, what do you mean by Dynamite Boy, you stupid girl" Gokudera angrily said.

"I haven't accepted yet to be a Mafia Boss, in fact I don't want *OUCH*" The baby kicked Tsuna-san by the head.

"Stop whining Dame-Tsuna (No-good Tsuna)" Reborn commanded as he stood on Tsuna-san. _Getsuei…prepare to die the next time I see you… if I'm still alive._

"Oh and Danica, you can only stay here for the night, I am still looking for a place you can stay in Japan, but for tomorrow you're going to school" Reborn informed me.

What a Happy Birthday for me (-_-).

* * *

**The Next Morning at Namimori High

* * *

**

"Okay Class, we have a transfer student today that came from Italy" The teacher announced.

"Wow, Italy" "I hope it's a boy" "NO, it's got to be girl" I could hear the voices inside the classroom; the whole class were in awe.

"If you would come in please" The teacher ordered "Hai" I answered. _Stay calm and smile…_

"My name is Danica Ravino, nice to meet you all" I introduced myself to the whole class, I looked around and discovered that Tsuna-san. Dynamite Boy and Yamamoto-san are my classmates.

"Alright, now where should I place you?" the teacher wondered "Oh, there beside Gokudera, it's empty, you can take your seat there" the teacher pointed.

"I have to seat beside the Dynamite Boy?" I commented "What did you say!" he exclaimed "Nothing" I slipped out my tongue and took a seat.

*DING*DONG*DING* _LUNCH TIME!

* * *

_

**Lunch

* * *

**

"Ravino-san, would you like to have lunch with us?" Tsuna-san offered.

"Alright" I smiled. _I don't have a choice, do I? _

"Why her, Juudaime?" Dynamite Boy asked. _Shut up Dynamite boy!_

"What's the problem, Gokudera? Aren't comrades supposed to bond" Yamamoto smiled.

"Dynamite Boy is about to explode" I laughed.

"Stop with the Dynamite Boy, Baka~onna (stupid woman)" he shouted.

***SNAP***

"Dynamite Boy!" "BAKA~ONNA" We then started the name-calling war.

"Come on guys stop fighting" Tsuna-san said.

"Let them be Tsuna, they say it all starts on this kind of relationship" Yamamoto chirped.

"What's gonna start!" The both of us gritted our teeth.

"Ciaossu" Hearing that familiar greeting, I stopped to wonder if it was that baby.

"~kokoda~ (right here)" _GEH! The plant spoke?_

***POP***

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted when Reborn popped his head from the pot.

"You're too loud!" Reborn's chameleon turned into a gun "Yamete! (NO/Stop)" Tsuna trembled.

"So why are you here, Reborn-chan?" I asked "Don't -chan your tutor" he said while pointing the gun at me "Hai, Hai!" I panicked "Hmph" Reborn smirked.

"I already found you a place to stay; I'll let Dynamite Boy escort you there later" Reborn announced.

"Why Dynamite Boy?" I asked sarcastically "Yeah, why Dynamite Boy, no I mean me, Reborn not you too!" Dynamite boy grunted.

"Danica, you should go and take a tour around the school, I have to talk to them" Reborn ignored the question and basically wanted to brush me off.

"Alright, see you later Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, Dynamite Boy" I ran to the end of the corridor. _Hmm, where should I start? I know!_

I went up the stairs and opened the door to the roof. "Ahhh, I could feel the wind here" I said in relief_. Weird, why aren't there students eating here? Well, the quieter the better. :D_

_I think I should go higher, where's the ladder? Oh there it is! I climbed the ladder to the rooftop and by my surprise..._

"I guess I'm not the only one at the roof after all" I whispered. I approached the one lying down to get a clear look on its face. "It's a boy" I uttered.

The boy immediately opened his eyes "Who are you? (Kimi~dare) Do you know what happens to someone when they disturb my sleep?" He told me in a calmly tone.

"No, but I'm sorry to have dist..." *GAH* something hit me and it was fast.

I fell from the rooftop and landed on my butt "Ouch, that hurts" I looked from above and saw the boy with a pair of weapons "What are those you're holding? They really hurt" I asked while easing the pain on my butt.

"Does it matter? I'll have to bite you to death for disrupting the peace of Namimori for loitering and also for waking me up." He jumped from the rooftop and placed his weapon to my neck.

_I was not afraid, I can't be afraid, well in fact my mom's scarier than him._

"Wow, you're not afraid of my Tonfas huh?" he said while looking at me with his cold eyes "Tonfas? So that's your weapon, cool" I smiled.

"Alright, I guess I should introduce myself, the name's Danica Ravino, you?" I cheerfully asked.

"Hmph!" He grunted. _He hit me with his Tonfas and damn it hurt, he has the guts to hit a girl, just who does he think he is? -_-_

I landed again on my butt grasping my shoulder that was hit by his Tonfas. I then looked at him with angry eyes.

He placed a smile in his cold, straight face and turned around, walking to the door "Hibari Kyoya, that's my name" And then he left the roof.

"Damn, I'll get him for this" I said. _HIBARI KYOYA...I won't lose to him again!

* * *

_

**Author's note:**I hope you'll like the upcoming love triangle; I really absolutely love writing love triangles, oh well I hope you enjoyed this. Please wait for the next chapter.

Please comment and review. :D 


	3. Food Talk

**Author's Note:** I was so inspired to type another chapter! I kept on watching Hibari's appearance in the future; I loved it when he said "Wow" and when Hibird sang the Namimori Hymn. To VampireIzzy: the LT will be 18 and DR and 59.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters;

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

**EDITED (March 11, 2011)

* * *

**

_**Chapter III- Food Talk

* * *

**_

_Previously, it was my first day in school and I met my first mortal enemy in Japan…wait I think second…because the first enemy of mine would be the person escorting me right now to my residence in Japan._

"Of all the people to be escorted, it has to be you" Dynamite Boy complained "You're not the only one complaining" I pouted.

"Who do you think I'm going to be sharing house with?" I sighed just to ease the tension between us.

"How should I know, I don't care about you" He replied "Oh really" I said.

"HI! What a lovely man you are!" An alluring woman approached Dynamite Boy and began touching him by the chest.

"Ahh...Is...someth...ing...wrong...?" Gokudera stuttered. _As expected from boys (-_-)_

"I'm sorry, but would you please stop flirting with my boyfriend" I stared a mean glare at her.

"Girlfriend huh? Oh well, see you later boy~a" the woman said goodbye and ran.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" He stuttered "Here!" I showed him his wallet "What! How did you!" He snagged his wallet off my hands.

I quickly answered him "You're really inexperienced with women aren't you, that woman was clearly trying to rob you so when I gave her a stare, she froze for a second (I learned this from my mom, I can't believe it works!) I replaced your wallet with something I'd like to call an exchange, worthy for a thief like her" I smirked.

"What did you exchange it with?" He asked while taking his wallet from me "You'll see, right about..there!" I pointed.

* * *

***BOOM*

* * *

**

"You exchanged my wallet with my dynamite?" His jaw dropped "Don't worry, I bet she's a strong woman, I just hope she learns her lesson from stealing to the right hand of Tsuna-san" I laughed.

"Oh and also, I don't care if you don't care about me but as myself I care for the people around me, so that means I care about you, Hayato-kun!" I slipped my tongue out.

"Weird woman" He left out a small chuckle.

* * *

**In front of the House that I'm Going to Stay In

* * *

**

"Wow, this is traditional" I said while looking at the house.

"Yeah, I think I could hear a bamboo fountain (I don't what it's called, sorry) inside, maybe Reborn is helping you grasp Japanese culture" He said.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled while taking away my luggage from Hayato-kun's hands.

"Can I call you Hayato-kun from now on?" I asked "Err, I guess it would be fine, as thanks for a while ago; It's better than Dynamite Boy" he said while scratching his head and then handed me the key of the house Reborn entrusted to Hayato-kun.

"See you tomorrow Hayato-kun" I laughed and waved goodbye to Hayato-kun.

I opened the door using the key and entered the house._ Wow, everything is so traditional, are these what they call tatami mats? Cool!_ I took a step on the mats.

"Is someone home?" I shouted. _Hmmm, I guess no one's..._

"Kimi~dare? (Who are you)" I know that voice somewhere. I turned around and saw Hibari Kyoya.

"You! What are you doing here!" I asked while frantically pointing my finger to him "I live here" he coldly answered. _No way..._ Not only did my luggage drop but also my jaw.

"Kimi! You are standing on the mats" He said "What do you think I'm doing, sitting?" I answered "You are standing with your dirty shoes on..." He took out his Tonfas. _Ahhh shimatta (oh no!), I have to apologize._

"Gumen! I could clean this up! I'm sorry!" I bowed my head "You have dirtied my house, I'll bite you to death" H_e didn't hear me (-_-)_

He moved forward for his attack, I won't be hit the second time! ***SWISH*** I was able to dodge it!

"Wow" He calmly smirked and then he kicked me "Oww, that's not fair!" I pouted.

"Your room is on the left side at the end of the hallway" He said "Hmph!" I grabbed hold of my luggage, removed my shoes and walked to the hallway.

"Before I forget, I'm a very light sleeper, if you disrupt my sleep, I'll bite you to death" He added "Hai, Hai, Hibari Kyoya-sama" I sarcastically replied.

I unpacked my luggage and readied my futon to get some sleep, while closing my eyes, I muttered...

"God, he really is hard to deal with… though it doesn't change the fact that I did something wrong… this isn't my house too" I pondered on what I did and decided to do something to apologize.

* * *

**Next Morning

* * *

**

"OHHHHHHHH" I yawned.

I opened my door and saw that Hibari Kyoya has left the building, good. -_-

"I guess I have to cook for my own lunch… I think they call it bento in Japan "I looked for the kitchen "I think I should make one for Hibari" I smiled.

***COOK*COOK*FIRE*FIRE*SWISH*WOOSH*PING*SCOOP*PLACE*CLOSE**

_Alright, 2 bentos done! What time is it? A jaw-dropping time! I'm late_! I went out of the house and ran to school.

* * *

**School Gate

* * *

**

"You're late" Hibari Kyoya was at the gate "Were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"No, I punish those who are late" He said "Oh is that so, well here!" I forcefully handed him the bento and ran.

"That's an apology treat from me, I'm sorry about the tatami mats, I have to get to class, bye" I waved goodbye while looking at his emotionless face.

* * *

**Classroom

* * *

**

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" I cheered while opening the door "EHHHHH!" Everyone shouted even the teacher was shocked.

"Hm? What's wrong" My face was in a complete state of confusion. I took a seat and everyone was staring at me_. I wonder why? Do I have something on my face?

* * *

_

**Lunch Break

* * *

**

"Danica-san, are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly "Yeah, why do you ask?" I was still confused "Hibari always beats the students who are late" Yamamoto smiled. _Why is he smiling about it?_

"Oh is that so, well I got passed him when I gave him a bento" I said "A bento but why?" Hayato-kun asked "It's to apologize for what I did to his tatami mats" I answered.

"His tatami mats? You don't mean" Tsuna looked at me scared at the guessed situation.

"I live with _Hibari Kyoya_" I said.

"EEHHHHHH!" Tsuna and Hayato jumped in surprise while Yamamoto took my bento to taste.

"Reborn was the one who did this!" "Why Hibari Kyoya!" "Hey, it's alright" The three of us talked while Yamamoto took a bite.

***DUNG***

"Ah, Danica-chan, you said you gave Hibari a bento too, right?" Yamamoto asked "Umm yeah, why?" I asked.

***SLIDE***

The door opens and there appeared some weird guys with weird hairdos "Is Danica Ravino here?" they asked.

"Yes, that's me, is something wrong?" I raised my hand. They approached me and carried me forcefully out of the classroom.

* * *

**Author's POV (Classroom)

* * *

**

"Yamamoto, what's wrong? Why did Kusakabe drag Danica out?" Tsuna asked "Does it concern that bastard, Hibari?" Gokudera asked too.

Yamamoto passed Danica's bento to them. Tsuna and Gokudera took a bite.

***DUNG***

"He gave one to Hibari right?" Gokudera said.

Tsuna nodded worriedly "She's in danger" The three said in chorus.

* * *

**Reception Room (Danica's POV)

* * *

**

The weird guy forcibly pushed me inside a room and there I saw Hibari Kyoya by the window holding my bento.

"You rang" I joked "Did you like it?" I approached him with a cheery smile.

"What did you put in this vile bento?" he asked.

"Vile? That's rude! Hmm, I think it was omelette with soya, wieners dipped in natto, oh and the onigiri, because you don't have any umeboshi in the house, I replaced it with ughh...what was it again?" I laughed and then gave up excusing myself any longer.

"Japanese Cuisine isn't my style" I murmured.

"That's it, I won't hold back, I'll bite you to death right now" He stood up, threw the bento outside the window and pulls out his tonfas "Hey, I worked hard for that!" I was nearly crying.

"I admire your skills of cooking that might kill people like a certain person I know in the Herbivore's pack" He said "Oh I get it, so that's why you threw it out, you're a vegetarian, I'm sorry" I bowed my head.

"Are you stupid? I'm going to bite you to death" He smirked.

He moves for his first attack, a slash of his Tonfas, I dodged it, He then moves for his second attack, a kick, I jumped on the air to dodge it, the door opens there cam Tsuna-san and the others.

"I won't fall for your tricks again" I smirked while on air "Hmph!" He smiled.

"What the GAHH!" He hit me from behind and I fell down by the door.

"Danica-san, are you alright!" Tsuna shouted "Danica! Danica!" Hayato-kun took hold of me and continuously shaking me "Danica –chan!" Yamamoto joined with the shaking.

I opened my eyes and saw them worried. _I lost again!_ I then stood up and said...

"Hibari Kyoya! Arghh! You'll SEE!" I shouted while pointing at him and ran outside of the room.

* * *

**Author's POV (Reception Room)

* * *

**

"Hey you!" Hibari looked at Tsuna "Ahh, HAI! Hibari-san!" Tsuna responded scared.

"You're crowding" He said while putting up his tonfas "Scary! We'll go now!" Tsuna said.

"Bye Hibari!" Yamamoto chirped.

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya's House (Danica's POV)

* * *

**

"Alright! I'm going to study!" I powered up myself "Ahh, so this is how to do with rice balls" I said to myself.

"Hmm, maybe this is why my mom doesn't allow me to go to the kitchen, because I don't know if the person who's gonna eat it is a vegetarian or a meat-lover" I thought.

"Okay! I have to study! I'll show you Hibari Kyoya!" I shouted.

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya's House (Author's POV)

* * *

**

Hibari has come home from a night patrol in Namimori; he then took sight of Danica in the living room with the lights left open.

"She left the lights on" (-_-) He said "I'll bite her to death tomorrow for this" He approached her and saw that she was studying 2 books namely:

_***How to Cook: Japanese Cuisine and *Vegetarian Goodies**_

"I hate herbivore foods…" Hibari placed a smirk on his face.

*Achoo* Danica sneezed.

"Hmph! Herbivore!" Hibari said while placing a blanket on her.

He turned around and was about to walk to his room when...

"Kyoya no baka, I'll defeat you someday, ahahaha" She muttered "Baka?" Hibari looks at Danica, removes the blanket, turned off the lights and left for his room.

"Hmph! Herbivore of all herbivores!" He exclaimed.

Danica then wakes up by the sound of the light switch and uttered…

_"I fell asleep..."

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**Weee! I hope you liked this chapter because I had fun writing this too! Please comment and review. 


	4. His Bento

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews everyone :) I highly and most definitely appreciate your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary: **On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

**EDITED (MARCH 12, 2011)**

* * *

_**Chapter IV- His Bento**_

* * *

_Continuing where we left off, I was dreaming about laughing in front of Hibari of how an idiot he was for losing to me…. Until I realize it was just a dream…_

*YAWN* _Who turned off the lights?_ I looked at the clock, it was blurry, was it still 10? _I have to prepare the bentos for tomorrow, I'll show you, Hibari Kyoya; my bento will be the most delicious bento you've ever tasted!_

It took me an hour and 30 minutes to prepare 2 bentos so that I could cook them with ease tomorrow, I closed the lids and looked at the time_. 2:30! Wait a minute; I thought it was only 10! IT WAS 1! Damn, sleepy eyes! Oh no, I have to sleep now or else I'll wake up late!_

* * *

**Morning 6:00 AM (Author's POV)**

* * *

Morning has shone upon our Cloud Guardian's precious Namimori and as he was passing through the corridors of his house, he notices that Danica was dead asleep and that her alarm clock was not set.

"If she's late, I'll bite her to death" Hibari walked past and headed off to the door and was stopped when his phone rang_**. *MIDORI TANABIKU...NAMIMORI***_

"What? This better not waste my time Kusakabe or else I'll bite you to death" Hibari coldly talked over the phone "Hibari-taicho! One of our men has been attacked last night, he was badly injured not only that some students were also attacked last night and all of them are from Namimori" Kusakabe reported.

"Kusakabe, bring someone to my house and don't let anyone in or out; I'll take care of this, they're going to be bitten to death for disrupting the peace in Namimori" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Morning 10:30 AM (Danica's POV)**

* * *

*****Ku-fufufufu is that everything you've got?* _Huh? Who is talking? _ I then saw pink-colored petals falling…_Sakura blossoms?_ *KICK*PUNCH* _There's a one-sided fight, someone is so beaten up…_*Such a weakling, Hibari Kyoya-kun*I gasped as I saw Hibari's face and body were battered._ HIBARI!_

With a shout of his name, I woke up sweating "A dream?" I asked myself "Oh no, I have to get to school!" I shouted. _What time is it?_ "10:30!" I gasped horribly. _I'm so late! I know I set up my... I FORGOT TO SET MY ALARM CLOCK!_

I fixed my bag and prepared the bento, I then placed my bento inside my bag but Hibari's bento won't fit, so I wrapped it with a blue handkerchief for hand-carry.

When I was about to leave, I heard voices outside the door, I took a peek and saw the disciplinary committee. _What are they doing here?_

"Why do you think Hibari-sama asked us to look after his house? Was he robbed or something?" One of them asked "Hibari-sama? Robbed? That's impossible" The other man laughed.

"Well what did Kusakabe-sama told you, about the reason why Hibari-sama asked us to guard this house?" they huddled up with each other. _What's with the Hibari-sama? Is he a leader or boss or something?_

"He told us to guard this place, not to let anyone in or out" He answered "Well I also heard that Hibari-sama went to Kokuyo Park to take care of the gang who's responsible for the ambushes" he continued. _Kokuyo Park? Gang? Ambushes? Wait he did what? _

I opened the door and shouted "WHERE IS KOKUYO PARK LOCATED!"

Their faces were shown to be surprised with the sight of me coming out of the door "You're the one Hibari wants us to guard? A girl?" He gasped and then laughed. _How dare you!_ I kicked him in the crotch and he knelt to the ground in pain.

"First of all, what is it if I'm a girl? Heh you're in the ground not me, so tell me where is Kokuyo Park located?" I asked and they just looked at me dumbfounded while the other man was still on the ground rolling in pain.

"Wait a minute; I don't need to ask you!" I realized that I can always take the cab.

I ran past them, carrying my bag and Hibari's bento tightly hugged on my chest_. I hope it's only a dream, Hibari Kyoya; I must have you taste my bento today!_

* * *

**Kokuyo Park**

* * *

"This park is abandoned, where could they be?" I walked inside and saw the overgrown grass and thick vines covering the buildings.

***BOOM***

"Are those Hayato-kun's dynamites!" I quickly ran to the place I saw the smoke emitted by the explosion.

I saw a hole created by the blast and spotted two figures "Should we end this?" One of them said "HAYATO-KUN!" I charged at the boy with spiky hair and because of that I dropped my bag, fell some flight of stair and landed to the ground still hugging Hibari's bento. _I feel like something like a needle pricked me when I attacked that spiky boy._

"Hayato-kun?" I landed on him and I saw that he was terribly hurt "Stupid Girl, why did you have to come here?" He grunted.

*SNIFF*SNIFF "I smell food, Chikusa!" the spiky haired boy said "Ken...now's not the time to think about that" Chikusa said while calmly pushing his glasses up "Here it is, it's from this bag!" he waved my bento.

"Don't eat it, that's my bento!" I stood up and charged but I was punched by him (HARD) I was about to lose my consciousness so I hugged Hibari's bento tightly before passing out. _ I must have Hibari eat this… I won't let him throw it away this time._

* * *

**Author's POV**

* * *

"Tch, the bento fell" Ken looked at Danica's bento on the ground "You just punched a girl, Ken" Chikusa said "Hmph! She was about to charge me with her big head" Ken explained "You bastards, you'll pay for this!" Gokudera shouted.

Ken looks down at him and then he noticed another bento in Danica's arms "Oh look, another bento!" He pointed "You won't get away this time *UGH*" Gokudera suddenly fell flat on his back.

_*Damn, I'm so bashed up*_ the thought ran to Gokudera's mind.

_***MIDORI TANABIKU...NAMIMORI***_ One of _Bird's_bird was singing the Namimori School Song "So you're just there huh!" Gokudera sighed.

"Now that he's down Chikusa, let's get the bento!" Ken cheered as he approaches Danica "KEN!" Chikusa shouted and Ken reacted as he jumped back.

***BOOM***

_***MIDORI TANABIKU...NAMIMORI NO***_ the yellow bird landed on someone clouded in smoke.

"Only you, loves the school's song that much; it pains for me to say this, but I'll leave the rest to you...Hibari!" Gokudera stood up and used the last of his last strength to run to find Tsuna.

"Hmph!" As the clouds of smoke disappeared, Hibari Kyoya was on clear sight "You tamed _Bird's_Bird huh?" Chikusa pushed his glasses up "I thought you got enough beating from Mukuro-sama, but I guess you still want more, I'll kill you first before I eat that girl's bento" Ken smirked.

Hibari looked at Danica, he saw the bento she was hugging tightly on her chest, and then he faces the two and lets out his tonfas "Assault against a Namimori Student is unforgivable" He narrowed his eyes..

"Huh! What the hell are you saying?" Ken raised an eyebrow "I'll bite you to death" He prepares to attack "And also that bento…is mine" Hibari engaged into battle and easily defeated the two...

* * *

**Tsuna and Mukuro Battle Location (still A's POV)**

* * *

The door opens! Hibari appears and Tsuna was glad to see Hibari "Hibari-san, you're alright!" And on Tsuna's arms was the unconscious Fuuta.

"Ku-fufufu, you're still standing I see...ku-fufufu ~ara~ (oh) did Kyoya-kun lost his jacket?" Mukuro smirked on Hibari's messy attire "Hmph! I hate useless talks after a great meal...I will bite you to death!" Hibari battles with Mukuro.

* * *

**Meanwhile... (Danica's POV)**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes "My head hurts" I said while holding my head.

"What happened?" I stood up and realized on my shoulders; Hibari's jacket is placed there. _Hibari's Jacket? Why is it here? Speaking of Hibari...HIS BENTO!_

"It's not on my arms, where is it?" I frantically looked all over the place.

_*HIBARI HIBARI*_ _Where's that cute voice coming from? _I looked up the stairs and there was a yellow bird, beside it was Hibari's bento.I climbed the stairs and saw the bento, empty.

"Who ate this?" I sat down and looked at the little bird. _*HIBARI, HIBARI*_ the yellow bird spoke _*OISHI, OISHI (Delicious, Delicious)*_ the yellow bird chirped.

"~a-re~ why am I crying?" I wiped the tear drop with my finger. _Hibari ate the bento? It was delicious? This is the first time I've ever been praised by my cooking, I'm so happy._

_*HIBARI, HIBARI*_ the yellow bird chirped "Okay, this is no time to be crying, I have to find him!" I stood up and ran. I ran through the corridors of Kokuyo until I heard...

* * *

_***GAHHHH!* **__It's coming from there!_I took a peek as I opened the door slowly.

"Ku-fufufu, I choose death over being captured by the mafia" A boy was lying on the ground "I...can't" the boy with orange eyes and brown hair with flames on his forehead said. _Is that Tsuna?_

"Heh...you know that softness will kill you someday!" The boy suddenly held Tsuna and threw him "Look at where you'll hit Vongola!" the boy shouted. _Tsuna-san is going to be pierced by that sharp thing; I have to help him..._ "Tsuna! Show him the power of your X-Gloves!" Reborn said calmly.

I saw how Tsuna used his flames to avoid him to smash to the wall, he was amazing, and then he took hold of the boy's forehead and flew straight to the wall "TSUNA!" I shouted as I entered the room

"Danica-san? What are you doing here?" He gasped at the sight of me being here in Kokuyo "I heard Hibari was...wait where is Hibari anyway?" I asked.

Tsuna looked at me sadly as he pointed to me, a badly hurt Hibari Kyoya. I ran to him and raised his head "Oi! Are you alright!" I was shaking him to wake up, I was crying. Hibari was slowly opening his eyes.

"Do you know what happens when you disrupt my sleep?" he asked weakly "You'll bite them to death" I sniffed.

"Hibari-san, I'm glad you're okay" Tsuna-san said "Don't worry; the Vongola's medical team will be here any moment." Reborn said.

I gave off a sigh of relief and it was then that I felt something funny. _*UGH* Why is it so hard to breathe? My vision is getting blurry again..._

"Danica-san, are you alright? You look pale" Tsuna worriedly said "Tsuna, look!" Reborn pointed a needle sticking out on my leg "It's one of Chikusa's poison needles!" Tsuna exclaimed. _Where did I..._

* * *

_***FLASHBACK*

* * *

**_

"HAYATO-KUN!" I charged at the boy with spiky hair and because of that I dropped my bag, fell some flight of stair and landed to the ground still hugging Hibari's bento. _I feel like something like a needle pricked me when I attacked that spiky boy._

_**

* * *

*FLASHBACK END***_

* * *

_It was from...that...time...*UGH* _I dropped to the ground sweating and panting.

"Da~~~ni~~ca! Hang~~~in ther~~~!" The last voice I heard was Tsuna's voice and the last image I saw was Hibari Kyoya's face right in front of me.

I smiled before I lost consciousness and uttered

"_You didn't throw it away"_

* * *

**Author's note:**I'm sorry for the "a day's late update"! Whew, I finished the Kokuyo arc in just one chapter, I planning to have 2 chapters more before the Varia Arc, so look forward for the later chapters! REVIEW and COMMENT!


	5. Similarities

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 5 everyone! Tsuna has already levelled up now it's time for Danica's development and her weapon. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary: **On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

_**WARNING: This has some TWILIGHT themes… AND I'm sorry for that, I just remembered that when I typed this chapter before, I was into the Twilight Faze (It just got out in cinemas) So I learned my lesson that I shouldn't have done so but what's done is done. Don't worry, I've remove some parts.**_

**If you don't like Edward or Twilight, you can skip the parts with Twilight things… **Okay? So PLEASE CONTINUE REDING! ^o^

* * *

**EDITED (March 12, 2011)**

* * *

_**Chapter V- Similarities**_

* * *

"Hibari Kyoya!" I was standing high and mighty while Hibari was grovelling on his feet "My bento is the best ever!" I laughed confidently.

"Yes, Danica-sama, your bento is the best ever in Japan, not only in Japan but the whole world" Hibari was doing a dogeza pose. _Oh how I loved seeing Hibari on his feet._

"HIBARI NO BAKA! AHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed hysterically "Herbivore" Hibari smirked, pulled out his tonfas and hit me.

* * *

I realized I was dreaming and was just hit by something on my head. _*HIBARI, HIBARI*_ _I'm hearing the yellow bird again._

My eyes are still in a blurry state but I can see someone opening the door and leaving, that black jacket..._Hibari?_

_*Ouch* my head hurts, was I hit or something_. I sprung up on my bed while massaging my forehead where I can feel a circular dent "I wonder if Tsuna and the others are alright" I looked around and saw a basket of Pear Blossoms and a wrapped gift. _*The flowers are from Mom and the present is from...ugh Dad* -_-_

I really don't want to open Getsuei's present but I guess I have to thank his thoughts. I opened the gift and it was a book. "Atleast he thought that I would be bored in the hospital" I chuckled.

"Let's see, the book's title is..." it was a black book featuring hands holding an apple "Twilight?" I browsed the book to read the summary.

I suddenly thought of Hibari when I heard the word Vampires. _Speaking of vampires, Hibari likes to say "I'll bite you to death" haha, this book may seem worthwhile_.

I stupidly thought that Hibari might be a vampire and I laughed by the thought. The door opens and it was Tsuna.

"Danica-san?" Tsuna entered "Oh, Tsuna-san I'm glad you're alright" I smiled.

"So this is Danica-chan" 2 girls were behind Tsuna, followed by Hayato-kun, Yamamoto-kun and a boy with white hair or is it silver?

"Umm, Tsuna-san, who are they?" I asked.

Tsuna introduced me to the people I'm not acquainted to "Um, my name is Danica Ravino" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Danica-chan, I heard you also joined my brother in climbing a chimney" Kyoko said "Hahi! Really? A girl shouldn't be doing things like that!" Haru gasped. _What the? What are they saying?_ I then saw Tsuna signalling me to go along with it.

"Ahaha, it was hot and I needed some air" I laughed. _Was it a lame reason?_

"Ah, so that's what it was, a girl need to keep refreshed, I totally feel your pain in this hot weather" Haru patted my shoulders "You should be careful next time" Kyoko advised me. _~Uso~(No way) they fell for it?_

"Yo, Danica! I think you have the potential" Ryohei-kun grasped my shoulders "Potential?" I was confused "I APPROVE OF YOU TO JOIN OUR BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" He shouted. _Boxing? This guy must be crazy._

"Umm, Danica~cha..." Hayato-kun was then cut off by Yamamoto "Danica-chan, are you feeling fine now?" he cheerfully asked "Yes, thanks for visiting me" I smiled.

"You Baseball-Nut, you cut me off!" Hayato-kun shouted.

"Hey guys, don't fight, the head nurse might hear us, she'll bring Danica to another room if we are too noisy" _Tsuna-san was sweating, did he have a bad experience in this hospital?_

"Excuse me" A nurse enters the room "I'm sorry! We'll keep it quiet!" Tsuna-san jumped in nurse was quite confused.

I can't help but laugh "What is it, nurse?" I asked "Visiting hours are already over, don't worry you'll be released tomorrow" the nurse told me.

"That's great, Danica-cha..." Hayato-kun was cut off by Yamamoto again "Danica-chan, you'll be released tomorrow!" Yamamoto chirped.

"You BASTARD!" Hayato-kun brings out his dynamites.

"Gokudera-kun! Keep that away!" Tsuna-san panicked "Hai, Juudaime" Hayato-kun controlled his anger while Yamamoto was still smiling and laughing with me.

"Danica-chan, think about BOXING...to the EXTREME!" He shouted "Danica, see you tomorrow" Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru said goodbye. _No shouting in the hospital please…_

When they had left the room, I sighed but the door opened once again, it was Gokudera "Hayato-kun, why are you still here?" I asked.

He hands out a small bouquet of flowers "Congratulations for your release tomorrow" He tries to avert his eyes from me as he gave me the flowers "Thanks, Hayato-kun" I smiled "Don't ever get in the way again" he said while leaving the room. _Hai, hai, I won't…_

I closed my eyes and thought about everything that has happened until now.

* * *

_Since my birthday, everything has been different, I met new friends, been punched by an animal, and even saw a very amazing Tsuna, he was strong..._

"But you're weak" I opened my eyes and saw Reborn on the bed "Reborn-chan?" I gasped.

His chameleon turned into a gun and he pointed it to me"I told you not to –chan me" Reborn said"Hai! I'm sorry!" I waved my hands.

"But how did you...?" I was baffled to how he was able to continue what I was thinking "I can read minds" Reborn said. _Read minds? He must be lying._

"I'm not lying" he blurted "You can really read minds" I gasped "Putting that aside, I haven't tutored you since we got here" He said "Tutor? I already told you, I can't be..." He points the gun at me to shut me up.

"As an athlete, you hate to lose?" Reborn said "Yes I do but I'm just not fit into that kind of battle" I whined "You just don't realize that the skill you have inherited from the Ravino Family is greater than you think, you just have to feel it and your power will emerge, *SIGH* I'll be going now, Tsuna and the others are going to a vacation resort tomorrow" Reborn announced..

"Vacation resort, why didn't they tell me?" I asked "Well, that's because I haven't sent the invitation yet" Reborn smirked, jumped from the bed and left the room. _But why am I not invited Reborn… (_This was the time where Tsuna went to the Mafia Theme Park)

* * *

**Back at Hibari's House**

* * *

I was sent home the day after Tsuna and the others visited me; I think Reborn didn't let me go with them because I needed some rest… _Ahh, I wanted to have fun too… _

So in the end, I read the book Getsuei gave me, I was so engulfed by its story, and it was romantic and very heart-warming. I can't even believe myself for finishing that book in a day! A thought then came to my head "Edward Cullen=Hibari Kyoya? *PFFT*" I giggled.

* * *

_Edward can bite while Hibari thinks he can bite_

_Edward is polite while Hibari is rude_

_Edward sparkles while Hibari scares_

_Edward can fly while Hibari's bird flies for him._

_Edward is handsome while...well Hibari's quite handsome too._

_Edward is charming while Hibari is scary, well not to me._

This is all I can think to compare Edward to Hibari and it looks like Hibari's losing.

* * *

***SMASH* **The wall by the living room was blasted to pieces.

"Is Danica Ravino here?" A very big man asked "Hey, you didn't have to break the wall, this isn't even my house!" I shouted. The big man suddenly grasped me by my waist and carried me by his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not a barrel for you to carry like this!" I exclaimed "You're coming with me!" the big man said. _Now what? Hibari's gonna be mad about this…_

* * *

**By the River Bed**

* * *

"It was hard looking for you, Danica Ravino" A man in a very nice suit smiled evilly. _I think he's the boss…_

"You're pretty brave to go against the Momokyokai gang" he continued and then a number of people appeared behind him, I'm guessing about 20 people.

"I went against you?" I was confused, this is the first time I've met this Momokyokai gang.

"Oh, you don't remember, little girl" A woman's voice came behind the crowd of men_… I think I've heard that voice before._

A woman appeared and then cuddles with the boss "That girl embarrassed me and nearly killed me, darling" the woman caressed the boss' face tenderly_. I remember now..._

"You're that girl who tried to snatch Hayato-kun's wallet" I pointed "I'm a woman, not a girl" she disapprovingly said "Your body maybe of a woman but the way you get money is a childish act" I smirked "That bitch (sorry for the word)" she angrily shouted.

"What are you doing, get her!" the boss shouted. The men surrounded me, leaving me no chance to escape "I don't want to fight!" I said. _God, what should I do…_

"Hmph! You're a coward!" The woman said "It's not like I'm a coward, I just have no reason to fight you!" I replied. _I just don't want to hurt anyone…_

"Grr, you're really pissing me off, finish her off!" she ordered. With the order, the gang began beating me from head to toe. _*Cough* Owww, it hurts_. I was on my knees holding my stomach that was punched and kicked continuously.

_I just can't fight even if I tried to fight; I'm just not that strong enough. _"You're so weak, you coward, you didn't even try to fight" she smirked._ I'm weak, I..._

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

* * *

"As an athlete, you hate to lose?"

"You just don't realize that the skill you have inherited from the Ravino Family is greater than you think, you just have to feel it and your power will emerge"

**

* * *

**

*FLASHBACK END*

* * *

_I just have to feel it..._

"I guess your mother is also a coward because she taught you bitchy coward tactics" she laughed hysterically.***SNAP* **"What did you say?" I stood up "Wow, you can still stand, didn't you hear me? I said your mother is a bitchy coward" she smirked.

_I...just...have..._

"You can say anything about my father but if you cross my mother..." I clenched my fist.

_To..._

"I'll bite you to death!" I narrowed my eyes as I glared to them. _I'll be using your words for now, Hibari._

_Feel it!_

* * *

A blinding light suddenly flashed, blinding the gang and the woman "What's happening" the woman grunted "I can't see!" the boss covers his eyes.

And as the blinding light dispersed, Danica changed and just like Tsuna, Danica has a Dying Will flame by her forehead, the only difference is the color, it was black and white just like the night sky with the moon and on both of her hands were her weapons, the Sai. (Check Wiki to see its image)(The Sai is a traditional Okinawan Weapon)

"Hmph! It's useless even with a weapon, you're still outnumbered!" She said. The men surrounded me again and I smirked "The weak always crowds themselves up" _I think I just sounded like Hibari back there…_

"KILL HER!" The woman shouted. The men followed her orders and charged at me at the same time. _Bring it on…_

_*GAH!* *UGHH!* *ACK!* *AHH_!* Hitting them one by one as they tried to attack me, this power, I just have to feel it and use it.

In just seconds, 21 people were on the ground, the Momokyokai Men and their boss "And the only one left... is you!" I pointed my sai towards her.

The woman dropped to the ground scared intensely at what happened. I took a step forward and suddenly felt the pain from the earlier beating taking its massive toll on me. With that I fell to the ground, slowly losing consciousness… _God, not now…_

**

* * *

**

Author's POV

* * *

It wasn't long after Danica fell that she fainted from the pain and fatigue from using her flames "Ha...ha!" The woman laughed as she saw Danica down on the ground.

"I guess I'll have to kill you! This is your fault for embarrassing me!" The woman hysterically laughed while pulling out a gun.

And when she was about to shoot, the gun flew up in the air with the sound of metal to skin.

**

* * *

**

Danica's POV

* * *

_Am I being carried? Am I dead already?_I slowly opened my eyes and saw a familiar face...

"Hibari...?" I uttered weakly. _Did he save me?_

It was Hibari, I can tell by his smell and his jacket, I closed my eyes again and thought before I slept soundly and safe.

_"Who's the stupid one now?" Hibari smirked._

* * *

**Author's Note:**Haha, I kinda inserted Twilight in this chapter, I just thought about this when I was watching a trailer of "Little Ashes" Robert's gay movie T-T, oh well I hope you liked this chapter! I've noticed something, there's not much Hibari House Scenes lately, don't worry; I plan to do that after the Varia Arc. I just can't wait to get on the TYL Arc. :D Please wait for the later chapters! COMMENT and REVIEW :)


	6. Summer Debt and Fireworks

Author's Note: Here's chapter 6 everyone, this is the last chapter before the Varia Arc. Sorry for the late update, I have my violin lessons now, so updating is going to be pretty hard but don't worry this story won't die. Thanks for the people who put Cloudy Moon in their Story Alert and also for the people who gave me REVIEWS! :D I really loved the ending of this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary: **On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

**EDITED (March 13, 2011)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter VI- Summer Debt and Fireworks**_

__

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously, I battled with the Momokyokai gang; I was surprised to have finally released the power Reborn told me. It wasn't all because I was weak; it was because I refuse to acknowledge its presence within me. In the end, I felt the toll of the beating the gang did on me earlier in the fight and the fatigue because I can't fully control my flames yet. I lost consciousness and was saved by Hibari Kyoya who is now carrying me back home._

_I feel like a princess when I'm being held like this, only that the one carrying me is low-blood pressure demon lord, but oh well it's not every day someone will carry you in this manner._

And after a few moments I said that remark, I suddenly felt pain from my butt.

_That bastard dropped me down like a log!_

_

* * *

_

**Hibari's House**

**

* * *

**

"Hibari, you bastard! I'm hurt you know!" I glared at him while grasping his jacket "Hmph, it seems like you still have the energy to irritate me further" Hibari brings out his tonfas.

"Hey! I just fought, I'll let you bite me next time" I waved my hands at him "Hmph" He smirked, letting down his tonfas. "If you can" I silently murmured.

"But I'll still bite you to death right now..." he said.

"What? Why?" I whined "You'll have to pay me..." Hibari pointed to the living room "Ah..." A sweat dropped from my face.

_The wall's busted up from when that guy kidnapped me… GRR! When I see that big barrel guy, I'm gonna kick his butt though I just kicked his butt a while ago, well that was for self-defense but I still want to kick his butt_

"When's the deadline?" I asked "At the end of summer" Hibari replied. _It may be a lot of time but can I find a job that has a good salary..._

"Hai, Hai, at the end of summer" I said "Hmph" He smirked and went back to his room "It's not even my fault, the living room was destroyed, well partly but still it was not me who wrecked the living room" I sighed.

_No use of complaining now, I guess I have to work on summer. -_-_

_

* * *

_

**A week after the incident**

**

* * *

**

I was lying on my futon reading the classified ads in the newspaper. _Ugh! I have no luck in finding a job._ My phone then rang. _I wonder who's calling..._

"Hello" I answered "Danica-san!" It was Tsuna "What's the matter Tsuna?" I asked "I need your help!" He said_. I'm pretty much in need of help too..._

"What is it?" I asked sighing, how problems just kept on coming "I kind of broke a swimming slide in a public pool, I was wondering if you could help me in my summer job" He asked. _A swimming slide? How the hell did they wreck that massive of a slide? Wait did he just say a summer job!_

"YES I will help you, but I should atleast have to get a share on the money okay?" I asked for a condition "Yes that would be fair" He said "What's the job anyway?" I asked "A Lifeguard in the beach, Ryohei has some connections with the seniors there" He said "Oh no, I don't have a swimsuit!" I explained.

"About that, your fathe... *OUCH*" Tsuna went out of the line "Oi! Ciaossu" A familiar voice cuts in.

"Reborn-chan!" I exclaimed "Don't –chan me!" _What the! A gun appears from the phone!_

"AH! Alright!" I panicked "Your mother sent some necessary clothes, she might have sent a swimsuit "Why there?" I asked.

"I didn't get the chance to tell them where you live here, so they sent it to Tsuna's house." He said "Ah, is that so, then I'll be there in a while" I cheered.

_LUCKY! I have a summer job!_

_

* * *

_

**Beach (Girl's Changing Room)**

**

* * *

**

We went straight to the beach after I came over, I got hold of the swimsuit and went inside the changing room with Kyoko and Haru. _Reborn is such a liar... -_-_

"This swimsuit came from Getsuei, seeing that letter from the box, he's really something" I sighed while ripping out the letter that said _"This swimsuit would look great on you, my dear! The guys would faint before they could even hit on you, my sweet daughter! LOVE LOTS, PAPA!"_

"Wow, that swimsuit looks so...so...red" Haru smiled "It's quite cute" Kyoko-chan added "I think it's quite flashy" I denied.

"Nevertheless you'll look great on it" Haru exclaimed.

_I sure hope so, damn you Getsuei, why a two piece! You perverted piece of a father!_

_

* * *

_

**Beach**

**

* * *

**

When we came out, the boys at the beach were looking at us "Wow, are they models or something" "They're cute" _I shouldn't have hoped they would faint, they're just having some weird thoughts.. Getsuei, you're really gonna get a beating from me…_

"Tsuna-kun!" Haru and Kyoko waved. I was hiding behind Haru and Kyoko; I don't want them to see me in this flashy swimsuit "Kyoko-chan, Haru, where's Danica-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Brace yourselves, here is Danica-chan!" Haru pulled me in front of the Vongola guys.

"Wearing an alluring red hot two piece swimsuit! Miss Danica Ravino" Haru added. _This is not a pageant Haru…_

"Two..ba...se...baseball!" Hayato-kun muttered. In a flash, Yamamoto's eyes changed and grasped my... ***BOING***

*GAH* Everyone's jaw fell down "Hayato-kun!" I clenched my fist. _I know they may be just as big as baseballs… but don't look at them and call it that way…_

"YOU PERVERT!" I punched him way across the beach "Why me!" He shouted.

"I'm very sorry, I was not myself" Honestly I could see Yamamoto clearly blushing.

"~A-ra~ Yamamoto-kun, it was not really your fault but if that happens again...I'll show no mercy" I smiled evilly "Scary..." Tsuna trembled as he felt the killing intent behind me.

"Oi, Oi, why did you hit me and not that baseball-nut!" He shouted "Would you like me to hit you again?" I warmed my knuckles up. Gokudera then remained silent "I'm sorry..." he turned around and mumbled "Apology Accepted" I replied and went to Haru.

* * *

I then notice 3 men bullying a child "Oi! Look at what you've done, you just made the beach dirtier" a man said "That means more work for us" Another man said "Hurry up and clean up!" the last man commanded. _The boy was clearly being scared with the way they're acting…_

"Those bastards!" I clenched my fist "Senpai!" Ryohei shouted "Oh, Sasagawa, I see you brought ~ko-neko-chans~ (little kittens) for us to play with" The 3 men approached me, Kyoko and Haru. _Kittens? We're not animals, you perverted types of men._

"Teme (Bastard)" Gokudera said angrily "Senpai, we're not here to play" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Oh no, that's not what we meant Sasagawa, we wanted to teach you, our kouhais (underclassmen) what it really means to be a lifeguard." I could tell that he's lying.

"~a-so-ka~ (Is that so) I understand" he gavelled his hand to his palm. _No, Ryohei you actually fell for that... -_-_

"Nevertheless, I want to be in Tsuna's side, not with some lazy bums" I said while removing the hand of the man that was over my shoulder. Haru and Kyoko followed too.

"Tsuna? As in Tuna? I bet he knows how to swim" He laughed. ***SNAP*** "HOW DARE YOU INSULT, JUUDAIME!" Hayato-kun shouted.

"Hmph, want to fight! Well then let's have a swimming competition, 3 on 3" he suggested "Fine with us, right Juudaime!" He smiled towards Tsuna.

"EHH!" Tsuna shouted "Tsuna-san, if you don't know how to swim, Ryohei can substitute" I suggested but Tsuna's face turned paler.

"I wonder if Ryohei can really reach to that rock by his swimming" He said "Then you have to tough it up and represent!" I patted his back.

"Yeah, Juudaime, you can go last, me and Yamamoto shall take 1st and 2nd, so just relax" Hayato-kun said "Yeah, Tsuna, don't worry nobody trains harder than me" Yamamoto smiled

_Good Luck everyone..._

_

* * *

_

***YAMAMOTO***

**

* * *

**

"Go, Yamamoto! FIGHT-O!" I cheered. Yamamoto was able to reach the rock and was going to turn around the rock but then he hasn't come out of sight from the rock.

"Yamamoto-kun hasn't turn around yet" I worriedly looked at the rock.

"Oi, where's the baseball-nut!" Gokudera asked "I don't know, maybe he sprained his ankle and took a rest by the rock." The man smirked.

**

* * *

**

****

*GOKUDERA*

* * *

"GO! HAYATO-KUN!" I shouted. _I hope he'll be alright..._

_Alright, they're turning around the rock now… but why was the other one able to go around…where's Gokudera?_

"Senpai, this is kind of suspicious" Ryohei explained. _Way_ _too suspicious!_

"Hah, maybe he also sprained an ankle and joined the other one, I hope they're talking about nature now" the man explained.

"~a-so-ka~ (Is that so) I understand" He gaveled his hand to his palm. _What the hell is wrong with this person? Never mind that, I bet those guys cheated._

* * *

***TSUNA***

* * *

"Tsuna-san! GAMBARE!" I shouted.

I then approached the two men who fought with Yamamoto and Gokudera "Hi cutie, would you like to hang out with us later" They smiled.

"No, thank you, you know I really hate sore losers" I pouted "Sore Losers?" They said in chorus "Still not good enough for you, I agree, maybe the right term for you guys is..." I stopped to think.

And then I looked at them with serious eyes "Useless shitty trash, perhaps" I sneered.

"You BIT*H" The man was about to hit me when someone came to stop them "Oi! Pieces of useless shitty trash" _That voice!_

"Hayato-kun! Yamamoto-kun! You're both alright!" I smiled "Senpai, I think we need to thank you for the presents" Yamamoto and Gokudera then beats up the 2 and drags them to the other pile of their kind.

_I knew it! Hayato-kun and Yamamoto won't back down in a fight despite the numbers!_

**

* * *

**

****

*REBORN! I'LL SAVE THIS GIRL WITH MY DYING WILL!*

* * *

Tsuna-san? He seems different from the time in Kokuyo…He seems more aggressive and careless…Oh well, atleast he rammed the other trash.

Still on the beach, many people surrounded Tsuna "NO, that's not the guy that saved me" the little girl said "EH!" Tsuna-san reacted.

"The guy who saved me was more ogre-like" the little girl pouted.

I couldn't help but laugh at Tsuna's disappointed face. _Still, the feeling of saving someone is magical._

"Don't ever forget those words" Reborn said "You just read my mind again!" I exclaimed "To protect and to save are the ways you can become stronger" Reborn added. _I understand..._

"No, you don't" Reborn cuts in "Reborn, stop it!" _It's really annoying to have someone read your mind all the time!_

"I don't know if it's annoying, nobody can read my mind" Reborn smirked. _GRRR!_

"Hmph, hurry up and realize, what is it do you want to save and protect the most, you'll understand me once you have realized it" Reborn then leaves.

_What I want to protect and save the most huh..._

_

* * *

_

**Later (Summer Festival)**

* * *

We were done with the beach job, Tsuna then invited me to help with the other job he got, it was to look after a festival stand. _Atleast Mom's taste for a simple yukata fits me perfectly._

_If that damn Getsuei chose mine… I wonder what yukata he would have given me… *SIGH* What a perverted father..._

"Danica-chan, that yukata looks good on you" Kyoko-chan said "Yeah, the pattern is quite cute" Haru smiled "Thanks, you two look good on your yukatas" I said. We chuckled and smiled at each other.

I then felt a slight movement over my stomach "Haru, Kyoko-chan, you can go ahead, I have to go to the bathroom" I said.

"Okay, but be sure to catch up with us" Haru said "Be careful" Kyoko waved goodbye. With them gone, I began to run to the bathroom.

After doing the deed, I went out the bathroom feeling refreshed. _The yukata was really hard to remove and to put on... I guess I should look for Kyoko and Haru now… I have to look for Tsuna too, where is their stand anyway?_

I walked pass the stalls and while searching for them, I came across a sweet and yummy delight. _Choco Banana? It looks yummy… I want to try one…_

"One choco bana..." _What the? This stall looks too...Chinese?_

"HERE, ONE CHOCO BANANA!" I know that vulgar voice "Hayato-kun!" I gasped while taking the choco banana from his hand.

"Danica-san!" Tsuna exclaimed "You know, it's alright if you call me Danica-chan" I smiled "~eto~ Danica-chan..." Tsuna's cute when he blushes.

"Should I help you guys now?" I said "Isn't that a waste of your yukata, Danica-chan" Yamamoto said "Yeah, it looks so cute" Tsuna said.

"This is boy stuff, you don't have to waste your time here, the yukata looks too good to be wasted" Hayato-kun added "I refuse, I'll help and get my half even if it's just a little" I insisted.

"Why do you need money so badly?" Tsuna asked "~eto~ I just need it, so please let me help!" I said "Alright, I guess you can help" Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks!" I cheered.

* * *

***CHOCO BANANAS!***

***THEY'RE YUMMY AND GOOD!***

* * *

We went on and on, announcing about the Choco Bananas and enticing them to buy and fortunately, we were able to acquire a considerable amount of money.

"That was tiring..." I said while sitting down

"Ah, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called "What is it?" Tsuna asked "Can I just be gone 5 minutes, I just can't feel I've been in a festival without pitching for prizes" Yamamoto chirped "Ahh, okay, be careful" Tsuna waves goodbye.

"Juudaime, I need to go to the bathroom, I promise I'll be back" _And there goes Gokudera._

"Tsuna, Danica, I'm going to dance" Reborn said "Okay" Tsuna said "Have fun dancing" I smiled.

"We sure made a lot didn't we Tsuna" I told Tsuna and he nodded.

"LAMBO did most of the work!" Lambo said in a boastful manner "NO, Lambo, everyone did most of the work, except you, you were trying to eat the choco bananas!" I-pin exclaimed.

"Ma~Ma, don't fight now guys" Tsuna said and I just giggled happily. _I'm always at home with mom, so I don't get to be outside… so this is how a festival feels like…_

While we were distracted from Lambo's antic, the money box was then snagged away from the stall "Tsuna-san! The money box!" I gasped.

We then chased the snatcher to the shrine "It's the Useless Shitty Trash!" I exclaimed "Da...Danica-chan, you shouldn't have said that!" Tsuna trembled. Many delinquents suddenly surrounded me, Tsuna, I-pin and Lambo.

"So the useless shitty trashes are thieves too, then that makes you even lower than trash, you Useless Shitty Trash bugs!" I gritted my teeth.

"You bit*h! We'll tear you apart!" They waved their weapons "Danica-chan, don't worry I'll protect you, I-pin and Lambo!" Tsuna said.

_To Protect…_

Suddenly we heard the men at the back being beaten and when some fell to the ground, the one who beat them up was on clear sight.

"I thought I found a delicious little flock, and it turned out to be the big catch of thieves I've been after, hmph" _I knew it would be Hibari!_

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna said "Who the hell is he?" the other man growled.

"It's the Nanimori Discipline Committee" the third man answered. _Did Hibari come to save us?_

"This saves me the time of collecting because the money you took will be taken by the disciplinary committee" Hibari smirked. _Self-centered as always.._

Tsuna then took sight of I-pin who has activated her Pinzu Time Bomb upon the sight of Hibari. Tsuna tried to keep I-pin away but suddenly fell on top of Lambo.

"Lambo-san, doesn't want to explode" Lambo was running in circles and then he ran to the forest.

* * *

***BOOM* **_What the hell was that?_

* * *

"Don't mind that, GET THEM!" The man ordered "Isn't this too many for you, Hibari-san" Tsuna trembled "I can fight too!" I pulled out my Sai.

"Danica-chan, your yutaka will..." Tsuna then fell to ground after a *BANG*

***REBORN!***

After being hit by some bullet, Tsuna's clothes ripped into pieces and only left…his underwear.

"Don't get in the way" Hibari said "Hmph, who the hell are you talking to" I smirked "There are only 3 middle-schoolers, get them!" the man ordered.

***BOOM***

"Juudaime, Danica!" _It was Gokudera and beside him was…_"We came to help!" _Yamamoto-kun came too!_

"Allied Combat with Danica and Hibari" Reborn stated "Don't kid around, I'll be taking the stolen money" Hibari said "No way!" Tsuna said.

"I won't let you Hibari, but first things first..." I grinned.

"We have to throw the trash out!" I charged into battle. _Fighting in a yukata seems more harder than I thought…_

***HIYAH* *GAH* *AHH* SWISH* *PAK* *UGH***

* * *

"They're really strong" "Are they really middle-schoolers?" I heard them moaning. _Hehe, I really did it right there._

_"Was that girl even a girl?" "Maybe it's a boy" "A bi?" "Oni ~demon~" "Bakemono" _They murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I gave them a second beating. _Ahhh, the yukata is ruined, I'm sorry Mom._

"I'll be taking these" Hibari said while taking an envelope of money from the man, he then notices the money box.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE THE MONEY!" Tsuna shouted. Yamamoto and Gokudera blocks Hibari. _Don't tell me he's seriously going to take our money too!_

I approached Hibari and gave him a slap. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto's faces were surprised.

"Stop being a jerk! If you take the money from us, you'd be just a thief yourself" I narrowed my eyes "Here, I paid my debt so leave their money alone" I gave him an envelope with the money I worked hard on..

"Hmph!" He turns around and left "Danica-chan, thanks; I was really taken back when you slapped Hibari, honestly I was scared what he'd do to you!" Tsuna said "It was nothing" I smiled. _Did I go too far to slap him?_

***EEEEEEE* *BOOOM* *POKPOKPOK* **The night sky was then lit up by fireworks.

"The fireworks are starting!" Yamamoto said. Haru, Kyoko and the others appeared "Wow, the Fireworks view here is great" Haru said.

"According to my rank, this place is the best place to view the fireworks." A boy who I believe is Fuuta said. _Hmm, I guess I could leave them here, I have to find Hibari. God, I think the slap was too much…._

I left the group who were enticed by the fireworks, I went across the shrine where Hibari went after I slapped him, I went into the forest. _I wonder if Hibari's here..._

* * *

***HIBARI! HIBARI!*** it's Hibari's bird, which means he's here. When I saw the bird, I saw Hibari lying down by the lake where the fireworks and the moon are reflected. I approached Hibari and sat down.

"What are you doing here, you herbivore" Hibari asked "I'm sorry I slapped you awhile ago" I told him. "Hmph, I'll have to bite you to death for that" Hibari said.

"You know, I hate crowds..." Hibari said "Fuuta is wrong about his rank about the best place to see the fireworks, I thinks this one is the best place" I ignored what he said "I'm leaving I really hate crowding" He stood up and walks away.

I stood up as well and said "I don't think we're a crowd Kyo-kun, if it's the two us, we're a couple and a couple is different from a crowd." I smiled not knowing the meaning what I just said.

"But I also hate your yukata" He sneered "Hmph! Yeah, I know it's dirty" I pouted.

"I don't like Sakura Blossoms" he added. _So what if it's a sakura blossom-patterned yukata? _Hibari starts to walk and then stops…

"But I don't hate you, Danica"

* * *

After that, Hibari disappears in the shadows of the forest and I was standing right there beside the moon-reflected lake, unable to move, I could only hear the fireworks behind me, but in my mind stirred the thought…

_He finally said my name…_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope you liked it! The next chapter we'll start on the Varia Arc! I'm really sorry again for the late update! I hope that doesn't stop you from reading Cloudy Moon! Don't forget your reviews, they really do inspire me!


	7. Ravino the 10th

**Author's Note:** I'll try to make this chapter quick! I'll conclude the Varia Arc in one chapter because after this will be 2 chapters of HibarixDanica before the TYL Arc. Please enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary: **On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

**EDITED (March 13, 2011)**

* * *

_**Chapter VII- Ravino The 10th**_

* * *

_Danica-chan...Danica-chan...Come..._

A vague image was in front me…

_Danica-chan...Papa and Mama...Are calling for us..._

I think it's someone I know…the voice sounds familiar but I don't remember who...

I can't see her face because of the bright light but why is my hand reaching out to her...Do I know her?

"Danica-chan!" Someone took her away… and… and… and…

* * *

**Wakes Up by Alarm Clock**

* * *

"AHH! What was that dream...?" I asked myself "Don't worry about that..." Reborn jumped on me "REBORN-CHAN, I MEAN REBORN!" I gasped.

"I have something important to tell you..." Reborn said "What is it?" I asked.

Reborn explains about the Varia, the Rings and the Battle. _It seems like Tsuna has entered into something troublesome…_

"Well, I'm not from Vongola, why should I know this?" I asked "Hmph" Reborn smirked "You'll fight too, of course" Reborn stated "But..." Reborn suddenly cuts me off.

"You have no choice, you're plenty involved with the Varia now" Reborn said "What? How? I'm not from the Vongola" I asked confusingly. _Why am I involved with the Vongola Family's Assassination Squad?_

"You'll now after you've trained with your tutor" He answered. _He read my mind again…._

"I'll read it anytime I want" He smirked "So who's my tutor?" I asked.

"Here he is" The door opens and out came a man with black clothes and a white fencing mask. _What's with his taste of fashion? -_-_

"He'll be your tutor until your battle" Reborn introduced "So I won't be able to watch the others fight?" I asked "Hmph, if you have time to watch other people fight rather than training, you must be quite confident with your fighting skills" The tutor sneered.

I bowed my head out of correction... _He has a point _"Alright, if it's really inevitable then I should face it" I said "It is really inevitable" Reborn then looks at my tutor.

I stood up and introduced myself "My name is Danica Ravino, ~yorushko-onegai-shimas~" I bowed.

"*AHEM*AHEM* It's nice meeting you too, my name is Ge..." Reborn hits my tutor "I mean my name is Tsuei" _What a low voice he has..._

"So Hibari and the others have started training?" I asked "They all have started a week ago, their battle will start in 3 days" Reborn replied.

"So I'll be absent from school for awhile huh, alright I'll start training today" I said "Tsuei, teach her all you know okay?" Reborn ordered "Yes, good luck Reborn" Tsuei says goodbye and Reborn left us...

"Tsuei-san, why are you wearing a mask?" I asked "Ah, Ah, Um, I have acne, pimples and other disgusting stuff in my face, you might be distracted by my hideous face, Ahaha" He said in panic. _Why is he panicking?_

"Alright, enough talk, let's get on with our training" Tsuei said and I nodded.

* * *

_We trained day and night for the past few days; I learned stuff about fighting besides from what I learned from mom… though I haven't spoken that much with Tsuei._

"Tsuei-sensei, tomorrow's the battle of Tsuna-san right?" I panted after a tough day of training "And also your battle" He added.

Me and Tsuei-sensei are now lying on the field looking at the stars and the moon "Training was hard, but I really learned a lot from you sensei" I said "I taught you everything I know to you but you have to discover more than what I have taught you" He took hold of my head and patted it.

"Don't just stop there, strive farther, right?" I chuckled "I really enjoyed our time together, this is the first time I've bonded with a child" He said "Don't you have any children, Tsuei-senpai?" I asked.

"2 girls, but I have to isolate from them" He said "Why?" I reclined. _That's gotta be tough…_

"It's because I'm part of the Mafia that my daughters' lives are in danger" He explained "Did something happen to your daughters?" I asked again. _What could have happened…?_

"But you do really love and care for them right?" I asked "Yeah, I do… very much, I would do everything to keep my daughters safe" He sighed.

"Shouldn't you remove your mask by now, Tsuei-senpai, you're gonna suffocate" I giggled.

"Hmmm, I think we should call it a day, you have to rest" He changed the topic. _Tsuei-senpai..._

* * *

**Night of the Battle (Author's POV)**

* * *

It was the perfect night to fight, every single corner of the school was rigged of cameras as well as larges displays for the spectators. The guardians of each team have assembled, except for one final fighter.

"Alright has everyone worn their watches" The Cervello Woman asked. The Vongola and Varia nodded.

"YOSH! Let's do a team circle!" Ryohei suggested "Alright" Tsuna agreed "Let's get our spirits up" Gokudera said "We can do this" Yamamoto chirped.

Ryohei then turns to Chrome and Hibari on the corner "Okay, you two just stay there; we just switched to the ten-meter rule" Ryohei said.

"Ten-meter rule?" Tsuna asked "Anyone within ten meters is included in the circle, it's an extreme rule" Ryohei explained "What's with that!" Gokudera reacted "Alright, let's do it" Yamamoto said.

Everyone formed a circle but before they can shout "Hey, don't leave me behind, I don't want to be in the ten-meter rule" A familiar voice, A familiar tone, A familiar face, it's Danica! "DANICA!" Tsuna gasped at my sudden entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked. "To fight, of course" Danica said.

"Fight?" Yamamoto asked "You're late..." The Cervello Woman said "Wow, a Girl-Version of Kyo-kun" Danica chuckled.

"Kyo-kun?" Everyone looks at Hibari "Hmph, herbivore" Hibari looks away. _Geh, Hibari must be mad, with me calling him Kyo-kun now… well he did call me by my first name…_

"But wait, why are you going to fight?" Tsuna asked "I don't know actually, Reborn just told me" I scratched my head "What!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Can we stop this useless babble?" Xanxus said. The Cervello agreed.

"You are Danica Ravino, the successor for Ravino the 10th?" She asked "I am Danica Ravino, but I have not yet approved to be Ravino the 10th" Danica said.

"HA! THEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE WHAT'S MINE!" The voice came from behind the Varia.

"Who said that?" Danica looked at where the voice came from.

"It's me, Danielle Ravino, the rightful heir of being Ravino the 10th" She said "Danielle Ravino? Ravino?" Danica was confused "It's been 13 years, my dear sister" Danielle pointed at Danica.

"Sister? I have a sister?" Danica gasped "Hmph, it doesn't matter, what matters is who is stronger..." Danielle smiled.

"It matters!" Danica debated "Shut up! Cervello, let's start" Danielle ordered the Cervello.

Every Guardian stationed at their battle grounds from their battles. Tsuna and Xanxus stationed at the Track Field. Danica and Danielle were stationed at the roof opposite from the Thunder Field.

* * *

**Danica and Danielle's Battle**

* * *

_Danielle claims that she is my sister...is that true? 13 years ago... I was just 2 years old... Why don't I remember...?_

***BATTLE START***

Danielle lets out her guns and began shooting. Danica dodges each bullet.

"I've been through hard training, you won't beat me that easily" Danica said "Hmph, Naive" She smirked. The bullets Danielle had shot were tracking bullets.

Danica tries to dodge but gets hit eventually. _Argh, I didn't anticipate that…_

"You trained with Father, didn't you" Danielle asked. Danica struggles to get up.

"Father...do you mean Getsuei?" Danica answered with a question "Of course, it's Getsuei, who else can it be" Danielle said...

"NO! I was trained by Tsuei-senpai" Danica shouted "~Baka-janai~ it's obviously GeTSUEI" Danielle was irritated by Danica's slow brain.

"Tsuei is Getsuei...?" Danica mumbled. Danielle fires another tracking bullet and Danica gets hit again. _Argh!_

"You are so lucky that you were pampered by Mother and Father, while me, I was abandoned!" Danielle said "I was not pampered by a father! He left me and mother for 13 years!" Danica stands up and pulls up her Sai.

"But still you had someone to take care of you for 15 years and ME! I had to survive alone since I was five!" Danielle spouted "Nobody cared for me, nobody came for me and nobody dared to look for me!" Danielle fires her guns.

A clad of smoke from the gun firing engulfed Danica "It's over" Danielle smirked "It's not yet over..." When the smoke disappeared, Danica staggered to get up.

"It's unfair that I haven't hit you yet" Danica smiled "I admire your endurance, my dear sister" Danielle smirked and then Danica runs to attack Danielle. _Take this!_

"TOO SLOW!" Danielle kicks Danica before she could attack and was lying flat on the ground. _Damn, why can't I hit her, I've trained so hard for this_

* * *

***FLASHBACK*

* * *

**

"Training was hard, but I really learned a lot from you sensei" Danica smiled.

"I taught you everything I know to you but you have to discover more than what I have taught you" Tsuei or Getsuei took hold of my head and patted it.

"It's because I'm part of the Mafia that my daughters' lives are in danger" He explained "Did something happen to your daughters?" I asked "But you do really love and care for them right?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I do… very much, I would do everything to keep my daughters safe" He sighed.

* * *

***FLASHBACK END*

* * *

**

"You're wrong" Danica stands up again.

"I know that Mother and Father did not abandon you, Mother's face was always worried when she was teaching me and now I finally realized why Father left us for 13 years, it was because of you, to lose you, his daughter is very painful for him, he left us to protect me and to find you" Danica stated.

Danielle tried to remember the past.

**

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

* * *

**

Danielle was playing with her water gun and Danica was by the fence...

"Danica-chan! Mom and Dad are calling us!" Danielle squirted at Danica; Danica cried due the water splashed to her.

"Don't cry! I'm sorry, it's dangerous to get near the fence, let's go" Danielle took hold of Danica's hand when suddenly a car stopped right across the fence; Danielle pushed Danica to the bushes and Danielle was taken by the guys who stopped a car in front of the fence.

"Mommy...Daddy" Danielle cried while tied up and locked in a dark place "Why haven't you found me yet… I'm scared" She sobbed.

**

* * *

* FLASHBACK END*

* * *

**

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW HOW IT FELT! I LOST MY HOME 13 YEARS AGO!" Danielle points her gun and prepared to shoot. Something stopped her from shooting or someone.

Danielle was stunned to see Danica. (Just like Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will Mode but the flames or black and white)

"I know how it feels to be abandoned, don't you remember, I was abandoned by father too, they even lied about my real identity, but what hurts the most is that they never mentioned that I had a sister" Danica's eyes were emotionless but Danielle can feel the tension of her words, Danica wasn't lying.

"It was a miracle I was saved by Xanxus-sama when I was 10, he taught me everything, he saved me from the hell I was feeling, have you experienced hell?" Danielle shouted.

"Hell, I don't even know if that exists" Danica said "IT DOES!" Danielle debated.

"I only cared about my life in heavenly peace but for the times of your so-called hell in my life, I forget it all and look for heaven" Danica said.

"What are you saying! Were you hit too hard?" Danielle shouted.

"The moon is always surrounded by night but its light keeps it from getting engulfed by the darkness" Danica looks up in the sky and Danielle did the same.

When Danielle was about to put her head down, Danica quickly rushes for an attack; she prepares her sai in front of her.

"Moon Divergence" Danica jumped to the air, behind her was the moon, Danielle was paralyzed unable to dodge the attack, Danica's eyes were like the eyes of a hungry wolf, and it was scary and it was the final attack. Danielle was thrown off to the sides and smashed the iron screens surrounding the roof.

* * *

"Ahh!" Danielle was holding the edge of the roof for her life; she doesn't have the enough strength to move on, she was heavily injured by the attack.

Danica returns to her normal state and quickly ran to Danielle and by then a pillar of light appeared right by the field where Xanxus and Tsuna was "Xanxus-sama has won!" Danielle smiled.

"With this I can rest in peace" Danielle was ready to let go and was ready to face her death "STOP!" Danica grabs Danielle's hand. Then a loud roar was heard "XANXUS-SAMA!" Danielle shouted.

Xanxus was rejected by the rings, because they didn't acknowledge him as Vongola the 10th. The rings chose Tsuna...

"No! He lost..." Danielle sadly said "Danica-chan, let go of me, I have lost and death is my punishment, I have to experience hell to atone for my sins" Danielle said.

**

* * *

(Danica's POV)

* * *

**

The way she said Danica-chan...

_Danica-chan...Danica-chan...Come...Danica-chan...Papa and Mama...Are calling for us..._

"Danica-chan, LET GO! Death is the only punishment for me!" Danielle shouted.

A teardrop fell from my eyes and landed on Danielle's face "Why...are you crying?" Danielle asked surprised "~BAKA~ Death is not the only punishment!" I said "I'm the WINNER and you LOST, so I have the right to plan your punishment" I cried.

"Danica-chan..." Danielle mumbled. _Argh, I can't hold on much longer…_

"Danica-chan, let go, you can't pull me up or else you'll fall too!" Danielle shouted.

"NO! IF YOU DIE, MY PUNISHMENT FOR YOU IS VOID! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!" Danica shouted "My punishment?" Danielle asked "I want my sister back!" I cried.

"But Danica-chan, you'll fall, we'll both die!" Danielle said "I won't let that happen, I won't let that happen!" I shouted.

Concentrating, I felt an immense power within me; I wanted to protect a bond that has yet to be created… _I want my sister back!_

"Moon's gravity" I murmured.

"This power, it's the Moon!" Danielle said_. We're floating… I could see the whole roof up here!_

"What the? We're floating!" I staggered but because of that I lost concentration and we started to fall "LET ME CHANGE THAT, WE'RE FALLING!" I shouted "~BAKA~ Concentrate!" Danielle ordered.

_Concentrate...*MOON'S GRAVITY!* _We then slowly descended from the skies to where Tsuna and the rest are.

* * *

**Track Field

* * *

**

"Danica-chan, are you alright!" Tsuna and Gokudera ran to me "Yeah, I'm alright" I said.

"Cervello, I lost, she's the rightful heir to become Ravino the 10th" Danielle said. The Cervello nodded. _What! Heir to Ravino the 10__th__! I don't want that!_

"Let's celebrate at my place" Yamamoto chirped "Yeah! Let's!" I cheered. _Oh never mind…_

Everyone was getting ready to leave but then I turned around and reached my hand to Danielle.

"Hey, you're not gonna come?" I said "Wh...at?" Danielle mumbled "They're calling for us" I said while reaching my hand to her.

With those words and smile, my sister reached for my hand and cried over my shoulders "~Okairi~ (Welcome Home) Onee-chan" I smiled.

* * *

_She has been found…

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm glad the Varia Arc is now over, I'm sorry for the less Hibari here, don't worry the next two chapters before the TYL, Hibari will often be typed and seen. Don't forget the reviews, if I get reviews I get pumped and inspired to type fast updates! SO REVIEW AWAY! 


	8. School Festival

**Author's Note: Another update for all of you! I planned to put this up last May 4 but there's no FREE internet access here in the hotel, so I bring this chapter to all of you, hope you'll like this! :D**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary:**On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

**EDITED (March 16, 2011)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter VIII- School Festival**_

__________

_**

* * *

**_

_It was that time of year in Japan were schools had those festivals where classes have booths and activities. It was new to me actually since I was home-schooled by my mother. It was homeroom period when our class president asked the class the important question._

"Everyone, we all know that the School festival is near, so does anybody have any ideas for our class presentation?" The class president slammed his hand against the board to get the class' attention.

Different answers came from the students like Horror House, Maid Café and a Role Play "The horror house and the maid cafe are out of the question!" The vice president said "Eh! Why?" The class pouted.

"Other classes have already chosen those" The vice president answered "So we have no choice but the Role Play; is everyone okay with that?" The class president asked again for its approval.

"~Hai~" The class agreed "So what play are we going to do?" One student asked "The plays I've read have only been Macbeth and Romeo and Juliet" I answered

"I know those two plays but Macbeth would be a really hard play to work upon" The vice president thought "Romeo and Juliet has the romance and drama that is very loved by girls and some violence that would interest the boys…" The vice added "Then without voting again, is Romeo and Juliet fine with you guys?" The president wrote Romeo and Juliet on the board.

"Hai!" They agreed. _I can't believe this… do they really like to do this or are they just lazy to do some work…_

_

* * *

_

The next day at homeroom period again, the class president and vice president came up to the board and called for our attention "Everyone, please pay attention" The vice president presented a box in front of the class.

"Inside this box are papers that has numbers written on them, they will correspond to your role in the play" The president explained "Shall we start then?" The vice president asked the student to line up.

One by one, the class picked out a piece of paper from the box.

"This seems exciting" I got number 5

"I hope it's a nice role" Kyoko got 26

"Hie… I hope I don't get much lines" Tsuna got 27

"This will be fun" Yamamoto got 8

"Argh… this is so boring" Gokudera got 9

"Alright let's start with our dear leading lady, Juliet" the vice president stated.

The president looks and scans the paper he was holding for the roles "Our Juliet is LUCKY NUMBER...9" The president said.

Nobody stood up.

"~A-re~! Nobody got the number 9?" the vice president wondered.

I looked at Gokudera who placed his number to his desk without giving a damn about it, I then noticed that his number was none other than...9.

"Iinchou, here's 9… the silver haired damsel is beside me" I pointed to Gokudera.

"WHAT! I'm Juliet! I won't play a girl's role" Hayato stood up "Excuses...and I thought the right-hand man of Tsuna is reliable" I sneered. Gokudera sat down and crossed his arms "Don't be picky now" I smiled "Hmph" Gokudera pouted.

"Now, for our Romeo" the vice president continued "I hope it's a boy" I whispered evilly to Gokudera "Shut-up!" Hayato shouted.

"Our Romeo is LUCKY NUMBER 5" The president said. _Hihi, so it's number 5… I really hope it's a boy… wait… did he say five?_

"WHAT! Are you sure it's 5!" I questioned while holding my paper up high "I see that you're number 5 then YOU are Romeo" the president pushed up his glasses.

"SHE'S ROMEO!" Gokudera stood up while pointing to me "And WHAT's that supposed to mean?" I stood up and clenched my fist.

Ignoring us, the class president continued "Number 27 is Lord Montague" "Number 8 is Juliet's Nurse" "Number 25 is Lord Capulet"

"I OBJECT TO MY ROLE!" Gokudera and I shouted but was just ignored while the president continued announcing the roles..

* * *

**Practice**

**

* * *

**

"**OH ROMEO, ROMEO, WHEREFORE ART THOU ROMEO**" Gokudera said in a scruffy voice.

"_**Should I hear more or should I speak of this?**_**"** I said in a very calm voice.

"CUT! I guess the balcony part is good" the class president said.

"Hayato-kun, Juliet doesn't have that scruffy voice" I poked him "Hmph! I really hate this" Hayato grunted "Now, Now, don't put personal feelings into acting; I can't believe I'm acting as a man" I sighed..

"Alright! We need to rehearse the death scene of Romeo in Juliet's funeral, Danica, in this scene before Romeo dies, he kisses Juliet" He stated.

"WHAT! NOT IN HELL I'M GOING TO DO THAT!" I shouted "And I thought you should not put personal feelings into acting..." Gokudera smirked.

"HEY! YOU'RE JULIET! I'M SUPPOSED TO KISS YOU AT THE END!" I explained "WHAT! A KISS SCENE WITH HER!" Gokudera suddenly reacted "AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I pointed to him.

The president ignored us for the second time and puts his attention to the props and costume "Alright! 2 days before the School Festival! WE CAN DO THIS!" The president cheered.

**"NO WE CAN'T!"** Gokudera and I shouted.

* * *

**The Night before the Play (Author's POV)**

* * *

Hibari had just arrived from his patrol over Nanimori when he noticed the lights in his living room were open "That Herbivore, she left the lights open again" Hibari said.

As he was about to switch off the lights, Hibird flew to Danica _*HIBARI, HIBARI*_ Hibird chirped "Hm?" Hibari wondered as he approached Danica.

Hibari then noticed the script on the table Danica was sleeping on and he wasn't happy seeing it "Hmph!" Hibari turns off the lights and left the living room with Hibird tailing him.

_*KISS~su, KISS~su* _Hibird chirped "Urusai..." Hibari yawned.

* * *

**Day of the Play (Backstage) (Author's POV)**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Danica were already at the backstage but the others were not there.

"Where are class president and the others?" Tsuna wondered "Stage Fright, I guess" Yamamoto chirped "But even the props men are not here" Danica objected.

"Oi, Tsuna!" A yellow-haired handsome boy calls for Tsuna "Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed "I knew it." Dino looks around the backstage "What is it?" Gokudera asked.

"Just awhile ago, I saw some weird-hairdo guys threatening them not to enter the gym." Dino explained "The discipline committee" -_- Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto said.

"This isn't one of Kyo-kun's "I hate crowds" things, is it?" I asked "Kyo-kun, you mean Kyoya?" Dino was surprised to hear someone call Hibari, Kyo-kun.

"Yes, I kind of live with him while I stay here in Japan" Danica said "Ehh, you live with him huh?" Dino chuckled "Is there a problem?" I asked "No, I just remembered something funny" Dino looks at me from head to toe "Hmm?" Danica wondered

"Oi, what do we do about the play? Gokudera asked "You know, I'm getting kind of scared" Tsuna trembled when he heard the crowd from behind the curtains "Then I guess the play is cancelled." Gokudera walks to the changing room to remove his frilly, princess dress.

"Aw, that's too bad, I practiced so hard for this" Kyoko frowned "_She practiced the quarrel scenes with me huh?" _Tsuna thought "I practiced so hard too" Yamamoto said.

"Don't worry" Reborn appeared "Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed "I've already found substitutes for the roles, you just have to do your part" Reborn said. _Substitutes?_

_

* * *

_

"Hahi, too many people!" Tsuna and the others heard someone on the front stage "Two houses who were sworn enemies since the beginning of time, they were the Montagues and the Capulets" Haru narrated.

"HARU!" Tsuna exclaimed "Juudaime, it's your turn" Gokudera told Tsuna "Eh! There are too many people" Tsuna whined.

"JUST DO IT!" Reborn suddenly inserted something to Tsuna's mouth. It was Basil's pill! Tsuna who was in Hyper mode walks in from the left wing while Kyoko walks in from the right wing.

* * *

** *TSUNA AND KYOKO***

* * *

Kyoko was in character, she completely heated the conversation between Lord Montague and Lord Capulet.

Tsuna was hanging in there, even though he responded to Kyoko in a very calm and cool manner but after they exited the scene, Tsuna cried "So, this is her hard work" he sobbed.

* * *

** *GOKUDERA and KYOKO* (MASQUERADE PARTY OF CAPULETS)**

* * *

"How can it be party without any much people?" Tsuna asked "Don't worry, there should be there, right about now" Reborn stated.

In a flash, there were people at the stage "How..." Tsuna was cut when he saw Reborn pointing over to the opposite wing.

"Chrome-san? Illusions?" Tsuna was surprised to see Chrome with her trident creating the Illusions needed "Shh, the play is ongoing" I hushed.

**"WHY DID YOU CALL ME FATHER?"** Gokudera played Juliet in a very forced-voice way "I have someone I want you to meet, this is Count Paris" Kyoko introduced a young man in a very gentlemanly attire.

**"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU, COUNT PARIS**" Gokudera raised his hand for a handshake "IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Count Paris shouted as he removes his mask.

"RYOHEI!" "ONII-CHAN?" Gokudera and Kyoko gasped.

"NO, I'M COUNT PARIS TO THE EXTREME! JULIET WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB OF VERONA!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"_Is there even a boxing club in those old times?"_ Tsuna and I thought -_-

"Putting that aside, Count Paris is your fiancé" Kyoko continued.

**"WHAT! I WON'T MARRY A GUY!"** Gokudera shouted. _Gokudera, you idiot! You're JULIET! More so, this is a play!_

**

* * *

**

*Gokudera and Danica* (Balcony Scene)

**

* * *

**

"OH ROMEO, WHEREFORE ART THOU ROMEO, DENY...THY FATHER AND...REFUSE THY NAME...?... I WILL NO LONGER BE, A MONTAGUE, I MEAN CAPULET" Gokudera forgot his lines.

_"Should I hear more or shall I speak of this?"_ I said.

**"WHAT'S IN A NAME? *LOOKS AT SCRIPT WHILE SCRATCHING HIS HEAD* IT IS NOR HAND NOR FOOT, NOR ANY OTHER PART BELONGING TO A MAN..." **Gokudera stopped.

"_Hayato-kun, you forgot your lines! OH NO, I forgot what's next too?"_ I panicked.

_"Then I Romeo will no longer be a Montague..."_ Danica spoke._ Damn, those lines are the only words I can remember._ Danica then returns backstage.

**

* * *

**

****

*DANICA, MERCUTIO, TYBALT, BENVOLIO*

"LAMBO-SAN is TYBALT...GAHAHAHAHA!" Lambo laughed "_Why Lambo!"_ Tsuna thought

"LAMBO-SAN KILLED MERCUTIO!" Lambo said "How could you! Tybalt killed Mercutio" Benvolio said in chorus.

Danica turns around to see who plays Benvolio "THE WEIRD GLASSES GUY AND THE ANIMAL BOY!" I gasped.

"Don't tell me, you're both Benvolio" I asked "Hmph" Ken turns away while Chikusa pushed his glasses up.

"Then who's Mercutio?" I asked "~kufufufu~" A clad of smoke suddenly appeared.

"That laugh..." Tsuna trembled "Mukuro-sama!" Ken and Chikusa bowed their heads "ROKUDO MUKURO!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I'm Mercutio, ~Kufufufu~" Mukuro grinned "Mercutio was just killed by Tybalt, your LINE!" I whispered to Mukuro "What was my line again, oh..." Mukuro smirked.

"~Kufufufu~ Plague on both of your families ~kufufufu~" And by that Mukuro disappeared by a swarm of bugs.

"Lambo-san is not ~s~sc~scared~" Lambo trembled "Gotta stay...calm, WAH!" Lambo then took a grenade from his hair "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, TYBALT!" I continued acting. _This is bad… that's a real grenade he's got there!_

I suddenly kicked Lambo to far side of the backstage to prevent the grenade from detonating here.

***BOOM* **"Wow that was realistic" The audience clapped. _Are these people okay?_

**

* * *

**

****

*HARU* (Narrator)

* * *

"Romeo killed Tybalt who was the cousin of Juliet therefore he was banned from Verona because of this. Juliet was in despair when Romeo was banished, she had no choice but to marry Count Paris, but she thought of a way…

**

* * *

**

****

*GOKUDERA AND THE POISON*

* * *

Gokudera enters the stage and saw someone in a violet cloak **"I HEARD THAT YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT CAN MAKE MELIFELESS FOR A CERTAIN PERIOD OF TIME"** Gokudera said.

"Just for the sake of love, you want to face death, so that you and Romeo can elope...oh the power of love, then I shall give to you, the poison!" the person removed its cloak **"Onee-sama!"** Gokudera suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Somehow this cast of roles really do fit in" Tsuna thought.

"Juliet, you'll stay dead for 24 hrs, then you shall awake from your slumber and ESCAPE WITH ROMEO FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE!" Bianchii then throws rose petals to the stage while Gokudera was immobile and feeling sick.

**

* * *

**

*DANICA AND THE MESSENGER* (Outside of Verona)

* * *

"_I wonder how Juliet is doing..._"Danica asked myself loudly "~A~no~?" Someone calls the attention of Danica.

She was wearing white clothes with a white bandana on her head. It was Adult I-pin.

"I-pin~chan?" Danica gasped "ADULT I-PIN!" Tsuna gasped too.

"Juliet is dead" Adult I-pin said "_What! Is that true!_" Danica shouted.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I have to deliver this Verona Ramen to Count Kawahiro-san" Adult I-pin runs back to the backstage.

Dino who was by the audience was really anticipating the next scene "The next scene is going to be quite amusing" Dino looks by the Gym's door which was partly open and smiled.

**

* * *

**

****

*GOKUDERA AND DANICA* (The death and kissing scene)

* * *

Danica walks to the center of the stage where Gokudera lies in an altar "_My dear Juliet, oh how did this happen to you_" Danica cries.

Danica brings out a small vial "_Without you, my love, my life is of no matter_" Danica opens the vial and drank its content "_I'll be by your side forever my love..._" Danica slowly closes her eyes when suddenly...

"**ROMEO!**" Gokudera shouted "_Oh how lucky I am that the last face and voice I'll ever see and hear is you...my lo...ve..._" Danica falls while Gokudera catches her.

"**POISON! POISON! HAS TAKEN MY LLLOVVE'S LIFE, WITHOUT ROMEO, I AM NOTHING**" Gokudera takes the dagger from Danica's waist.

Gokudera stabs himself with the prop knife **"BEFORE I LEAVE THIS WORLD AND JOIN YOU AT THE STARS, I SHALL GIVE YOU ONE PARTING...ki...ss"** Gokudera looks at Danica's calm and defenseless face… He takes one last breath before lowered his head to kiss Danica.

Danica opens his eyes and saw Gokudera closing in on her. _This is it, Danica… it's just a play and it's just a kiss… just.. a… kiss…_

"_Damn, what am I doing…" _Gokudera closes his eyes and continued. Danica also closed her eyes and waited.

**-KISS-**

Gokudera and Danica opened their eyes ***WHAT THE!* **They both gawked as the kiss wasn't really theirs….

"KISS~SU, KISS~SU" Gokudera didn't kiss Danica but Hibird.

**

* * *

**

****

*CLOSE CURTAIN*

* * *

A moment of silence from the audience plagued auditorium and after awhile the audience realized it was over **"NICE TOUCH OF THE BIRD" "THAT WAS GOOD!" BRAVO!"** the audience cheered and applauded.

Dino stood up and walks to the door "I guessed it would be you, why did you let your bird do the job?" Dino smirked at Hibari who was just outside the gym "I hate crowds" Hibari walks away.

"You like her don't you?" Dino sneered "Hmph" Hibari continued to walk away.

"Interesting..." Dino proceeded to the backstage.

**

* * *

**

Backstage

* * *

"Whew, that was fun" Danica wipes her sweat "It was a shame that the kiss was not successful" Dino looks at Gokudera "Hmph" Gokudera looks away.

"This is what we call a Vongola-style Romeo and Juliet" Reborn said "At least that's over" Tsuna sighs in relief.

**

* * *

**

****

Last Dance (Danica's POV)

* * *

"Today's the last day of the School Festival" I mumbled to myself.

Tonight was the festival's last dance; I wore a simple black dress with a ribbon tied to my waist. Normally, students wear their school uniform for this occasion but then the school decided to make it a little formal this year.

I knew that in fact I was late, I hope Hibari is joining the last dance too but knowing him… he might not.

The school gate was in sight and there was no Hibari..._LUCKY!_

I sneakily walked past the gate and congratulated myself. _WHEW! NO HIBARI IN SIGH-_

"You're late" Oops! I spoke too soon.

"~A-ra~ Kyo-kun, why are you not inside for the last dance?" I asked "I hate crowds" Hibari answered "Then I shall go inside for my last dance..." I smiled sympathetically.

"Hmmm..." Hibari sneered "With whom?" HIbari added.

"Well, the class told me the main stars of the play would dance… so I guess Hayato-kun's my partner" I thought "That's too bad, the last dance is long gone over" Hibari said.

"What? Then I guess I have no choice" I approached Hibari, sets his hand to my waist and placed my hand to his shoulders "You have to be my last dance for this festival" I smirked.

Hibari just looks at me coldly and to my hands holding his. _I bet he's irritated…_

**

* * *

**

****

*CLASSICAL MUSIC PLAYING* *BONFIRE BY THE FIELD*

* * *

"Kyo-kun, you were lyin...whoa" Hibari cuts me off as he leads the waltz.

"I never thought you know how to dance" I said "It's common sense" He said.

"I guess you're right, Kyo-kun" I chuckled as we danced by the school gate.

"Thanks for the dance" I said while giving him a hug before letting go off his hand and walked past him.

"Thanks for letting me through without punishing me! See you later Kyo-kun!" I waved goodbye to Hibari and ran to where Tsuna and the others are "Hmph" Hibari smirked.

_The School Festival has now ended…._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be about Hibari's Birthday, I was planning to put this up on May 5 but as I have typed there's no internet access here in the hotel, what a bummer -_- haha. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! :D


	9. Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**Here's the special HIBARI KYOYA BIRTHDAY chapter, what' more I even contributed a song for him; I hope you'll like this last chapter before the TYL ARC, ohhhh I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary:**On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

**EDITED: (April 14, 2011)**

* * *

**Chapter IX- Angels and Demons**

* * *

_It was a Saturday afternoon when Reborn invited me to Thanksgiving party for Tsuna's Mom, Sawada Nana. Each one of us had to share our talent in front of Nana and entertain her. I really didn't have any talent to show so I refused to join; hopefully Reborn allowed me not to participate... I bet he knew I'd suck._

* * *

"Next Up, COOL AND DANGEROUS, Hibari Kyoya" Bianchi announced "_Kyo-kun? He's here? I thought he hates crowds like this" _I thought.

I looked from left to right to find where Hibari would show up and after a few moments, the door slid open and a very familiar tune was sung.

*MIDORI TANABIKU...* It was the yellow bird perched upon Hibari's shoulder. _So Hibird does the job for him..._

Hibird's performance was taken quite emotionally by the discipline committee. _Well, Hibird's singing is cute _"Akan-bo, I still don't like crowds, I'll have to leave" Hibari looks at Reborn"Suits Yourself" Reborn said.

When the discipline committee was about to follow Hibari, Kusakabe approached me "Danica-san, I know that you and Kyo-san are living on the same roof, so it wouldn't hurt to tell you that his birthday is on May 5, so this Tuesday is his birthday" Kusakabe whispered and left.

"So I have to give him something?" I sighed "Is there a problem, Danica" Dino asked.

"Kyo-kun's birthday is on May 5, I haven't thought of giving him anything because I'm scared he won't like it" I said "He'll like anything you give him, trust me" Dino winked. _Will he really? Oh well there's still 3 days before his birthday._

* * *

**Hibari's house (Sunday)**

* * *

"Maybe I can bake him a cake, a soya cake or maybe a rice ball cake!" I thought *DAME, DAME* Hibird chirped who was trying to stop me from cooking.

"I thought so, I only knew how to cook simple dishes not too long ago" I sighed "Should I get him a present but what?" I asked Hibird.

*ANYTHING, ANYTHING* Hibird chirped "You're not helping at all" I pouted. Then a flashback played through my mind "Hibird, does Kyo-kun love the Namimori School Hymn?" I asked. Hibaird responded by singing the hymn "I'll take that as a yes, we'll be busy tomorrow!" I pumped myself up.

* * *

**Namimori School Music Room (Monday)**

* * *

"Alright Hibird, I've got the CD of the school hymn, let's start recording!" I raised my hands to the air *MIDORI TANABIKU...* *Namimori~no...*

After many repeats of recording inside the music room, we finally had a clean record "Whew, I'm glad we pulled it through, right Hibird?" I smiled and Hibird chirped very cheerfully.

Suddenly I heard clapping hands from behind "That was good" It was Dino "Dino-san? What are you doing here?" I asked "Kyoya's birthday is tomorrow, so I thought I could give my present to you, knowing Kyoya, he'll refuse it in a flash" He chuckled.

"Ah, I guess Kyo-kun would do that" Dino handed me an envelope "A weird present, what's in it?" I asked "That's a secret" He placed his finger to his lips "Stingy" I laughed.

Dino smiled as he saw how radiant and warm the smile was "Now I know why..."

"Know what?" I asked "That's a secret too..." He kneeled and kissed my hand "~A-re~? EH!" I blushed "Bye Danica, don't forget to give Kyoya my present!" He winked and left the music room.

"Weird Guy..." I flushed due to the sudden gesture he made awhile ago.

* * *

**Roof Top (Afternoon)**

* * *

_I decided to take a break and have some fresh air _"Ahh, the wind feels good here!" I stretched my arms high.

"It's strange that this is where we fought, right?" I heard a familiar voice from behind.

I turned around and it was Danielle "Onee-chan! It's nice to see you again" I smiled "Me too, Danica" Danielle approached me.

"Why are you here, Onee-chan?" I asked "I'll be straight Danica" Danielle said. _Straight?_

"I got an unusual call from Mom and Dad... we have to go back to Italy tomorrow" Danielle said "Italy? Tomorrow? I don't want to go back yet... why so sudden?" I refused.

"Reborn has already passed your transfer papers, you have to go back to Italy tomorrow..." Danielle explained "But..." I mumbled.

"There's something we need to do... and it's to be a family" Danielle looked at me straight and her eyes showed complete longing and loneliness. _I can't let down my sister...but tomorrow is..._

"I understand, so what time is the flight?" I asked "I'm so glad Danica, it's 11 in the morning" Danielle replied. _So early..._

"Okay, I think I'll be ready be tomorrow, see you then..." I hurriedly ran to the door clinging my present and Dino's present to my chest. Turning by the corridor's corner I bumped into Tsuna and the others.

* * *

"Oh hello guys" I smiled._ I_ _have to act that I'm alright; I don't want to worry them._

"Danica-chan, I heard that you're going back to Italy tomorrow." Tsuna looked at me saddened by the news "You're going back?" Gokudera shouted "You're leaving!" Yamamoto eyes widened "Is that true, Danica-chan?" Kyoko asked.

_Oh no, they're really quite though I really don't want to leave, it's painful but I have to let them know that it's alright..._

"Yeah, I'm going back, my sister wants to see mom and Getsuei, I will really miss you guys" I tried one more smile.

"We'll miss you too, Danica-chan" Kyoko said "Hahi is Danica-chan really leaving" Haru was running in the corridor. _I have no idea how Haru was able to enter Namimori... but I'm happy_

"Haru...yeah, I'll be leaving tomorrow" I said "Haru will miss you so much" Haru was crying "Haru, don't cry" I tried to comfort her.

"Danica-chan, be careful in Italy" Tsuna said "Who do you think are you talking to, Vongola the 10th?" I smirked.

"Danica, write to us okay" Gokudera mumbled. "I will" I nodded.

"It's too bad that you're going to retire in the game, I hope you'll be playing again" Yamamoto gave me a thumbs-up. _He still thinks this is a game... :)_

"Danica" Someone patted my shoulder "I hope you'll be a very strong boxer when you return back, HAVE A SAFE TRIP TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. _Ryohei... I'm not going to be a boxer, but I'm going to be strong._

"Thanks, everyone, I guess I'll be on my way now, I hope I will see you again" I waved goodbye and walked past them.

* * *

**Dismissal Time (Sunset)**

* * *

I was in such a daze that I walked to nearly all parts and places in the school. _I really don't want to go, I want to cry so much, I want to tell them I don't want to leave, I want to..._

"What are you doing here...?" I was startled by the voice and it sounded so familiar... it was Hibari. _I never realized that I walked into the reception room_

"I dozed off, I'm sorry but I have to leave" I told him without making eye contact. _I can't cry in front of him..._

"Stop, Loitering is against the school rules" Hibari said "I'm sorry for loitering, but I really have to go" I turned away from him.

"Are you running away?" Hibari asked "What? Running Away? I'm not!" I gritted my teeth "You can't look at me while talking, are you hiding something?" Hibari asked.

"Is it about you leaving tomorrow?" Hibari added. What he said triggered me to run through the door "Running away?" Hibari smirked.

When I ran straight to the door, I felt a strong pull to my hands and I fell flat on the floor.

Hibari yanked me down and was on top of me "Kyo-kun, what are you doing?" I asked while trying to get away "I hate it when you run away" Hibari smirked.

"I'm not running away" I averted my eyes in looking at him. Hibari lowers down his head to my ear...

"You really have not talent in acting, You can't fool me" He whispered. Defeating my struggle not to look at him, my eyes didn't listen and just stared at his cold, dark raven eyes.

"I..." I uttered as tears fell continuously from my eyes "I'll be taking these then..." Hibari stood up and waved my present and Dino's present.

While Hibari was leaving, I sat down on the floor still crying "I knew I would cry if I looked into his eyes..." I sobbed.

* * *

**Tuesday (Hibari's House) (9:30 am) (Author's POV)**

* * *

Even though it was a weekday, it seems classes were suspended. Danica left the Hibari residence quite early but she did leave a note for Hibari.

*HIBARI, HIBARI* Hibird chirped. Hibari yawned as he walked through the corridor of his house. He checked Danica's room and it was empty and clean.

*HIBARI, HIBARI* In Hibird's beak was a letter. Hibari took it from Hibird's beak and read it.

* * *

_Dear Kyo-kun,_

_Happy Birthday. :)_

_I hope you'll like the gift I sent you._

_Oh before I forget, the envelope is from Dino-san. ;)_

_See you Again Kyoya Hibari._

_P.S On my birthday, it would be nice if there will be a cherry blossom tree on your backyard... just joking! I know how you hate them so maybe a simple yukata to your liking would be great._

_From Danica_

* * *

Hibari smirked after reading the letter.*HIBARI, HIBARI* Hibird landed on Danica's present. Hibari opens it, it was a CD. Hibari placed the CD to his player. And listened to the song played...

"I'll have to bite her to death by singing the Namimori Hymn with her unprofessional voice" Hibari puts out his cellphone.

"Kusakabe, what time is the herbivore's flight?" He asked "Kyo-san! I think it was 11 am, Tsuna and the others are accompanying Danica-san" Kusakabe reported.

* * *

**Airport (10:30 am) (Author's POV)**

* * *

"Everyone, you're all here" Danica smiled "Of course, we're here, Haru's really going to miss you" Haru cried.

"Haru, please don't cry, I'll be back don't worry" Danica comforted Haru "I'll pray for your safe trip, Danica-chan" Kyoko held Danica's hand.

"Danica-chan, I hope you'll be a fine boss" Tsuna said "That's strange coming from you, I haven't even accepted..." Reborn cuts Danica off when he pointed his gun at her.

"It's a shame, I didn't have much time to tutor you but after I'm done with Dame-Tsuna, I'll be coming over" Reborn said. _I think I'll have to brace myself for that..._

"Danica-chan, come play the game again okay?" Yamamoto chirped.

"DANICA, WHEN YOU COME BACK I'LL RECRUIT YOU TO MY BOXING GYM! ALRIGHT! SO BE BACK TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Lambo will get sweets when you come back right?" Lambo sniffed "Don't be so demanding, Lambo" I-pin kicks Lambo.

"Hey, Romeo's Juliet hasn't said his goodbye yet" Dino smirked "WHO ARE YOU CALLING JULIET!" Gokudera hissed.

"Now, Now, No fighting guys" Tsuna said "Alright, Juudaime" Gokudera faced Danica.

"Danica, when you come back I'll be Tsuna's right hand man and you'll be Ravino the 10th alright!" Gokudera scratches his head.

"Danica-chan, be back alright or else someone's gonna bite you" Dino whispered. _ I would prefer not to be bitten please..._

* * *

_***FLIGHT 18 TO ITALY IS NOW BOARDING PASSENGERS, PLEASE PROCEED TO GATE 18***_

* * *

"Danica, let's go" Danielle said "Alright, Onee-chan" Danica nodded "Thank you for taking care of my sister" Danielle bowed down to Tsuna and the others.

"I'll never forget you guys" Danica cried.

"Crying is for herbivores" A voice from behind Tsuna and the others startled Danica "Kyo-kun, I thought that you won't come, you hate crowds right?" I asked while wiping my tears.

Hibari's eyes twitched "I'm leaving..." Hibari turned around "Wait! Did you like the present I gave to you?" I asked.

"It was annoying..." Hibari smirked "Hmph, well I'm sorry" Danica pouted but it slowly turned into a smile.

* * *

_***FINAL CALL FOR THE PASSENGERS OF FLIGHT 18, PLEASE PROCEED TO GATE 18 IMMEDIATELY***_

* * *

"I have to go now, bye everyone" Danica and Danielle entered Gate 18 "Goodbye, Danica" Hibari whispered.

Dino chuckled when he heard Hibari. Hibari puts out his tonfas and placed it near Dino's neck. Tsuna and the others panicked.

"Oi, Oi, What are you doing Kyoya?" Dino asked.

"Your present was very amusing, but I think you stole something from me that I have to bite you to death" Hibari smirked "Oh do you mean that, don't worry it was just the hand" Dino said.

"Hmph" Hibari puts down his tonfas and left "Dino-san, what was that all about?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh it's about an aggressive demon and an optimistic angel... and both of them are dense at that." Dino explained "What are you talking about?" Tsuna gave up asking.

* * *

**Airplane (11:00) (Danica's POV)**

* * *

"Danica, who was that boy awhile ago? Is he your boyfriend?" Danielle asked.

"No, he's not my boyfriend" I denied. I then noticed my sister scanning a yellow book.

"If he's not your boyfriend, has he done _***BLEEP***_ or _***BLEEP***_ or perhaps _***BLEEP***_?" She blurted.

"What the! Are you crazy! Where the hell did you get that idea?" I quickly grabbed her book.

_***An Idiot's Guide to Overprotecting your Sister***_

"It's a very reliable book!" Danielle said "You really are an idiot" I chuckled.

"Who is he anyway?" She asked again "Just some demon with a cute yellow fairy by his side" I looked outside the window while the plane took off.

"Demon? Yellow Fairy?" Danielle wondered. I laughed at Danielle's flustered look thinking about the demon and the yellow fairy...

I gazed outside and the plane was surrounded by white clouds. _I'm already missing them; I want to see them..._

After that thought, I found myself in a clad of pink smoke "EH! What's happening!"

* * *

_**The angel is headed to the future.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**Finally, I'm already on the TYL arc, I hope you'll wait for them! Don't forget the REVIEWS!


	10. The Decimo's Mistake

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update, I had to work on my Soul Eater fanfic and that also took a lot of time because we had a family reunion at the mountains which means internet connection is sometimes unavailable. So putting that aside, I hope you'll like this chapter! animelover41195

**ANIMELOVER41195: YEA, everything you said is truth, I got the name from the movie and the flight number from Hibari's 18 :)**

**THE GREAT PINEAPPLE MEKI: Thank you for reading this too! Yea, I did sing the song :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary:**On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter X- The Decimo's Mistake**_

*FLASHBACK*

"Who is he anyway?" She asked again.

"Just some demon with a cute yellow fairy by his side" I said while the plane took off.

I'm already missing them; I want to go back.....

*POOF*

A pink smoke suddenly surrounded me....

*FLASHBACK END*

The pink clouds of smoke still surrounded me, I have no idea what is happening and what I am about to see when the pink clouds disappears.

I hear noises, strange noises...

*UWAHH*

*GAHH!*

*SAVE JUUDAIME!*

When the pink clouds disappeared....

*BANG!*

"UGH! What the hell!?" I shouted while grasping my shoulder that was shot.

"JUUDAIME!" A group of men surrounded me.

"Vongola HQ, Vongola HQ, SOS!"

"It's no use, our radio signal to the Vongola HQ has been cut off"

"Then call the other one!"

"HE'S HERE!"

"I HAVE CONNECTED TO THE OTHER ONE!"

"Juudaime! Hang in there! We'll protect you no matter what!*

*GAH*

*UGH*

"Juudaime, I see you have Danielle-dono's book, please protect it too!"

*AHHH!*

*SAVE JUUDAI-UGHHHH!*

"Juudaime, I hope you'll save the Ravino Family"

"What?" My eyes are getting blurry.....

Before my eyes closed, I saw the men get slaughtered while protecting me and placing me into an escape pod.

Juudaime? Save the Ravino Family? Is this a dream? Am I having a nightmare?

With that on my mind, I fainted inside the escape pod.

_**Regaining Consciousness...**_

I can smell something very sweet and fragrant...

Something fell on top of my nose...

I slowly opened my eyes...

I am lying down on a futon and I'm in room which gives of a traditional Japanese home.

This atmosphere reminds me of Hibari's house...

I looked at my nose and saw a petal, a sakura blossom petal.

I tilted my head to the left and saw a very healthy Sakura Blossom Tree.

To my surprise, I suddenly reclined which gave a painful reaction to my shoulders though it was bearable.

"What the! I'm injured and I'm naked! Well atleast the bandages covered my...but still someone dressed me with this, where are my clothes!?" I shouted while bracing my shoulders.

Suddenly the door slid open.

"You're so noisy" A very handsome man said.

"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU PERVERT!" I quickly covered myself with the blanket.

The handsome, rude man just walked passed me and closed the window that viewed the Sakura Blossom tree.

"Hey, why did you close the window?" I asked.

"I don't like Sakura Blossoms" He answered.

"Then why do you have a Sakura Blossom tree outside!?" I shouted to the handsome, rude and weird man.

Somehow he kinda resembles someone...

"If you're done talking, there are some clothes for you to wear inside the closet." The handsome, rude, weird and irritating man left the room.

He really does remind me of someone...

I tried to stand up and walked to the closet.

When I opened it, I saw a particular kimono that made me chuckled.

"This is cute, I think I'll wear this" I wore the kimono and went outside the room.

While wearing the kimono, I tried to remember what happened before I fainted but everything seems to be blurry.

In the other room, I saw the handsome, rude, weird and irritating man eating his breakfast and at the other side from where I was standing.....

"Kusakabe-san?!" I pointed.

"Don't tell me this handsome, rude, weird, irritating man is...." I gawked.

"Weird? I think I'll have to bite you to death for that" He stopped eating.

"KYOYA?!" I fell down to my knees.

"Danica-san!" Kusakabe ran to me.

"What is happening? Why does Kyoya-kun look SO OLD and you...ugh well nothing changed much about you though, only that you're taller" I babbled.

"Same old Danica-san" Kusakabe laughed.

"Old?" Hibari's eyebrows twitched.

"Ahaha, Kyo-san I think I should tell her about the situation now" Kusakabe tried to tame Hibari.

"Oh and Danica-san, you look good in Kyo-san's custom-made kimono for you" Kusakabe smiled.

Somehow I don't feel good about that, well no matter the pattern really shouts Hibird.

I smiled.

Hibari sees me smile and left the room.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"To the Vongola Base" Kusakabe answered.

"Vongola, you mean Tsuna and the others!" I said.

"Yes, but I think I should tell you the situation at hand" Kusakabe said.

He told me about that I am now in an era of 10 years later and that Tsuna and the others who are from my time too are also here.

He also told me about the Millefiore Family and the Vongola Hunt.

"That's quite a story...." Honestly I was so confused.

"I forgot to tell you when we got you from your escape pod; you were holding this yellow book...An Idiot's Guide to Overprotecting your Sister?" Kusakabe handed me the book.

"I was holding this when I was on the plane going back to Italy..." I said

"Kusakabe" Hibari suddenly appeared which stopped me from questioning Kusakabe.

"Kyo-san, what's the matter?" Kusakabe asked.

"I really hate crowds, I want you to replace me, and it seems that they have new information about the Millefiore Base" Hibari commanded.

"Bianchii-san and Fuuta-san have returned?! Hai, I'll go there" Kusakabe stood up.

"Wait, I'll go with you" I also stood up.

"No, you're staying here, you are not needed there" Hibari told me.

"How am I not needed? I am into this whole mess you know, I'm from the past and I need to go back" I exclaimed.

"Hmph, if that's what you think then go, just don't come back here crying" Hibari left the room.

"Why would I cry? Hmph, jerk" I mumbled.

**Vongola Base**

"Eh!? Danica-san from 10 years ago?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Yoh, Tsuna" I waved my hand.

"~A-re~ Tsuna-kun, what happened to your eye?" I asked while looking at his grazed or should I say dented eye.

"Gahaha, Hibari hates crowds so..." Tsuna trembled.

"Kyoya-kun really is weird" I chuckled.

"That's all you got to say?" Tsuna bowed down in disappointment

"Danica, why are you here" Reborn asked while he was on Bianchii's lap.

"I wanted to know more about the situation" I answered.

"This is the Vongola's situation, shouldn't you know about the Ravino's situation?" Reborn added.

"Danica Ravino?! Ravino family's Juudaime?!" A fat guy in a black suit shouted

"Giannini? What's the situation of the Ravino Family?" Tsuna asked...

I nodded to Giannini.

"Danica-san.....we're so sorry" Fuuta lowered his head.

Reborn? What happened to the Ravino Family?" Tsuna asked again.

"Huh? What's the problem?" I was confused.

"How come you do not know?" A very pretty but wild-looking woman asked me.

"Lal Mirch-san, what is you're not yet telling us" Tsuna asked.

I'm getting a bad feeling...

"Reborn, you should tell her" Bianchii told Reborn.

"Danica..." Reborn said.

"Yes? What's really the problem Reborn?" I asked.

"A week ago, you were already here in this era, you were shot and slept for 7 days" Reborn stated.

I slept for 7 days? Shot? What is Reborn saying, wait does he mean about my shoulder?

"You don't remember do you, think harder, where did you appear when you first came into this era?" Reborn asked me.

"I'll try...." I said.

Pink Smoke...

Strange Noises...

*UWAHH*

*GAHH!*

*SAVE JUUDAIME!*

*HE'S HERE*

*PLEASE SAVE THE RAVINO FAMILY*

"I saw many men die right in front of me by someone" I muttered.

"That was the "Ravino Massacre", Danica" Reborn said.

"Ravino Massacre?! Don't tell me, the Millefiore did this too?!" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, don't forget that the Millefiore will target anyone who are related with the Vongola" Bianchii exclaimed.

"Nobody survived...except that girl, the Decimo" Lal Mirch added.

"That's horr....." Tsuna muttered.

"Why?! What happened!? Was my family that weak not being able to defeat one man?" I asked while my eyes are swelling up.

"You were the one that let him in, you were deceived by that man, you made a mistake which led to the death of your family" Reborn answered.

"You failed as a boss, you failed as my student and most of all you failed to protect your family" Reborn added.

"Reborn! That's kind of harsh!" Tsuna shouted.

"Reality is harsher than that Tsuna, she should know the truth" Reborn stated.

"Your family was not the weak one, it was you..." Reborn said.

"I..I..I..I..!?" I clenched my hair with my two hands.

Mom, Getsuei, Danielle, Everyone...died because of me...

When the tears fell non-stop from my eyes, I ran out of the room, ignoring the pain from my shoulders, my heart was severely and fatally damaged.

I didn't know where I was running too, I was crying so hard, I wanted to wipe my tears but I didn't have a handkerchief with me, I also couldn't use the kimono to wipe my tears, it'll get dirty, I tried opening each door to find the bathroom.

When I opened one door, I guessed it would be the medical room...

"They should have something I can use to wipe my tears" I said.

"Danica-chan?" I heard a voice inside the medical room.

"Hayato-kun?" I sniffed.

"Why is Danica-chan from 10 years bef-OOF" And by instinct I snuggled beside Gokudera on the bed even if I was nearly going to fall.

"Oi, Oi, why are you crying?" Hayato was quite reluctant to caress my head.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to keep my promise..." I cried.

"Promise?" Gokudera can't remember.

"Baka, the promise that you'll be the right hand and I'll be Ravino the 10th" I cried.

"What happe-ahhh" I then cuddled into Gokudera.

"I wasn't able to protect my family, I was weak, I was stupid, I have no right to be the boss" I said.

When Gokudera's bandages were getting wet because of my tears, he had the strength to comfort me.

"It's not only you Danica, I broke the promise too" Gokudera mumbled.

"Hayato-kun, can I sleep here? Kyoya-kun will be angry if I return crying" I said.

"Wha-,Wha-, What! You can't sleep here" It was too late for Gokudera to tell me off because I was already asleep.

"Baka..." Gokudera smiled and caressed my head.

**Meanwhile at Hibari' Base**

"Kyo-san, I have returned from the meeting" Kusakabe kneeled.

"Where did the herbivore cry?" Hibari asked.

Kusakabe was quite surprised that Hibari knew Danica was crying, suddenly he remembered that a while ago Hibari was stopping Danica to come with him.

"_He really does care for her"_ Kusakabe thought.

"I'm sorry Kyo-san, I wasn't able to run after her but I guess she's still in the Vongola's base." Kusakabe answered.

"It's getting late, I will punish that herbivore for crying" Hibari stood up.

"Kyo-san, where are you going?" Kusakabe asked.

"To where the herbivore is" He answered.

"But Kyo-san, the Vongola base is too big, how can you find her?"

"Kusakabe since when did I give you the right to question me? I'll bite you to death after that herbivore" He smirked.

*HIBARI HIBARI*

"_He's gonna use Hibird to find Danica? Do birds have that kind of ability?" _Kusakabe thought.

Hibari went straight to the Vongola base, following where Hibird will sense Danica's presence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen when Hibari finds Danica?

Find out in the next chapter....

**Author's Note: **OH NO! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!? I bet that left you hanging! I can't wait to type that chapter! REVIEWS and REVIEWS! I'll update fast if I get LOTS of reviews. :D


	11. Serves You Right

**Author's Note: **I don't know what to write in my note anymore! WEE! Please enjoy this ~doki~doki~ chapter XD

Everyone! I want to share this fanfiction to you guys! It's really quite interesting, I like stories like these, so if you want to check this out, please read and also review :)

.net/s/5053260/1/Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary:**On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter XI- Serves You Right**_

**Vongola Base (Author's POV)**

*HIBARI HIBARI*

The yellow bird flew across the hallway trying to find Danica.

The handsome, rude, weird and irritating man who Danica described as Hibari tailed behind the yellow bird.

Gokudera, who was in the medical room and on the same bed as the missing herbivore was caressing her black and silky, smooth hair and was staring at her sleeping state.

Danica, the missing herbivore that Hibari is looking for is snuggled tightly to the Vongola's Storm Guardian.

*HIBARI HIBARI*

"So the herbivore's here..." Hibari opens the door.

And what he saw clearly angered him though he only twitched his eyes.

"You, what are you doing?" Hibari asked.

"Comforting her, you bastard, who was that who told her not to go back crying" Gokudera reclined from his bed.

"It doesn't concern you" Hibari said.

*PANT*

"Danica?" Gokudera saw that Danica was panting really hard.

"A fever!?" Gokudera then notices blood stains on her shoulder.

Suddenly Hibari approached the bed and carried Danica.

"OI, Where are you taking her!" Gokudera shouted.

"Home, she's not crying anymore" Hibari smirked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HER YOU BASTARD!" Gokudera was trying o get off from the bed.

Haru suddenly enters.

"HAHI! Gokudera-kun, you shouldn't be standing in your state" Haru was stopping Gokudera.

"Hmph, I don't want to hear that from someone who didn't even protect the other herbivore" Hibari sneered.

"DAMN YOU!" Gokudera tries to escape from Haru.

"Gokudera-kun, you're not fully healed yet!" Haru tries to reason with Gokudera.

"Before I forget, I'll bite you to death for this, lowly herbivore" Hibari smirked.

"That's it, let go of me stupid woman, I have to beat this guy and go back to Juudaime's side" Gokudera was once again trying to stand up.

Hibari who was carrying Danica went to the door and there he passed by Bianchii.

"So even the stone-hearted demon can be jealous too, huh" Bianchii purposely blurted out this to Hibari before she appeared right in front of Gokudera.

Hibari just ignored Bianchii and started walking back to the base.

"Kyo..kun..gumen~ne...I...cried" Danica was still unconscious but she was really panting and sweating.

"A herbivore as always" Hibari kissed Danica's forehead.

_**Regaining Consciousness again... (Danica's POV)**_

My head hurts...

My shoulder hurts too...

Someone is beside me...

Someone is holding my hand beneath the sheets...

I can feel that someone's body heat...

Very Warm and Very Relaxing...

I slowly opened my eyes...

KYOYA!? My eyes suddenly widened.

What's with this development!? It's like it was only a few days ago when I slept on the same roof as him but now on the same bed!? To make it worse, he's even holding my hand!?

After the whining and complaining on my head, I stared at Kyo-kun's sleeping face, he seemed harmless, like he's-not-going-to-bite face, he was like an dark prince or maybe even an angel...

Wait a minute...

Why am I staring at him!?

"Why are you staring at me?" Hibari yawned.

I was so shocked that Hibari was awake that I jumped out from the futon which was the sudden parting of hands.

"YYYOU....WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I shouted while I fell by the wall.

"I sleep here..." He coldly answered while reclining and rubbing his eyes...

Wait...this is just like the first time I arrived at his house but this matter is different!

"YYOU SSSLEEEP HERE!? IF THIS IS YOUR ROOM, WHY AM I HERE, IF THIS IS MY ROOM, WHY ARE YOU HERE, IF THIS IS THE ONLY ROOM, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SO THAT I COULD HAVE ASKED REBORN IF THEY HAD AN EXTRA ROOM FOR ME AT THE VONGOLA BASE!" I was clearly out of mind.

Confusion...

Embarrassment...

O_O (eyes like these)

Trembling body...

The remaining warmth on my hand...

KYOYA...

Are the things that stirred, mixed and blended on my mind.

"Hmph, you're so noisy...this is the only room in this base and also it's my room" Hibari said.

"If that's the case, I'll go to Reborn and ask if there's an extra room in the Vongola Base" When I tried to stand up...

Kyo-kun trapped me and stopped me from standing up when he slammed his hands on the wall.

"What are you doing!?" I was so furious but my heart kept on beating, Hibari's face was much more nearer than the time he trapped me at the Reception room.

"A room at the Vongola Base? I think not" Hibari was trying to scare me out of the idea.

Hmph, I'm not scared of you!

"Why not!? I'll be with Hayato-kun, Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko and the others" I said.

I momentarily saw Hibari's eyes twitched when I mentioned Hayato-kun's name.

"That Dynamite Herbivore, do you love him?" Hibari asked.

What the hell is he asking!?

He makes me so angry!

"ATLEAST I LOVE HIM A HUNDRED MORE TIMES THAN Y-.."

I was stopped...

My mouth was suddenly occupied... O_O

He suddenly pressed his lips against mine...

The approach was aggressive but the touch of his lips was gentle...

My heart is suddenly beating so fast...

I then realized that my eyes were closed for a moment...

The kiss ended...

I touched my lips...I was speechless...

"If you love him, you should have rejected me" Hibari stood up.

"I..I..I..I" What's wrong with me!? Why can't I say anything!?

Did I like it?

I was so angry at Hibari awhile ago that I blurted out a lie...

Was it a lie?

Was it an excuse?

Argh!! I don't know what to think anymore...

I was quite in a very confused state...

*HEH*

Wait, I think I just heard a faint chuckle...

Did Kyo-kun just laughed at me?

I looked at Hibari and saw his face painted with a smirk...

"Serves You Right" Hibari went out of the room.

....utter silence....

Wind...

*AHO* (Crow Background)

SOUND OF A BELL

DAMN YOU KYOYA! PEDO! YOU WERE JUST TEASING ME! ARGH! YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF!

It would have been nice if you were 10 years younger! What the!? What am I saying!?

"GAH!" I started punching the pillow, replacing the pillow's image with Hibari's face in my mind.

"WHAT MORE CAN YOU DO TO MAKE ME ANGRY! WHAT MORE WILL YOU TAKE FROM ME BESIDE'S MY FIRST KISS! YOU BASTARD" I continuously punched the pillow.

The door then slid open...

And by my anger, I suddenly threw the pillow to the person who opened the door...

"Danica-san, are you alright?" It was Kusakabe...

**COOLED OFF...**

"Kusakabe, I'm really sorry for the pillow" I bowed my head.

"It's alright, why were you so angry Danica-san" Kusakabe asked.

Remembering why I was so angry a while ago made me clench my fist and stiffened my smile...

"It's better if I don't remember it, Kusakabe" I smiled.

"Alright" A sweat drop fell on Kusakabe's face, he clearly knew the danger, he was going to face if I remember what happened again.

"So Kusakabe, what is your business here?" I asked.

"Kyo-san isn't here, he's off to the Vongola Base to train Tsuna" Kusakabe said.

"To train for the Millefiore battle, huh" I mumbled while remembering the horrible news from Reborn.

"And because Kyo-san isn't here, I think you should look at this" Kusakabe handed me an old envelope.

I remember that envelope; it was the birthday present of Dino-san to Kyo-kun.

"Wow, I thought Kyo-kun will throw that, the moment he knew it was from Dino." I said.

"Well, the contents were quite too precious for him to throw" Kusakabe explained.

What could be inside? I opened the envelope and slipped my hand inside to get the contents of the envelope.

"WHAT THE HELL!" These pictures!? How did he take it!?

"These pictures are from the last dance!?" My voice trembled.

The pictures showed me and Kyo-kun dancing and another one was the hug!!!!

"I was quite surprised when I saw these 10 years ago, I never knew you and Kyo-san had that kind of relationship" Kusakabe laughed.

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP!" I denied.

"Well, Kyo-san really cares about you; he was trying to stop you from coming with me so that you won't get to know about what happened to your family..." Kusakabe smiled.

But me, with the mention of my family, my surroundings went dark.

Kusakabe noticed this and changed the subject...

"Oh not only that Danica-san, Kyo-san was really caring for you when you were injured, asleep and sick, he replaces your towel on your forehead, gives you medicine and he also changes your clothes and dressed you with your bandages" Kusakabe smiled.

He...what?!

"Kusakabe...can you please repeat what you said" I clenched my fist and a background of fire showed off my anger.

"Ahh, that Kyo-san was really caring for you...." A sweat drop fell from Kusakabe's face.

"NO, AFTER THAT, THE LAST ONE YOU SAID..." I demanded.

"He changed your clothes and dressed your bandages...?" Kusakabe's face showed fear.

"_WHAT MORE CAN YOU DO TO MAKE ME ANGRY! WHAT MORE WILL YOU TAKE FROM ME BESIDE'S MY FIRST KISS! YOU BASTARD"_

HE SAW!!!!!!!

_*INSIDE MY MIND*_

_Hibari Kyoya_

"_Serves You Right" _

"_Serves You Right"_

"_Serves You Right"_

"GRRR! HIBARI KYOYA!" My rampaging voice reached far from Hibari's base up to the training room where Hibari and Tsuna were sparring to test out Tsuna's new gloves.

**Training Room (Author's POV)**

Tsuna stopped from attacking Hibari.

"Oi, what was that voice?" Tsuna asked in his hyper mode.

Hibari smirked and attacked Tsuna.

"That's not fair Hibari-san, I was asking you a question" Tsuna was back from being dame-Tsuna.

"The enemy will not let their guard down even if you're asking a question" Lal Mirch shouted.

"I'm sorry but that voice seemed familiar" Tsuna tries to identify the voice but can't.

Hibari turns around and smirked...

"Serves You Right"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this chapter :) I don't know if I did things RIGHT. So I hope I get lots of reviews. I'll update if my reviews gets up to 30 ahaha. The next chapter will be an extra chapter not really going along with the story so to be exact it's a FILLER CHAPTER. So I hope you'll like it, I'm not really good at being funny so I'll try my best to be funny in the next chapter.

REVIEWS PLEASE! ;)


	12. Lambo and Uri

**Author's Note: **Hello Guys! I guess demanding my reviews to go 30 is kinda selfish of me, so I realized as long you read it I'll be contented...but still reviews are much appreciated XD Enjoy this comedic chapter...I tried my best to be funny...

Guys, I need help, does anybody know the representing numbers to each character in Reborn? I only know 18, 27, 59, 80, 86, 69 and 96. I heard there are more, can someone tell me ;) it will be much appreciated as well as a review for this chapter XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary:**On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter XII- Lambo and Uri**_

_**LAMBO**_

**Vongola Base's Kitchen**

*SIGH* I sighed while arranging the dishes in the cabinet.

"Danica-chan, is something wrong?" Haru asked me while she was wiping the pan.

"Tomorrow, Tsuna and the others will go..." I replied.

Tomorrow was the day Tsuna and the others will break into the Millefiore's base, I wished I could go and fight along with them.

"And also Hibari-san, right?" Haru added.

"What? Of course, Kyo-kun will go..." I mumbled.

"Danica-chan, do you like Hibari-san?" Haru asked out of nowhere.

"NO, I don't like him in a romantic way, he gets on my nerves whenever I see him" I replied.

A flashback ran through my mind, the moment I closed my eyes when he kissed me which made me blush a little.

Haru notices and smiled.

Another flashback ran through my mind....

"Serves You Right"

I dropped the plate I was holding and I clenched my fist to the air with a background of intense anger.

"Grrr, Hibari Kyoya....." I shouted.

Haru smiled with a sweat drop on her head.

"Danica-chan, are you alright?" It was Kyoko; she just came back from the laundry.

"Yeah, I'm alright, by the way Kyoko, what took you so long?" I asked.

"Well, Tsuna helped me pick up the clothes that fell awhile ago, we talked and I lost the track of time, tomorrow really is an important day for them" Kyoko looked down.

"Kyoko-chan, Danica-chan, I have an idea" Haru shouted trying to cheer Kyoko.

"What is it?" I asked.

Kyoko looked up to listen what Haru thought about.

"We should have a feast later, tomorrow's a big day, so they should have a great meal, and we'll make lots of delicious food before they leave." Haru smiled.

"You're right, let's cook some delicious food" Kyoko clapped her two hands together.

"I want to do the rice balls!" I volunteered.

"LAMBO-SAN HEARD SOMETHING ABOUT FOOD!" Lambo appears in the kitchen.

"I-pin also wants to help too!" I-pin followed behind Lambo

"Alright, we'll prepare the food later after we take a bath" Haru said.

Everybody cheered.

**At the Bath (10 minutes)**

"Ah, this feels good" I took a dip in the hot spring.

"You said it Danica-chan" Haru smiled.

"Hey guys, I think Lambo went ahead already" Kyoko looked around the bath.

"I-pin saw Lambo go out" I-pin said.

"He may have went out without his clothes" Kyoko thought

"Hahi, he may catch a cold!" Haru gasped.

"I'll go check on our clothes, if he had put on his clothes" I suggested while standing up from the hot spring.

I looked over our clothes and saw that Lambo's cow suit is gone.

"Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, Lambo went out with his clothes" I shouted.

"That's good to hear" Haru shouted.

I sighed in relief that Lambo went out with his clothes on, when I was about to go back with the others, I glanced on my clothes.....

It's!?

"IT'S MISSING!!!!" I shouted.

**Kitchen (Author's Note)**

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Reborn were inside the kitchen, taking a break from training.

"LAMBO-SAN APPEARS!" Lambo shouted as he entered the kitchen.

Tsuna and Yamamoto were drinking tea.

"Hey Lambo, have you finished your bath?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, Danica, Haru, Kyoko and I-pin were there" Lambo said.

"Right now in the shower" Lambo continues while Tsuna and Yamamoto took a sip of their tea.

"THERE'S A LOT OF BOOBIES!" Lambo shouted.

Typically the two boys dropped their tea and tried to forget the image they had on their mind.

Tsuna fell from his chair and Yamamoto was still waving his hands in front of his face.

Atleast Reborn, who was more mature than them, said "You're really irritating"

"Lambo-san wants to play now!" Lambo shouted.

Reborn who was irritated by Lambo's comment awhile ago lied about a good playground around the base.

Lambo runs to the place Reborn pointed him to go.

**5 Minutes after the BOOBIES Incident **

I ran on the Vongola Base's corridor wearing a light, white yukata hoping to find Lambo.

I reached the kitchen and saw Tsuna wiping the table and Yamamoto washing the cups.

"Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, have you seen Lambo!?" I asked while trying to catch my breath.

"Lambo was just here awhile ago" Yamamoto said.

"I didn't clearly hear where Lambo went but Reborn told him to go somewhere" Tsuna said.

"Reborn, where's Lambo?" I asked Reborn.

"At a very good playground" Reborn answered.

"Do we have a playground here in the base?" Tsuna asked.

"None" Reborn replied.

"Then where did he go!?" I shouted.

"Danica-chan, why are you looking for Lambo?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, ah, eh, IT'S A SECRET!" I blushed.

"Hey guys, I just saw the idiot cow went inside Hibari's base, oh hey Danica" Gokudera appears.

"Hayato-kun, are you sure you saw Lambo go inside Kyo-kun's base" I asked.

"Yeah, the idiot cow was shouting something about playgrounds" Gokudera scratches his head.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted knowing the dangers of what might happen to Lambo.

"Hmph!" Reborn smirked.

"Alright, Lambo's at Hibari's base, Thanks Hayato-kun!" I ran.

**Hibari's Base (Author's Note)**

"Kyo-san, the surveillance cameras have shown no signs of threat to Namimori" Kusakabe reported while Hibari was having his meal.

*MIDORI TANABIKU* Hibird sang.

"WOW! Is that a toy!? I want it!!" Lambo appears.

"Kusakabe" Hibari called for his subordinate.

"How come a little herbivore passed through our cameras without any alarms" Hibari asked.

"Kyo-san, I ask for your forgiveness, Lambo-san is the Vongola's Thunder Guardian, he has no possible threat to Namimori" Kusakabe explained.

"Tetsuya Kusakabe" Hibari calls for his name again.

"Since when did you think that this Vongola Herbivore post no threat to Namimori? That Herbivore clearly violated Namimori's Peace" Hibari stated as he stopped eating.

"Ne~Ne, I want that Toy!" Lambo pulls Kusakabe's suit.

"Lambo-san, I think you should go back now" Kusakabe tries to drive away Lambo to prevent Lambo from being bitten.

"I don't want to go back to the bath, I'll only see Danica, Haru, Kyoko and I-pin's boobies" Lambo tries to stay with a tantrum.

Hibari's eyes twitched.

"What did you see, you lowly herbivore?" Hibari stood up and sent Lambo a death glare.

Lambo was scared.

"Gott...a st..ay....calm" Lambo tries.

Hibari was losing his patience.

"What did you see..?." Hibari asked again.

Danica appears.

"Lambo! I found you!" Danica shouted.

"Gotta...Stay..Calm..." Lambo was about to cry, Hibari still looked at Lambo who was trying to interrogate Lambo.

"Lambo's scared!" Lambo started throwing things from his head.

*SOMETHING LANDS OF HIBARI'S FACE*

"LAMBO! WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?" Danica held Lambo up who apparently fainted after the death glares Hibari gave him.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Hibari held up a pink, lacy....

"Tha...Tha...That's mine!" Danica quickly grabbed it from Hibari's hand.

"Hmph, useless, it's not even that big and yet you wear things like that" Hibari smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Danica shouted.

Hibari ignores the rampant raging shouting of Danica and continued eating.

Kusakabe carried Lambo and went away with a sweat drop on his head.

"_These two really suit each other"_

_**URI**_** (Author's Note)**

"Ya, I'm so full!" Yamamoto said.

"Everyone ate so much today" Haru smiled.

"It was really delicious" Tsuna added.

"I'm so glad Tsuna thought it was good" Haru gave Tsuna a glass of water.

*DUNG* A dark atmosphere surrounded from the side of the room.

"I wasn't able to cook anything" Danica had her head down.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna's head had a sweat drop on it.

"It's alright Danica-chan" Tsuna tries to cheer Danica up.

The three boys still remembers the first time Danica cooked.

It was horrible.

"What is it? You've already had enough?" Gokudera asked his cat which has licked its plate clean.

Gokudera tries to pat his cat Uri but Uri evaded his hand and settled to sleep beside the sleeping Lambo on the floor.

"What's wrong with it?" Gokudera tries to think why his box weapon won't listen to him.

"Well, his box weapon really is like Hayato-kun" Danica chuckled as she came back from reality.

"You got that right, Danica-chan" Yamamoto laughed with Danica.

"What do you mean by that!?" Gokudera hissed, everybody laughed.

"You guys should sleep soon" Reborn reminded them.

"Reborn's right, you all have a big day tomorrow" Danica smiled.

"Everyone, you all go to sleep now, Haru and I will take care of the cleaning" Kyoko said.

"Yeah, you all take a good night's rest" Haru smiled.

"Hey, I want to help with the cleaning too" I pouted.

"Ahh, Danica-chan you can take a rest too, Hibari-san may be looking for you" Haru said.

"But..." Danica objects

"Danica-chan, we heard you and Hibari-san had a fight, I think you should take care of that before tomorrow" Kyoko smiled.

Danica remembers the Lambo Incident; she clearly was annoyed by Hibari's comment that Danica slapped Hibari out of embarrassment.

"But he!?" Danica blushed.

"Love really is a complicated thing but Danica, a girl shouldn't hit a guy except if he's the enemy" Bianchii explains to Danica.

"But....Alright" Danica gives up at last.

**Hibari's Base (Danica's POV)**

Why do I have to apologize to him? He was the one at fault.

I was walking to my room, I mean OUR room. -_-

The base suddenly had its light off.

"Kyo-kun, are you here?" I called for his name in the dark base.

"Why is it so dark?" I asked myself.

"Alright, I guess nobody's here, I think I'll just find the way back to the Vongola Base and share a room with the others" I suggested to myself.

Suddenly a hand pulled me in and held my wrist.

"And who are you going to share the room with?" Someone whispered by my ear.

"Who...?" Of course, it was Hibari, who else would have a cold voice like that.

"Anybody would be fine, Haru, Kyoko, Hayato-kun and the others could let me sleep in their rooms" I said.

The surroundings were still dark but I felt that the grip on my wrist was tighter.

"Again with that dynamite herbivore, have I not have bitten you well enough?" Hibari whispered again to my ear.

"Stop whispering by my ear, it's tickling!" I tried to escape from his hand.

"Grr, let go of me, why is the base so dark, you're doing this to tease me again, aren't you" I babbled.

"To tease? Hmph, if you put it that way then...." Hibari slid his hand from my wrist and locked it with my hand; his other hand brushed on my back and then stopped by my waist.

"What are you....!?" I felt a strong pull from my waist; my feet tiptoed from the pull....

"Then I'll tease you to death..." Hibari whispers again by my ear.

"Kyo-kun, I told you not to...."

Hibari pressed his lips to mine, it's happening again, this sweet feeling, his kiss was again aggressive yet it was gentle, his warm hand that's locked with my hand, it's like the time he held my hand when I was sleeping, warm and secured, it felt like I was protected, this moment when my eyes closed again to see darkness but to feel light to my lips....it's happening again.

It's happening again...

It's happening again...

_Serves You Right!_

_Serves You Right!_

IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!

To end this devil yet angelic kiss, I pushed Hibari away...

The lights on the base were back.

"YOU! Stop teasing me!" I pointed at his smirking face.

"Kyo-san!!" Kusakabe ran into us.

"Kusakabe!" I called.

"Kyo-san, Danica-san, I'm really sorry for the power interruption, the Storm Guardian's box weapon was drunk and switched the power off, it took me time to look for the switch, are you alright?" Kusakabe held Uri by his hand which was trying to escape from Kusakabe's clutches.

"I'll return Uri back to Hayato-kun" I volunteered.

Hibari's eyes twitched.

"No, you'll stay here and rest, I'll give it back to the herbivore" Hibari snatched Uri from my hand and walked away from us.

"That Hibari Kyoya really pisses me off" I said.

"Danica-san, did you do something to Kyoya this afternoon?" Kusakabe asked.

"Ahh, well, I slapped him and said that I hated him" I looked down.

"I know I have to apologize, it was wrong of me" I said.

"No, it was really funny actually, you're really the Danica-san I know in this time period, only she can do that to Kyo-san" Kusakabe chuckled.

"Haha, is that so?" I chuckled along with him.

"I guess I'll be sleeping now Kusakabe-san, oyasumi" I smiled.

"Oyasumi, Danica-san" Kusakabe kneeled and went back to his quarters.

I slid the door to my... I mean mine and Hibari's room.

I switched off the lights and went to sleep uttering the words...

"_I'll tease you to death, hmph, that's new"_

**Hibari returns from the Vongola Base (Author's Note)**

Hibari slid the door open and saw Danica fast asleep without any pillow under her head.

"Hmph" Hibari smirked and then yawned.

Hibari switched off the lights and lied beside Danica.

He lifts Danica's head slowly and placed his arm under her head as a substitute pillow.

Danica smiles with comfort.

Hibari smirks and kissed her forehead.

"_I'll always tease you to death"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: I don't know if this was all funny, I guess my romantic side suddenly blasted an idea on my head and this is what I wrote, as you have read about Lambo and Uri's scenes were on the anime, well with my original twists of course ;) The Lambo scene is from episode 86 and the Uri scene is from episode 101.

REVIEWS PLEASE! ;)


	13. Against The Mist

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update guys, school just started and assignment just keeps piling up, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Don't forget your reviews! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary:**On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter XIII- Against the Mist**_

**ALARM!**

A very loud alarm echoed through the base, I woke up and found out that Hibari is gone.

"What's happening!?" I got up and ran to the Vongola's Base.

I still don't recognize the Vongola Base's rooms, so I tried to look on every door.

"Is there an enemy attack!?" I shouted as the door opened.

"Shhh, Danica-chan, Lambo and I-pin are sleeping" Kyoko hushed.

"Sorry..." I whispered.

"They're sleeping soundly" Haru said.

"Yeah..." Kyoko smiled.

"I wonder what was that alarm for?" I asked.

"Everything will be alright Danica-chan" Haru said.

"Yeah, Tsuna and the others are there" Kyoko added.

Tsuna and the others have already left....

I wanted to fight with them....

"Danica-chan, Kyoko-chan, even though it's a bit too early, shall we start making breakfast?" Haru asked.

Kyoko and I nodded.

We ate our breakfast and made some for I-pin and Lambo.

"Haru, Danica-chan, shall we wake those two for breakfast?" Kyoko asked.

"I think Lambo is already crying for food" I chuckled.

"And I-pin is trying to silence him" Haru added.

"Haha, alright, let's get those two before one of them starts crying" Kyoko laughed.

We went back to the room; Lambo and I-pin were gone!

"Hahi! Where did they go!?" Haru gasped.

"We should look for them!" I suggested.

Haru and Kyoko nodded.

We searched and searched but still no sign of them; we gathered by the kitchen.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Haru asked as we met.

"I hope they went to Hibari's base" Kyoko said

"I looked over there too, even Kusakabe's not around" I said.

"Maybe we should let Reborn-chan and Giannini-san know about this" Haru suggested.

"Yeah....huh?" Kyoko suddenly notices something inside the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" I asked while we went inside the kitchen.

"Lambo-kun's candy and I-pin-chan's doll were here awhile ago." Kyoko stated.

"Hahi!? They're gone?" Haru gasped.

Kusakabe's gone even Lambo and I-pin, they couldn't have....

"Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, I'll be back!" I ran through the corridors of the base hoping to find the entrance to Hibari' base.

Did they go to the Millefiore's base too?

I have to help them...

I have to protect them...

"Then protect them" I heard a voice from behind.

"Reborn...you're reading my mind again" I turned to face him.

"Leon made you something to wear that can withstand dying will flames" Reborn handed me a paper bag.

"Are you sure Reborn? I still don't know how to fight in this time period" I said.

"Hmph, I always see you watching Tsuna and the others train, I heard you've been secretly training as well" Reborn smirked.

"I guess Kyo-kun knew I was training....but I only trained my fighting abilities, I don't have a ring and a box weapon" I exclaimed.

"Here, Giannini wants you to have this, try lighting one" Reborn handed me the ring

"How do I light it?" I asked.

"Do you have the resolution to fight?" Reborn asked me.

"Yes" I answered.

"Then that's all you need" Reborn smirked.

I wore the ring and focused....

I opened my eyes and still no flame on the ring.

"You lack the resolution..." Reborn frowned.

"But....how can that be...." I asked myself.

"With that weak resolution, how can you defeat Hibari?" Reborn smirked.

"Kyo-kun? Oh I will defeat that face of his, I'm gonna make him pay for teasing me, he's gonna pay that he told me I'm flat and most of all he's gonna pay for messing with me" I shouted.

"Hmph, I knew that would be your resolution" Reborn smirked.

"What are you talking about Re-...wait a minute? There's a flame on my ring?!" I noticed that the ring flamed up when I was talking about Hibari.

"A blue flame, it's to be expected from the Ravino Family" Reborn pointed.

"So that means I'm a water-attribute?" I asked.

"Obviously yes, if you still have the resolution to go after them, then hurry up, here's your box, Giannini made it for you, your sai is inside, you do know how to open it right?" Reborn asked.

"I'm not stupid" I exclaimed.

"That's not all; your father left you something." Reborn said.

"Getsuei? What is it?" I asked.

"This" Reborn handed me another box, but it was shaded with a black color.

"That box can't be opened without its ring" Reborn stated.

"Where's the ring?" I asked.

"I don't know" Reborn replied.

"If that's all, I'll be helping Tsuna through communications, speaking of that I almost forgot, here" Reborn threw an earpiece.

"Use that to contact the others but I doubt you'll get any signal here, so hurry up and find them" Reborn turned away and left.

I have to hurry....

I went back to Hibari's base and changed.

"The Namimori Uniform, huh" I said while glancing at the clothes.

"Very nostalgic" I smiled.

Wait! This isn't the time to be reminiscing!

Before leaving, I glanced at the mirror and quickly ran to the doo-GAH!

I tripped on something.

"That's?" I gasped.

I grabbed the culprit that caused me to trip.

It was Danielle's book.

I suddenly remembered about the incident which made me frown.

I opened the book and scanned it.....

As the pages turned, I saw something very unusual in the middle pages that turned together....

I looked for those pages; there was a string....

I pulled it and it opened.

There was a piece of paper, a small box.

"Never forget the light of your smile" that was written on the piece of paper.

I took hold of the box and opened it.

My eyes widened when I saw what was in the small box, a ring.

It had the Ravino's crest engraved on it.

"Why is it in Danielle's book?" I asked myself.

*FLASHBACK*

"It's a very reliable book" Danielle pointed out.

*FLASHBACK END*

Very reliable, indeed. -_-

I didn't have the time to light it, so I wore the ring, left the base and ran off to the others.

**Melone Base**

"According to Reborn, I can get to the others this way" I babbled.

I walked endlessly in this maze of a base, and then suddenly the walls were moving.

"What the!? What's happening!" The walls went to a full stop and a door opened.

"Hn?" There was a dark figure inside the room.

I entered the room to get a clear vision of that person.

I suddenly stepped on something.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN?!" I gasped.

Not so far from Yamamoto was an unconscious Lal Mirch.

"Who are you!?" I asked.

"Genkishi, one of the seven funeral wreaths" He answered.

"How dare you do this to Yamamoto and Lal" I shouted.

"Hmph, such weaklings" Genkishi sneered.

"You bastard" I lit up my rain-attribute and ring and inserted it to my box.

"You'll pay for this!" On my hands were my sai engulfed with rain-attribute flames.

"Another weakling?" Genkishi smirked.

"Hmph! I'm not a weakling!" I plunged in for the attack.

Every attack I gave him was dodged so easily.

"Such a weakling, no wonder you can't protect your own family, Ravino's 10th, Danica Ravino" Genkishi sneered.

I was stunned! How did he know my name!?

"You! How did you know my name!?" I asked.

"Hn...Let me refresh your memory" Mist surrounded Genkishi.

As the Mist Subsided....

"KYO-KUN!? No, an ILLUSION!" I gasped.

"You were fooled by this, don't you remember, hmm, I guess you don't" Genkishi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For the sake of the weakling" Genkishi sighed.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Juudaime, are you finished with your work?"_

"_Yeah, I'm almost done"_

"_Juudaime, you have a visitor"_

"_Alright, I'll be there"_

"_Luna-sama and the 9__th__ already came down to welcome Hibari-san"_

"_Kyo-kun?! You should have told me sooner!"_

"_Kyo-.......what....?."_

"_Mom? Getsuei? Kyo-kun, why?!"_

"_JUUDAIME, LOOK OUT!"_

_*UGH!* *GAH*_

"_Juudaime, run!"_

"_Everyone, fire!"_

_*BANG, BANG*_

_*UGH* *GAH*_

"_GET AWAY!"_

_*POOF* (PINK SMOKE)_

_*BANG,BANG*_

"_Ahh!"_

"_JUUDAIME!"_

"_VONGOLA HQ, VONGOLA HQ!"_

*FLASHBACK END*

My eyes widened. My whole body paralyzed.

"You...You...You were the one who....killed my family..." I staggered.

"It was an order..." Genkishi said.

"TO KILL MY FAMILY!?" Tears started falling down from my eyes.

"Byakuran-sama's orders are absolute" Genkishi added.

(Author's POV)

"YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! AHHHHHH!" A dark flame engulfed Danica.

Danica's Ravino Ring lit up but its flame was filled with anger and despair.

"YOU WILL DIE HERE!" Danica inserted her ring to the black box.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **No Hibari scenes *sigh* oh well, there'll be one in the next chapter, sorry I wasn't able to update, school started, a flu outbreak in our school, oh well, atleast I have the time to update.

REVIEWS!?

Next Chapter: My Box Weapon


	14. My Box Weapon

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews! As promised, I have updated faster than before! So I hope you enjoy this! TYB KYOYA HAS ARRIVED!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary:**On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter XIV- My Box Weapon**_

*FLASHBACK*

"YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! AHHHHHH!" A dark flame engulfed Danica.

Danica's Ravino Ring lit up but its flame was filled with anger and despair.

"YOU WILL DIE HERE!" Danica inserted her ring to the black box.

*FLASHBACK END*

**Author's POV**

"Lupo De La Luna Nera" Danica stated.

From her box, came out a vicious wolf surrounded by dark flames.

"So that's your box weapon" Genkishi chuckled.

"_Who are you calling a box weapon, weakling?"_

"Who's that?" Genkishi looked at Danica; he knew that voice didn't come from somebody who just went berserk.

"Ravino's 10th! Who just spoke?!" Genkishi asked Danica.

"_It's useless; she won't hear you even if you shout at her"_

Genkishi looked at every corner, it couldn't be Yamamoto, and it couldn't be Lal, the only person, should I say thing left is Danica's box weapon.

"I have never heard a box weapon talking" Genkishi raised his eyebrow as he looked at the wolf.

"How many times should I tell you, I'm not a box weapon, I'm an EVIL SPIRIT!" The wolf growled.

"An evil spirit possessing a box weapon, hmph just like some weakling Byakuran-sama defeated"

"YOU!" The wolf tried to move but can't.

"You're lucky, if I have been released properly, you wouldn't stand a chance, I guess I have to get my revenge for calling me a box weapon next time" The wolf returned to the black box, the dark flames that engulfed Danica disappeared and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hmph, like you're going to get your chance" Genkishi approached Danica and unsheathed his sword.

"Farewell" Genkishi raises his sword and......

*CRACK*BOOM*

"Ah, you there, perfect timing...." Footsteps were heard amidst the rubble.

"Is that white and round device up ahead?" It was Hibari and behind him was his box weapon.

"I'll ask you once again" Hibari said.

"Is the white device up ahead" Hibari asked.

"Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya, huh?" Genkishi stated.

"There is no need for me to answer your question" Genkishi lit up his ring and inserted it to his box.

"For you will meet your end here" Genkishi added as the surroundings turned into a forest or swamp-like location.

"Hn, it appears that you are an illusionist" Hibari stated.

"Though I bear no personal grudge against you, I despise illusionist" Hibari wore another ring and lit it.

"Makes me want to force you to grovel at my feet" Hibari smirked.

"Hibari Kyoya, I've heard you're the strongest of the Vongola Guardians" Genkishi said.

"Allow me to confirm the truth of that rumour" Genkishi added.

*SWISH*SWISH*BOOM*BOOM*

**Danica's POV**

"_Oi, how long are you going to sleep"_

A voice? Who is it?

"_Grr, wake up!"_

I see a light, a very warm light; it's talking to me...

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_Yue....so would you please get up, it's a battlefield out there"_

A battle?

I slowly opened my eyes....

Everything were in rubble, smoke surrounded the place....

*MIDORI TANABIKU NAMIMORI NO...*

Hibird? Hibird's singing? Wait! That means Kyo-kun's here?!

I tried to stand up but my body is not listening to me.

"*YAWN*"

Did someone just yawn? It must be Kyo-kun? Why is he yawning at a time like this!?

"What a racket"

Eh? Did something happen to Kyo-kun's voice?

"You!" Genkishi said.

"Who are you?"

Kyo-kun?

As the smoke disappeared, Hibari Kyoya was in clear sight.

"Do you know what happens to someone who disturbs my sleep?"

HIBARI KYOYA FROM 10 YEARS AGO!

"Wow, what kind of trick is this? I believe I was just taking a nap on my school's roof" Hibari walked.

"Hey, pal" Hibari called for Genkishi's attention

"In Nami Middle, those eyebrows would violate school regulations" Hibari stated.

HE'S EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT IN THIS SITUATION -_-

"Anyway, why is our school's missing student lying unconscious here?" Hibari glanced at Yamamoto.

"I defeated Yamamoto Takeshi" Genkishi answered.

Hibari then looked at me.

"And why is that thing lying over there?" Hibari pointed.

THING!? T-T

"I killed her family and there as you can see, defeated." Genkishi answered.

"You did? That simplifies things" Hibari's eyes showed a murderous killing intent.

"Your actions can be considered an attack on Nami Middle" Hibari raised his tonfas up.

"Therefore, I will dole out the appropriate punishment" Hibari smirked.

"Here I come" Hibari charged to attack Genkishi

But Hibari was flown to the air with Genkishi's attack.

KYO-KUN!

"You may be Hibari Kyoya, but a mere child is no match for me" Genkishi said.

"Hmph, well see about that" Hibari stood up and attack Genkishi.

But still Hibari was thrown out in midair.

Kyo-kun! Grrr, if I can only move.

"You're not taking me seriously if you intend to defeat me with the hilt instead of the blade" Hibari stood up.

"You" Genkishi called for Hibari's attention.

"Do you know how to fight in this time?" Genkishi asked.

"Hn, what are you talking about?" Hibari answered with another question.

This is bad! He just arrived here; he doesn't know how to fight in this era!

"Well, have you ever seen this before?" Genkishi showed his box weapon.

"A music box?" Hibari guessed.

Kyo-kun, you're such a genius T_T

"In that case..." Genkishi inserted his ring to his box weapon.

This is bad, he's using another illusion.

Dozens of Missiles suddenly appeared on top of Hibari.

"This is a vision to make it easier for you to understand your current situation" Genkishi said.

"You are surrounded by hundreds of guided missiles" Genkishi stated.

"In addition...." The missiles suddenly disappeared.

"My box weapon can conceal itself and become an illusion within the mist" Genkishi explained.

"A grown-up version of yourself could fight this off because of his experience, but you don't have that" Genkishi added.

"You're ten years too young to fight me" Genkishi stated.

"Farewell, Hibari Kyoya"

"KYO-KUN!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

*BOOM*

"Heh, I've returned the favor, but I guess you wouldn't know about that" That voice? Hayato-kun!

Just in the nick of time, Gokudera's CIA system saved Hibari from the missiles.

"LAMBO-SAN HAS ARRIVED!" Lambo, I-pin and Kusakabe! I knew they were here.

I tried to stand up, atleast I can atleast move a little.

"Danica-san! Kyo...huh?" Kusakabe was surprised to see Hibari from ten years ago.

"Back-up, huh? Fools who've barely escaped death won't be any help" Genkishi said.

"BASTARD! Who are you calling fools-UGH" Gokudera staggered and even Chrome.

Everyone is in a bad shape...how can we defeat Genkishi?

"Tetsuya Kusakabe" Hibari called for his subordinate.

"When did I give you permission to join the crowd?" Hibari asked.

Kyo-kun, this isn't the time for your I-HATE-CROWDS line!

"I must ask you to withdraw from the Disciplinary Committee" Hibari added.

This guy is hopeless T_T

"Kyo-kun! Stop saying unnecessary things!" I shouted.

"Hmm? Since when do I have to listen to you?" Hibari asked me.

"OH SHUT IT! Just use your ring and the box!" I ordered.

"Kyo-san, please listen to her, use the ring's flames, Fight back with your boxes!" Kusakabe helped.

"The ring's flames? Boxes?" Hibari muttered.

"YOU IDIOT! Do you expect you can defeat him without a ring and box?" I shouted.

"I don't know what these boxes are, but as for the ring's flame, I'm reminded of what the irritating bronco has said." Hibari said.

Irritating bronco? Dino-san?

"He prattled on about on how the ring's flame would be instrumental in the battles to come" Hibari added.

"Hmph..." Hibari's ring began to shine and shot out a burst of purple flames.

"Ooh! Ooh! Purple lights are bursting out everywhere" Lambo cheered.

A very strong flame...his resolve is that strong?

"There was no need for you people to come" Hibari said.

"You wouldn't even know of its existence if we hadn't been here, idiot" I said.

Hibari glared at me.

"Kyo-san, the boxes; focus the flames near your feet!" Kusakabe shouted.

"When did you start giving me orders, Tetsuya Kusakabe" Hibari asked.

"I'll bite you to death, first" Hibari pulled up his tonfas.

"Damn it, Kyo-kun! Just listen to him!" I shouted.

It's been a while since I've heard him say that...somehow I kinda miss it.

"CLOUD PERSON! BEHIND YOU!" Chrome pointed out.

*SWISH*BOOM*

"Kyo-kun!" I gasped.

Chrome collapsed after that.

"Uh-oh, taking another nap?" Lambo asked.

Lal Mirch, Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-san, Hayato-kun and Chrome-san are out of battle.

"You're rather fortunate to be saved by your comrades twice" Genkishi said.

"But your luck is-"

"Comrades?" Hibari cuts of Genkishi.

"What comrades?" Suddenly, a blinding purple light lit up the whole space.

"Amazing!" I gasped as I looked at his flames.

"It's just as the bronco said" Hibari said.

"Increasing the size of the flames is..." Hibari paused.

That's right, you need the resolution and resolve to light your ring, and Hibari really must have the resolution to fight.

"To make it bigger, you need....."

"IRRITATION" 0_0 what did he say?

I guess his resolution is the same of being irritated and because everything that annoyed him just happened, his irritation is at its peak.

It's so Hibari -_-

Hibari picks up his box.

"Vice-chairman, I'll defeat the swordsman first, after all, I'll trust your advice, I've seen how it's done" Hibari inserted his ring to his box.

What kind of box weapon will appear?

When the blinding light disappeared, his box weapon came in sight.

A hedgehog? It's different from what I imagined.

A terrifying box weapon that can take over the world= what I imagined.

Yet, his box weapon is so cute ^_^

But why does it look like its drunk? Was it because of Hibari's massive flame he inserted into the box?

Hibari knelt down and gesture his hand to say come here.

The hedgehog notices his master's hand and approa-*PRICK*

~kyuu?~ The hedgehog purred as it looked at its master's face.

~ha..ha..*sob*kyuu, kyuu~ The hedgehog was about to cry.

~KYUUUUU!!!!!!~ The hedgehog suddenly lets out its spike and began to proliferate.

This is bad! I can't even barely move!

*_Light your ring and use me again!*_

"It's that voice again"

**Meanwhile... (A POV)**

"No good on this side either, huh?" Kusakabe said while carrying everyone who seems to be passed out.

"At this rate, we'll be victims" Kusakabe was looking for a way out.

Hibari appears.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe shouted.

"You're still around here, vice-chairman?" Hibari asked.

"I'm glad you're safe" Kusakabe said.

"Get out of here" Hibari ordered as he jumped.

"Kyo-san, where are you going?" Kusakabe asked.

"I'm looking for someTHING" Hibari exclaimed.

"Don't be reckless! Wait, Danica-san is not here!" Kusakabe realized Danica was not there.

Hibari wasn't able to get pass through the spiky balls.

"Kyo-san, it' impossible to look for Danica-san in these circumstances" Kusakabe said.

Hibari glared at Kusakabe.

"You don't need to look for me...." A voice was heard above them.

"Danica-san!" Kusakabe shouted.

Danica was being carried by a wolf engulfed by dark flames.

*Oi, this flame isn't enough for me to go on, release me properly next time*

The wolf suddenly returned to its box, causing Danica to fall 15 ft high from the ground.

"AHHH! –OOF" Hibari caught Danica.

"Kyo-kun?" Danica gasped.

"You...." Hibari spoke.

"Gained a lot of weight, didn't you" Hibari smirked

WHAT! (T_T*)

"Exit Route Found!" I-pin pointed.

"Lambo-san's going out first!" Lambo cheered.

"Okay, we'll go that way!" Kusakabe ran to their escape.

"Kyo-san, I apologize for not getting Danica-san earlier" Kusakabe said.

"I won't be able to bite you to death, if you die here" Hibari who was still carrying Danica in a princess-like way said.

"Kyo-san" Kusakabe muttered.

After that, everyone ran through the escape route

"I never expected to run away like a scared mouse" Hibari spouted.

"They can no longer fight" Kusakabe said.

"Worst case, we have to take them and escape" Kusakabe added.

"Kyo-kun! The door's closing in!" Danica pointed.

"OH NO!" I-pin gasped.

"It closed on us!" Lambo shouted.

"What? The entrance too!" Kusakabe said.

"We've been trapped inside" Danica stated.

Suddenly the walls begins to close in too.

"We're going to be crushed!" Danica shouted.

"A trap" Hibari stated.

"That's right! Gokudera-san said this base is mobile and that Shoichi Irie can move rooms around at will. This must be what he meant" Kusakabe explained.

"Danger, Impossible to escape!" I-pin hugged her doll.

"LAMBO-SAN DOESN'T WANT TO BE A PANCAKE!" Lambo cried.

"Kyo-san, do you have any other box weapons?" Kusakabe asked.

"No, I'm out" Hibari answered.

"How about you Danica-san?" Kusakabe asked.

"I'll try....ugh" Danica tries to light up her ring but was too worn out.

Hibari drops Danica to the ground.

"OWW! You could have put me down in a gentler way" Danica pouted.

Hibari lights up his ring, pulls up his tonfas and hits the wall.

It was useless.

**Danica's POV**

"NO, NO, I DON'T WANT TO BE A PANCAKE!" Lambo runs to the other side.

"It's no use, there's nowhere to-" Kusakabe moves backward until he his back reached the end.

"Kyo-kun......" I dived into Hibari's chest.

Is this it? Are we going to die?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Glad that this chapter's done! Hibari and Genkishi are the main characters here, don't you think? (w/c sucks) Worry not! Next chapter's gonna be an OMAKE!

Next Chapter: **Haru's Haru-Haru Dangerous Interview: Danica Ravino**

I have completed my drawing of Danica Ravino (it sucks) since it was my first time, I drew horribly and even used paint to color it, it's in my profile so if you to see it...(it's okay to laugh at it, I laughed at it too) XD

**Concerning Danica's Box Weapon**: Lupo De La Luna Nera means "Wolf of the Dark Moon", my first plan was that Danica's box weapon is a dog but seeing that in the manga the DOG has been taken, I'll have to settle for a wolf which is a great animal in connection with the moon.

To remind you again, don't forget your REVIEWS! ;)


	15. Haru's HaruHaru Dangerous Interview

**Author's Note: **Weee, update! EXAMS ARE OVER! I hope this chapter will be funny for you; I'm not really good at making comedic chapters, so I hope you'll enjoy this ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary:**On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter XV- Haru's Haru-Haru Dangerous Interview**_

**Haru: **"HI! It's another episode of everyone's favourite, Haru's Haru-Haru Dangerous Interview Corner~des"

**Haru: **"Today's guest is...."

**Haru: **"Making her first appearance...."

**Haru: **"DANICA RAVINO~des"

**Danica: **"Hello everyone" *waves hand*

**Danica: **"Wow, I never thought that I would be invited for this segment, thanks Haru and thank you too, Reborn-chan" *smiles*

**Reborn: **"I told you not to –chan me" *Leon turns into a gun and was pointed to Danica*

**Danica: **"AHH! GUMEN!" *defends face*

**Haru: **"HAHI! Reborn-CHAN! Don't play with that!"

**Reborn: **"Hmph, continue with your interview, Haru"

**Danica: **"Hey, that's not fai-" *Reborn points the gun again at Danica*

**Danica: **"Alright, Alright! Let's start the interview, shall we?" -_-

**Haru: **"Danica-chan, you came from Italy right? How was your life back then?"

**Danica: **"Yeah, I came from Italy; I was raised by my mother because my father's not around"

**Haru: **"Hahi, is your father dead?"

**Reborn: ** "Don't jump into conclusions Haru; Danica's father went abroad for work"

**Haru: **"Ah that's a relief; your father really works hard for you, Danica-chan"

**Danica:** "Hmph, he's a really perverted and daughter-maniac father" T_T

**Haru: **"Ahehehe..." ^^; *sweat drop*

**Reborn: **"Next Question..."

**Haru: **"HAI! So Danica-chan, why did you come to Japan?"

**Danica: **"Well, you see, it happened on my 15th birthday, my perverted father said something about me being the next bo-BANG!" *Before Danica says another word, Reborn shoots her*

**Reborn: **"She's in Japan because she needs to be taught and tutored, because she'll be the next boss for their company."

**Danica: **"HEY, REBORN! THAT HURT!" *Massages forehead*

**Haru: **"Wow, a boss of some company! You're so lucky!"

**Danica: **"Not really" -_-

**Haru: **"Ah! I forgot to ask! Where do you live while being here in Japan?"

"......." *SILENCE*

**Reborn: **"She lives with Hibari Kyoya" *breaks silence*

**Haru: **"HAHI!"

**Danica: **"THERE WAS NO NEED TO SAY _**WITH WHO**_, REBORN!"

**Haru:** "Yooouu lllivve wittth thhhat dangerousss persoooonn" *trembling*

**Danica: **"It's pains for me to say this but yes, I do live with him" *sighs*

*Haru suddenly fell into a state where her surroundings suddenly turned black and violet*

**Danica: **"Haru? Are you okay?"

**Reborn: **"She must be shocked to why you are still alive today, well I am surprised too"

**Danica: **"Very funny, Reborn -_- Haru-chan? Are you okay?"

**Haru: **"IIIt'ss tooo sssccarry tttto thiiiink abbbout iiitt....bbbut..."

**Danica: **"But?"

**Haru: **"IT'S SO ROMANTIC!" *BLASTS OFF TO FANTASIZING WHILE MUMBLING ABOUT TSUNA*

**Danica: **"Oi, Oi, what do you mean ROMANTIC? T_T

**Haru: **"Haaa, living together in the same roof, cooking and seeing him every day and night, HAHI! DO YOU SLEEP IN THE SAME BED?"

**Danica: **NO, WE DO NOT! *BLUSHES RED HOT*

**Haru: **"Then do you have someone in your heart right now?"

**Danica: **"Eto...Ano...Ehh..Haha...Hehe" *Thinks then blushes then thinks*

**Reborn: **"Hmph" *SMIRKS* *CLICKS A REMOTE*

*A PROJECTOR APPEARS BEHIND DANICA*

**Haru: **"Hahi! That's a very big projector, Reborn-chan, are you going to show us something?"

**Reborn: **"Mind Reading and technology has its advantages"

*CLICKS AGAIN*

**Danica: **"GAH!"

**Haru: **"HAHI!"

**Reborn: ***Smirks*

**Danica: **"Reeeborn! Where did you get that picture! *points at the screen*

(Apparently the picture projected was the exact moment where TYL Hibari first kissed Danica inside Hibari's *cough* I mean, THEIR room)

**Danica: **"Where's the control room!" *runs off from the set*

**Haru: **"I didn't know Hibari-san liked Danica-chan!"

**Reborn: **"Then let's ask him then"

*SPOTLIGHT: HIBARI KYOYA APPEARS*

**Haru: **"HAHI! HIBARI-SAN!"

*HIBARI GLARES AT HARU*

**Haru: **"AHHH! PPPLEAASE DONN'TT BBIITTE MMME TOOO DEATTHH!" *trembles while squatting down*

**Reborn: **"Ciaossu, Hibari"

**Hibari: **"Akan-bo, why have you called me once again, hnn?" *Hibari notices the screen with the kissing image*

**Hibari: **"Ne, Akan-bo, who's that guy?" T_T

**Reborn: **"Why do you ask?"

**Hibari: **"I'll bite him to death" T_T*

**Reborn: **"That's impossible"

**Hibari: **"Why is that?" *raises eyebrow*

**Reborn: **"Ask Haru, I'm not the host here"

**Hibari: **"You herbivore, do you know who this man is?" *GLARES AT HARU*

**Haru: **"HAHI! YYYYEEESS" *stands up but still trembling*

**Hibari: **"Hurry up and tell me" *raises tonfas*

**Haru: **"IT IS STILL HIBARI-SAN! HE'S YOUR _25-years old_ SELF! PLLLLEASSE DON'TT BBITTE MME TTO DEATHH"

**Hibari: **"Hmph, is that so?" *puts down his tonfas*

**Danica: **"REBORN! Where's the contro-GAHHH!" *points at Hibari* *looks at the monitor and at Hibari continuously*

**Reborn: **"And that's not the only picture I have" *smirks*

**Danica and Haru: **"THERE'S MORE!"

**Reborn: **"Before I show you, I invited another guest"

**Gokudera: **"Reborn-san, why have you invited me again in this crazy segment" -_-

**Danica: **"HAYATO-KUN!"

*HIBARI'S EYES TWITCHED*

**Haru: **"HAHI! Why is Gokudera-san here?"

**Reborn:** "You'll see" *CLICKS* *ANOTHER IMAGE WAS PROJECTED*

**Danica, Haru and Gokudera: **O_O GAHH! GEHH! WHAT THE!

*Hibari's eyes narrowed* T_T

(This is not good! Another devastating image has been projected! And it's none other than....THE CLINIC BED moment between Gokudera and Danica)

**Danica: **"AHHH! HARU-CHAN, help me find the CONTROL ROOM!" *grabs Haru and runs off the set with Haru"

**Gokudera: **"REBORN-SAN, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT....." *suddenly felt a killing intent*

**Hibari: **"Akan-bo, I think I do not need to ask you, who is that octopus-head guy in the picture, I've found him and will definitely BITE HIM TO DEATH" *raises tonfas*

**Gokudera: **"Octopus-head? BRING IT ON!" *pulls out his dynamites*

**Danica: **"DAMN IT, why can't I find the control room!" *still dragging Haru*

**Haru: **"Reborn-chan controls the projector not the control room" *head spinning*

**Reborn: **"I still have another picture" *smirks*

**Danica: **"YOU WHAT!!!!"

**Dino: **"Hey, Reborn! ~ara~ You're here too, Danica! Oh and also Kyoya...hmmm" *smirks*

**Danica:** "Dino-san, what are you...." *Dino kneels down and held Danica's hand* *Reborn clicks the remote* *Dino kisses Danica's hand*

(At the same time Dino kissed Danica's hand, Reborn showed the next image, the moment where Dino kissed Danica's hand at the music room)

**Gokudera and Haru: **"GAHHH!" *Faces are painted in deep red color*

*Hibari's eyes twitched once again!*

**Dino: **"Nice one Reborn, I never thought you caught that scene in fine print"

**Danica: **"JUST HOW MANY PICTURES DO YOU HAVE!!!!!"

**Reborn: **"Don't worry, this is the last picture" *smirks*

**Danica: **"ANOTHER ONE!!!!!???"

**Yamamoto: **"Yo, I was called by the baby to come here!"

**Danica: **"REBORN, don't tell me you also have a photo of that SCENE!?"

**Reborn: **"No, I don't have a photo"

**Danica:** "That's a relief, I'll faint if I remember that again" *sighs*

**Reborn: **"But I do have a video" *clicks*

*VIDEO FLASHBACK*

"Kyoko-chan, Haru, where's Danica-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Brace yourselves, here is Danica-chan!" Haru pulled Danica from behind.

"Wearing an alluring red hot two piece swimsuit!" Haru added.

"Ba....se....baseball!" Gokudera muttered.

In a flash, Yamamoto's eyes changed and grasped Danica's.......

*BOING*

*GAH* Everyone's jaw fell down.

"Hayato-kun!!" Danica clenched her fist.

"PERVERT!" Danica punched him.

*VIDEO FLASHBACK END*

**Haru: **"HAHI! I remember that!"

**Danica: ***BOXING BELL RING!* "I give up" *faints*

*Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino and Haru runs to Danica*

**Gokudera: **"Oi, are you alright!"

**Dino: **"Danica-san!"

**Yamamoto: **"Even though I already forgot about that, I'M REALLY SORRY! Danica-chan, wake up!

**Haru: **"HAHI! Danica-chan!

*Suddenly, the three boys felt a very nasty aura behind them*

**Haru:** "Kawai-yo (I'm scared) *runs behind Reborn*

**Dino and Gokudera: **"This is not good"

**Yamamoto: **"What's not good? Is it because Hibari's releasing a very scary Saki (Killing intent)? *smiles*

**Gokudera: **"Why are you still smiling, you baseball nut!"

**Hibari: **"I really hate crowds...so why is everyone crowding here? You three... I'll bite you all to death"

**Dino: **"~Ara~ and here I thought you're angry because of what we have already done to her that you, yourself haven't done it yet"

*Hibari's Saki just got fouler and bigger*

**Dino: **"This is not good; I think I just added oil to the fire!" *runs away from the set*

**Gokudera: **"Very smart, Dino-san!" -_- *runs away from the set too*

*Yamamoto stayed*

**Yamamoto:** "Oi Hibari, I'm really sorry, so how about we talk this over!" *smiles*

**Hibari:** "No need to talk, I'll bite you to death anyway, you held something that you shouldn't have touched or felt"

**Yamamoto: **"Why? Is it yours? Do you want to touch it and feel it too?" *Eyes narrowed in a very serious way*

*Hibari was surprised in Yamamoto's reaction*

**Yamamoto: **"WOW, I really looked cool there, right Reborn!" *smiles*

(Apparently Yamamoto's seriousness was just an act *sighs*)

*Hibari's Saki got even more dangerous and vile*

**Yamamoto: **~Yaba~ (Not Good) *runs away from the set*

**Hibari: **"Hmph, herbivores" *walks to Danica and carries her*

**Reborn:** "Where are you taking her?"

**Hibari: **"Home..." *walks away from set*

**Reborn:** "Oi Haru, stop hiding behind the chair and end the segment"

**Haru: **"HAI!" *peeks out from the chair* *realizes that everyone's gone* *jumps back to her position*

**Haru: **"That's all for today's "_**Haru's Haru-Haru Dangerous Interviews"**_, it was really dangerous!" *sweat drops*

**Haru: **"~Soredewa~Matta~ See you again~desu"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! BIG NEWS! A newly improved image of Danica Ravino has been created by Kousu Tomi or also known as Rika-chan! If you want to view it, please go to my profile, the links are there and if you can, please comment on it as well! BUT!!!!!

PLEASE DON'T FORGET YOUR REVIEWS ;)


	16. The Revealed Truth

**Author's Note: **Two weeks from now, I'll be taking my college exam! So I might update after August 5; putting that aside, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary:**On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter XVI- The Revealed Truth**_

Everything's so dark...

Where am I? Am I dead?

Everyone, where are you!?

"A light!?" I shouted as I followed the glint of light.

As I approached that glint of light, I felt myself floating....

"I can't move?!" I tried to move my body but it can't, it was moving on its own, my hands were in front.

I suddenly saw everyone doing the same thing....

Kyo-kun, Hayato-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei, Chrome, Kusakabe-san, Lal Mirch-san and even Lambo and I-pin.

Our hands were dragging someone down.....

TSUNA-KUN!?

"Tsuna-kun..." A feint call was released through my mouth as my hands drag him down.

I-pin and Lambo were crying....

Tsuna-kun, I'm sorry, my body is not listening to me....

I don't want to see another person die....

A teardrop fell from my eyes and landed onto Tsuna's face.

I-pin's and Lambo's tears fell to Tsuna's face too.

"Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan, Danica-chan, no more tears, you just have to move" Tsuna cupped I-pin's cheek.

The three of us nodded.

"Could everyone let go now?" Tsuna asked the others.

After that we all floated away from Tsuna, our hands were frozen.

Not long after that, everything went dark and black.

**In Front of the Round Device (A/POV)**

"I never expected you to defeat the Phantom Knight, Tsunayoshi Sawada" Irie enters with the Cervello Women

"Shoichi Irie!" Tsuna flames up his gloves.

"Shoichi..." Spanner muttered.

"Stay where you are, Tsunayoshi Sawada" One of the Cervello demanded.

"You're a CERVELLO!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Why are you with Shoichi Irie?!" Tsuna asked.

"I want you to lower your fists first, I want to have a long discussion about what comes next" Irie commanded.

"Isn't it a little late for that!?" Tsuna answered back.

"Are you deaf?" Irie asked.

"If you show any signs of resistance, their lives will be null and void" Irie eyed his right side.

"Shoichi!" Spanner muttered.

*OPEN*

"GUYS!?" Tsuna shouted as he saw everyone trapped inside a capsule.

"IRIE, what have you done to them!?" Tsuna asked.

"I merely put them to sleep; their little rampage dealt some serious damage to this base, I used flame-retardant, nano-combat armored-walls to trap them and then used sleeping gas to knock them out" Irie answered.

"Try anything funny and I'll use a different kind of gas on them, their lives will end with a press of this button; if you wish to save their lives, do as I say, Tsunayoshi Sawada" Irie added.

Tsuna clenched his fists but he has to obey or else everyone will die.

Tsuna suppressed his flames and faced Irie.

"Good, Go ahead" Irie ordered one of the Cervello to press a button.

"What are you doing!?" Tsuna asked.

"Don' panic, I merely neutralized the sleeping gas" Irie answered.

"Look closely, they should all wake up slowly" Irie added.

Everyone started to wake up...

**Inside the Capsule (Danica's POV)**

My body hurts....

Err, it's so heavy and warm....

Something's on top of me....

My hand is gripping on something...a collar maybe?

So it's a SOMEONE!?

I slowly opened my eyes....

It was still hazy and blurry; I removed my hand from this person's collar.

I rubbed my eyes and tried looking at the hazy figure on top of me.

"How long are you gonna stay asleep, herbivore?"

That voice....

EVERYTHING BECAME CLEAR! THE MAN ON TOP OF ME IS NONE OTHER THAN KYO-KUN FROM 10 YRS. AGO!

"Would you please get off of me?" I demanded.

"Yada, just bare for it for awhile" Hibari said

"What do you mean, bear for it for awhile!" I squirmed.

"Kyo-san, Danica-san!" Kusakabe shouted to check if we're alright.

"Kyo-san, is your ankle sprained?!" Kusakabe noticed.

Sprained?!

"This herbivore right here was too heavy when she fell" Hibari commented.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" I shouted.

"GUYS!" That voice, Tsuna-kun!?

"Juudaime! Juudai-GAWK" When Hayato-kun tried to run to his beloved boss' side, he never realized he was inside a capsule.

"What is this?!" Hayato-kun touches the barrier.

"We've been captured" Kusakabe said.

Hayato-kun tries to pound the barrier.

"Give up, you won't be able to break through that capsule with your bare hands" One of the Cervello said.

"You're one of those Cervello Women, why are you here!?" Hayato-kun asked.

"Your lives are in our hands; you better not try anything funny" Hayato-kun, who was hoping for an answer got a threat instead.

"Don't give me that CRAP!" Hayato-kun positions himself to enter his ring to his box weapon but....

"What!? My box weapon...." Hayato-kun's box weapon wasn't there, even the ring!

"There's no point in resisting, your rings and box weapons..." Irie raises his clenched hand and opened it.

"Have all been confiscated" IRIE HAS THE RINGS!?

"Sa...SAWADA! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US! DO IT!" Lal Mirch shouted.

"Lal..." Tsuna muttered.

"DESTROY THE DEVICE WITH YOUR OWN HANDS!" Lal Mirch commanded.

"That's right, boss! If you destroy the round device, we may be able to return to the past! FORGET ABOUT US!" Hayato-kun shouted.

"You can't" Chrome muttered.

"What!? Are you suddenly desperate to live?" Hayato-kun turns around to face Chrome.

"No...but.." Chrome was cut off.

"Honestly, your ignorance astounds me; you're the ones who will be in trouble if you destroy the device...." Irie said.

"Due to the Ten-Year bazooka, this device contains the future versions you replaced" When the round device opened, Irie was right, our future selves are there!

"I shouldn't need to explain what will happen if you destroy it" Irie said.

"What's going on? But our future versions...." Hayato-kun was followed up by Kusakabe.

"Should have travelled back in time because of the Ten-Year Bazooka!" Kusakabe said.

"Exactly; usually, everything in the Ten-Year Bazooka swaps places with their elder counterparts; however, this device prevented your future versions from travelling to the past and kept them here" Irie explained.

"If your future versions were to return to the past and interfere, it would disturb the Trinisette policy" Irie added.

"Trinisette Policy?" Tsuna mumbled

"How do you even know the Ten-Year Bazooka? IMPOSSIBLE!" Hayato asked.

"So the one who used the Ten-Year Bazooka to send us here was you...Irie Shoichi" Reborn pointed out.

"Precisely" Irie nodded.

"But why? Why would you go so far to bring us to this time?!" Tsuna reverted back to his normal self.

"It's quite simple; for Lord Byakuran to take over the world and rebuild a new one, he needs the Vongola rings" Irie explained.

"The 7 Vongola rings, the 7 Mare rings, in addition, there are 7 arcobaleno pacifiers; these sets of seven, totalling 21 are known as Trinisette; and the ore which makes up the Trinisette was the foundation of this world" Irie added.

"Whether you believe me or not is your choice, but the Arcobaleno who became part of the Trinisette to carry out their mission to protect it, won't deny it" Irie added yet another surprising remark.

"What does he mean, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"That's enough talk, I'll let you handle the rest" Irie switched with the Cervello Women.

"Yes, sir" They answered.

"NO WAY!" Tsuna shouted.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, hand over the Sky Ring, or you'll be bidding your guardians farewell; they won't be able to survive one breath of this gas" The Cervello demanded.

"Wait Irie, something in your story sounded off" Reborn said.

"Stop trying to buy yourself time, it's useless; you have no choice; we're not negotiating here; this is an order; Hand over the Sky ring before we count down to three or else we'll kill all your guardians" The Cervello said.

"WAIT! HOLD ON" Tsuna panics as he tries to remove his no.27 mittens.

"Wait a minute, aren't you a Cervello! Why are you on the Millefiore's side!?" Tsuna asked.

"THREE.."

Are we seriously gonna die?! O_O

"EHH!" Tsuna is having trouble removing his mitten.

"DAMN WOMAN! If you think we're hostages, you're dead wrong! BOSS! Forget about us and take them out!" Hayato shouted.

"But I can't do that" Tsuna refused of the thought.

"TWO.."

AHHH! I want to get married! I want to have children! o

"DO IT SAWADA, they'll kill us all once they get the sky ring!" Lal Mirch shouted.

"JUUDAIME!; SAWADA!" Hayato-kun and Lal spontaneously shouted.

"ONE.."

IYAAAA! 0

*BANG,BANG*

"Ug..Uh..*drops remote* Irie-sama...." The Cervello Women drops to the floor.

"Don't think too badly of me, I'm just putting you to sleep for now" Irie drops the gun and removed his Millefiore's suit.

"It's so hot; you and your family had me worried there, Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun; my knees are buckling, now that all the tension's gone" Irie slips to the floor.

"I'm impressed that you made it all the way here; I've been waiting for you, I'm actually on your side" Irie spouts another surprising revelation.

"What do you mean, you're on our side?! You're a leader in the Millefiore! Our Enemy!" Tsuna asked.

"Calm down, Tsuna" Reborn commanded.

"DON'T LOWER YOUR GUARD, JUDAAIME! IT MAY BE ANOTHER TRAP!" Gokudera shouted.

"That's right! Restrain him, Sawada!" Lal seconds Gokudera's thought.

"I know it'll be impossible for you to believe me right away, but I want you to atleast hear me out" Irie plead.

"YOU CAN'T JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted.

I want to listen to Irie, god, it's so hard to listen when you're lying down.

"Kyo-kun, I want to listen too, would you please get off of me, don't worry I'm aware of your ankle, I'll support you" I said.

"This is nothing, herbivore" Hibari said.

"Please, I want to know, about this problem and to why my family was killed" I looked away from Hibari.

"Hmph" Hibari moves a little.

"Thanks Kyo-kun" I reclined myself and held Hibari's arm.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked.

"I'll support you while you're standing; you want to listen too, right?" I smiled.

Without saying another word, Hibari let me support him when he stands.

"I think I've learned my lesson, herbivore" Hibari muttered.

"Lesson?" I asked.

"Do not catch heavy people when they fall" Hibari smirked.

"WHY YOU!" I shouted.

"My actions were disclosed to Byakuran-san through my subordinates and by constant camera surveillance, but now that you've messed this place up, I can finally talk to you openly" Irie said.

Hibari and I stopped arguing to listen.

"It was our goal to meet you in this place, under these circumstances" Irie added.

"Our Goal?" Tsuna asked.

"It's true that the Millefiore brought you to this time to take the Vongola Rings" Irie explained.

"SO YOU'RE AFTER THE VONGOLA RINGS!" Gokudera shouted.

"If I simply wanted to take them, I wouldn't have needed to summon you here to Melone Base" Irie reasoned out.

"I needed all you to come here, in order to train you all..to become stronger" Irie added.

"I truly regret doing all those terrible things, but it was the only way to help you quickly improve in preparations for the battles to come" Irie apologized.

"Huh? The battles to come?" Tsuna asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'M NOT YOUR REAL ENEMY!" Irie shouted.

"CUT THE CRAP! YOU'RE MAKING THIS UP! YOU'RE JUST PULLING A FAST ONE ON US TO SAVE YOURSELF!" Gokudera growled.

"Gokudera's right! We can't believe his story!" Lal shouted.

"Wait, if I wanted to eliminate you, I could've done it sooner! Even if the Millefiore had lowered their defenses, there's a world of difference between your strength and theirs! You can't possibly win!" Irie explained.

Everyone gasped.

"He's right, you all knew that we had no chance if we fought them head on, that's why we were desperate enough to try sneaking into this Millefiore base; as a result, you went through many battles and gained strength before reaching this destination, it's just as he says" Reborn agreed.

"That's not all, do you know why I-pin, Kyoko, Haru and Danica were brought from the past as well?" Irie asked.

Me? That's right, why am I here too, I'm not really with the Vongola.

"People become stronger when they have something to protect, it was therefore determined that they were necessary" Irie answered.

Tsuna suddenly runs to Irie and took hold of his collar.

"What if something happens to Kyoko-chan and the others? And for such a stupid reason! And not just them, everyone too could've died in this battle before they even developed!" Tsuna shouted.

Tsuna-kun....

"That was a risk we simply had to take" Irie said.

"What was that!?" Gokudera shouted.

"No way" Chrome muttered.

I looked down and thought "Was it also a risk to take when the Millefiore killed my family"

Irie snapped.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING MY BEST! IT'S BEEN SO HARD WITH ALL THESE UNEXPECTED OBSTACLES! THIS PROBLEM ISN'T AS SIMPLE AS YOU THINK! AND YOU KNOW, YOUR FUTURE SELF WAS INVOLVED IN DEVISING THIS PLAN TOO, TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!" Irie shouted.

"What? I was involved?" Tsuna muttered.

"It was imperative that the plan must not be leaked to the Millefiore, so it was a secret between myself, the future you and the future Hibari Kyoya" Irie explained.

Kyo-kun was involved?!

"So when you said "Our Goal" you were referring to..." Tsuna muttered.

"Yes, that was why the future Hibari Kyoya was able to predict our ambush" Irie said.

"Unbelievable" Kusakabe said.

"The future me didn't know, that's impossible!" Gokudera muttered in disappointment.

"Why was I, Juudaime's right hand man, ignored by him!?" Gokudera glances at Hibari.

Hayato-kun....

"The future Tsunayoshi-kun was uneasy about getting innocent allies involved, but in the end, you accepted that it was necessary for the past you to improve" Irie said.

Tsuna releases Irie from his clutches.

"No way, I...I" Tsuna mumbled.

"I brought everyone to this era...to such a dangerous place" Tsuna said.

"That's impossible! I know Sawada! He's unbelievably kind!" Lal shouted.

"That's right! Juudaime would never let the kids be placed in danger!" Gokudera added.

"Oh man! That just shows you how bad the situation is! Can't you read between the lines?!" Irie shouted.

"And Shoichi snaps back" Spanner chuckled.

"I think we should believe him" Reborn thinks so.

"Reborn-san; Oi, Reborn!" Gokudera and Lal spontaneously called.

"His explanations has answered all the questions I had" Reborn said.

"Thank you, by the way, your enemy will be...Byakuran-san!" Irie exclaimed.

"Byakuran-san will do whatever it takes to assemble the Trinisette and make this world his!" Irie explained.

"And if he succeeds, we'll be a witness to a hell beyond all imagination; he'll obliterate any person, group or even a country, who go against his will" Irie added.

Even my family....

"There's still something I don't get" Reborn said.

"Why have you been working for Byakuran this whole time?" Reborn asked.

"If you hadn't used the Ten-Year Bazooka to bring the Vongola Rings to this time, he wouldn't have been able to accomplish his goal" Reborn suggested.

"But then Tsuna and The Arcobaleno would still be dead but Kyoko and the others wouldn't have been involved" Reborn added.

"That's true for awhile but Byakuran-san would've eventually been able to bring you to the future, even without my help, plus there was a reason I was partial to this method; This is the only time when he can be stopped!" Irie exclaimed.

"Defeating Byakuran-san now is the only way to seal his power" Irie added.

"GEH! I FORGOT! HAVE YOU HEARD ANYTHING FROM TH VONGOLA HQ!?" Irie shouted.

"No" Reborn answered.

"Not yet? I see, not yet..egh" Irie suddenly had a stomach ache.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"I suddenly feel very anxious" Irie answered.

"Shoichi" Spanner approached Irie.

"Don't worry, Shoichi's stomach starts hurting whenever he gets nervous" Spanner explained.

Wow, the boss of the Melone Base is prone to stomach aches.

"In any case, reaching this place was the first hurdle in order to defeat Byakuran-san; if we consider this the first stage, then there's a second one you need to clear" Irie pointed out.

"Ehh? More fighting?!" Tsuna gasped.

"No, that's not it, I want you to heal up for the time being, depending on how the second stage goes that is" Irie said.

"What's this second stage?" Reborn asked.

"You haven't heard, there was a plan to launch a united attack on the Millefiore all over the world today" Irie answered.

"If the united attack fails, things will become much more difficult" Irie hypothesized.

"The key battle will be on Italy" Irie added.

I hope everything goes well in Italy....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Whew! That was the longest I've ever typed so far! The truth is there's still more about this Revealed Truth but seeing that this chapter has reached nearly 3000 words, I'll have it on another chapter.

Have you read my other fic, "Your Skylark"? It's a HibarixReader, so if you have time please read and review ;)

Oh and don't forget to review for this chapter too! LUVLOTS! ^o^


	17. Reunion

**Author's Note: **Alright guys! There's still more revelations to be exposed! I hope you'll like this chapter ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary:**On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter XVI- Reunion**_

"Is everyone okay?" Tsuna shouted as we got out of the capsule.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera immediately ran to Tsuna after getting out.

"Alright, please put the injured to these emergency beds" Irie directed

"Kyo-kun, would you like to lie down on the emergency beds?" I asked.

Hibari remained silent, which meant...

Yada. (No)

"Hey, Irie" Gokudera brings out his dynamites.

"Let me smack you just once, even if you had your reasons, I'm still pissed" Gokudera growled.

"I'll go first" Hibari raises his tonfas.

"HEY, COME ON GUYS! CUT ME SOME SLACK, I'M AGAINST VIOLENCE!" Irie trembled.

"I couldn't care less" Hibari said.

"PLEASE!" Irie tumbled.

"Stop!" I shouted, everyone's attention were at me.

"Kyo-kun, Hayato-kun, stop it" I said.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THIS GUY, DANICA!?" Gokudera asked.

"I am not, I just want him to ask some questions" I said as I passed in front of him.

"Irie-san" I faced him.

"H-Hai?" Irie responded.

"Was the massacre part of the plan too?" I asked.

Everyone looked down.

"I'm really sorry about that Danica-san" Irie said.

"WHY!? WAS IT A RISK YOU VONGOLAS HAD TO TAKE?" I shouted.

"No, it wasn't part of the plan nor was it a risk we had to take; Byakuran-san ordered your family to be killed because the future you refused an alliance with him, it was clearly out of my power" Irie explained.

"So, it's still because of me, why my mom, Getsuei and Danielle are dead" My eyes were beginning to get swollen.

"Danielle-san!? She's dead!?" Irie doubted.

"That couldn't be possible, Danielle-san has not been in the Ravino Mansion for 10 years" Irie added.

"WH-What?!" I gasped.

"Is she ALIVE!?" I asked.

"10 years ago, she returned back to the Varia; Today, she might be in the key battle in Italy, I doubt that she was in the Ravino Mansion when the Ravino Massacre happened" Irie explained.

"So, she's ALIVE!" My tears all went out from my eyes, not because of grief but of joy.

Gokudera approaches me.

"Danica, I'm so gl-OOF" I suddenly hugged Gokudera.

"Hayato-kun, I'm really happy, so happy, I can't stop crying" I snuggled into Gokudera's chest.

"This was just like the last time you cried, though those tears were different from this one" Gokudera pats my head.

Not long after that, I felt a very intense murderous intent from my back.

I looked back and saw that Hibari was glaring at Gokudera who was doing the same too.

What are they doing?

"Ahaha, some things never change" Irie laughed.

Hibari and Gokudera stopped eyeing each other.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you Danica-san, you know, it was the request of the future Hibari Kyoya that you are here today" Irie added.

"What do you mean by it's because of Kyo-kun's request?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much about the future though I can tell you this much, the Hibari in this time and the you in this time are very close friends though the relationship between the future Hibari and the future Gokudera is the same as you have witnessed earlier" Irie scratches his head.

"Don't say such useless things" Gokudera lights up his dynamites.

"Don't treat me the same with this storm herbivore here" Hibari raises his tonfas.

"Yeah, don't treat me like....WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Gokudera faces Hibari.

"Hmph, Herbivore" Hibari smirked.

"WHY YOU!?" Gokudera shouted.

"Hey, hold on!" Reborn commanded.

Hibari and Gokudera looked down at Reborn.

"Isn't there still something we need to ask him?" Reborn added.

Everyone puts their attention to Reborn

"What's Byakuran's power?" Reborn continued.

"It's difficult to summarize, but his power is something that can only be used under extremely restrictive conditions; but many of the unfathomable things happening in this era are triggering his power" Irie explained.

"But nevertheless, we have to defeat him" I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Danica-chan, I know that you're happy because Danielle-san is alive but I can't be sure if she is safe in Italy; in fact, The Millefiore's Six Funeral Wreath's wielder of the Mare Ring of Storm is the older twin of Belphegor whom you know to be one of the Varia." Irie said.

"WHAT!" Lal gasped and suddenly felt pain on her injuries, Tsuna then came to her.

"Is that so shocking?" I asked.

"According to our records, Belphegor's brother supposedly died 10 years ago" Kusakabe answered.

"That's right, and he died by Belphegor's hand" Lal said.

Siblings killing each other... come to think of it, Danielle and I did that kind of thing too in the Ring Battle.

"Hey, are you sure he's not someone else?" Gokudera asked.

"No, if Shoichi says so, then it must be true" A man in a light green jumpsuit whom I believe his name was Spanner assured Gokudera

"Who the hell are you!? You've been standing next to Juudaime this whole time but I'm his right-hand man!" Gokudera growled.

*sigh* Gokudera and his Juudaime complex strikes again.

"What's he talking about?" Spanner muttered.

"Hehe, don't mind him, he's just insecure about other people taking his place as Tsuna's trusted right-hand man" I chuckled.

"And you are?" Spanner asked.

"Danica, Danica Ravino, at your service" I saluted.

"Weird Girl" Spanner chuckled.

(*GLARE*)

"Hey, it's not nice to call someone weird if you have just met them" I pouted.

"Haha, ~gumen~, here, have a lollipop" Spanner suddenly inserts a lollipop into my mouth.

(*GLARE AND KILLER AURA*)

"This is delicious!" My eyes sparkled.

"I made those lollipops myself, I have tons of them, so if you would like one, I'd be happy to give you one" Spanner smiles.

"WOW! You'll give me sweets for free!" And there it goes; my sweet tooth takes over me.

"THANKS SO MUCH, SPANNER-KUN! I LIKE YOU!" I cheered.

(*GLARE, KILLER AURA, TWITCH*)

"Hehe, I never thought I'd be liked by someone because of my lollipops" Spanner scratches his head.

"They're really delicious! I LOVE THEM!" I smiled.

Spanner blushed.

(*GLARE, KILLER AURA, TWITCH, WALKS*)

"Are there any more flavours other than strawberry?" I asked.

"Yeah though they're still under experimentation, if you'd like, you can come to my lab and try them" Spanner suggested.

(*GLARE, KILLER AURA, TWITCH, WALKS FASTER*)

"I'd LOV-EH!?" Hibari appears right between me and Spanner.

Hibari glares at Spanner.

"Oi, Kyo-kun, what's wrong?" I asked.

Without saying a word, Hibari took my hand and walked to a corner.

"Hey, that's rude Kyo-kun, I was talking to Spanner" I pouted.

"Aren't you forgetting something? You told me that you'll support me" Hibari said.

"But you are walking very well now" I said.

Hibari glares at me and sat down.

I sat down beside him.

*UTTER SILENCE*

This is so embarrassing......

Why isn't he talking?

Why can't I say anything?

Why do I want to have a conversation with him even though we always end up arguing?

*sigh* never mind....

I'm really happy that my sister's alive....

I cried a lot awhile ago that my eyes are so swelled up....

I'm just so...hap-zzZzz (Danica's head lands on Hibari's shoulder)

**Author's POV**

Hibari's eyes widened when Danica slept on his shoulder, he was frozen like a stone, unable to move, unable to push her away.

Hibari looked at Danica's sleeping face, he smiled.

"Now this is something you don't see everyday" Reborn appears before Hibari (of course in a hologram mode)

Hibari's smile reverts back to his cold and emotionless face.

"Akan-bo, why are you here?" Hibari asked.

"I bet that you want to know why Danica was sent here by your request, right." Reborn smirks.

Hibari smirks too.

"There's no need for you to tell me that, I already know why" Hibari said.

"I knew you'd say that, oh well, we'll just have to wait for the news at Italy" Reborn smirks.

**In Ital-VOIIIIIII!!**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, LUSSURIA!" Squalo roared.

"~Ara~ Squalo! I don't want to leave the boss with so many injuries" Lussuria cooed.

"Our boss isn't weak enough to be done in so easily" Squalo stated.

"You're late, you stupid scum." Xanxus calmly said.

"Well, that's because the other people were more useless than expected" Squalo explained.

"Excuses, Excuses, Squalo-chi!" Danielle appeared behind Xanxus' chair.

"Stop calling me Squalo-chi, you f*c*ing woman!" Squalo shouted.

Danielle smirks.

"Xanxus-sama, I'll tend to your injuries now" Danielle took out her first-aid kit and started treatment.

"That's not fair boss, why didn't you let me tend to your injuries?" Lussuria squiggled.

"Baka! If you used your box weapon to the boss that would be...." Danielle was cut off by the sudden comment of.....

"HILARIOUS! VOIII!!!!" Squalo was laughing.

Squalo.

Xanxus scowled and ignored the laughing idiot.

"Oi, you laughing peasant! The useless people you were talking about...."

"Are us, right?" Fran continued Bel's sentence.

"Tch, it's true, isn't it" Squalo pointed out.

"Well, it was because Bel-senpai was weaker than his older brother" Fran explained.

"I'm the stronger one" Bel threw knives to Fran's frog hat.

"Bo...sss" A feint and weak voice was heard.

"Levi-san!" Danielle exclaimed when she finished treating Xanxus.

"My, my, you're all beaten up" Lussuria said.

"Never mind me, as long as the boss is safe" Levi fell to his knees.

"Oh my, he's so noble" Lussuria fantasized.

"But Levi-san was pretty pathetic, especially considering how much he bragged, guess he's not as tough as he looks." Fran commented.

"WHAT!" Levi said.

"Don't "What!" me, octopus" Bel added.

"OCTOPUS!" Levi shouted.

"Alright, stop fighting guys, Levi-san, I'll tend to your injur-" Danielle was cut off.

"IYA! I'll be tending his injuries!" Lussuria butted in.

"Oi, peasant, let Lussuria tend the octopus' injuries" Bel smirked.

"Go on, Pea-chan" Lussuria commanded his (or her) box weapon.

*KROAAA* The peacock shone a warm light.

Levi's injuries were healed but....

"Wow, he looks even dumber" Bel stated in disgust.

"Couldn't we leave him like this? He looks dumb either way" Fran commented.

"I can't do anything about that" Lussuria pouted as Levi's hair grew and grew.

"And to think, you were going to use that to Xanxus-sama" Danielle smirked.

~SILENCE~

*PFFT*

"USHISHISHI" Bel laughed.

"ha-ha-ha" Fran laughed in a very sarcastic way.

Levi was trying to hold in his laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Squalo laughed as loud as his "VOI"s are.

Lussuria sweat dropped and Danielle face palmed.

*ROAR!!!!*

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Hmph! Alright, I'll let the Japan kids know what happened here" Squalo said.

"Squalo-chi, can I ask you a favor!?" Danielle cooed.

"Stop calling me, Squalo-chi, you effing woman!" Squalo growled.

**Melone Base (Japan)**

"Everyone, we just received information about the main battle in Italy" Reborn announced.

Everyone was delighted.

"There's no doubt about it, we have received an encrypted transmission from the Varia" Giannini continued.

"It appears that Xanxus defeated the enemy's general" Reborn stated.

"Xanxus really...." Tsuna smiled.

"Sorry to break the party, but it's too early to celebrate" Irie said.

"There's no need to worry about their numbers, the Millefiore family has started to retreat" Reborn told Irie.

"THEY'VE WON!?" Irie pumped himself.

"Pretty much" Reborn smiled.

"This means our plan is a success" Kusakabe glances at Hibari.

He saw Danica sleeping on Hibari's shoulder, he didn't want to be seen so he stopped looking and paid attention to the news.

**Danica's POV**

Hmmm? Did I fall asleep?

I slowly opened my eyes....

Somehow, I don't want to wake up, my head is resting in something soft, I could feel someone's warmness, I don't to wake up...

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!!!!!!"

I suddenly woke up by the shout.

"RYOHEI-KUN!?" I pointed.

"Hmph, so that herbivore is now here" Hibari stood up.

"You know, you're head was heavy" Hibari smirked.

"Well, I am hard-headed" I stick my tongue out.

Hmph! I won't lose my cool over something like that!

"Wow" Hibari smirked.

"Heh, that's right! I won't lose my cool over something trivial as that" I sneered.

"Well then...." Hibari lets out another smirk.

BRING IT ON! I won't be affected by your insults!

"You really have....." Hibari moves his face closer.

COME ON! I can take your insults!

"You really have a cute face when you're angry....." Hibari smirked.

GEH!?

Without another second, my face was in a deep reddish color.

"WHY YOU!!!!!" I shouted.

"Now everyone, can I please have your attentions!" Irie commanded.

Everyone faced Irie.

"Now that everyone's here and the Vongola rings have now assembled, I want to tell you that to defeat Byakuran, you must master your respective box weapons, however some of you do not have your respective box weapons" Irie announced.

Irie walked to the round device and placed his hands on it.

"I will now pass it to you" The round device starts to shine.

"Accept the power left to you by the Vongola Boss of this era" A dark flame suddenly engulfed my box weapon from the round device.

My box's outer surface cracked, a light engulfed me.

When I came into, my surroundings were half-white and black.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"I'm glad we can meet once again"

"Who are you?" I looked side by side but no one was there.

"My name is Yue....."

"Yue....." I called.

"Call my name, if you need my power....."

"Yue......" I called again.

"Release me properly, alright"

"Yue....." I called for the last time.

*Da.....Dani.....Da.... Danica.....*

I hear someone calling my name....

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wh-at happened?" I asked myself.

I was back at the Vongola Base....

Everyone...Eveyone was there....except for Hibari, Kusakabe, Chrome and Lal.

I looked at everyone and they were relieved I was alright.

"Danica-san, are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright" I replied.

"You really got us worried back there, you suddenly collapsed and muttering Yue" Gokudera said.

"Danica-chan, are you really alright?" Kyoko asked.

"Danica-chan, tell us if you're not feeling good, alright?" Haru said.

"Thanks but really, I am quite fine now" I smiled.

"Ne, Ne! Is Yue a candy!?" Lambo asked.

"No, no, it's not" I smiled.

"Yue... I think I have heard that name somewhere" Reborn said.

"Danica-chan, I think you should get some rest" Yamamoto suggested.

"Yamamoto-niichan is right, you should get some rest" Fuuta seconds Yamamoto's suggestion.

"Thanks guys....." I said.

"JUST REST TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"YOU'RE TOO LOUD, LAWNHEAD!" Gokudera shouted.

"I AM NOT, YOU OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Calm down, guys" Bianchi (who is wearing her goggles) said.

I just laughed at them.

"Alright, me, Haru and Kyoko will go to the kitchen now, so I'll see you guys later" Biachi said.

"I'LL FOLLOW KYOKO-CHAN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei pumped.

"LAMBO-SAN TOO!" Lambo cheered.

"AND I-PIN TOO!" I-pin followed Lambo.

Bianchi and the others left the room.

"We'll talk about the details later, I'll let you rest first and then we'll go back" Reborn said.

"Go back?" I asked.

"I forgot, you collapsed at that time" Tsuna thought.

"We're going back to the past" Yamamoto chirped.

"But it's only temporary" Gokudera added.

"Is that so?" Somehow I can't bring myself to smile.

"Is something the matter, Danica?" Gokudera held my shoulder.

I don't know why.... why can't I smile? I should be happy that I can return to the past.... maybe it's because I don't want to see mom and Getsuei again, now that I know they're dead at this era.

Reborn smirks.

*OPEN DOOR*

Someone enters the room.

I gasped and Tsuna screamed.

"Kyo-kun?" "HIBARI-SAN!?"

"Yo, Hibari" Yamamoto waves his hand.

"What are you doing here?!" Gokudera asked rudely.

"Akan-bo, I forgot something" Hibari said.

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"Something heavy and hard-headed" Hibari answered while walking up to me.

What is he trying to do?

"What the hell are you talki-" Gokudera was cut off when Hibari suddenly carried Danica.

WHAT THE!?

"Hey, where are you taking her?!" Gokudera asked.

"_De ja vu?" _Gokudera thought.

"My base, her room is there" Hibari gets out of the room while carrying me.

"What the hell are you doing HIbari?!" I asked.

"I just felt that I don't want you here in the Vongola Base" Hibari answered.

"WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT!" I squirmed.

"Stop moving, you're heavy" Hibari said.

"Then, I'll give you something HEAVY!" I planned to give all my effort to move but suddenly....he....he...he..

He pressed his lips against mine.....

Same person, different age, and the same feeling.....

The warmness and softness of the kiss is the same.....

And then I thought...

What if the reason's the same too.... T_T

I pushed Hibari away but I was still blushing.

"God! Even if you're the 15 year old Kyo-kun I know, you're the same with your 25 year old self! YOU ALWAYS TEASE ME!" I pouted.

"Hmph, so my older self did this to you too" Hibari smirked.

"YEAH! AND I THINK ABOUT 2 TIMES!" I shouted.

"Hmmm, that goes to show that you're still weak, herbivore" Hibari smirked.

"I AM NOT WEAK! YOU'RE THE WEAK ONE! IN THIS ERA, YOU'RE OLD, WEIRD, PERVERTED, PEDO, FRUSTRATING, IRRITATING AND OTHER MORE!" Hibari continued to walk on and all the way, while I was ranting my embarrassing anger for him, he only smirked and smirked and smirked.

Back to the old days, me and Hibari, in a sequence of ARGUE, ARGUE, ARGUE.

But now, one more thing was added.

Argue, Argue, KISS, Argue, Argue.

It was a Reunion with the Hibari I know and lived with.

A Reunion with Hibari who was the chairman of the discipline committee.

A Reunion with Hibari who was the ice prince of Namimori.

A Reunion with Hibari whom I hate and despise.

A Reunion with Hibari whose lips are compatible with mine.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **WHEW! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it!

Announcements: Because of the anime's not following to the manga episodes, I think I will be typing 1 o 2 omake chapters before I continue to the main story for the reason that I want to have more information on what's more to come to the planned episodes of Reborn that is not following the manga.

I will be following the anime not the manga, so I hope you'll be staying tuned.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)


	18. The Return Of The Author

**Author's Note:**I'm sorry for the very very late update! After a month long of waiting, the laptop is fixed! YEY! It's good to be back! ;)

I would like to thank -animelover41195- for granting my request, I would also recommend everyone to read her Reborn Fanfic, Secrets; this story has a great OC and I love HIM! So if you have time, please read and review. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

**Chapter…. - The Return of the Author!? **

*AUTHOR's POV*

"At last, I'm back!" I shouted out to the world.

"You're late…" A spine-chilling voice made me jump out of my mind.

"Kyoya-san?!" I sweat dropped.

"Where have you been, stupid woman!!" Gokudera shouted.

"AHH! Gokudera-kun!!!!" I knelt down.

"Yo, how's it going?" Yamamoto waves his hand.

"Yamamoto-kun!!!!!" I smiled.

At least one of the hot guys who early greeted me is very concerned about me.

"Author-san, you've been out for a while, what happened?" Tsuna appeared behind Yamamoto.

"Ahaha, my laptop got broken" I said.

"Such a lame excuse, herbivore" Hibari raises his tonfas.

"WAH! Kyoya-san, please don't bite me to death! I PROMISE I'll never be late again!" I shouted as I protected myself behind Tsuna.

"HIEE!! Don't hide behind me, Author-san!" Tsuna squealed.

"THE AUTHOR IS BACK TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!" Oh good, the boxer is here.

"Ryohei-kun! Hello!" I waved my hand.

"EXTREME HELLO to you too!" Ryohei waves his hand too.

"Oi, baka~onna; the next update? When is it gonna be?" Gokudera asked.

"Kufufufufu~ I'll be expecting more screen time of me on your later chapters" A mist appeared and disappeared, leaving the mist illusionist of the Vongola Family.

"ROKUDO MUKURO!!!" Tsuna pointed Gokudera rushes to Tsuna and Hibari glares at Mukuro.

"Ahh, Mukuro-san! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" I sweat dropped.

"It really has been a long time…. The first time I appeared here was at Chapter 3 and I never showed up again, are you holding a grudge against me" Mukuro evilly smiled.

"WAH! NO, NO! It's just that! AHM! WAH! I don't know why!" I hid again behind Tsuna.

"HIEEE!! Author-san, please! DON'T HIDE BEHIND ME!!!" Tsuna squealed.

"The hottest men in REBORN! are scaring me!!" I said.

"Kufufu~ I'm flattered to receive that comment, I shall let you off this time, if I don't get my screen time added, I'll make you see your worst nightmares!" Mukuro smiled …evilly of course.

"HAI! HAI! I WILL!" I kneeled down in front of him and he disappeared into the mist.

"Tch" Hibari was disappointed that Mukuro left without their clashing of weapons.

"SO AUTHOR-SAN!" Ryohei called my attention.

"HAI!" I reclined from my dogeza position.

"WHEN IS THE NEXT EXTREME UPDATE!!!!" Ryohei shouted.

"Hmmm, I planned it out before that I would make a filler chapter first but I guess I'll scratch that" I pondered.

"A FILLER CHAPTER!!!!" Gokudera angrily exclaimed.

"Yes?! Why?!" Still in my reclined dogeza position was trembling in fear.

"READERS HATE FILLER CHAPTERS! THEY DO NOT MAKE SENSE WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY AND THEY SUCK!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ehhhh" My tears are swelling up……

"Readers…..hate those??" I added.

"Gokudera-kun, you've said enough" Tsuna (in dying will mode) said.

"HAI! Juudaime, forgive me for being rude" Gokudera lowers his head.

"Don't cry now, Author-chan, everything's gonna be fine" Yamamoto comforts me.

"Herbivore, filler chapters may be entertaining or boring, that depends on the reader, not all filler chapters suck" Hibari turns away.

Hibari is being nice to me? Has hell frozen up? Is he feeling sleepy?

I was starting to cry again.

"What's this?" A familiar voice was heard, I hear footsteps getting closer to me.

"Why is she crying? Kyo-kun, you didn't do anything to make my creator cry?" That voice, that name-calling for Hibari.

"DANICA~CHAN!!!!" I jumped out of my crying state and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you again!" Danica smiled.

"WAHH! Me too!" I cried.

"Crying is for herbivores" Hibari commented.

"So, Creator-chan, when is our next great chapter coming?" Danica asked me.

"I have decided that I will make the next chapter right after the Arcobaleno Trials in the anime are done, and I hope that after the Trials, they'll follow the line-up of the manga" I sniffed.

"THAT'S TOO LONG TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a rough schedule these days" I said.

"Don't worry, Creator-chan, we understand" Danica held my shoulder.

"No, I don't" Hibari said.

"Don't be a jerk, Kyo-kun! Creator-chan has done many things for us in these past chapters, you should be grateful!" Danica defends me.

"Even if she's the one who wrote all those embarrassing parts in the story" Hibari smirked.

Danica twitched.

This is bad! Danica-chan will be mad at me!

"AH! So it's not my fault when I touched Danica-chan's *B**B*, right?" Yamamoto chirped.

Danica twitched again.

"Don't forget the part where she's been teased by a certain someone" Reborn appears.

"REBORN!!!" I gasped.

Danica is surrounded by an evil aura.

"WAH!! I'M SORRY, DANICA-CHAN!" I hid behind Tsuna again.

"Author-san, I've already told you to stop hiding behind me" Tsuna calmly said in his hyper-mode.

"Stop hiding behind Juudaime, baka-onna!" Gokudera shouted.

"So it's because of you to why this herbivore(points tonfa to Danica) is here right now, messing up my life and Namimori" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"IT HAS TO BE!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A COU…..!" I immediately restrained my mouth from continuing any further with my hand.

"A COU?" Danica asked.

"A…A…A…A! WAH!!! COUD BYE!!!!! I'll be seeing you guys after the TRIALS!!!" I ran away from them like hell.

"RUNNING AWAY!?" "I WON'T LET YOU RUN AWAY HERBIVORE!" "STOP TO THE EXTREME!" "ROCKET BOMB!"

Tsuna just face palmed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** WAH! I got away! HAHA! As I have said, I'll be updating this again when the Arcobaleno Trials are done, unless if you like filler chapters, I'd be glad to do some. I hope that you'll be waiting for my updates. I'm SO GLAD THE LAPTOP IS FIXED!!!!


	19. Sakura Blossoms

**Author's Note: **Wew! I just returned from my Retreat :) And I thought to myself, I have put all my efforts on this one and the other one! That's because I love you guys ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Summary:**On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter XIX- Sakura Blossoms**_

It's finally the day that we have to go back to the past, so much has happened here in the future which...ugh (remembers all scenes with Hibari) irritates me.

I was staring the cherry blossom tree by the window at Hibari's base, it's so beautiful.

"Danica-san, it's already time" Kusakabe slid the door and said.

"Thanks Kusakabe-kun, I'll be going to the Vongola Base in a short while; where's Kyo-kun?" I asked.

"He left here earlier this morning, he must be at the Melone Base now" Kusakabe answered.

"That's so rude of him! ARGH!" I punched the pillow imagining it was Hibari's face

Kusakabe smiled.

*FLASHBACK (EARLY MORNING)*

"Kyo-san, where are you going at this early hour?" Kusakabe asked the yawning Cloud Guardian.

Hibari didn't answer and walked past by him.

"Kyo-san, are you not going to wake Danica-san?" Kusakabe asked again.

"Vice-chairman, since when did you have the permission to ask questions?" Hibari raises his tonfas.

"My apologies, Kyo-san" Kusakabe bowed.

"She needs to rest... accompany her later to the Melone Base, keep her away from...never mind" Hibari leaves the base.

*FLASHBACK END*

"I never would have thought that Kyo-san was already this jealous to Gokudera-san at this age" Kusakabe murmured.

"What did you say Kusakabe-san?" I momentarily stopped from hitting the pillow.

"AH! I said that we have to get going to the Melone Base now" Kusakabe sweat dropped.

"Hmm, alright! Let's go Kusakabe-san!" I cheered as we left the room.

That Kyo-kun, he'll get it for sure! T_T

*MELONE BASE*

"Danica-chan!" Haru called my attention.

"Haru, Kyoko-chan!" I waved.

"Shall we go together?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course, why not?" I smiled.

We continued walking while I-pin and Lambo are playing in front of us.

"We're really going back to the past right?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, we are" I answered.

"But Tsuna-kun said it will only be temporarily" Kyoko added.

"Don't worry, Danica-san, Haru-san and Kyoko-san, Tsuna-san and the others are doing their best to fix this problem, we have to believe in them" Kusakabe comforts us.

"Thanks Kusakabe-san" Haru smiled and m and Kyoko nodded.

"We're nearly there" Kusakabe said.

We already took sight of the round device where the others are already gathered.

"HERE COMES LAMBO!" Lambo makes his grand entrance.

"LAMBO, STOP RUNNING AROUND" And I-pin makes her scolding chase.

The three of us girls walk towards Tsuna's while Kusakabe walked to Hibari's.

"Sorry to make you wait, Everybody's here now, so are you all ready then?" Irie asked.

"Yes!" Tsuna nodded and looked at the others to see if they were ready.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and saw that he was thinking deeply....maybe it's because of Yamamoto's dad.

Speaking of that..... I'm also in the same boat as him. I looked down.

"Danica-chan, are you feeling alright?" Haru asked.

"AH, yeah! Just feeling a little excited, I can't wait to go back" I faked a smile.

Kyoko and Haru looked at me worriedly and that they both decided to smile along with me.

"Alright, let's send you on your way, Spanner" Irie signalled Spanner who was in the controls.

"Roger" Spanner puts his attention to the controls where in just a few seconds, the round device started glowing.

Everyone from the past was surrounded blue-green orbs and then disappears into thin air.

*THE PAST*

"This place is?" Yamamoto looks around.

"Namimori's Warm and Fuzzy Shopping District" I muttered as I read the sign above.

"Are we really back?" Tsuna asked.

"I think we are...." I said.

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted to the person behind me.

"Kyo-kun!" I turned around.

And then he was gone.

"Man, I just can't help it with him" Ryohei sighed.

Grrr! He left me again! You're becoming so rude to me now, Kyo-kun! Well, it's not like you were nice before! T_T

"Even Chrome disappeared too!" Kyoko and Haru gasped.

"She disappeared when we we're not looking" I said.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera calls Tsuna's attention and also ours too.

"Please look over there!" Gokudera points at a sign.

*PARKING LOT ENTRANCE FOR NAMIMORI UNDERGROUND MALL CONSTRUCTION SITE*

"Then that'd be the Melone Base in the future!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Then that means we're really back!" I cheered.

Everyone smiled.

*GOING HOME*

First Stop: Yamamoto's Place

"I'll see you all later then" Yamamoto smiled.

"Ye..ah" Tsuna nodded worriedly over Yamamoto.

"It's alright, Tsuna" Yamamoto assured Tsuna with a smile.

"See ya" Yamamoto opens the door and the others continued walking.

I stopped and patted Yamamoto at the back.

"We can still change things, Takeshi-kun. When this is over, let's protect our family and we'll make sure they'll be happy" I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Danica-chan" Yamamoto returns the gesture and patted my back.

Second Stop: Haru's Place

"It feels like it's been forever" Haru's eyes were stopping tears.

"Well, Tsuna-san, Everyone! Sorry for troubling all of you!" Haru bowed.

"Yeah, sure" Tsuna nodded.

"Tsuna-kun" Kyoko called Tsuna.

"We'll be heading off now, too" Kyoko said.

"Yeah, see you later" Ryohei followed.

"Ah, okay..well..Onii-san..well..uh..please take care of Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said.

"You can count on me, Sawada" Ryohei answers with pride.

"Take care, Kyoko-chan, Ryohei-san" I smiled.

"I'll see you later then" Kyoko leaves with Ryohei.

Third Stop: Tsuna's Place

"Alright, Juudaime, I'll see you later then" Gokudera said.

"Me too, Tsuna-kun, I'll be going off too" I said.

"Yeah, both of you be careful" Tsuna nodded.

Me and Gokudera walked away from Tsuna's house.

"It's very nostalgic isn't it, Hayato-kun?" I said out of the blue.

"What's nostalgic?" Gokudera asked.

"It was like the day when you were asked by Reborn to escort me to my home" I smiled.

"Hey, it's not like I'm escorting you now" Gokudera blushed.

"You do know that you're taking me home right at this moment" I giggled.

"Shut up" Gokudera hid his red face from me.

"Oh, and I also remember that woman, who was trying to snatch your wallet" I laughed.

"Hey! Stop remembering those things!" Gokudera shouted at me.

"I can't help it, I just ...haha" I laughed.

"You really are weird" Gokudera said in a calm voice and stopped.

I'm home.

"Hayato-kun, thanks for......" I looked at Gokudera and he was looking at me with a serious yet blushing face.

"Hayato-kun.....?" I looked at his face worriedly.

Do I have something on my face? Is my hair messy? Did I do something wrong?

"Danica-chan!" Gokudera surprised me.

"Ah, yes?!" I stuttered.

"I....I...really.....liik....lik..." Gokudera was having trouble in saying his words.

"What is it, Hayato-kun?" I asked oblivious to the thought that Gokudera is confessing.

"I really...lllliiikk-" O_O

"What are you two doing in front of my house?" Who would forget that cold voice.

I looked back and it was Hibari.

"Kyo-kun?!" I gasped.

Hibari narrowed his eyes not on me but on the person behind me....Gokudera.

"It's your lucky day, dynamite herbivore" Hibari, unfortunately can't raise his tonfas because he was holding 2 bags in both his right and left hand.

"Tch, you just had to ruin it, do you" Gokudera returns an evil glare at Hibari.

"Alright, you two! Hayato-kun, thanks for bringing me home, I'll see you tomorrow!" I smiled.

Gokudera leaves without a word, I'm guessing that he's so pissed off.

"Kyo-kun!" I turned around to face Hibari.

"What's with the bags?" I asked.

"Hmph" Hibari forcefully gave the bags to me and went inside.

"Oi! Oi!" I followed him inside.

And then he stopped.

"Your shoes, they're dirty" He said.

I tried to remove my shoes using my feet because my hands were occupied with the bags; it wasn't long till I lost balance and dropped the bags.

I was surprised to see the contents of the bags when they fell to the floor.

"Clothes?" I uttered.

"Herbivore, don't you remember, you left Japan not too long ago" Hibari said.

"My things are at Italy!?" I gasped.

So that's why he left awhile ago, he bought me clothes.

With the thought of Hibari buying clothes for a girl intrigued me, so I checked what Hibari bought.

"You have good taste in women's clothes!" I gasped while I took out the garments from the 3 bags.

"What could be in the last bag?" I wondered.

"Your undergarments" He answered.

"WHAT!!!!!" I blushed and quickly looked at the contents of the bag.

Hopefully, Hibari wasn't one of those men who'll buy teasing lingerie for women.

It was just simple undergarments and a bra in a size of.... O_O HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW MY BRA SIZE!

"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY SIZE, YOU PERVERT!" I blushed madly.

Hibari looked at me and smirked.

HE....HE...HE...HE... IRRITATES ME!!!

Hibari walks to his room and disappeared from my sight.

"GRRR! Kyo-kun!" I clenched my fist.

Wait a minute! How was he able to buy me these? Did he go inside a lingerie store? HAHAHAHAHA! That would be so hilarious!

I laughed.

"Oh, before I forget" Hibari appears right in front of me and slips a piece of paper in my mouth.

And then he returns to his room.

I removed the paper from my mouth...ARGH!

It was a receipt and the total amount was encircled and a note was written.

*PAY UP OR DIE, HERBIVORE*

I looked at the total amount.... O_O

"ARGH!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS KYO-KUN!!!!!!" I shouted.

The door opens and Hibari pops his head out.

"Shouldn't you have shouted, "I'll pay for this" baka-herbivore" Hibari returns to his room.

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! Kyo-kun no baka!!!!!!!!" I fixed the clothes back to the bag and went into my room.

I pondered upon myself when I got into my room, it was empty of course, I left Japan not too long ago. I looked out the window and saw something like a lump outside of the garden.

"Did Kyo-kun plant something?" I wondered.

"Kyo-kun's base looks exactly like his house" I thought.

"Maybe that's?!" I gasped.

_Dear Kyo-kun,_

_Happy Birthday. :)_

_I hope you'll like the gift I sent you._

_Oh before I forget, the envelope is from Dino-san. ;)_

_See you Again Kyoya Hibari._

_P.S On my birthday, I want a __**Sakura Tree**__ when I get back, just joking. :P I know how you hate them, so I guess a simple yukata to your liking will be fine._

_From Danica_

_(FROM CHAPTER 9: Angels and Demons)_

I smiled to the thought and then I took sight of the receipt and the bra that fell from the bag when I placed it on the corner.

"**Arguing** as always" I sighed.

"Wait, why did I sigh? Was I expecting the next part?! LIKE HELL!" I pouted and closed the window.

THUMP.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update,guys! It's very hard to update when a typhoon just hits your house and ruins everything you've planned, well I've got it all settled now. I'm going to have my last day for exams tomorrow, so I'll scratch that from my To-Do list :) I'm going to be busy with 3 projects after tomorrow, one is Cloudy Moon, second is my project with Kousu Tomi and last would be my Pep Squad Team, I was appointed to be the leader T_T oh well! It's gonna be a wild OCTOBER for me!

To keep me in energy! REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY NEEDED! ;) I'm going to start with the Arcobaleno Trials next week ;)


	20. Arcobaleno Trials: Skull and Fong

**Author's Note:**I'm sorry for the very very late update! For two months, I've used my family computer with hopes that my laptop would be fixed, sadly it won't EVER be used again :( but I finally had the time to type a new chapter even though my precious files and HIBARI photos are gone :( nevertheless, it great to be back. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XX- Arcobaleno Trials: Skull and Fong**

A day has passed since we have gone back to the present, Hibari Kyoya went to school already when I woke up, and sadly I can't go to school because I am not a student there anymore, so to kill time, I divert my attention to the sakura tree sapling.

"I hope you grow big and tall, as big and tall that you can annoy Kyoya all the time" I chuckled.

"Annoy who?"

That familiar voice startled me.

"A~ra Kyo-kun, I thought you were at school?" I smiled pathetically.

"So you requested this tree just to annoy me?" Hibari asked.

Uh-Oh, he's angry.

"Why? It's fun to annoy you? Besides this is the only payback I can do for all the teasing I get from you!" I stick my tongue out.

Hibari lets his tonfas out and hits the tree causing one branch to fall.

Unfortunately, that branch was close to getting one petal.

"Kyo-kun!! You!" I slapped Hibari.

"Hmph" Hibari touches his cheek and leaves.

I walked to the Sakura tree and held the branch.

"That's so rude of Hibari, how could he….what is this?" I held the branch and saw something that made me regret the slap I gave to Hibari.

THERE WERE TERMITES IN THIS BRANCH!

Luckily, the other branches were left termite-free, if Hibari hadn't done that, the tree would be done for because of termites.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid!" I face palmed.

I have to apologize to him. I'll go to school tomorrow!

The next day, I spent my time learning to cook different recipes but all of them turned out to be failures, so I decided to let it be just rice cakes -_- ugh.

"I hope Kyo-kun's still at school" I looked at the time and it was nearly 4:50 PM, the sun was near to set.

I ran to school with hopes that Hibari was there, as I arrived to the school gate, I saw Tsuna running and he was being chased by…..Kyo-kun?

"Where are those two going?" I wondered, so I followed them.

I then realized their destination was a very familiar place.

"This is very nostalgic" I said as I looked at the vicinity of Kokuyo Park.

"Wait! I have to find out where Hibari is!" I entered the park in search for Hibari and of course for Tsuna.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I heard a loud voice.

I turned my back and saw two familiar faces.

"Lion Boy and Glasses Guy!!!" I pointed.

"It's the charging crazy girl!" Ken pointed while Chikusa fixes the position of his glasses up.

"Ken, we have to find Mukuro-sama" Chikusa calmly said.

"I'm sorry, guys but I have no time for you! And if I fight you now, I can't risk losing this rice cake just like what happened before to my bento" I ran away from them.

"OI! Stop RUNNING!" Ken shouted.

I managed to lose them, I was so busy looking at my back that I didn't realized that I bumped into something.

"AH!" I then realized that I bumped into a HUGE RED OCTOPUS!?

Behind the octopus I saw Hibari fighting another familiar face.

"It's that guy from before!" I shouted.

I had to get to Hibari, so I tried running to them, oblivious to everything that is happening and only focused on Hibari, I never saw the octopus' swing of its tentacles on me and T_T embarrassingly to say, I got hit and flew to the trees.

Oh, how my butt hurts right now! I can't move because of my butt.

I saw Tsuna defeating that BIG RED OCTOPUS and he also stopped Hibari and that Mukuro guy from fighting.

"Wow, Tsuna in that mode is so cool and stro-WOAH!!" it pains me to say this but the branch broke and I fell.

Luckily, I was caught by someone; nope it's not Hibari…sadly. :(

It was Mukuro.

"Oya, Oya, what do we have here? A little lost lamb I see" Mukuro smiled.

"You're Mukuro, right?" I asked.

"Kufufufu, I'm honored to have a cute girl to know my WHOOPS!" Mukuro moves to the side.

"Kufufufufufu, that's not nice, HIbari Kyoya" Mukuro smirked.

Mukuro puts me down and then glares at Hibari.

"Let's meet again someday, I want to continue our rematch" And with that he disappears with a laugh and appears as Chrome.

"Chrome-chan!?" I was surprised to see that Mukuro changed into Chrome!?

"Is everyone alright? What the?! What are you doing here, Danica-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Ahhh, it's a long story" I scratched my head.

"Hmph" Hibari approaches me and carries me and begins to walk away.

"Kyo-kun!" I shouted.

"Ahh, Hibari-kun!" Tsuna tries to stop Hibari so that he could thank him for helping in this trial but he failed, of course XD

Walking home, still carried by the one man I detest, I wrapped around my arms the rice balls I kept safe for the entire fight.

It was pure silence, I can't say anything, but I have too!

"Kyo-kun, I want to..ah.. I want to…" Ugh! Why can't I say it!

And to break the silence……

*GRUMBLE*

Guess whose stomach was that…none other than our ever-loved Hibari Kyoya.

I chuckled.

"Good thing, I brought these huh?" I smiled.

"Kyo-kun, I'm really sorry" I said.

With that, Hibari drops me down.

"Oi, what did you do that for?!" I shouted.

Hibari gets the fallen container of the rice balls.

"I can't eat if I carry something heavy" Hibari smirks

"Jerk!" I slipped my tongue out.

"And also, I accept this rice cake as an apology for you being stupid, for the slap, I have already thought of a suited punishment for you" HIbari smirked.

"So, what is it? I'll accept anything" I got up from the ground, sweating and anticipating to what the punishment is, well I'm fine with it, it's really quite reasonable because a rice cake is not enough for that so the punishment should be like….

"Be my slave, herbivore" Hibari blurted out.

Yes, like being his slave….WHAT!?

"What do you mean SLAVE!! That's so unreasonable! The rice cake is enough!" I shouted.

"Hmph, I thought you said, you'll accept anything" Hibari smirked.

Alright, my own words shut me up and made me agreed to this so-called punishment!

The next day, from being a time traveler that went back to the past and an apologetic me, in this day I became a slave to serve MASTER HIBARI at Namimori High T_T (Wow, they rhyme)

Why does he have to be at school when it's the weekend?!

"Kyo-SAMA, what should I do for you today?" I sarcastically said.

For that, Hibari ordered me a lot of things like organizing the papers, checking the classrooms, I also made him tea but then he spits it out (HOW RUDE) T_T, so now I cleaning the reception room.

"Herbivore, come here" HIbari ordered as he sits on his couch like a king.

"What is it? MASTER HIBARI" I sarcastically said emphasizing the MASTER HIBARI.

"Sit here" Hibari ordered.

I rolled my eyes and sat beside him.

"So what is it that you-what!?" My body stiffened like a rock.

Hibari rested his head on my lap.

"Oi, being your LAP PILLOW isn't one of the rules!" I said while still being stiff.

"Be quiet…Danica" Hibari calmly whispered.

That shut me up….

Hibari was already sleeping.

"He does looks cute when he sleeps" I smiled as I caressed his hair.

After a few minutes, I yawned and slept.

**(AUTHOR'POV)**

BOOOOOOMMMMM!

A large explosion has disturb Hibari Kyoya's sleep!

Hibari reclines and sees that Danica is still sleeping.

"Those herbivores are in my school again, I have to punish them properly for loitering and disrupting my sleep" Hibari leaves the room.

Hibari searches for the culprit of the explosions. He went to the herbivore Tsuna's classroom.

When he opened the door, Tsuna bumped into him.

"HIEEE! Hibari-san!" Tsuna screams in panic.

Hibari then sees a little guy with them, somewhat like Reborn and Hibari had eye contact with him.

Certainly, he thought that baby is as strong as Reborn so he wants to fight him but other than that he somewhat looks like him.

Hibari comes back from his thoughts and lets out his tonfas.

"You shall pay for this, herbivore" Hibari hits Tsuna leaving him on his knees. Hibari then leaves to return to the reception room.

When Hibari went back, Danica was still sleeping.

"Ha~ya….to-kun?" Danica muttered which made Hibari's eyes twitched.

Hibari approaches Danica…..and whispered to her ear.

"KYO-YA" (**A/N** HOW FUNNY OF HIBARI TO DO THAT!!! JEALOUS MUCH!!)

*DANICA's DREAM*

"Danica-chan!" Gokudera surprised me.

"Ah, yes?!" I stuttered.

"I....I...really.....liik....lik..." Gokudera was having trouble in saying his words.

"What is it, **Hayato-kun**?" I asked oblivious to the thought that Gokudera is confessing.

"I really...lllliiikk-" O_O then suddenly everything turned black.

"DANICA"….a light

"DANICA"….a light

"Whose voice is that?" I asked

"I can sense him Danica"

"Yue?" I asked

"I can sense my dear friend from the past"

"He can help you know your real identity"

"Real identity?" I wondered.

"Find him" the voice was slowly disappearing

"Yue?!" I shouted

*DREAM END*

Danica wakes up and it was already late, the sun was already setting.

Danica tries to move but then realizes….

Hibari was still on her lap.

"Still asleep?" Danica sighed.

"No" Hibari answered.

Danica twitches as she held Hibari's head up and left from the couch.

**DANICA's POV**

"Kyo-kun, it's already late, let's go home" I said.

Ugh, my thighs feel sore.

"You have a very heavy head, Kyo-kun" I pointed.

"Same to you, herbivore" Hibari reclined and smirked.

"Let's go home, Kyo-kun" I said.

Hibari stood up and took the lead home, it was already dark..

I followed behind him.

The dream I had with Yue still runs in my mind.

"Help me find my real identity, huh?" I wondered as I looked above the sky and I could see the dazzling moon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew! Thank goodness, I have finally updated, the next chapter shall be the last one…..for the Arcobaleno trials of course XD, this won't end for a very long time, I have to admit, I really love this story and I hope I can bring my attention to my other fics, I HOPE YOU STILL READ AND LEARN LOTS MORE ABOUT DANICA AND HIBARI'S LOVE STORY haha!

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND THUS MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER!

I have another computer now that I can now type the succeeding chapters with ease, so please, give REVIEWS, and just press that green button! ;)


	21. You Are My Slave

**Author's Note:**Though I didn't get much reviews at the last chapter, I still get feedbacks that some had made my story into their favorites, thank you for that! :) I hope that in this chapter I'd get lots of reviews :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

**Chapter XXI- You Are My Slave**

"AHH! So boring!" I shouted while stretching on the Namimori rooftop.

"Kyo-kun really left me without saying anything even Tsuna and the others are gone, ahhh this is so boring" I sighed.

While complaining to myself, I heard the door open and of course I turned back to see who it was.

"Kusakabe-san!" I gasped.

"Danica-san?! Why are you here?" Kusakabe asked.

"Kyo-kun's not at home, so I checked here at school and I also called Tsuna's place but Nana-san told me he left, so I've got nowhere else to kill time" I said.

"Is that so…" Kusakabe said.

"Wait a minute! Kusakabe-san!?" I battered out.

"Yes, m'am!?" Kusakabe stiffened.

"Do you know where Kyo-kun is right now?" I asked.

"Hmm, Kyo-san told me that he'll be going to the Namimori Island" Kusakabe pondered.

Namimori Island….alright!

With that useful message, I ran.

"Thanks Kusakabe!" I waved as I closed the door leaving a stunned Kusakabe on the rooftop.

Good thing that I was able to study the map of Namimori, now I've gotta get to the shore.

***SHORE or BEACH***

"Alright, now all I need is a boat to get there" I pumped myself.

"Why do you need a boat, herbivore?" Who's voice could this possibly be T_T

"Kyo-kun!? I thought you were there at Namimori Island!" I gasped.

I gasped again when I saw him with injuries.

"Oi, who's trial do you get in to?" I asked.

"Akan-bo ka" (Akan-bo is what Hibari calls Reborn, which means baby) Hibari uttered.

"Umm, duh! The Arcobalenos are all look like babies" I sneered.

"Was it Reborn?" I asked again.

I saw Hibari clenched his fist.

So it was Reborn…and he lost.

He lost….

"You lost!?" I pointed and then….

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I fell into my stomach because of my laughter and somewhat I have the slightest irritation of not being the one to beat Hibari but I guess I could laugh on this one.

*SWISH!*

Alright, now I got my punishment.

"Ouch! Sorry for laughing ahaha!" I sat flat on the ground after being hit by Hibari's tonfa.

"Hmph, herbivore" Hibari walks away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Namimori School" He said.

I would like to go with Hibari now but I have to check on the others, hmmm Hibari came out from this direction so that means Tsuna and the others are there!

I pointed out to a lighthouse and began walking towards there.

***LIGHTHOUSE***

"Where could they be?" I wondered as I walked through the corridors.

"MAN! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

"A~ra, that must be Hayato-kun" I chuckled then ran to the direction of that growl.

***INFIRMARY***

I took a peek first before making my grand entrance and boy was Gokudera pissed at Ryohei.

"Gokudera, calm down" Yamamoto reclined from his bed.

"You won't accomplish anything by getting worked up" Yamamoto added.

"What was that!?" Gokudera scowled.

*Sigh* Gokudera never listens except to Tsuna of course.

"I can understand how you feel" Yamamoto continued.

"What could you possibly understand about me?!" Gokudera clenched his fist.

Ugh, Gokudera T_T

"You weren't the only one who lost" Yamamoto uttered.

So it was true, they lost the trial of Reborn….

"Senpai and I, even HIbari and Chrome were beaten…" Yamamoto said.

Well that shut Gokudera's loud mouth.

"Sorry…" Tsuna muttered.

Tsuna….

"I'm sorry, it turned out this way" Tsuna apologizes.

Should I make my grand entrance here or will I just ruin the mood? -_-

Ahhh! They're really very serious in what they're talking about! I'll just get in the way!

Grrr! I should have followed Hibari awhile ago! The mood here is tense, apologetic and regretful… I'm not good to cope with those moods!

Ahhh! What should I do!? O_O

"Lose the long faces, it's time to eat" A doctor dropped canned goods on Tsuna's bed.

"Shamal!" Gokudera shouted.

Dr. Shamal, huh, weird name.

"I sure as hell don't enjoy looking after men" Shamal stated.

WEIRD DOCTOR INDEED! O_O

"No, we're really grateful, if you hadn't taken care of-"

"I don't want any gratitude from men either" Shamal added.

THIS DOCTOR'S GETTING WEIRDER BY THE SECOND.

"Hmph, I wouldn't even thank you even if you begged me" Gokudera exclaimed.

*PUNCH*

"KAHH!" Gokudera lets out a hint of pain.

"Injured people should shut up and lay down" Shamal said as he puts weight on his fist that is on Gokudera's leg.

HEY! THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!! T_T

"OI! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU!?" I shouted as I got out from hiding.

Wow, what a cool entrance, my dear.. T_T what are you? Gokudera's princess in shining armor?! T_T

"Danica-chan!" "Danica-san" "Danica" "Ravino-san" The four injured men said in unison.

'WHAT A PRETTY LADY!" Shamal jumps with intentions of hugging me.

"Nostalgic" I said.

*FLASHBACK*

This reminds me of when I met my father

**"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MY DEAR DANICA-CHAN!" the man suddenly jumped from his chair to land unto me.**

*FLASHBACK END*

With Shamal still in the air, I muttered.

"You remind me of my father, Dr. Shamal"

"IS THAT SO CUTIE, THEN I HAVE THE RIGHT TO HUG YOU RIGHT N-GAH!!!" Shamal flies off to another direction.

"You didn't let me finish, " I smiled as I put down my leg after a strong kick.

"I absolutely hate my father" I smiled evilly.

"Scary!" Tsuna and the others muttered.

"That was a great kick for a young lady like you" Shamal gets up.

I clenched my fist up to warn him if he has any plans to do it again after standing up.

"Alright, I won't do it today" Shamal said.

"But can I do it tomorrow?" Shamal added.

*PUNCH*

"Baka (Idiot)" I sneered.

"Shamal-san, where are the others?" Tsuna asked the doctor who had his face on the ground.

"Ahh, I came across Hibari awhile ago, he was going back to town" I said.

"Chrome's alright, she's out cold upstairs, a real cutie when she's asleep" Shamal said.

Pervert T_T

"Let me tell you that Reborn's trial is over, Reborn will never agree to fight you again" Shamal said.

Ahh, Tsuna and the others look down….

"What about Lambo, where is he?" Tsuna asked again.

"He already left, well I have things to do, see ya" Shamal leaves us.

"So can you guys walk? You should take a stroll out, the air here is so damp" I suggested.

"That would be a good idea, Danica-chan" Yamamoto smiled.

"YEAH! WE SHOULD!" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna and Gokudera nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later, I'll look after Chrome-chan" I said.

"Thanks Danica-san" Tsuna said.

"Don't mention it, Tsuna" I smiled and went upstairs.

Chrome was sleeping soundly and I sat on the chair beside her bed.

I looked at Chrome, she certainly looks cute when she's asleep, which reminds me of something, is Chrome a girl or a boy?

When I last saw her, that Mukuro guy changed into Chrome! (**A/N **Just to let you know, Danica doesn't anything much on Mukuro) Ahhh, everything's so complicated, first that awful mood, second is that Shamal resembling my idiotic father and third is this confusion of whether Chrome is a girl or a boy!? O_O

*BOOM*

And I guess this is the fourth.. T_T

"What was that!?" I gasped

The window was closed shut, I can't open it.

"Ugh! The window won't budge!" I struggled over the handle.

After a minute of effort…

*SWOOSH* The window opened.

I gasped.

The shore's a battlefield!

Tsuna and the others are not yet recovered from their last battle.

"A~re! CHROME-CHAN!" I saw Chrome outside.

I looked behind me and saw that the bed was empty.

"I've got to get there!" I ran out from the room.

***OUTSIDE***

When I came out, I suddenly had a migraine….

*I sense him…*

"Y..ue?" I stuttered.

*He's nearby*

The painful sensation disappeared.

"What the hell was that!" I said and continued running.

***SHORE***

"Now, hand over the Vongola rings" I heard a loud voice coming from the green submarine by the sea and I hid again behind the rock.

Ugh! Why do I have to hide! My body wants a grand entrance!?

"You should all be aware of my power, hand over the Vongola rings" The loud voice said.

Tsuna hesitated and in the end tried to fight back.

The shore became a battle field again.

Should I butt in or not? Shall I wait for a better entrance?

Argh! What's up with me and these grand entrances!

"Ahh!" Chrome screamed.

Chrome's off-guard! I have to help her!

"CHROME!" I ran…ugh! I won't make it in time!

*SLASH*

"Kyo-kun!" I shouted.

"Slow" Hibari smirked.

Tsk! Got defeated again T_T

"Hibari! You came to help!?" Yamamoto asked.

"Help? What are you talking about?" Hibari said.

"I only came to eliminate the person disturbing Namimori" Hibari stated.

*Sigh* Hibari stays the same….huh!?

"Kyo-kun! LOOK OUT!" I pointed to the box weapon that was about to attack.

*SLASH*

"I didn't need your help herbivore" Hibari glared.

"Sorry!" I slipped my tongue out.

"Well, no time for fighting with you Kyo-kun! Let's fight the bad guys, shall we" I said while taking out my sai coated with rain flames.

"Hmph" Hibari positions himself.

***VERDE'S LAB* (AUTHOR"S POV)**

"The Dying Will flames from the Vongola rings are fine indeed" Verde stated.

"I'll start by using them as the subject of my experiment" Verde added.

"Hmm?" Verde took notice on another entity found with the guardians.

"What a weak rain flame, hmph, some extra flame would be just useless but I guess I should take it as well" Verde presses a button.

***SHORE* (DANICA'S POV)**

"WHAT THE!" I gasped.

The submarine by the sea opened up and began sucking in our flames.

"GAH!" Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and including me fell into our knees.

"Hey, hang in there!" Ryohei shouted.

"Boss!" Chrome uttered.

Ryohei and Chrome were not affected, so the ones who were affected were the ones using dying will flames.

"Hahaha, Magnificent, the fla…m..s…fr..om..you…r…rings….thi..s is…the powe..r I…sou..gh..t" I can't understand what the loud voice is saying….

My hearing….ugh…my eyes are getting blurry…what's….ha-*DROP*

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

"Danica!" Everyone except Hibari and Chrome shouted.

*SPLASH!*

Box weapons appeared! Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari can't release much flame. The boxes attacks!

"BOSS!" Gokudera shouted as Tsuna was pinned down.

Gokudera was also attacked, Yamamoto and Hibari too.

Danica was in danger, without any hesitation Hibari carried Danica, protecting her in the midst of being attacked by a box weapon.

"If you wish to save them, hand over the Vongola rings" Verde directed the threat to Tsuna.

"What should I do?" Tsuna uttered.

Lambo then came flying on the sky and landed on the submarine.

"Lambo!" Tsuna gasped.

"What should I do…." Tsuna thought.

"I…I….I want to protect everyone!" Tsuna releases a large amount of flames.

*BOOM!*

In the clad of smoke, Tsuna makes his way to the trinisette device above the submarine to save Reborn and the other Arcobalenos.

*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*

Each of the rockets that captivated the Arcobalenos blew out and fell to the sea.

"What on earth…" Tsuna muttered.

"Now, hand over the Vongola rings or would you rather disappear in this world like the others?!" Verde ordered.

"I will never forgive you for this!" Tsuna clenched his fist.

"Neither will we…." A clad of mist appeared at the shore.

Reborn appears with the others unharmed.

"Reborn!" Tsuna gasped.

"Hmph! This time, I will destroy all of you!" Verde assured himself.

**(DANICA'S POV)**

*HE'S HERE!*

"Who's here?" I asked.

*Finally… I'm close to doing it*

"Do what?" I asked again.

*Finally…..*

"Wait! Yue!" I shouted.

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

The guardians along with the Arcobalenos managed to defeat the box weapons.

And found Verde by the small island in the middle of sea, which after they had gotten the seal, it collapsed.

"That was close" Yamamoto said.

"Man, that guy's nuts; I can't believe he's an Arcobaleno like Reborn-san" Gokudera stated.

"He got away again, HEY!" Colonello said.

"I'll be investigating him after this" Lal Mirch said.

"I'll let you guys handle that" Reborn said.

"REBORN! Let us take your trial again!" Tsuna bowed down, everyone else begged and bowed down except for HIbari, because his stare already tells Reborn what he wants.

"You've already cleared my trial" Reborn stated.

"What? How?" Tsuna asked.

"I've seen your resolve on protecting your family and that is my trial…you passed" Reborn's pacifier lit up and sends a ray of light to Tsuna's ring and to everyone's ring.

"Thank you, Reborn" Tsuna said.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted.

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said.

"Danica is not waking up!" Gokudera answered.

Hibari then walks towards Danica and knelt down..pushing Gokudera to the side of course.

"OI! What's your pr-HUH!" Gokudera was cut when suddenly, a flame appeared on Danica's forehead and it was not a rain-attributed flame; it was the white flame with black flames surrounding it, like the Moon in the middle of the night sky.

"The Moon's Flame"

Danica opened her eyes and revealed her once violet eyes into a deep color of black, in a flash Danica grasped Hibari's neck, trying to strangle him.

"DANICA!" Tsuna shouted.

Hibari struggles to break free but the grip was too strong.

"This is bad" Reborn said.

"Let me handle this!" Fong jumped to Danica's side.

Fong concentrated energy to his hands and held Danica's forehead.

Fong showed signs of being hurt while trying to calm Danica.

Slowly, the flames disperse and the color of Danica's eyes was reverting back to normal, it was at that moment where Danica regains consciousness.

**(DANICA'S POV)**

"Kyo-kun?" I muttered.

"Hands off" Hibari said.

"AHH! What am I doing!?"I gasped.

Why were my hands on Hibari's neck?

"Danica-san, are you alright?" Tsuna came to me.

"Yes, I'm alright" I stood up.

"Stupid Woman, you were trying to strangle Hibari! Well, I don't have any complaints on that but still!" Gokudera shouted.

I was strangling Hibari? O_O

"Everything's alright now" Reborn said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Tsuna said.

"Well, at least Danica's back to normal" Yamamoto chirped.

"For now" Fong muttered.

"YOU!" I pointed at Fong.

Fong was taken back, he was sweating.

Everyone was taken back too, was she going to go back to that state?!

"YOU! YOU! You look like Hibari, but only smaller!!!" I squealed.

Everyone fell to the ground and sweat dropped.

"Ne, Ne Kyo-kun!? Did you look like him when you were smaller? Wait, are you two related? WOW! You two look like brothers! *YAWN* whew I feel so tired" I then fell and was caught by Hibari.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

"Oi, is she going to turn back?" Ryohei asked.

"No, that would be impossible for now" Fong answered.

Hibari then carried her in a princess way.

"For now?" Tsuna asked.

"This is the Ravino's darkest secret" Reborn said.

"Ravino's darkest secret?" Gokudera asked.

"I can't tell you more because it's a secret" Reborn said.

"More like, you don't even know what it is, Reborn" Fong sighed.

"Ahh, I got discovered" Reborn sarcastically acted.

Hibari then walks away carrying Danica.

"Ahh, Hibari-san! Are you sure you can handle Danica-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Who do you think I am, herbivore" Hibari glares and walks again.

"Ahh! Hibari-san, please come to the Namimori Shrine tomorrow!" Tsuna announced.

"Hmph" Hibari continues walking.

Out from the sight of Tsuna and the others, Hibari was carrying Danica back to town; suddenly, Hibari felt a touch on his neck.

Hibari stiffened, was he going to be strangled again?

"That red akan-bo said it's impossible for her to be that way" Hibari assured himself to calm down.

Hibari sees Danica half-awake, she touched Hibari's neck that had a mark of being strangled; then from her eyes came out tears and uttered….

"What Am I?"

Hibari puts down Danica underneath the tree with Danica still touching Hibari's neck and crying.

Hibari puts down Danica's hand from his neck and then kisses her.

It was a gentle kiss, a kiss to calm someone, a kiss that would have been longer if Hibari didn't answer Danica's question…

"You Are My Slave"

"Hai, Kyoya-sama" Danica utters and then falls asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** WOW! Now this is unexpected, I never thought of having dark secrets in this fic, well in just came out of me! I even have no idea on how I'm going to go on with this Yue thing, other than it is my original plot story, I'm not really good at this kind of genre; I only do romance and comedy but look at me now going into suspense and mystery! HAHA! I hope it goes well!

I was o thinking of making a facebook account of Cloudy Moon but I guess I won't haha, unless some of you want to have Cloudy Moon have an account on facebook.

Hope you enjoyed this (I LOVED THE ENDING!) and I hope I get my reviews now!


	22. Back to the Future

**Author's Note:**Alright! I thank the people who still read my fiction despite the long time of not updating, I hope my reviews will come back; I really need them honestly :) I would also like to thank the people who favorite and alerted my story. Thank You very much :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

**Chapter XXII- Back to the Future**

**Namimori Shrine (Author's POV)**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Lambo and I-pin were the first ones to arrive.

"The Ten-Year Bazooka!" Tsuna gasped as he spotted the bazooka lying down in front of the shrine.

"How can he (Irie) leave it out in the open? What if something happens to it?" Gokudera commented.

"It's here so we should not worry" Yamamoto replies positively.

"Tsuna-kun" a girl's voice called for Tsuna's attention.

"Hey, Sawada" and also a boy's voice followed after.

"Kyoko-chan! Onii-chan and also Chrome!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"So we're only waiting for Haru, Hibari-san and Danica-san" Tsuna said.

"What are they doing in such a critical time!?" Gokudera comments again.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Haru shouted while carrying a big yellow bag.

"What's with all the stuff?!" Gokudera asked.

"Amazing!" Yamamoto gasped.

"It's not amazing, it's more like dumb!" Gokudera corrects Yamamoto.

"How are you going to bring all that!?" Gokudera directs his question to the brunette.

"HUH! But I need all of this!" Haru protested.

"Uh, that might be impossible" Tsuna said.

"Haru-chan, let's try to organize your things" Kyoko approached Haru.

"That just leaves Hibari-san and Danica-san, I wonder if something happened again to Danica-san" Tsuna wondered.

"What happened to me?" A rustle by the trees were heard.

"HIEEE!! Danica-san!" Tsuna panicked.

"AHHH!" Lambo jumps from Tsuna's hands and into the bazooka, I-pin followed after him.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you guys!" Danica smiled.

"No, it's good, it saves us the trouble of sending those kids over" Reborn said.

"Danica-chan, are you feeling a little better?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh me? Yeah, I'm fine, yesterday was kind of hazy though" Danica said.

"Well, it's okay, what matters is that you're fine" Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Yamamoto" Danica smiled back.

"So, Danica, where the hell is Hibari?" Gokudera asked.

"Hmmm, I really don't know, I awoke last night and saw him leave the house, I bet he went to the Namimori School to rest the night, he left me at home and when I awoke this morning, Kusakabe was there and told me to go here, he already readied my bag so I set off here" Danica explained.

"EH! Then where could Hibari-san be?" Tsuna gasped.

"We don't have much time, all of you, go one after the other now" Reborn ordered.

"But, Reborn-san, if Hibari isn't here…" Gokudera utters.

"Don't worry, just go" Reborn said.

One after the other, everyone except Tsuna, Danica and Reborn went back to the future.

"I'll wait with you, Tsuna; Kyo-kun's gonna pay for being late" Danica fired up.

"Ahaha, I bet you're gonna bite him to death" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Hmph, you bet I do" Danica smiled evilly

"Man, what do we do!?" Tsuna asked himself after going in circles.

"Argh, that Kyo-kun's so late, what the hell is he doing" Danica pouted.

"Danica, you should go first, I'll be looking for Hibari-san" Tsuna said.

"Wait, Tsuna; Time's up" Reborn said.

"But, Reborn!" Tsuna complains.

"JUST GO!" Reborn kicks Danica and Tsuna into the bazooka.

"EHHH!" Danica and Tsuna shouted.

*BOOM*

**BACK TO THE FUTURE (Danica's POV)**

*POOF*POOF*POOF*

"Okay, now everyone's here" I heard Irie's voice

"Welcome back Vongola and Danica too" that's Spanner's voice.

"Juudaime, are you okay" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah, but…Hibari-san did not show up" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, that guy who always punishes those who are late…who is now late himself" I pouted.

"What did you say about me?"

"EH!" (Tsuna) "UH OH!" (Danica)

"Hibari-san!" "Kyo-kun!" Me and Tsuna gasped.

"Hibari-kun returned here a little early" Irie explained.

"Tch, I thought you got scared and ran away" Gokudera snarled.

Hibari glares at Gokudera

AHH! Gokudera's picking a fight with Hibari!

"Akan-bo, I'll be waiting for another bout, I won't allow you to win or run" Hibari looks at Reborn

"Hmph, alright, one of these days" Reborn agrees.

Hibari smiles and leaves and of course I followed him.

"Oi! Why didn't you let me go with you?" I asked.

"You needed rest herbivore" Hibari replied.

"Then you should have waited for me" I said.

"Hmph" Hibari ignores me.

"Ah, Ah! That's so rude of you, Kyo-kun" I smiled.

It's kind of good to be back here but I guess it's gonna be war soon afterwards.

"Oh, yeah! Did Byakuran find out we went back?" Tsuna asked Irie.

"It' fine, only ten minutes has passed since you returned to the past" Irie announced.

WOAH! Just ten minutes O_O

"But we must begin preparing you to fight Byakuran-san" Irie added.

Tsuna looks at all of us….

"Alright, we can't afford to lose that's why we came back!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"So, Shoichi, how does it look outside?" Reborn asked.

"Don't worry, there aren't any problems and Tsunayoshi-kun, I'd like to discuss the upcoming battles a little bit more" Irie said.

*LAMBO'S LAUGH*

"Ah, wait a minute" Tsuna said.

*DOOR OPENS*

Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and the girls came in.

"Ah, Bianchii, Fuuta, what is it?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll be taking them back at the base" Bianchii said.

"Oh, that's a good idea" Ryohei said.

"Yeah, it would be better to have a bath right" I said.

"Ah, Danica-chan, you came" Haru said.

"We thought you weren't going to come" Kyoko said.

"Ahaha, well, I'm here so nothing's to worry about but I have to stay here so you guys should go back to the base" I said and I saw their faces back to a frown.

"Thanks for coming to get them, I'm counting on you, Bianchii" Tsuna smiled.

"How can you say that?! We're very unhappy about this!" Haru shouted.

"We want to help out too!" Kyoko added.

Kyoko…Haru…. Tsuna, what are you going to do?

"I really appreciate the thought but you shouldn't really be here" Tsuna said.

Indirect truth huh….

"Why is that?" Haru asked.

Too bad, it didn't work Tsuna.

"Well…because…umm" Tsuna was getting a hard time to answer.

"That's because the men have manly business to take care of, so please go back for now" Ryohei helped out Tsuna.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon" Tsuna smiled.

This is hard for you, huh Tsuna.

Kyoko and Haru agreed to go back.

*Kyoko, Haru and Bianchii leaves*

"I want to go too!" Lambo said.

"Lambo, you need to stay here with us" Fuuta said.

"Eh! But I want to be with Kyoko and Haru!" Lambo whines.

"Look, I'll give you this" Fuuta brings out a lollipop.

"OH! Well, if Tsuna cries out and beg, I'll stay" Lambo said.

Hahaha, Lambo's s gonna get it.

"Don't be too cocky now, stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted.

*sigh* Gokudera snaps.

"BEH! Back at you, AHODERA!" Lambo makes a face at Gokudera.

"ROTTEN LITTLE PUNK! I'LL STRANGLE YOU!" Gokudera raises his fist.

*face palm* Kids, these days.

"Now, Now, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna tries to calm down Gokudera.

"Gokudera makes a great playmate for Lambo" Yamamoto smiles.

"You go that right, Yamamoto-kun, they're both kids anyway" I laughed.

"WHAT! HELL NO!" Gokudera shouted.

"Haha, so, I'll be going with Bianchii and others now, I'll see you later, Tsuna-aniki" Fuuta leaves.

"Back to the topic, the Millefiore should have been flushed from Namimori now, so there shouldn't be any danger" Irie said.

"S-o wh-at di-d yo-u wan-t to talk abo-ut!" Gokudera spoke as he fought with Lambo.

"Oi, Oi, stop it you two; Hayato-kun, stop messing around like a kid!" I shouted.

"BEH! Ahodera got told off" Lambo jumps into my arms and slips his tongue out at Gokudera.

"Damn you, stupid cow!" Gokudera snarls.

"BEH!BEH! You're just jealous that Danica-oneechan likes me and not you" Lambo hugs me.

Gokudera and Hibari glares at the little tiny cow who is hugging me right now.

"Stop it you guys, we're not here to play" Reborn said.

"Yes" Me and Gokudera nodded.

"With the Varia's victory in Italy, we have the advantage" Irie continued on.

While Irie was explaining, Hibari came to me.

"Kyo-kun? What is it?" I asked.

Hibari, without saying a word, got Lambo out of my arms and threw him to Gokudera's face.

"KYO-KUN!" I gasped.

"ITA, ITA!" Lambo cried.

"DAMN YOU, HIBARI!" Gokudera lets out his dynamites.

"Hmph" Hibari lets out his tonfas.

"AHHH! WOULD YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT!" I sighed.

"AH! AH! All that's left for us to do now is to give that Byakuran guy an EXTREME beating!" Ryohei shouted.

"STOP INTERRUPTING EVERYTHING, TURF TOP!" Gokudera shouted.

"WHAT WAS THAT, OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohei shouts back.

"Mah~Mah, Ryohei's more or less right" Yamamoto tries to calm them down.

"Iya…" A voice was heard

Everyone gasped.

"I know that voice!" Irie gasped.

"We're just taking a break….the all-out attack in Italy and the raid on Melone Base in Japan….." Suddenly a holographic image appeared.

"It was a ton of fun…." The holographic image of a man smiled.

"Byakuran-san" Irie staggered back.

"Byakuran…" I narrowed my eyes.

"I was able to witness the true strength of the Vongola, it's very productive for a preliminary skirmish; it was also entertaining to watch Sho-chan to try and fool me while at the Melone Base" Byakuran said.

"Wha-! Then you knew I was trying to…." Irie sweated.

"Yep, it was clear and plain as day" Byakuran smiled.

"Though it was a good plan to use this battle as an opportunity to switch sides and I never expected you to join forces with the Vongola but I knew that you'd become my enemy one day, after all, you've always disapproved of my actions, Sho-chan" Byakuran continued.

"You're wrong" Irie uttered.

"Well, do as you like, we'll see which one of us is right; still, you've a curious taste of entrusting the fate of the world to the young and naïve Vongola X" Byakuran said.

"Bastard! Show respect to Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

"Honestly, it would be simple to throw my resources at you relentlessly and whittle the Vongola down, but you've managed to entertain me so far and besides, it hurts my pride as a leader when my second-in-command jumps ship. So I figure we should have a proper match, an official match between the Vongola Family led by Tsunayoshi Sawada and my Millefiore family" Byakuran explained.

"He's plotting something" Reborn said.

"Please wait, Byakuran-san, do you think we'll accept so readily!?" Irie asked.

"Oh, you've got some spunk, Sho-chan" Byakuran said.

"You sent four to Melone Base here in Japan, One to Italy. So five of the six funeral wreaths have been deployed and you've lost five of the seven Mare rings. You're just a bird with clipped wings!" Irie explained.

"Hmm, yeah…if everything you said were true" Byakuran smirked.

*BREAK*

Irie's mare ring broke!

"The ring shattered!" Gokudera said.

"Fakes!" Irie gasped.

"No way! They weren't the real Mare rings!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"They do contain incredible Rank-A gems but the trinisette policy is even more special, forgive me but I have kept another group on the sly; I kept them hidden because I thought you wouldn't be able to handle a meeting but since we're enemies now, it should be fine" Byakuran said.

"Allow me to introduce you…the Real Six Funeral Wreaths!" Byakuran shows holographic images.

"They were chosen to be the bearers of the authentic Mare rings, to help me create a new world, my true Guardians" Byakuran said.

"What the!? So the people we've been fighting so far were….." I said.

"Weaker than those guys?!" Yamamoto continued.

"Who are they?! I don't know them! There were Millefiore members that I didn't know of?!" Irie shouted.

"HmHmph, it'd be harder on me if I gave you more to worry about" Byakuran chuckled.

This is madness, what the hell is this guy thinking?! Is he even human!? How can he do things like this?! HOW!? I can't even believe that some would want to follow him! But even those people have done bad things like burning their homeland.

"Scary huh? I didn't expect him to eradicate his village and the people he grew up with just to show his loyalty" Byakuran smiled.

IS THAT SOMETHING TO BE SMILING ABOUT!?

"There's something there in the magma!" I pointed to the holographic image.

"It can't be, there's no creature that could withstand that kind of heat" Kusakabe said.

"It's him! Is he taking a bath in the magma!?" Gokudera gasped.

"That's impossible!" Yamamoto said.

"It's not even human" I said.

"HmHmph, you should understand by now the extraordinary powers of the real six funeral wreaths" Byakuran said.

"Byakuran-san! What are you plotting for the match!?" Irie asked.

"Hmm, do you remember that Choice game we used to play?" Byakuran asked Irie.

"CHOICE! You, say!?" Irie gasped.

"We'll be playing that in real life, I'll announce the details in ten days, so sit tight for now, we won't make a move until then, so just kick back and relax" Byakuran announced.

"Don't be ridiculous! How are we supposed to relax after seeing that monster" Reborn jumps in front.

"Oh, you must be the Arcobaleno Reborn, I'd love to chat but I'm almost out of time" Byakuran said.

"WAIT!" Everyone's attention turned on to me.

"You…You're the one who ordered my family to be killed! WHY IS THAT YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!!!!" I shouted.

"Oh, if it isn't Ravino X, it would have been a pleasure to have you in my family, well you were a candidate to being one of the six funeral wreaths" Byakuran revealed.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Well, you have something that is out of this world actually and it interests me" Byakuran said.

"But I guess because you have ties with the Vongola, I had to eliminate you and your family, it was quite fun actually, to see everyone die" Byakuran chuckled.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted.

"Ah, ah, I guess I have no more time now, the Melone base you're in will soon disappear; to put it simply the Flame Ring Teleportation System within the base will move it… So everyone… See Ya!" A light suddenly blinded us.

"WAIT A MINUTE YOU BASTARD! " I tried to run towards him when suddenly someone took hold of my hand and closed me in.

"What's happening?" Gokudera asked.

"Teleportation! The base is being sent to another location" Irie said.

An earthquake!!!!

"GAHHH! I should've gone with Kyoko and Haru" Lambo cried.

"Ugh! Let me go! I can't let that man escape" I shouted, I can't see clearly who is the one hugging me right now because of the light.

"Are you an idiot?!" This voice?!

"Kyo-kun!?" I gasped.

"That's just a hologram, you idiot; now stop squirming and relax, I'm here" Hibari said.

"Kyo-kun…..WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE HERE!? JUST LET ME GO WILL YA!" I shouted.

"What's gonna happen to us?!" Yamamoto asked.

"AHHHHHH!'

Hibari hugged me tighter as we fell to the ground.

***BOOM!* (Author's POV)**

"Are you alright, Juudaime?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Yeah, I am" Tsuna gets back up.

"How about you Dani-tch" Gokudera narrowed his eyes when he saw Danica tightly hugged by Hibari; irritated he came to them and got Danica's hand and stood her up, releasing her from Hibari's clutches where in return he was given a death glare by Hibari.

"Oi, Danica, are you alright?" Gokudera asked.

"Hmm, yeah" Danica nodded.

"It seems that we're still underneath Namimori" Kusakabe said.

"Ah! The base! Melone base has vanished!" Tsuna gasped.

"So they really used teleportation" Tsuna uttered.

"So this is Byakuran-san's power" Irie said.

"How can we possibly fight them?" Kusakabe said.

"We just have to, that's all" Yamamoto said.

"HEY! I was about to say that!" Gokudera shouted.

"Sorry to steal your line" Yamamoto chuckles.

"I get what you're saying" Ryohei nodded to Yamamoto's answer to Kusakabe.

"That is why we returned" Chrome answered.

"We simply just have to-" Hibari was cut off.

"Bite them to death, right?!" I slipped my tongue out at Hibari.

"Hmph, that's what I'll be doing, no matter who stands in my way and steals my line" Hibari raises his tonfas.

"Haha, gumen!" I laughed.

"But it's clearly a reckless gamble, we can't overcome the Millefiore's might" Spanner said.

"What was that?! Stop being a killjoy!" Gokudera shouted.

"Spanner's right" Reborn said.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is true" Tsuna said.

"NO! WE CAN DO IT!" Irie shouted as he walked to the round device.

"You've overcome obstacles for this very reason, now that you're stronger, you have a chance to take them; your training will unlock a new power, a power that you wouldn't have been able to use without becoming stronger" Irie places his hand to the round device and it reacted.

"These are the gifts that the Vongola boss of this time would like to give you" 6 rays of light flashed out of the device.

"These are the Vongola Boxes for your guardians and also the Ravino Box of Danica-san" Irie said.

"But I have mine already" I said.

"That's not the real box, that's just a prototype" Irie explained.

AH! So that's why Yue told me to release him properly, I wasn't using the right box to summon him.

"This is so cool!" I smiled.

"Now that everyone has their boxes, we have to this; we have to protect our future!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yes, we must finish it now or never that's why we are back to the future.

"I'll avenge for my family, Byakuran!" I gripped at my Ravino Box tighter.

ß-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

**Author's Note:**WHOO! That wraps up the discussion and such; we're now back to the main storyline! I hope everyone will have a very merry Christmas! REVIEWS are very much well accepted as Christmas gifts! :D LOVE YOU ALL!

REVIEWS! :3


	23. Namimori Holiday

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year, everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, I had to complete my other story for Soul Eater because it was the first story I've ever posted in Fanfiction :D okay, enough about that! I hope you'll enjoy this New Year chapter! And maybe a **development** to a pairing?! Did that struck your curiosity then read and enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed after reading :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXIII- Namimori Holiday**

After that holographic meeting with our enemy, Byakuran; we had ten days to recover and train for the upcoming battles, Reborn gave us permission to stroll out in Namimori which made Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and especially Lambo excited.

If you were wondering about Hibari and me after returning back to the future, I still slept in my...I mean our bedroom (T_T) though this time I've placed a divider pillow between us in which Hibari gave me an annoyed look, who the hell does he think he is (-_-); this morning Kusakabe told he went out to check Namimori Middle so I guess I'll be joining Tsuna and the others on their walk.

"NYAHAHAHA! I get to play outside!" Lambo cheered as he went out of the base.

"Lambo, wait!" And I-pin does her job.

"Lambo, it's dangerous to run around" Tsuna warned Lambo.

"I'm fine GYAH!" Just after being warned, Lambo tripped over.

"Lambo, are you alright?" I-pin helps Lambo up.

"Hold...it...in.." Lambo was nearly crying.

"There, there, Lambo-chan, let's pat those dirt away, shall we?" I picked up Lambo and cleaned him up.

"You shouldn't get carried away" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's not his fault, Kids love to play outside" Yamamoto smiled

"Yeah! The fresh air feels so great!" Haru stretched out.

"Yes, I'm glad it's also sunny" Kyoko agreed.

"Perfect for a walk and have fun" I smiled as I put down Lambo

"Always smiling, smiling!" Lambo sang as he walked.

"So where should we go first?" I asked.

"I wonder if the town has changed much." Kyoko wondered.

"It's so hard to think of where, there are so many places I want to go to" Haru smiled.

"But we promised to return by evening" Bianchii reminded us.

"Yeah, so that's why we have to use our time wisely and have fun!" I cheered.

"Of course we have to visit our homes and then shop for more than supplies" Haru suggested.

"You're right" Kyoko agreed.

Our homes huh? I bet Hibari's house does not exist anymore, seeing that he lives in his base; well, it's not bad to explore Namimori, I haven't explored much of Namimori yet.

"Danica-chan, how about we drop by the Namimori Shopping District first?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure, that would be a start" I smiled.

"I agree too, we can look at clothes" Haru said.

"Cakes" Kyoko added.

"And cute stuffs too!" I cheered

And we giggled like most normal girls do.

"You're such a slowpoke, Tsuna-san!" Haru waved behind.

"Let's make up the time, you guys!" I smiled.

"We're gonna ditch you, Tsuna! Lambo-san's gonna eat takoyaki, grape ice cream and crepes!" Lambo marched forward.

"Yeah! We'll eat lots and lots!" I cheered with Lambo.

"Kids" Gokudera sighed.

***Namimori Shopping District* **

It's good that Kyoko and Haru are having fun, I ate with Lambo and boy was it good; oh, Tsuna and the others are going inside the sports shop.

Ryohei wore some gloves which were....(O_O) whoa! A Champion Sasagawa Model, haha, it's expected for Ryohei to be a successful boxer.

Yamamoto was trying out a baseball bat which I guess that he hasn't held one for a very long time.

"Yamamoto must miss baseball huh?" I approached Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Yeah, Yamamoto really looks better with a bat in his hands" Tsuna smiled.

"He'll always be a baseball freak" Gokudera said.

"Hayato-kun's so stingy" I sighed.

"What did you say!" Gokudera shouted.

"Beh!" I slipped my tongue out and then laughed.

Tsuna just looked at us with a sweat drop on his face.

After that we looked at clothes and ate again, and then Kyoko and Haru checked some magazines about fashion, while Gokudera was reading something about the puzzles and the mysteries of the world and then shouted something like "WHAT! THEY CAUGHT NESSIE!" (XD) Gokudera is really weird.

I then joined Lambo and the others and ate takoyaki!

"Now they're having takoyaki, aren't they eating too much?" Tsuna told Bianchii.

"They won't listen, most especially that Danica is also on their side" Bianchii pointed to me who was stuffing myself with Takoyaki.

"Itsh bhery gud Shoe-na!" I said as my mouth was still full.

"After this we'll have ice cream!" Lambo proclaimed.

"YEAH!" I agreed after gulping everything that was on my mouth.

"Both of you should stop, you're gonna upset your stomachs!" Tsuna warned.

"JAHAIHAIHAIHAI! My tummy's made of tough stuff" Lambo boasted.

"Haha! You shouldn't underestimate a hungry woman, Tsuna!" I laughed with Lambo.

"Tsuna-san! Danica- chan!" Haru waved at us.

"Haru, Kyoko-chan!" I smiled.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes!" They both nodded.

"So how do you like the town now?" Bianchii asked.

"We looked all over the place but it doesn't seem very different" Kyoko answered.

"Yeah, I was also expecting something more realistic" Haru agreed.

"And that the only difference was the addition of a few new stores" Kyoko added.

"Well, that's probably how it is, technology just doesn't develop that rapidly" I said.

Kyoko then noticed something.

"Is something the matter, Kyoko-chan?" I asked.

"Isn't that Yuka-chan from Class 2? She was my classmate since grade school" Kyoko focused her eyes on the lady.

"She has a baby with her" Haru pointed out.

"Wow, Yuka-chan is a mom" Kyoko smiled.

"I wonder if any of us will be moms in the future" Haru wondered.

"Well one of us, girls did get married" Bianchii smiled.

"No way!? Was it you Bianchii-san?" I asked.

"Hahi! Bianchii-san got married?!" Haru chirped.

"That would have been nice, Bianchii-san!" Kyoko smiled.

"EH! Bianchii-san, don't tell me you married....." Tsuna gasped.

"Haha, that would be a secret, guys" Bianchii smiled.

The girls and I pouted.

"Ahaha, ma~ma~ now shall we get going?" Bianchii chuckled.

"Okay" We nodded.

Wow, it must be nice to get married.

***Neighborhood***

Now it's time for us to go on our ways.

"I'll go with Bianchii to check out Haru's house" Tsuna said.

"I'll go home with Kyoko" Ryohei said.

"Then will you guys come with me?" Yamamoto directed his question to the two kids, Lambo and I-pin of course.

"I want to play hide and seek!" Lambo cheered.

"I want to play ball!" I-pin added.

"Okay, okay!" Yamamoto chirped.

"What about you Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm good by myse-OI!" Gokudera was cut off because I was clinging on his arm.

"I'll be with Hayato-kun!" I cheered.

"Oi, oi!" Gokudera growled.

"Haha! Sorry! Why do you have to be alone? I'm here" I smiled.

Gokudera was left speechless.

"Alright" Tsuna said.

"YOSH! We are dismissed!" Ryohei pumped up.

And with that we went on our way.

***With Gokudera***

"So are we going to your home, Hayato-kun?" I asked.

"I probably don't have one, ten years have passed, I might have moved" Gokudera coolly said.

Heh, cool bastard. (T_T)

"Hmm, so we're the same; I bet Kyo-kun that Kyo-kun doesn't live at his house anymore, seeing that he already lives on his base and of course, I was living at Italy at this time and my family was......" I crossed my line on my emotional taboo words.

"Oi, don't cry again, I'm wearing my favourite shirt, so don't even think about it" Gokudera sarcastically said.

"Haha, like hell I'm going to cry again! And what makes you think I'll cry on your shirt, idiot!" I wiped my near tears on my eyes and laughed.

"So, where do we go then?" I went into an arm and arm lock to Gokudera.

"Are you hungry? There's ice cream at the next street" Gokudera suggested.

"You read my mind, Hayato-kun; but it would be better if we ate Bianchii's food, don't you think?" I released from my arm and arm lock from Gokudera and slipped my tongue out as I saw Gokudera feeling sick.

"Haha! I knew you would feel that way" I laughed.

"YOU!" Gokudera snapped.

"Uh oh! Hayato-kun's angry! Catch me if you can! Ahodera!" I laughed and ran.

"Did you contract that stupid cow's disease!? Come back here!" Gokudera shouted as he ran after me.

It was really fun being with Gokudera, really fun.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

"So where next, dear?" Danica jokingly said.

"DEAR!?" Gokudera stammered.

"I was just joking! Ahahaha!" Danica laughed.

"Well what if it was not a joke?" Gokudera muttered.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!" Danica shouted, not hearing what Gokudera just muttered.

Gokudera was left embarrassed to what he had said which wasn't heard by the person who was stupid to concentrate to someone she was talking too.

"I thought you guys went home?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, we kinda didn't have any home to return to, it's been ten years so we live in different places" I said.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST......" Gokudera shouted as he went back from being embarrassed.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, wanna play soccer with us?" Yamamoto asked.

"Like I would!" Gokudera growled.

"Bring it on, AHODERA!" Lambo laughed.

"You're welcome to join us, Danica-neechan" I-pin smiled.

"Tch, fine. I can't refuse, can't I?" Gokudera looked at Danica who was already fired up for the game and he smiled.

The four of them played until they dropped, well Lambo and I-pin got tired and Danica literally dropped after playing saying something like "My stomach hurts" and kinda lost consciousness; Gokudera just sighed and carried her (piggy back style), Yamamoto just laughed and said that Danica really looks cute when she's sleeping, Gokudera said otherwise, when he also thought she was cute.

The story continues during the late afternoon when the sun was setting; unknowingly to them, everyone met at Namimori Middle

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he saw Tsuna by the gate.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto chirped.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun....eh!? What happened to Danica-san?" Tsuna worriedly motioned his hands at Gokudera.

"This idiot here played so much and maybe ate too much that resulted to an upset stomach" Gokudera said.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, she's fine" Yamamoto smiled.

"That's good to hear" Tsuna said.

"A~ra, Tsuna-kun!" It was Kyoko who came with Ryohei.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan!" Haru cheered.

"Haru-chan! We just wanted to visit the school for old time's sake" Kyoko said.

"How was your visit to your home?" Haru asked Kyoko.

"Oh it was fun!" Kyoko smiled.

"LISTEN UP!! WE'VE GOTTA FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!" Ryohei shouted.

"Why are you getting excited?" Gokudera said.

"Onii-chan's been like this since he saw his room" Kyoko smiled embarrassedly.

"TO THE EXTREME! FOR A BRIGHT FUTURE! FOR THE ONES WE MIGHT POSSIBLY LOVE! FIGHT AND PROTECT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei pumped up.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsuna asked.

"Juudaime, if you stopped to think, he's always like this" Gokudera told Tsuna.

"Anyway, let's check out our classrooms" Yamamoto said.

Everyone agreed.

Gokudera looked again at Danica to see if she was woken up by the lawn head and Gokudera's surprise, she certainly is not a light sleeper.

***Classroom** **(2-A)***

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Kyoko sat on their chairs and remembered everything what happens when they're at school, Gokudera at the other hand can't sit because of a certain someone who's still sleeping on his back.

Then something strikes at Tsuna's mind.

"Is something the matter, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Well we all ended up making our way here even though we didn't plan it out" Tsuna said.

"Now that you mention it, you're right" Yamamoto agreed.

"Shall we see the roof top for the sunset?" Kyoko suggested.

Everyone agreed.

***Rooftop***

Kyoko and Haru looked at the view, there were changes because of new buildings and that the air felt great; Haru then tries to see where her house is where she complained about a big apartment that blocked it.

"Juudaime" Gokudera called out for Tsuna.

"Oh, hey guys" Tsuna answered.

"We're definitely going to win, Juudaime" Gokudera said.

"We'll do our best, Tsuna" Yamamoto continued.

"You can count on us" Ryohei added.

Tsuna smiled.

"Tsuna!" Lambo came to Tsuna's face.

"What is it Lambo!?" Tsuna asked as he held up Lambo.

"Lambo-san wants to pee" Lambo whined.

*whish.....*

"Ah, there it goes" Lambo peed.

"Ahhhhh!" Tsuna panicked.

"What the hell are you doing, stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted.

The others then went to Lambo who started crying.

"Hayato-kun?" Danica muttered.

"You're awake now, idiot? You really are stupid to eat so much and then play and then..." Gokudera then looked at Danica who was still on his back.

"Thanks for carrying me, Hayato-kun" Danica smiled and Gokudera felt something on his face, it was hot and his face was red.

"Danica... You know I really...I really...lik-" Gokudera calmly said and Danica responded with a HM and then.....

*UEEEEEEEE!*

"AHHHH! And I told you this was my favourite shirt!" Gokudera shouted while Danica stood back on her own two feet without any sane that she just puked on our Storm Guardian's favourite shirt.

Everyone just laughed at Gokudera who was shouting at Danica who was still not back from reality.

***Meanwhile on the other side of the roof***

Hibari Kyoya, our Cloud Guardian got up from his slumber and saw what was happening on the herbivore's group.

At first, the herbivore group started disturbing his sleep and second he saw Danica being carried by that Dynamite Herbivore and now he took out his tonfas and then...

"That stupid herbivore...." Hibari spoke.

"Are you talking about Danica-chan?" A voice spoke to Hibari.

Hibari then turns around to face this intruder.

"You will never change, huh? Those kids look sharp, I can probably leave them alone for the time being" A familiar blond wearing green, a different color from what he was wearing ten years ago showed upon our Cloud Guardian.

Hibari certainly knew who he was.

"Now, hold on, Kyoya; don't be in such a rush, I'll be sure to train you well" It was our very own Cavallone boss of the future, Dino Cavallone.

* * *

**Author's note:** First chapter update for the year! I hope you'll be kind and give me reviews! The next chapter might take some time seeing that school's gonna resume on the 5th, so I have to finish my projects...yeah I kind of procrastinated. Check out my profile and add me up on facebook!

Reviews are always accepted and will never ever be neglected! :3


	24. Winning Is Everything

**Author's Note:**Happy Weekend everyone! I'm sorry for the late update! School has been piling up a lot of activities and that my orchestra performance would be on the 20th of March, so it'll be hectic for the following months! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter now! My fiction is getting nearer to the anime now huh!? XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

**Chapter XXIV- Winning Is Everything**

"HAHI! The nosy lady next door was elected MAYOR!" Haru gasped as she read the newspaper.

"Ahaha, many have changed after ten years! As they say, expect the unexpected" I laughed.

"Oh and the new fad is to keep a Tsuchinoko as a pet!" Kyoko browsed the newspaper too.

"You guys are really having fun reading that huh?" I smiled while I was polishing the dishes.

"You seemed not to be interested, Danica-chan" Tsuna claimed.

"Well, I'd like to keep myself away from those, hmm a best term would be spoilers" I laughed.

*DOOR OPENS*

"What are you all looking at?" Bianchii asked.

"When we went home, Gokudera-kun bought a newspaper from this time" Kyoko answered.

"THE EXTREME TIMES!" Ryohei held out the newspaper to Bianchii.

"It's the Namimori Times, you dimwit!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hah, it must be nice to be able to relax, getting all excited over just that" Gokudera stated.

"Mah~Mah" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"By the way guys, where's Yamamoto-kun?" I asked.

"Man, the battle with Byakuran is coming up and he's taking it way too easy" Gokudera scowled.

"Gokudera-kun! Shhh! Shh!" Tsuna hushed.

"Oh! So this is where you were! What were you doing?" Yamamoto showed himself.

"We were just talking about you, baseball brain!" Gokudera blurted out.

"RUDE!" I smacked Gokudera's head.

"What was that for?" Gokudera shouted.

"Ahaha! Don't worry Danica-chan, he always call me like that" Yamamoto smiled.

"What were you all looking at?" Yamamoto took sight of the newspaper on the table.

"Ah! The preliminaries for a baseball tournament and Namimori Middle will be playing tomorrow" Tsuna said.

"Their opponent is Okawari Third Middle, huh?" Yamamoto read.

"Namimori was strong when you played for them right, Yamamoto-kun?" I said.

"Yeah, but how about now?" Yamamoto looked at the newspaper once more.

"How about we ask Kusakabe-kun?" I said.

"EH! Won't Hibari-san be mad if we barged in on his base!?" Tsuna panicked.

"Ahaha! Don't worry, Tsuna-kun! Kyo-kun's at Namimori Middle so it's alright!" I chuckled.

***Hibari's Base***

"I hate to say it, but in the years after Yamamoto-san graduated, the Namimori Middle Baseball team has been on the decline; they've exited the preliminaries in the first round for the past 5 or 6 years" Kusakabe explained.

"So I wasn't able to do anything for my underclassmen" Yamamoto looked down.

I didn't know Yamamoto-kun could make a face like that….

"Yamamoto-kun! Cheer up! We can still change right! Remember what I told you!" I smiled.

"Oh and there were also many troublemakers causing disturbances" Kusakabe added.

"Like what Kusakabe-kun?" I asked.

"I heard rumors of the Baseball team being shut down" Kusakabe answered.

Yamamoto looked more down as he was before.

"I think we should go now" Tsuna told Kusakabe.

"Thanks, Kusakabe-kun" I bowed and we left the base.

"Jeez, what a waste of time; it'd be one thing if they were good but if they're falling apart….OOF" I elbowed Gokudera's side.

"Hayato-kun!" I glared and Gokudera just sighed.

I looked at Yamamoto and he still seemed down about it.

*VONGOLA BASE*

"I wonder if Yamamoto-kun is alright…" I sighed while I sat down on the kitchen, bored.

*DOOR OPENS*

"A~ra! You were here Danica-chan?" Yamamoto appeared.

"Ahh! Yamamoto-kun, do you need something?" I asked.

"I'm just getting a drink before I go out" Yamamoto replied.

"You're going out? Before that, are you feeling alright?" I worriedly looked at his NOTHING-HAPPENED face.

"Don't worry about me! By the way Danica-chan, can I ask for a favor?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" I said.

"Go out on a date with me!" Yamamoto chirped.

"EHHHHHH!!!" O_O

***Namimori Middle***

"I was just joking with you awhile ago!" Yamamoto laughed.

"MOH! You got me all flustered because of that? You should have used the word accompany, not date" I pouted.

"Ahaha! Gomen~gomen!" Yamamoto smiled.

Thank Goodness, he's getting better; I wonder what we're doing at Namimori Middle.

"Here we are" Yamamoto said.

"It's the…." I stopped as Yamamoto fixed the name plate of a room.

"Baseball Team Club Room" I continued and Yamamoto then opened the door

."What happened here? It's all messy" I commented while Yamamoto came in.

"Yeah, it looks like they are really making a mess of things" Yamamoto squatted down and took hold of a shirt on the floor.

"The preliminaries are tomorrow right? How come nobody's here?" I wiped my finger at the wall and it was really dirty.

"It's really a mess in here, huh? That's….?" Yamamoto took sight of frame by the wall.

"What is it, Yamamoto-kun?" I asked.

"Whoa, three consecutive regional championships!" Yamamoto smiled and then looked at Danica who was closing her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't like to know things from the future! But I guess now that you've just said it out loud, I'll have to congratulate your future self" I smiled.

"Yeah… ah! I wrote something here "I'll do my best for my friends" huh?" Yamamoto then stopped for a brief moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing! Putting that aside, should we clean up the place?" Yamamoto asked me.

"No problem!" I smiled.

***CLEANING UP***

"This place really is a dump!" I sighed as I piled up the trash on a box.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Danica-chan" Yamamoto looked down.

"Come on now! Don't make that face, it doesn't suit you!" I shouted.

"Haha, you're right! I'll be taking the box out now" Yamamoto carried the box and walked to the door when…..

"Whoa!" Yamamoto stopped.

"What's the problem, Yamamoto-kun?" I stopped wiping the table and saw Hibari.

"What are you doing?" Hibari said.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto gasped.

"As a member of the discipline committee, I cannot allow you to disturb this school" Hibari lets out his tonfas.

"Wait! Kyo-kun, Yamamoto and I we're just cleaning up the room!" I panicked.

"And what are you doing here?" Hibari asked.

"You always jumped into conclusions don't you? Why would you think that Yamamoto-kun would be a person to mess things up? If I didn't tell you right now, you probably would have thought that me and Yamamoto are dating right now?" I sighed.

"What?" HIbari glared at Yamamoto.

"I asked her on a date as a joke! I just wanted her to accompany me!" Yamamoto said.

"Even if I told you, you still assumed we are dating" I sighed.

"Hmph" Hibari then left the baseball room.

"I was almost bitten to death" Yamamoto sighed in relief.

"That guy, really doesn't hold back when Namimori Middle is involved… if he really loved this school so much, he should marry it" I laughed.

"Marrying a school? Not many people would think of that" Yamamoto laughed too.

We were able to clean up the baseball club room and we signaled ourselves with a victory sign for a job well done.

Then we heard people coming….

"Huh?" Three kids were looking from the doorway.

"Oh, you must be the first year subs!" Yamamoto said.

"Don't be shy now, you guys! You can come in!" I smiled.

"AH! Could he be? Could she be?" The boys muttered.

Yamamoto and I were confused.

"Umm, might you be….the legendary…yamamoto-senpai's…younger brother!!!?" They asked.

"And could you be yamamoto-senpai's younger brother's girlfriend?!" They asked again.

"EHHH!" I was startled by the follow up question.

"Well, uhmm, it's hard to explain…." Yamamoto is having a hard time to explain.

I then elbowed Yamamoto.

"Let's just play along" I smiled.

"We all joined the baseball team to be just like Yamamoto-senpai" One of the boys said.

"Like me?" Yamamoto said.

I elbowed Yamamoto again.

"I mean, like my brother?" Yamamoto said.

"YES! He's done like an incredible 6 consecutive homeruns" Another one said.

"And also 7 consecutive intentional walks!" And the last one spoke.

"You were pretty amazing, huh?" I looked at Yamamoto.

"Yeah…so guys, would you like me to teach you some tricks?" Yamamoto asked them.

"We'd be glad too!" They fired up in response.

"Ahaha, you four have fun, I have to go now" I smiled.

"Onee-san, you're leaving already!" One of the boys asked.

"Yamamoto-senpai's younger brother really chose a pretty girlfriend" Another one said.

"You must be really lucky, Yamamoto-senpai's younger brother" And the last one spoke.

Me and Yamamoto sweat dropped with the sudden remarks though I have to admit I was really flattered when they called me pretty.

"I'm sorry you guys, I have this mad pet, you see, if I don't see him right now, he'll get mad" I said.

"Your pet must be really spoiled" They said.

"Ahaha, maybe he is" I chuckled and left the room.

***ROOFTOP***

"I knew that I would find you here" I climbed up the ladder.

Hibari was lying down on the roof.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked.

"That's the second time you've asked me; of course, I like the view way up here" I smiled as I sat down beside him.

"Hmph" Hibari sat up as he heard the sound of a baseball hitting a bat.

"Yamamoto-kun really loves baseball" I said.

Hibari just stayed quiet.

"Those boys seem to idolize Yamamoto-kun so much" I spoke.

Hibari just stayed quiet again.

I narrowed my eyes, annoyed by Hibari's silence; I averted my eyes from him.

"Hmph, Yamamoto-kun really is amazing, he's really good in sport and…." Hibari then pushed me down and was on top of me.

"Oi, oi! Now what are you doing!?" I shouted as I struggled to get him off me but Hibari stopped my hands and pinned in on the ground.

"Don't talk about others or else…" Hibari muttered.

"What are you saying?! That's rude you know! Ignoring someone who's talking and now you're mad? I don't get you" I shouted.

"Oh and before I forget those boys down there think I'm pretty and that I'm Yamamoto's girlfriend and that Yamamoto was lucky to have me as his girl…."

"I told you to stop talking …." Hibari stopped me from talking by occupying my lips.

I hate to admit it but I'm enjoying this…I can feel the warmness of the ice cold prefect through my hands, his vulgar, rude but great and soft lips through mine; How come it's only Hibari….

*BASEBALL and BAT!*

"OOOPS! I swung it too high!" Yamamoto shouted.

*HIT!*

Hibari was then hit by a baseball on the head thus ended the kiss.

Hibari then looks down with a very irritated face.

"Ahahaha, I never knew you could make a face like that!" I laughed.

"Hmph" Hibari then stood up and left the rooftop.

When Hibari left, I reclined from my position and looked down at Yamamoto and the others.

"That was a good shot, Yamamoto-kun…" I smiled and then…

*Flashback*

"_Don't talk about others or else…" Hibari muttered_

*Flashback end*

I touched my lips trying to remember the sensation.

"He's such an annoying spoiled brat! ….UGH! What's happening to me?!" I slapped my face two times.

*The Next Day*

"I've finished making the rice balls you guys!" I cheered.

"And we'll have fruits for dessert" Kyoko said.

"And now, it's complete!" Haru smiled.

"The Special Go-Go Nami Middle Lunch!" We threesome cheered.

"A~ra! Ahodera! We're going to watch a baseball game!" Lambo shouted.

"Will you join us, Gokudera-san?" Haru asked.

"Don't bother me with that crap! There's business to—ARGH!" I threw a rice ball at his face.

"Hayato-kun! What's wrong with you these days, you're getting ruder by the day" I glared.

Gokudera just looked at me and then ignored me.

"He's been like that ever since we've visited Namimori Middle right?" Haru wondered.

"Did you two have a fight?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know but maybe…" I thought.

***Baseball Field* (Author's POV)**

"Next is the second match in the first round of the preliminaries, Okawari Third Middle against Namimori Middle!" The announcer stated.

"GO, Namimori Middle!" Kyoko and Haru shouted.

"It's about to start" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get nervous! By the way, where's Danica-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"YEAH! Where is she to the extreme!!!?" Ryohei shouted as he jumped on the railings.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko gasped.

"WHERE ARE YOU DANICA!!!!? THIS GAME IS GOING TO BE AN EXTREME VICTORY GUARANTEED!!" Ryohei cheered.

"That moron!" Gokudera face palmed.

The game continued where Namimori Middle was losing. Where the hell is Danica at this critical time!

It was time for the first year subs to bat; Yamamoto gave them a boost with his choice of words of "Keep fighting to the last!"

And what's this Danica just came back in time!

"Danica-chan!" Tsuna, Haru and Kyoko smiled.

"Hello guys! I'm really sorry I'm late!" I scratched my head.

"What took you so long, stupid" Gokudera scowled.

"It's because of….EH!" Danica fell down unconscious.

"FOUL!"

"Everyone, please look out for foul balls" The announcer said.

"AH! Danica-chan!" Haru and Kyoko approached Danica.

"A~ra, what's this?" Haru held out a paper bag.

"It says to Hayato-kun" Kyoko read.

"For me?" Gokudera grabbed the paper bag.

"Move over." Hibari ordered.

"AH! HAI!" Tsuna screamed.

Hibari carried Danica and went back to his seat.

"Kusakabe, get some ice" Hibari ordered Kusakabe.

"Hai, Kyo-san!" Kusakabe hurriedly went out to get some ice.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was checking out what was inside the paper bag, Danica was supposed to give him.

"This is…." Gokudera gasped.

It was a shirt and there was also a letter.

**HAYATO the idiot,**

**Be grateful that I bought you a shirt! Just joking! I'm really sorry about your favorite shirt the other day and maybe that's why you've been in a bad mood lately. I hope this can compensate for your favorite shirt.**

**Danica :P**

"I wasn't really in a bad mood because of Danica…" Gokudera sighed.

Gokudera smiled and looked at the shirt.

"How can this cat and flower printed shirt compensate for my favorite shirt" Gokudera rolled his eyes and looked back…in which he surely didn't like.

Gokudera then glared at Hibari and Hibari did the same too.

***GAME OVER***

"Okawari Third Middle wins 10-1" They announced.

"It was a loss that will lead to a brighter future" Kusakabe said.

"Losing is useless" Hibari stood up while carrying Danica.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe called out.

"Winning is everything" Hibari added while looking at Danica and left.

***STREETS OF NAMIMORI***

"I will always win…" Hibari muttered.

"I'm sorry…."Danica spoke.

Hibari was startled but fortunately Danica was still asleep.

"Hayato…-kun" Danica continued.

Hibari twitched his eyes and held Danica tighter.

"Winning is everything" He frowned.

* * *

**Author's Note: **HIbari and Gokudera are now starting to realize it huh! But of course, it looks like our heroine is leaning towards Gokudera and Hibari, who will win? Haha! You'll know if you still read this of course!

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED! :3


	25. Never As It Seems

**Author's Note:**Thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts everyone! I was really surprised for the reviews you've given me! It made my day complete! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :) Don't forget to review after reading! I love you all :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters and I forgot to mention for the past 24 chapters that DANICA RAVINO is mine.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

ß-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

**Chapter XXV- Never As It Seems**

"I'm feeling so bored" I sighed while I walked around in circles at Hibari's base.

"Kusakabe and Kyo-kun have not yet returned from Namimori Middle! What in blazes are they doing there?" I growled and then sighed again.

"Tsuna and the others got air bikes yesterday, I want to ride one too" I dazed off until that statement led to an idea.

"YEAH! I want to ride one too!" I pumped myself up and began running to the Vongola Base.

***Vongola Base***

"Tsuna-kun!" I shouted as I ran to them in a very large room.

"Danica-chan? What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Nobody's at Hibari's base so I came here" I smiled.

"That's good" Reborn said.

"What's good Reborn?" I asked.

"You can train too, I bet you want to ride the air bike" Reborn smirked.

"Of course!" I fired up.

"Reborn-san! Are you sure it would be alright? She is disturbing Juudaime's training" Gokudera asked Reborn in an I-PROTEST tone.

I glared at Gokudera.

"Danica-chan? Do you know how to ride one?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmmm, I know to ride bicycle though would it be the same as riding this?" I looked at Gianinni who was preparing another air bike.

"I guess you could say that, let me remind you that this is a state of an art invention of the Vongola Family so I'll ask you to be careful of it" Gianinni wiped his sweat.

"OH YEAH! I can do this! I learn pretty quickly!" I quickly rode the bike and Tsuna rode his.

"This is a very large training room so that you can practice that at ease" Gianinni explained.

"So how do we start this?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Tsuna was starting to panic.

"First, try using your right hand to crank the throttle" Reborn instructed.

I did as instructed and the air bike lets out a VROOM sound.

"Then continue by pressing the red switch on the handle" Gianinni said.

As we pressed the button, the air bike was now hovering on air.

"WOAH!" We both screamed.

"Don't panic, JUUDAIME!" Gokudera calms Tsuna.

"Yes, you're fine in that position" Gianinni panicked as Tsuna was about to fall off.

"That's easy for you to say!" Tsuna shouted.

"Good, I'm not having problems with mine! I might be a natural biker!" I muttered as I grinned to myself.

"Okay, let's continue; keep your left hand on the clutch, while using your left foot to shift gears" Reborn instructed.

"Yosh! I'm going to get good at this!" I grinned as I followed Reborn and so did Tsuna.

"Hmph, now then use you right hand to turn the throttle" Reborn smirked.

"Tsuna-kun! Let's do this!" The air bike then created the VROOM VROOM sound.

"Now! Release the clutch!" Reborn ordered.

"NOW REMOVE THE CLUTCH AND I'M AIRBIKI-GAH!" I stumbled down and I was thrown off the air bike, good thing Tsuna was there to share my pain in lying down on the floor.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted.

"Are you okay, Danica-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"Reborn-san! Why are you teaching them wrong?" Gianinni asked.

"This idiot over here thought it was all easy and good while this no-good one needs to be taught fear first; That's how I roll" Reborn explained.

"So was it easy and fun?" Reborn asked us both.

"LIKE HELL IT DID!" I thought to myself.

"Oh well, get used to it you two" Reborn smirked.

"This really shouldn't have been for me at my part, right Reborn?" I asked as I stood up.

"The air bike, yes but the lesson, no" Reborn stated.

"Hai! Hai! I get it Reborn!" I sighed.

"Danica-chan, thanks for your time really and I'm sorry if you got hurt" Tsuna said.

"Don't mention it! I'm just passing by anyways! Just continue with your training" I smiled and left.

"I have to train hard" I told myself.

***VONGOLA MEETING***

"It's time to move on to the next stage" Reborn announced.

"Is it finally time, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"Time for what?" I wondered.

"What's the next stage?" Ryohei asked too.

"You all have those right?" Reborn said.

"Oh! You mean the boxes!" I said as I brought out mine and everyone did too.

"Starting tomorrow, you'll begin training in using your boxes" Reborn stated.

"Why wait till tomorrow? Let's start right away! I've recovered plenty of energy and stamina in just these few days, I can now ignite a dying will flame on my ring now" Gokudera pressed.

"Wait. We'll open the boxes tomorrow because preparations have to be made" Reborn said.

"I wonder what kind of box animal you have Tsuna" I wondered.

"Yeah me too" Yamamoto said.

"Huh? Animal?" Tsuna seems to have forgotten.

"Mine's a swallow remember! Gokudera's is a cat, Sasagawa-senpai's is a kangaroo and Hibari's is a hedgehog" Yamamoto explained.

"I don't really remember what mine is but I know that I've already opened the prototype box; I wonder what would come out if I opened the Ravino box." I said.

Everyone then looked at me with worried faces.

"What is it?" I tilted my head.

"It's nothing!" Tsuna said.

Then silence.

"I bet your box weapon is amazing, Juudaime!" Gokudera broke the silence.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what's inside yours!" Yamamoto smiled.

Why was everyone quiet when I told them about my box? Is there something they aren't telling me?

***Training Room * **

"Good thing everyone are at their rooms" I said as I sneaked in the training room.

"This seems a good place to train" I told myself.

"The Ravino Box, huh" I brought out my box and gazed at it.

"Yue hasn't talked to me ever since that time at the lighthouse, I get the feeling that he wasn't Yue, I wonder if Yue will come out of this box" I looked at the box more.

"Everyone's faces awhile ago, they know something I don't, and what could it be?" I thought about it and then my ring suddenly flamed up.

"Black and White?" I was surprised by the sudden ignition of my flames.

Then my box was reacting to my lit ring.

"I want to know…" Was all in my head at that time; I slowly positioned myself to insert my flaming ring into the box.

"I want to know everything!"

*BOOOM!*

"What was that!?" I was startled by the sudden explosion that I didn't get the ring inside the box.

"Are we under attack!?" I quickly ran out of the training room.

***VONGOLA BASE***

"The explosion came from there!" I ran to the rubble in front of me.

"HAH! What is that!?" I gasped as I saw a monster with a sky-attributed coat attacking Tsuna.

"It's dangerous! Get back!" Tsuna ordered.

"Is that Tsuna-kun's box weapon?" I panicked.

"Yes, it is Danica-dono" A new face suddenly answered me.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.

"Stupid Woman! This isn't the time to be asking that! JUUDAIME!" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna tries to fight off the rampaging box weapon.

"Alright! That's it, Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered.

But it was too soon to celebrate, the monster then caught Tsuna into its grasp.

"Tsuna-kun!" I shouted as the monster hits Tsuna to the wall.

"JUUDAIME!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada!" The three guardians shouted while Tsuna was fighting off the monster who pinned him against the wall.

"You bastard!" Gokudera then lit his ring and readied his box.

"Please wait! Gokudera-dono's storm box weapon possesses the disassemble factor; one wrong move and Sawada-dono's box weapon may be damaged." The boy said.

"Then what am I supposed to do!? I can't stand around while the boss is suffering" Gokudera growled.

"I will calm it, stand back everyone" The boy then lit up his ring, it was a rain-attributed flame and went forward.

"OI! Basil!" Gokudera shouted.

Alas! I now know his name! So it's Basil huh? Basil….

"Basil-kun! Are you out of your mind!?" I shouted.

"Don't worry, Danica-dono; let's do this Alfin" Basil inserts his ring to his box and out came a rain-coated dolphin.

"Delfino de Pioggia" Basil stated.

"Dolphin Edge!" Basil commanded and then Alfin attacks with blades of water.

"The monster's is in pain" Gokudera said.

"The Dolphin Edge are blades of soothing rain flames which attacks from the inside; in other words, it functions as a box weapon tranquilizer; it should quiet down now" Basil said.

The monster was angered and counter-attacked the Dolphin Edge's blades and tries to attack Alfin.

"OH NO!?" Basil shouted.

Fortunately, something stopped the monster's attack.

"That's…" Ryohei gasped.

"Ame Tsubame! (Rain Swallow)" Gokudera said.

"Rondine di Pioggia" Yamamoto stated.

"Yamamoto-dono!" Basil smiled.

"You aren't the only rain-attributed user here" Yamamoto said.

"You got that right!" I ignited my ring with rain-coated flames and inserted it to my other box.

"It's been a while since I've used my Sais" I said as I positioned myself in battle.

"Oi! It's dangerous!" Gokudera said.

"Don't underestimate me, Hayato-kun; I've been training too, you know" I smiled.

"Let's go!" Yamamoto signaled me and the box weapons.

"HAAAAAAA!" The box weapons and I surrounded the monster with rain flames; the monster then returned back to its box.

I caught Tsuna and we fell down, dripping wet.

"Sawada-dono! Danica-dono!" "Juudaime!" The others ran to us.

"Tsuna-kun? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry everyone" Tsuna answered.

"So that was your box weapon" I said.

Tsuna nodded.

"What did you do, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"I thought of opening it and I just injected flames and then that thing suddenly flew out" Tsuna explained.

"I've never heard of something like that thing before, wasn't it supposed to be on our side?" Ryohei raised a point.

"But something is odd; boxes are supposed to be modeled after animals on earth but that monster does not exist here" Basil said.

"Could Irie have given you a defective one?" Gokudera gasped.

"Eh!? No way!" Tsuna protested.

"NO! I'm sure that's what happened! That monster couldn't possibly be a Sky Vongola Box" Gokudera defends his opinion.

"You're wrong, everything was Tsuna's fault, that wasn't how your box weapon should look; Sky boxes are especially delicate; If you keep opening your box like that then it will no longer be usable" A clatter of hoofs was heard behind us.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna uttered.

"Doing well, little bro?" Dino asked.

"DINO-SAN!" Tsuna smiled.

"Whoa! He's riding a horse" Yamamoto said.

"Orange flames, so that's a sky box weapon" Gokudera said.

"Still..haha, you were still a bunch of kids ten years ago" Dino laughed.

"What was that Dino-san?!" I pouted.

"Da-chan?" Dino's eyes grew big.

"Da-chan? Is that what you call me in this time?" I asked.

"Haha, well I guess you could say that" Dino smiled.

"Heh, you're a kid yourself, Dino; showing up this late, did you get lost?" Reborn asked.

"I never expected to see you again, Reborn" Dino said.

"What's with that look? Are you still green behind the ears after ten years?" Reborn smirked.

"Heh, still treating me like a kid after all these years..WOOAHH!" Dino fell off his horse.

Way to go, prince in shining fallmore.

"Hey, don't tell me…." Gokudera said.

"That's odd, I've been tripping and screwing up a lot lately" Dino scratched his head.

"It couldn't be…." Tsuna said.

"And it took me three hours to reach this place from a kilometer away" Dino said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I gasped.

"Hmm, so you did get lost" Reborn said.

"Putting that aside, why are you here?" Gokudera rudely asked.

"Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna tries to calm down his right hand man.

"Isn't your family having a hard time fighting the Millefiore?" Gokudera continued.

"I'm well aware of that….really" Dino looked down.

"But the victory in Italy will mean nothing if we don't beat Byakuran, which mean everything rests in your hands" Dino raised his head.

"We'll talk later, for now, let's hold a welcoming party for Dino" Reborn suggested.

"That would be great!" I smiled at Dino and he seemed to be in relief.

"Is something the matter, Dino-san?" I asked.

"It's nothing, it's great to see you again, Da-chan..I mean Danica-chan" Dino said.

"We must be close friends in this time huh?" I said.

"Yeah, our families were friends" Dino smiled.

"So, I'll be going then!" I said.

"Where to?" Gokudera asked.

"To the kitchen of course!" I smiled while I walked out.

***AUTHOR'S POV***

"Tsuna, has Da-chan..I mean has Danica-chan gotten better at cooking?" Dino asked.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were then surrounded by a glooming aura.

"I would take that as a no" Dino sweat dropped.

***Kitchen* Danica's POV**

"I wish they had told us sooner that a guest would be coming" Haru complained.

"If we had known, we could have had time for proper preparations" Kyoko said.

"Good thing that rice balls are easy to make" I smiled.

"Yeah! This time it's our time to shine! Let's make a huge feast to throw a special welcoming party" Haru cheered.

"Ummm…" Someone entered the kitchen.

"Chrome-chan!" I smiled.

"We'll help out!" I-pin said.

"Thanks! That'll be a big help" Kyoko said.

Chrome smiles.

"There! I've finished making the rice balls!" I congratulated myself with a thumbs-up.

"HAHI! Danica-chan, those are a lot! You've gotten good in making rice balls!" Haru amazed herself with the stack of rice balls on the table.

"It's the only recipe I can cook that is edible, so I've been practicing it" I chuckled.

"That's really great, Danica-chan" Kyoko said.

"Thanks! Now that Chrome-chan and I-pin-chan are going to help, I might as well help the boys with the decorating; I'll see you guys later!" I waved goodbye and left.

***HALLWAY***

"Ah! Dino-san!" I called when Dino was about to enter his room.

"Da-ch..Danica-chan, hi" Dino smiled.

"You know, it would be alright if you call me Da-chan, I wouldn't mind, we're close friends right?" I said.

"Haha, you told me the same thing last time" Dino laughed.

"Did I? Haha, I haven't changed much huh?" I asked.

"Well, you've gotten prettier and stronger but your bubbly personality did not fade" Dino said.

"Stronger..huh?" I looked down when I suddenly remembered my family.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said something like that!" Dino panics.

"Haha! Even in words, you're still clumsy; it's alright, I should really be going now, I have to help Tsuna and the others" I bowed to Dino and left.

Did I really become stronger?

***Celebration Room***

"AHHH! OI! I told you the strips have to be 2.5 cm wide" Gokudera shouted.

"Gokudera's voice can be heard outside, what a loud mouth" I sighed and entered.

"Such a perfectionist, aren't you Hayato-kun?" I sarcastically said.

"You stupid woman! It wouldn't look right if they aren't the same width!" Gokudera said.

"You're really into this, huh?" I sighed.

"OI YAMAMOTO! Make yours more uniform!" Gokudera ordered.

"Alright!" Yamamoto chirped.

"I'll try to help too, but I don't want to be in Hayato's group" I raised my hand.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Gokudera scowled.

"BEH!" I let my tongue out and helped Tsuna.

"You two, stop fighting like kids" Tsuna said.

"Haha, I guess that's just the way we are Tsuna-kun" I smiled.

"The flowers are done" Yamamoto said.

"Alright, I'll help in pinning them on the wall, Tsuna-kun, will you place the banner already so that I could place the flowers" I said.

"Ah..hai!" Tsuna scrambled over and places the banner.

"NO! NO! Adjust it to the center! It won't look right if it's a centimeter off the center" I commanded.

"Danica-chan's being like Gokudera now, huh?" Yamamoto laughed.

"WHO'S LIKE WHO!?" Me and Gokudera protested.

"Huh? Did you guys hear something?" Tsuna asked.

"No, nothing at all" Yamamoto answered.

"Juudaime, please hang this up" Gokudera gives the garland to Tsuna.

Tsuna places the garland correctly, thanks to the guidance of two perfectionists.

"There, that should do it" Tsuna panted.

"WAHHHHH!" Lambo then came running into Tsuna and jumped to his face.

"What are you doing, Lambo?" Tsuna held Lambo off his face.

"THERE'S A MONSTER! REALLY BIG! IT ROARED AND TRIED TO EAT LAMBO-SAN!" Lambo sniffed.

"You were half-asleep, aren't you?" Gokudera disbelievingly said.

"It was there! I saw it! This proves it!" Lambo shows his butt…and I mean his BARE butt.

"It looks like it clawed or something" Yamamoto said.

"That's not possible because you see; Cryptids are found at the bottom of the lakes or deep in forests where humans rarely venture" Gokudera explained.

"And what language is Hayato-kun speaking again?" I sighed.

"Sawada-dono! There's a problem! Please come with me!" Basil entered.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll explain later, for now please follow me" Basil said.

"Danica-chan, can you be in charge of the room first? We'll be back" I nodded and everyone left me alone in the room.

"Alright! I have to make this room perfect! I hope Tsuna and the others would be fine" I pumped myself up and started to work.

***DONE***

"Whew! That should be perfect" I wiped off my sweat and breathed slowly.

"Good Job, Danica! Whew, I'm so tired!" I congratulated myself.

*door opens*

"There isn't a box weapon around" Tsuna, Basil, Yamamoto, Gianinni and Reborn entered.

"Tsuna-kun!" I gasped.

"Is it really here?" Basil asked.

"According to the radar in the operations room, it should be here" Gianinni answered.

"What's here?" I asked.

"The box weapon that ate Gokudera and the others" Tsuna answered.

"EH!" I gasped.

"THERE IT IS!" Tsuna looks at the radar.

"Where?" Yamamoto asked.

"Over there!" Tsuna looked at that direction where the radar was picking the location of the box weapon.

"Nothing's there" I said.

"But it's getting closer" Tsuna said.

"Maybe it's broken" I suggested.

"No, it isn't" Gianinni protested.

"Then…ah! It's at the ceiling!" Tsuna gasped when the ceiling cracked up.

And then fell a large turtle in which it ate Gianinni in the process.

"We have to be careful in using dying will flames" Yamamoto charges to attack, hits but then it was not effective.

"SHOOT!" Yamamoto was then eaten by the turtle.

Tsuna then releases into hyper mode.

"I won't stand for any of this!" Tsuna said.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!!" I shouted.

"Danica-dono…" Basil said.

"YOU! YOU! HOW DARE YOU MESS UP THIS PERFECT ROOM! ARGHHH!" I charged in to attack this vile beast that dared to destroy my masterpiece, my art, my decoration, my *GLOMP*

"Great, now I've been eaten by a turtle; nice way to die Danica" I sighed.

"Is this heaven?" Everything was black.

"Is this hell?" Everything was still black.

"What the hell or heaven is this!?" I shouted.

Then I heard a crack sound and light passed through and poof!

"What just happened?" I was back at the room again.

"Wow! A special trick!" Kyoko smiled.

"Wonderful!" Haru agreed.

"Whoa, I felt like I didn't do any work awhile ago" I said.

Everyone said the same too about their bodies in their fullest condition.

"Sorry everyone, it looks like I caused a bunch of trouble" Dino smiled sympathetically.

"Shall we start eating now?" Haru said.

"Yeah, the food would get cold" Kyoko said.

"Well, it's time to celebrate!" I cheered.

***CELEBRATION***

"A box weapon for rejuvenation?" Tsuna gasped.

"There are sky flames and sun flames inside the belly of this turtle; flames of harmony to stabilize your health and flames of the sun to make your body more active" Dino explained.

"And then we have this mess because you screwed up" I sighed.

"AHAHA! But you know, Reborn should have known about this" Dino said.

"EH! REBORN!" Tsuna shouted.

"Well, it was more entertaining this way, plus everyone's rejuvenated now; training starts tomorrow" Reborn smirked.

"Wha-!? I'm completely worn out!" Tsuna complained.

"Sucks to be you, huh Tsuna-kun?" I laughed.

Tsuna looked down.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called.

"Da-chan, did you make this rice ball?" Dino asked.

"Ah yes!" I smiled.

"I'm glad it's already edible" Dino said.

"What was that!" I stood up from my chair.

"AH! I'm sorry!" Dino sweat dropped.

"It was already edible when I first made it for Kyo-kun but then he told me it was gross, oh the nerve! But then he liked the second one, it really made me happy" I smiled.

"I'm really glad you and Kyoya are getting along" Dino said.

"Getting along? Hah! You must be kidding me!" I laughed.

"Everything is never as it seems, Da-chan" Dino muttered.

And with that we celebrated and had fun except for Tsuna, of course, poor him. XD

* * *

**Author's note: **This was a very long chapter! I hope you enjoyed this because next week I would be delayed in updating because I'll be going to Dumaguete next week for a competition; it's a week-long competition, so I won't be at home to update the next chapter. I hope you'll be waiting for it! I'm getting excited in this story already because I've already have the final chapters draft up but of course they won't be too soon of course, I would like to follow the anime as long as possible! ^o^

Reviews make me happy and maybe I might update during my congress in Dumaguete ^O^

Don't Forget your REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL! :3


	26. Training With Chocolates

**Author's Note:**Tadaima! I'm back with a new chapter! I had fun in Dumaguete~! I even won in my literary contest :) it was inspired by Reborn! Haha! I hope I didn't make you wait long! I'm sorry for the late update which was supposed to be last week! Enough blabber, just read and enjoy my **VALENTINES SPECIAL CHAPTER** :D Love You Guys as always. 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and of course DANICA RAVINO and also Danielle Ravino, Getsuei Ravino and Luna Ravino are mine.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

**RATING ON THIS CHAPTER: T **

**(Because of HIbari!) HAHA!**

ß-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

**Chapter XXVI- Training With Chocolates**

"Okay! Everybody's here" Dino announced as we assembled at the Training Room

"Today, we'll be starting serious box weapon training today and as Reborn's student, I'll be in charge of tutoring you guys" Dino added.

"Can a klutz like him actually tutor us?" Gokudera hissed.

"Hayato-kun! SHH!" I glared.

"By the Way…" A high and squeaky voice was heard from above.

"This time, I'll be serving as Dino's Superior, The Tutor Fairy" Reborn appeared in a fairy outfit suspended by wires.

Oh, how I missed your cosplays Reborn -__-

"If Dino slips up, I'll lay down the punishment, so don't worry!" Reborn swung at Dino's face and began kicking his face.

"Stop it, Reborn!" Dino struggled.

"Well then, I'll flutter back down if anything comes up, Ciao-Ciao" Reborn returns to the skies, I mean to the ceiling.

"So let's get started; first, Chrome, I need to confirm your intentions; you are a Vongola Guardian but at the same time, you are one of Mukuro's followers; can we consider you an ally in the battle against the Millefiore?" Dino asked.

"Chrome-chan" I whispered and Chrome looked at me, I smiled.

"Yes, I want to do better and become stronger because I think that would lead me back to the past" Chrome answered Dino.

"Okay, we're counting on you; how about you Da-chan? Honestly, you're not with the Vongola and you have…a family of your own, can you fight alongside the Vongola which is not your original family?" Dino looked at me.

"I...I…you're right, Dino-kun, I'm not actually with the Vongola and that I have the Ravino Family but I have to fight with the Vongola cause even if they're not my original family, they're still my family. I have no regrets whatsoever by fighting alongside the Vongola cause this is for my family too" I answered.

"That's a good answer, I expect no less from you Da-chan" Dino said

"Of course!" I smiled.

"And before I forget, we'll also have Lambo do some serious training" Dino added.

EHH!? Lambo-kun? O_O

"3, 2, 1 Rocket Launch! BOOM!" Lambo rolled over on the floor.

"The power of every guardian is needed to defeat Byakuran" Dino said.

"GYAHAHA! FOUND AN EVIL ALIEN!" Lambo ran towards Gokudera.

"Time to attack!!" Lambo begins poking Gokudera.

"Stupid Cow! Nevertheless, that cow is still a guardian" Gokudera growled.

"Lambo-kun, please behave, I'll give you something to eat later" I carried Lambo.

"I heard a few things about your boxes from the Tsuna of this time; going through that, I intend that all of you to engage in individual training regimes; I should mention that Kyoya Hibari has already begun his training with me" Dino said.

"Kyo-kun!? So that's why he hasn't been in the base lately" I gasped.

"Yeah, though he's still a stubborn one" Dino laughed.

"Then, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll start by telling you your training program" Dino said.

"Ah, yes!" Tsuna paid attention

"You have to stay alone until you figure out how to properly open a Vongola box" Dino explained.

"EH! Alone!?" Tsuna gasped.

"When there's a problem with a box weapon, the user has to stay with it" Dino added.

"Next is Gokudera Hayato, you will look after the Box Weapon Beginner, Ryohei Sasagawa and Lambo as well" Dino announced.

"Sucks to be you Hayato-kun" I chuckled.

"WHAT!?" Gokudera shouted.

"That's amazing Gokudera-kun, you can already teach other people" Tsuna said.

"Huh? Amazing? No, No! You are too generous! I'm just a novice, but if I can be of service, I will do everything I can" Gokudera suddenly changed his mood.

"I'm against that! I don't the octopus-head to teach me, it's extremely depressing" Ryohei pouted.

"Lambo-san doesn't like that fool" Lambo farted.

"Haha! I wouldn't call that amazing Tsuna-kun, I think I would call it…annoying, in Hayato's part that is" I slipped my tongue out.

"Say all you want, Turf top! Stupid Cow! Stupid Woman! Juudaime is counting on me; I'll beat everything into you if I have to!" Gokudera raised his two fists in the air.

"You and you're Juudaime complex, never fails to act right up huh?" I sighed.

"Next is Chrome Dokuro, in order to strengthen your box weapon, half of your time will be spent training from the Illusion Enhancement Program left by the Arcobaleno, Mammon and the rest of your time will be spent on improving your combat skills with the help of those two" Dino pointed at Bianchii and I-pin.

"And now, Yamamoto Takeshi and Ravino Danica" Dino came to us.

"I've been waiting Dino-san" Yamamoto relaxed.

"What training shall it be Dino-kun?" I asked.

"You both get a pass, both of you will be on standby besides I can't touch both of your trainings, if I teach both of you something wrong, those two might leave me cold dead" Dino sweat dropped.

"Those two?" Me and Yamamoto wondered.

"The people who understands your talents best is dead serious; Yamamoto Takeshi and Ravino Danica, this training may turn you into something awesome" Dino added.

"We'll be waiting for that" I smiled.

***VARIA HEADQUARTERS***

In a spacious living room, Belphegor was targeting knives on the wall and Fran was looking out in the window.

"Ushishishi, where did our strategy captain and the boss' maid go?" Bel chuckled.

"Danielle-chan is not a maid! *sigh* Like I said, as they saw the report the Bronco sent from Japan on the Vongola X's raid on Melone Base……."

*FLASHBACK*

"VOIIII! Don't mess with me!!" Squalo shouted.

Danielle just looked at the report, crumpled it and ran with Squalo.

*FLASHBACK END*

"And then they both ran off somewhere" Lussuria explained.

"Now that you mention it, I was wondering why it was so quiet around the HQ, so the arguing couple is not here" Fran sarcastically realized.

"Don't act like you just noticed now, Newbie" Bel threw a knife at Fran's hat.

"I just noticed it now" Fran took the knife off and dropped it on the floor.

"Don't throw it down! So which means that both of them are headed for…?" Bel looked at Lussuria.

"How I wished it was the church but they're headed for Japan, clearly" Lussuria said.

"Ushishishi, the church would be absurd, the lot in Japan are in for trouble, the annoying duo of the Varia are coming" Bel chuckled.

*BOOM*

"Forgive me, Xanxus-sama! AHHH!" A feint voice followed by a scream was heard from the next floor.

"Ah, another victim of the boss" Fran with no emotions said.

"Man, just because his maid isn't here and Squalo is out, nobody can keep the boss down" Bel said.

"And even Levi's at the hospital" Lussuria added.

"Lus-senpai, couldn't you use your peacock to heal him?" Fran suggested.

"But Levi wouldn't let me so he asked Danielle-chan to treat him up" Lussuria answered.

"He also said that an injury from the boss was a medal he didn't want to give up" Lussuria added.

"Ushishishi, he's madly in love with the boss" Bel chuckled.

"Our group really is filled with weird couples, Danielle-senpai with either the boss or the strategy captain, Levi with the boss and also, me and this Frog Hat, oh Bel-senpai, you can have Lus-senpai, if you want" Fran said.

"Shut up" Bel threw a knife at Fran's head again.

"Jealous Loner" Fran turned by the window once again and Bel threw multiple knives.

***Vongola Base Library***

"I get it now! I've got the basics of it Okay!" Ryohei concentrated and out came Sun flames on his ring.

"Amazing, Ryohei-senpai!" I cheered.

"Alright! That should do it and next…" Ryhoei inserted his fused ring into his Box Weapon.

"Out you come, Mangaroo!" Ryohei shouted.

"Wow! What a cool Kangaroo!" I smiled.

"Turf Top! What do you think are you doing?" Gokudera scolded Ryohei.

"OH! Kick him" Ryohei ordered Mangaroo.

Mangaroo kicks Gokudera.

"And he's out!" I laughed.

"Bastard, who told you to open your box in the middle of my explanation and you even used me to test it out!" Gokudera growled.

"Even you, stupid woman! You're encouraging him!" Gokudera shouted.

"Igniting your ring and opening your box in one try. Impressive, Ryohei and even warming up to your box weapon fast" Reborn appeared in his fairy suit.

"But….we have to start from the fundamentals, Reborn-san...AHHHH!" Uri jumped at Gokudera and began scratching.

"Uri! I just fed you!" Gokudera struggled.

"Completely different from someone else's box weapon" Reborn added.

"You got that right" I removed Uri from Gokudera's face.

"NICE! KEEP GOING! Lambo-san PUNCH!" Lambo then punched Gokudera's face.

"AHH! Would you cut it out!?" Gokudera snapped and threw Lambo off.

"Hora! Don't use violence against kids" Ryohei stops Gokudera from being violent.

"Shut up! You all fail as students!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hold it in…." Lambo stayed down on the floor beside his Vongola box weapon.

"Can't!" Lambo started crying and Lighting was then sparking off his body.

"He's emitting lightning-class dying will flames" Reborn said.

"Baka! Baka! Aho Gokudera! Stupid People should die!" Lambo cried and inserted his ring to his Vongola Box.

"A cow?!" I gasped as I saw Lambo was on top of his box weapon.

"The first Vongola box opened" Reborn said.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Ryohei was in awe.

"Yeah, but this isn't the time to be impressed" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera's right! This might turn into Tsuna-kun's situation" I agreed.

"Stupid People should die!!" Lambo shouted and then his box weapon was getting ready to charge.

"This is bad! It's going to rush us!" I panicked.

"See Ya! You guys deal with this, Ciao-Ciao" Reborn leaves.

"Oi! Reborn!" I shouted.

The cow suddenly charges and then…

"Huh? It disappeared?" Gokudera wondered.

"Danica, stay behind me!" Gokudera said.

*FLASH!*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Smells like something got fried" I said and then noticed Gokudera hugging me.

"EH! Hayato-kun!?" I gasped.

"That's why I said fundamentals are important" Gokudera released me.

"Extremely numb" Ryohei continued and then the three of them fell on the floor.

"Stupid People" Lambo muttered.

"Ara~Ara, you three make a good team" I sighed.

"AHH! My hair got fried!!!" I shouted.

"A~mou! I'll leave you guys now, I'll be taking a bath" I waved good bye and left.

***BATH***

"Lambo really went berserk back there, thank god it wasn't much of a damage on my hair" I suddenly then remembered that Gokudera was hugging me because he was protecting me.

"I need to thank Hayato-kun somehow; wait a minute! Today's February the 14th, it's Valentines, AH! NO! NO! I'm not giving Hayato-kun chocolates! I don't know how to make one and Hayato-kun might hate it" I looked down.

"NO! NO! NO! Why am I depressed? I'll just have to give everyone chocolates!" I jumped out from the bath.

***KITCHEN***

"FIRE! FIRE!" I heard screams inside the kitchen.

"What's happening!? WHOA!" I gawked at the sight of burning food which is the cooking period of our oh-so-genius guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

"Stop the fire!" I rushed to the stove and turned it off.

"I'm terribly sorry! So so sorry!" Gokudera knelt down and keeps on hitting his head.

"Stop that, Hayato-kun" I stopped Gokudera from hitting himself.

I wouldn't want him to be stupider than he is right now.

"Why are you guys cooking? Aren't Kyoko and Haru supposed to be cooking?" I asked and they all looked down.

Then Tsuna told me all about the Boycott thing with the Girls.

"Oh is that so" I then turned my back and went for the door.

"Danica-chan!? Where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to side with the girls so I won't cook for you" I smiled.

"As if we're going to ask you to cook for us, we might as well die from hunger than die from your cooking" Gokudera said.

Tsuna and the others looked at Gokudera.

"What? What's the problem?" Gokudera asked and then he looked at me.

"I'm sorry if my cooking isn't to your taste" I looked down and tears are falling.

"What is this? You can't even cook yourself and you criticize mine, heartless!" I then ran out of the room.

"Ah! Wai-" Gokudera tries to get me back but he didn't move.

"I know I can't cook good food! I know I can't even cook a dish besides rice balls! I…I…OOF!" I fell down on the floor as I bumped into someone.

"Da-chan? Why are you crying?" It was Dino.

"Dino-kun, do you, by any chance…know how to make chocolate?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Dino looked at me confused.

***Hibari's Base Kitchen***

"Tsuna and the others are still at the kitchen, so let's use Kyo-kun's base" I smiled.

"Ah, I know that Kyoya would get mad at me if I'm late but well if you're the reason, he'll let me off" Dino muttered.

"Hmm? What did you say Dino-kun?" I asked while I held a cookbook on how to make chocolates.

"Ah! Nothing! Why are you making chocolates by the way?" Dino asked.

"And you call yourself, an Italian Boss? Today's Valentine's Day for goodness sake" I laughed.

"I nearly forgot, it is that time of the year to give chocolates to the person you love" Dino said.

"Oh, stop talking nonsense Dino-kun, I'm going to give everyone chocolates" I smiled.

"EH!?" Dino suddenly turned pale.

"Why is it?" I asked.

"I just remembered the last time you gave me chocolates" He then looked paler.

"I get it, I wasn't much of a cook even now" I looked down.

"Don't worry Da-chan! I'll hel-AH!" Dino fell down with the flour, mixing bowls and the whisk.

"Yeah, you're gonna help me indeed" I laughed.

***CHOCOLATE MAKING!***

"It's done!" I took one and put it in Dino's mouth.

Dino chewed and chewed and I observed and observed, what does it taste like?

"Da-chan" Dino looked at me.

"It's not good?" I looked down.

"IT'S SWEET AND MAGNIFICENT!" Dino gave me a thumbs-up.

"AH! That's great! I'll now decorate the chocolate now" I smiled.

"You're going to put something?!" Dino gasped.

"No! I'm just going to carve, I won't add anything weird you know" I chuckled.

"Then what's that?" Dino pointed behind me.

"Just a punishment chocolate" I grinned.

***CHOCOLATE GIVING***

I roamed around the Vongola base, the girls were taking a bath so I left the chocolate at the dressing room, and I walked around more and saw Tsuna and the others and of course gave them chocolates.

"This chocolate is good!" Yamamoto cheered.

"YUMMY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei pumped up.

"Danica-chan, are you alright? Gokudera, well…." Tsuna scratched his head.

"It's fine, Tsuna-kun, where is he anyway?" I asked.

"I saw him walking on that direction" Reborn pointed.

"Can I trust you Reborn?" I said.

"Just give me an espresso chocolate next time" Reborn smirked.

"Alright, alright" I sighed.

"Then he went that way" Reborn pointed the way.

"Thanks Reborn!" I ran to the corridor

***Chopin's Op.10 Etude in E Major***

"A piano? I never knew there was a piano here?" I followed the graceful notes that entered my ears and lets out my calm emotions.

I stopped at a door, I slowly opened the door.

"_Hayato-kun…." _I was in awe, it was unexpected to see such a nice piece played so gracefully and with emotions, he was good but his personality tells otherwise but nevertheless I was captivated by his piano, just like my mom, her music was the only sound I thought was pretty and good.

Each note was played precisely just like how we know Gokudera as a perfectionist, the way his hands move looks like it isn't played by the hands of a bomber, I never knew this side of Gokudera, I must be lucky today to get to see this.

With that the song ended.

I clapped and Gokudera then stood up from his stance and looked at me.

I then stopped clapping; I forgot that I was supposed to be mad at him.

"Pretty good, for a dynamite boy" I pouted.

"Danica-chan" Gokudera blurted.

"What?" I suddenly blushed with the sudden call of the name.

"I'm sorry" Gokudera muttered.

What did he say? O_O

"EH!? I can't hear you!" I snickered.

"I'm sorry" Gokudera muttered again.

"I think I've got something on my ear, can you say it again?" I picked my ear.

Suddenly, I felt two arms around me, he was holding me tight, I could feel his body heat, his breath over my ears and then he whispered.

"I'm sorry…."

"Hayato-kun?" I hugged him back and got something from my bag and pushed him slowly away from me.

"EAT THIS!" I forcefully put something in his mouth.

"Whot do hell esh thesh!?" Gokudera spoke with his mouth full.

Gokudera chewed and gulped it in.

"What was that!?" Gokudera shouted.

"Rice ball with spicy chocolate filling" I slipped my tongue out.

"With what!?" Gokudera's face then turned red and ran out of the room to the kitchen.

"Serves You Right" I chuckled.

"I sounded like Kyo-kun back there, which reminds me, I have to give him his chocolates" I smiled.

***Namimori High***

"It's gonna be dark soon, I guess I might as well hurry up with this" I looked over the sunset as I entered Namimori High.

***Rooftop***

"A~ra? Kusakabe-kun? Dino-kun? Romario-san?" I gasped.

"Danica-san" "Da-chan" "Danica-sama" The three said in unison.

"Is training over?" I asked.

"Not yet, that guy just walked out when I was late" Dino said.

"Kyo-san was really irritated when the Bronco was late" Kusakabe added.

"He hates it when somebody's late" I chuckled.

"Ah, speaking of that, I have chocolates for you guys" I smiled and gave each of them chocolate.

"Boss~su, this is?" Romario looked at Dino worriedly.

"Don't worry Romario, Da-chan makes good chocolates now" Dino assured Romario.

"Thanks, Danica-san" Kusakabe bowed.

"Are you by any chance giving chocolates to Kyoya?" Dino asked.

"Sort of" I scratched my head and smiled.

"I'm sorry Danica-san, I just don't know where he went, he just suddenly walked out" Kusakabe said.

"Ah! Don't be sorry Kusakabe-kun, the one to be sorry should be Kyo-kun because he'll never get the taste of my good chocolate" I laughed half-heartedly.

"It's getting dark now; I think you should get back to the base now, would you like me to escort you?" Dino asked.

"That's not necessary Dino-kun, Kyo-kun might come back and he'll be mad again if you're not here" I said.

"So, I'll be going now, see you guys" With that I left Namimori High.

***Namimori Streets***

"I wonder where Kyo-kun is? It's already dark, I bet he returned to the school by now" I sighed.

*MIDORI TANABIKU NANIMORI NO…*

"That voice? Hibird!?" I gasped as I saw above my Hibird.

"Hibari Hibari" Hibird chirped.

"Where is he, Hibird?" I asked.

Hibird then flew to one direction.

"That road…The Namimori Shrine? There's a festival! I know now! He's patrolling the festival as always!" I sighed.

It's so Hibari :D

***Namimori Shrine***

"Where is he, Hibird?" I asked while catching my breath from the running.

"Hibari, Hibari" Hibird then flew into the trees.

I followed Hibird and ended up in a lake where the moon's reflection shines vibrantly.

I then saw Hibari lying down.

"So this is where you were?!" I sighed and sat right next to him.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" Hibari asked.

"I came to give you chocolate! It's Valentine's Day, by the way, why aren't you patrolling the festival and you're here just lying around?" I asked.

"Crowds irritate me but this crowd of couples irritates me more" Hibari answered.

"Kyo-kun, do you remember the time we were here? You know, the festival where we watched the fireworks together and you also complained about crowds that time" I laughed.

Hibari then reclined from his slumber and stared at the moon's reflection at the center of the lake.

"Ne~ Kyo-kun, would you like some cho-"

"No" HIbari cuts me off.

"A~mou! I even carved them like Hibird!" I took one out and showed Hibari.

"The more I won't like one and besides I don't like sweets" Hibari blurted.

"I give up! I'll eat them by myself; I guess you hate my cooking too huh?" I pouted.

"AH! The fireworks are late" I then place a chocolate inside my mouth

"I should have just given Hayato-kun these chocolates rather than that punishment chocolate; I guess he would have en-" O_O

*EEEEEEE* *BOOOM* *POKPOKPOK*

I got captured again...my lips got caught again by this carnivore, the fireworks chose a great time to appear, this feeling again, his kiss that makes me weak every second, why is it always him? I don't know what I feel for him? His kiss never ceases to make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Suddenly I felt something entering my mouth, HIS TONGUE!? What the hell?!

Hibari ended the kiss.

"What the….?" I was still flustered and blushing, the fireworks still gave colorful lights around us.

"Hmph" Hibari smirked, opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out.

"My chocolate…." I muttered.

"WAIT A MINUTE! That came from my mouth!?" I panicked as I felt a tingling feeling at the back of my spine.

Hibari smirked and stood up and then he walked a few steps and stopped.

"I don't hate your cooking, the chocolate is…tasty" Hibari said.

"Eh?" I looked at him.

***Flashback* (Chapter 6: Summer Debt and Fireworks)**

"I also hate your yukata" He sneered.

"Hmph! Yeah, I know it's dirty" I pouted.

"I don't like Sakura Blossoms" he added.

Hibari starts to walk and then stops....

"But I don't hate you, Danica"

***Flashback end***

"Kyo-kun, thanks for telling that you don't hate it" I smiled.

"But, I guess you'll need more training in how you should act if you're with me, I thought I told you not to speak of others" Hibari said.

"Just don't speak of others when you're with me, Danica" Hibari muttered.

"What? I didn't hear you Kyo-kun?" I asked.

"Hmph" Hibari walks away.

"AH! Wait! Kyo-kun! Happy Valentine's Day!" I shouted.

***Flashback* (Chapter 6: Summer Debt and Fireworks)**

After that, Hibari disappears in the shadows of the forest.

And I was standing right there beside the moon-reflected lake, unable to move, I could only hear the fireworks behind me, but in my mind stir the thought.....

He finally said my name.....

***Flashback end***

I smiled when I remembered that, I sat still looking up at the clear night sky where the fireworks dazzled me and the moon shines majestically, I noticed every detail of what I saw but I didn't noticed what my heart felt.

*THUMP*

***Namimori High Rooftop* (Author's POV)**

"Kyo-san! You're back!" Kusakabe ran to Hibari.

"Kyoya! You shouldn't run off like that!" Dino said.

"Hmph" Hibari glared at Dino.

"Sorry if I was late, just what were you doing the whole time? You have to train you know" Dino sighed.

"I did train" Hibari raises his tonfas and hits Dino in which Dino dodged.

"I was _training with chocolates_" he muttered as he looked at the moon and smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So far this is the longest chapter I have ever typed! O_O Happy Valentine's Day, by the way! I hope you loved this Valentines Special! Please review! I've been away for so long and I'm really awaiting your reviews for this chapter that I've worked for hours, thanks again for reading! Love You As Always! :D

REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED AS CHOCOLATES! 3


	27. The Battle Nears

**Author's Note:** Yes! I know, a very late update, I'm sorry! Last week was the final exams, this week is for the Gratitude Night and Next Week is our Graduation, so very hectic these days for a 4th year like me. I hope I didn't anger you because this was late. :( So never mind that for now, please read up and hopefully you'll review :) Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but of course DANICA RAVINO and Danielle Ravino, Getsuei Ravino and Luna Ravino are mine…OOPS! I forgot to mention YUE! Well he's my OC too.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXVII- The Battle Nears**

"You guys?" My eyes widened as I saw Kyoko and Haru dawdling at the kitchen.

"Danica-chan!" They both gasped.

"I thought you guys were boycotting?" I asked.

"Well, we kinda put in on hold for the meantime, the boys seems to be very troubled right now" Kyoko answered.

"But we still would wait until they tell us everything" Haru continued.

"The problem is that the food at the fridge was emptied out by the hungry boys" Haru pouted.

"Hah? Is that so?" I sweat dropped.

"So, I'll be going out to buy some groceries" Kyoko volunteered.

"Will you be fine by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, of course" Kyoko smiled.

Kyoko left me and Haru at the kitchen.

"Shall we start with the minor preparation for later?" Haru asked.

"I hope I can be of help" I smiled.

"You can start by chopping the cabbage" Haru handed be a bulb of cabbage.

"So I just have to slice this into pieces?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right" Haru smiled.

"Alright, I'll help!" I cheered.

I went to my station and Haru went to the sink to clean out the vegetables.

"Hmmm, I know I suck at cooking, using a knife seems harder than I thought" I patiently observed the steely-sharp knife at my hand.

I slowly marked the knife to where it is supposed to cut.

Slowly touching the cabbage. Slowly moving away from the cabbage. Slowly touching the cabbage. Slowly moving away from the cabbage.

Then suddenly images popped into my mind.

Blood. Bodies. Knife dripping blood. Bloody Hands.

"What the hell?! What were those?!" I dropped the knife and looked at my hands.

What…..

"Danica-chan, are you do-? Eh?" Haru sweat dropped as she saw me concentrating on the cabbage and had my Sai out.

"YAH!" With a shout, I started swishing and swooshing my sai.

"Done!" I wiped my sweat.

"Danica-chan?" Haru's jaw dropped.

"Heh? Sorry, I just can't get the feeling of a knife on my hands; my sai skills seems to be rusting so I had to try" I smiled.

"You're weird, Danica-chan" Haru giggled.

Yeah, I feel so weird.

For the rest of the day, we worked at the kitchen and then the door opened.

"Kyoko-chan, you're ba- Tsuna-kun!" I gasped.

"Ah, Tsuna-san! Is that the stuff I asked Kyoko-chan to buy?" Haru asked.

"Yeah" Tsuna answered.

"Ah, then you know that we've temporarily called off the boycott because you guys kept on eating instant foods this whole time, right? Now the garbage was filled with instant food bags" Haru blabbered.

"Haru" Tsuna called Haru's attention.

"That's unhealthy; starting today, we'll do our best to cook delicious….." Haru immediately tried to avoid talking to Tsuna any further.

"Haru-chan, I think Tsuna has something to say" I said.

"Danica-san, thank you" Tsuna smiled.

"No problem, I guess I should be leaving, good luck" I gave Tsuna, a pat at the shoulder and left the room.

While walking along the corridor, I met with Dino.

"Dino-kun!" I smiled.

"Da-chan, it's a good thing I bumped into you, Reborn is already asking us to go him already, where's Tsuna?" Dino asked.

"At the kitchen, he'll be back, don't worry" from a smile, I was then worried.

"It's gonna be alright!" Dino held my shoulder.

"I hope so; how about Kyo-kun, is he doing fine?" I asked.

"He's doing fine, he got stronger but still needs work with his attitude" Dino said.

"You got that right" I giggled.

"Don't worry, Da-chan, you'll be training too" Dino smiled.

"That's great to hear! Oh, the others are there already, shall we go?" I ran ahead.

"You never change, Da-chan" Dino smiled.

"YO! Hayato-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-kun, Gianinni-san, Reborn…umm…. –san" I sweat dropped due to the fact that I might suddenly addressed him Reborn-chan and get shot at.

"So, I'm here to ask you how your training are going? Any progress?" Dino asked.

"Dino-san, you're here?!" Tsuna just came back.

"Oh, hey Tsuna!" Dino called.

"I came to check on your training and I was just asking them now" Dino explained.

"JUUDAIME! Listen to this!" Gokudera suddenly spoke.

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna was surprised.

"Turf top here and the stupid cow refuse to listen to what I say while doing their own thing, failing to make any progress!" Gokudera clenches his fists.

"That's because you suck at explaining things, octopus head" Ryohei reasons.

"Hahaha! I second to that, Ryohei-kun! Hayato-kun explains things so….complex" I laughed.

"Both of you! Learn to use your heads a little!" Gokudera growled.

"Ma~Ma! You should be glad that you get to train; I've been working out but I just can't get the feeling I'm getting stronger" Yamamoto said.

"You should also use your head! Baseball Freak! Randomly spinning your sword around won't help!" Gokudera points at Yamamoto.

"That's true" Yamamoto laughed.

And now, Gokudera's filling up his rage.

"So, where's Lambo-chan?" I asked.

"Hmph! That stupid cow either screws around, gets bored, falls asleep or starts crying and sends his box on a rampage" Gokudera answered.

"Ohh, I remember that" I sweat dropped.

"Bianchi said that Chrome is doing a fair progress, you shouldn't need to worry" Reborn said in a fairy tone.

Though it doesn't sound like a fairy.

Reborn then points his gun at me.

AHH! I forgot he can read minds!

Reborn smirked.

"Ah, so Chrome's doing fine, then that leaves…" Tsuna looks at Dino.

"I'm watching over Kyoya's training, you don't need to worry" Dino assured Tsuna.

"Stop worrying about other people, how about your training Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah, I got a hint when I was talking to Kyoko-chan, that's the time I started to understand this box; it probably won't go out of control again" Tsuna held his box.

"That's great, Tsuna-kun!" I smiled.

"That's our Juudaime!" Gokudera gleamed with admiration.

"But I won't know until I give it a try" Tsuna said.

*RAN*

"Huh? What's that sound?" I looked at every corner..

*RAN* *RAN*

"The monitor!" Tsuna pointed.

*RAN* RAN* RAN*

Strange white talking and combining balls were seen on the screen.

"What's it showing? Some kind of kid's show?" Ryohei wondered.

"Obviously not! This is not a TV!" Gokudera rudely answered.

"EH! And I thought it was!" I gasped.

"Gianinni, what is this?" Tsuna asked.

"That I don't know, somebody has hijacked the connection" Gianinni started typing on his computer to find it out.

*RAN* RAN* RAN*

"It's no good! I can't stop it" Gianinni said.

*RAN* RAN* RAN* RAN* RAN* RAN* RAN* RAN* RAN*

The balls kept on combining and then a blast!

"BYAKURAN!" A chibi-form of Byakuran was then seen after the blast.

"So it is a TV show" Ryohei said.

"Are you an idiot? It just said Byakuran!" Gokudera scolded Ryohei.

Then a giggle was heard at the monitor and the chibi Byakuran shattered and the real Byakuran appeared.

"Well, wasn't that amusing?" Byakuran was eating ice cream and has that "god-I-want-to-punch-his-face" smile.

"Byakuran" We all looked at him intensely.

"I was bored so I came to play" Byakuran then got a scoop of ice cream and offered it to us.

"Want some?" He said.

"Don't joke with me bastard!" I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Just kidding! Actually, I'm making a courtesy call for choice; I said that I'll give you the details right?" Byakuran smiled.

"Be at Namimori Shrine at noon in six days" Byakuran announced.

"We're fighting at Namimori?!" Tsuna gasped.

"You picked a wrong place to fight!" I said.

I know Kyoya's gonna be mad if he hears about this.

"Hmm, I wonder; for now, make the necessary preparations and bring everyone with you, you'll need to bring all of your friends who came from the past" Byakuran said.

"Even Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan!?" I gasped.

"What did you say!?" Ryohei shouted.

"It's more meaningful this way, you'll be disqualified if anyone is missing; before I forget, I get the feeling one of you is now turning for the worst, I hope that person still remains sane" Byakuran smirked.

Somehow, I think the one he is referring to…is me. Turning for the worst? Sane?

"Hold on a second!" Gokudera shouted.

"Well then, good luck with your training" With that the connection was cut off.

"No way…bring Kyoko-chan and Haru into the middle of a battle?" Tsuna said.

"I won't allow that to happen!" Ryohei growled.

"It doesn't matter if you allow that to happen or not! If we don't go we'll be disqualified before we even fight" Gokudera explained.

"We'll have to do what Byakuran says" Reborn said.

"No way…" Tsuna muttered.

"We don't have a choice that means we have to do it" Reborn said.

"In hindsight, Tsuna was correct to tell them everything" Reborn continued.

"Sorry… I already told them about us; I felt that Kyoko-chan and Haru deserved to know the truth" Tsuna said.

*BONG!*

"Sawada!" Ryohei snaps and punches the steel wall.

"How did Kyoko react?" Ryohei asked.

"Ryohei-kun, please calm down" I said.

"She listened to everything I had to say" Tsuna answered.

"I don't think that Tsuna made the wrong decision, Ryohei" Dino supports Tsuna.

"Now, how did Byakuran get past our network?" Reborn asked.

"That's because your security's a joke!" A familiar voice was then heard.

"Damn Amateurs" It's Squalo.

"A gift" Squalo handed Dino, a big tuna fish.

"You're late, Squalo" Dino said.

"That's because of someone's mistake, we got delayed" Squalo growled.

"Hmph! It was your fault for suddenly leaving without even checking the weather" A voice was heard behind us.

"That was your job as a secretary!" Squalo turned around to face her.

Her? It couldn't be….

"My boss is not you, you're just my boss' pawn, and I've got nothing to do with you" the woman stuck her tongue out.

"Danielle-san! It's good that here" Dino smiled

"Onee-san?" Tears were suddenly piling up on my eyes.

"Danica-chan!" Tears were also piling up on Danielle's eyes.

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

*PUNCH* Squalo punches Danica making her unconscious and then carried her.

"Alright, reunion's over, where's my F%^king student?" Squalo then took sight of Yamamoto.

"Me?" Yamamoto pointed himself.

*PUNCH* PUNCH* PUNCH* Same with Danica but with more power and let's say anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Danielle shouted.

"CHE! We're wasting time, stop with the theatrics and start training these weak trashes" Squalo shouted.

"You know, it won't do you any good to imitate Xanxus-sama, he still says TRASH a lot better than you" Danielle smirked.

"What did you say!?" "I said you were a bastard who can't even say TRASH properly!" "VOIIII!!!"

With that, the two arguing Varia members walked out of the room leaving the others left in the room confused and "what-the-hell-just-happened" look.

"Ahaha! Those two never change, somehow like Sharks don't get friendly with Dolphins" Dino laughed.

"Dino-san, are you sure that they're going to be alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Nobody knows them better like those two, they're the perfect tutor" Dino said.

***NAMIMORI FOREST***

"VOI! How long are you two pipsqueaks going to sleep?" Squalo splashed water over the unconscious Danica and Yamamoto.

"What!" Danica and Yamamoto reclined from their slumber.

"Where are we?" Danica then sneezes.

"I think this is the Namimori Forest, I guess" Yamamoto answered.

"VOI! You two will be training with us though we have to go our separate ways" Squalo explained.

"Where's that effing woman!?" Squalo shouted.

"I'm right here, you bastard" Danielle splashed water unto Squalo as well.

"That's for my sister" Danielle smirked.

"Onee-san!" Danica then hugs Danielle.

"It's nice to see you again, Danica" Danielle smiled.

"Me too" Danica hugged Danielle tighter.

"How about you Yamamoto-kun, Squalo might need a reunion hug too" Danielle smirked.

"Ahaha, I'd be glad to hug him, it's been so long since I've seen him" Yamamoto laughs.

"LIKE HELL I'D LET YOU!" Squalo growled.

"Thought so" Yamamoto smiled.

"So shall we start training now? We only have 6 days to go, so resting is going to be impossible for now" Danielle announced.

Danica and Yamamoto nodded.

Yamamoto and Squalo went deeper into the forest while I and my sister went on top of a cliff.

"~please take care of me~" Danica bowed at Danielle as a show of respect.

"Same to you" Danielle bowed too.

"To start off, we'll not use our boxes but your weapon specialization, the sai was it?" Danielle asked.

"Yes" Danica brings out her sai.

"Let's begin" Danielle also brings out her guns and both of them positioned to fight.

"I'm ready" Danica raises her sai.

In a flash, Danielle disappeared and then Danica falls to the ground.

*COUGH*COUGH*

"That was fast, I didn't even see that" Danica stands up.

"That was still slow compared to who you will fight later on; first we have to improve your speed then your maneuverability with your weapons, accuracy, endurance and most of all strength" Danielle disappears once again and batters Danica.

Hours have passed and the moon was high up the sky. Two figures were bask under the luminous moonlight, fighting or let's just say bullying.

Danica was really beaten up while Danielle had no scratch on her.

"UGH! How can I be so weak?" Danica coughed out blood.

"Compose yourself, Danica; the training has not yet begun" Danielle said.

"ARGH! AHHHHHH!" Danica plunges in for an attack but unfortunately she was thrown off in another direction.

"Anger will make you even weaker! Concentrate! Don't let your emotions get over you!" Danielle said.

**(DANICA'S POV) **

Easier said than done, sis.

I have to become stronger; I shouldn't lose to HIbari or even to the others!

"I can still fight" despite my knees staggering, I can still stand up.

"Good, don't give up now because the training hasn't started yet" Danielle said.

The moon is giving me power right now, it's resonating within me, I have to concentrate.

"Let's begin!" Danielle disappears once again.

I have to concentrate.

*PACK!*

I blocked Danielle's attack! My hand just suddenly moved and it blocked the attack! It was a successful defense!

"That's good! Now that you can block my attacks, can you know dodge multiple attacks?" Danielle plunges in.

*SWISH* SWISH*SWOSH*SWOSH*

Each attack was deflected by my sai, I'm getting pumped up in this training, and I am slowly progressing!

*BANG* I then fell to the ground.

"So naïve" Danielle smirked.

"Ugh!" I held my head which hit the ground.

"Don't think that those moves can get you anywhere, they're still not a 1% of what Byakuran has on his nose" Danielle said.

I have to try harder!

"One more time!" I stood up.

Hours passed again and slowly picking up speed and agility but losing stamina by the minute.

"Ha..ha..ha" I panted while wiping up my sweat.

"5 minutes rest" Danielle said.

"WHAT!? Such a demon" I teased though I have no right to complain.

I have to get stronger.

"Danica-chan, do you remember our battle in the Ring Conflict?" Danielle asked.

"I do remember but some parts were just hazy for me" I said.

"You used the two techniques Father taught you; the Moon Divergence and Moon's gravity" Danielle continued.

"My memories at that time are vague, I recall using that one technique, Moon's gravity, was it? I never got to remember the Moon Divergence move" I thought.

"That technique was really strong, just one hit made me stagger and fall; don't worry I'll teach that technique to you again and I'll add stealth to the menu too" Danielle smiled.

"Stealth?" I asked.

"Of course! The Varia is an assassination squad so we have to learn how to be stealthy; the moon is on your dominion which means stealth is also your forte" Danielle explained.

"Stealth, huh? But count me out on using it to assassinate someone; I don't want to use this for evil purposes!" I said.

"Hahaha, you never change, you're still the same Ravino Juudaime I know" Danielle laughed.

"So I did become a mafia boss in the future" I said.

"More than that my sister, more than that" Danielle giggled.

"More than that? What do you mean more than-"I was cut off when Danielle stood up.

"5 minutes is over, training you is now the priority; shall we now?" Danielle brings out her guns.

"Never been ready, Onee-san" I stood up and readied to fight.

*CLASH**SWISH*SWOOSH*CLASH*

Speed, Agility, Accuracy, Maneuverability and Strength.

Slowly I'm progressing, I'm getting stronger each day I trained with my sister, I got learn techniques from my sister which somehow makes me shiver of what kind of pain will it bring to my enemies but all is fine.

***MIDNIGHT* (Choice Day)**

_Today, we'll fight Byakuran; I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!_

I lied down on the ground looking at the stars and the magnificent moon.

_Yamamoto-kun's already asleep, Squalo's not in his of course as if he'll join us to sleep, Onee-san is also sleepi-Eh?_

"Onee-san?! Where is she?" Danielle was not on her sleeping mat.

I stood up from my slumber and began searching for Danielle.

Suddenly I heard voices….Danielle and Squalo's voice!?

"Shall I put my stealth skills to the test?" I grinned.

"Oi Squalo, do you think Xanxus-sama will be fine without the both of us?" Danielle asked.

"Hmph! Now you're calling me normally rather than Squalo-chi, you effing woman" Squalo rudely replied.

"I'm just not in the mood to tease you Squalo" Danielle looked down.

"Tch! I'm not good with this" Squalo muttered.

"You know Squalo, I have something to tell you" Danielle looked at Squalo.

"What is it, woman!?" Squalo is kinda getting the hint of what Danielle was about to say.

She had these sparkly eyes that might anytime burst into tears, lips that were gesturing to be kissed, face that is slightly flushed.

What kind of idiot would not know what this is?!

"EH! Onee-chan's gonna confess to Squalo!" I gasped and then realized that it might be too loud, I stopped it in time with my hands.

"You know Squalo, none of the Varia really knows about what I feel…. It just came to me that you're the right person I can tell it too" Danielle said.

"Wait! You can't even tell this to Lussuria!?" Squalo panicked, he's really getting sweaty now that he knows this is a CONFESSION because if she can't Lussuria this means that Danielle LIKES Squalo. (A/N that's cause Lussuria's gay right?)

"Squalo….you know… I…" Danielle looked at Squalo.

"What is it…..?" Squalo is now tense, he can't even shout his VOI's in this situation.

"I…I…I…." Danielle still hesitates to tell.

Squalo on the other hand was giving in; he slowly closes in on Danielle.

"Come on, tell me" Squalo said.

"I….." Before Squalo could plant a kiss…Danielle continued on.

"I really love Xanxus"

*DROP* (SQUALO)

"WHAT!? YOU LOVE THAT CHOOSY, EFFING BOSS OF OURS!" Squalo shouted.

*BANG*

"I take that as an insult to Xanxus-sama" Danielle shoots but Squalo dodges it.

"These two really suit each other" I sweat dropped.

"Yo Danica! What are you doing here?" Yamamoto butts in.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!" I shouted which gave away my stealth position.

"VOI! Both of you! Why are you here?!" Squalo shouted.

"And I thought you wouldn't use this for evil purposes, eavesdropping is a major sin, you know" Danielle grins.

"EH! Ahm, I didn't know actually?" I tried to talk my way out.

"Yamamoto-kun, please back me up" I begged to Yamamoto-kun.

"I can hear the both of you talking even if I was on the camp site; Danielle-san, I never thought you love Xan-OPPS!" Danielle fires a shot at Yamamoto.

"Onee-san, you need not to be embarrassed! Don't worry I won't te-AHH!" Danielle shoots again.

"VOI! You guys stop fighting! The effing woman just lost her cool so stay back!" Squalo shouted.

"_**Damn you! SQUALO! ALL OF YOU!"**_

And with that we did our last night or should I say mornight trying to calm Danielle down and of course dodging her raging bullets.

But it doesn't change the fact that the day for the Choice battle will begin.

Get ready BYAKURAN!

* * *

**Author's Note: **How many episodes do I have left before catching up with the anime! Just a bit more! My graduation is this week so I'll have lots of free time next week! My birthday's next week too so expect an UPDATE! Choice will now begin in the next chapter! SO WAIT FOR IT!

I'll still wait for your reviews! REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED AS RECOGNITION AWARDS by the way! ;)

I LOVE YOU MY READERS! :D


	28. Insanity

**Author's Note:** My Birthday UPDATE for you guys! Officially I'm a 16 year old now going to her 1st year in college! This chapter is for you GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews, good or bad, I'll still accept them! My wish for my birthday is your reviews! :)

The Mystery and Suspense genre will now appear as I have said from Chapter 21 :) SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :) I LOVE YOU MY READERS (^o^)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but of course DANICA RAVINO and Danielle Ravino, Getsuei Ravino and Luna Ravino are mine…OOPS! I forgot to mention YUE! Well he's my OC too.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII- Insanity**

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

"Save the world?" Tsuna gasped.

"Is too hard for you to relate to something so grand-scale, huh?" Reborn looked at Tsuna.

"You just don't need to worry about the world" Reborn continued.

"EH!" Irie reacted.

"Hmph, you guys just have to win this fight so you can return to the peaceful Namimori of the past" Reborn smirked.

"If you put it that way…" Tsuna and the others nodded.

"Everyone…" Tsuna looked at everybody.

"Let's go" Tsuna held his wrists up and his goal straight ahead.

Our Choice game will begin.

***NAMIMORI SHIRNE***

The Vongola team climbed the stairs to the Namimori Shrine.

"11:50, looks like we made it in time" Irie looked at his watch.

And then they arrived.

"Ah? What is this?" Tsuna focused his eyes at the tent in front of them.

"A festival float?" Haru wondered.

"FESTIVAL!? YIPEE! LAMBO-SAN LOVES FESTIVALS!" Lambo cheered.

"Wait! Don't get too close! It might be a Millefiore trap!" Gokudera said.

"Oh, sorry about that! I forgot to tell you that this will be our base unit; I moved it out here this morning beforehand and also your bikes are stored inside" Irie explained.

"HAHI! So this is what you two were building this whole time" Haru smiled.

"Amazing!" Kyoko was in awe.

"Something about it doesn't feel right" Gokudera muttered.

"Eh?" Irie looked at Gokudera confused.

"It had better not be just a piece of junk when we look inside" Gokudera criticized.

"We did everything we could" Irie sweat dropped.

"Hmm? Where do the missiles and rockets shoot from?" Ryohei asked.

"Actually, we stripped this unit of every function deemed unpractical" Irie answered.

"Shoichi and I handpicked the newest machines to install inside" Spanner continued.

"I see! So it looks dirty on the outside but loaded in the inside" Ryohei said.

Tsuna then felt uneasy and worried.

"What's the matter, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"I was wondering if Yamamoto, Danica-san and Hibari-san were here yet" Tsuna answered.

"HIBARI-SAN! DANICA-SAN! YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna shouted continuously.

But still no sight of them.

"What are those guys doing?! It's the day of the battle!" Ryohei was getting impatient.

"It couldn't be that they don't intend to show…" Gianinni suggested.

"Eh? Danica-chan?" Haru and Kyoko gasped.

Then from Tsuna's headphones, Reborn's holographic image appeared.

"It's also possible that they failed their training" Reborn pointed out.

"I-It'll be fine! I'm sure they'll come! Besides the Millefiore aren't here yet." Basil assured Tsuna.

***!***

"Ah! Dying will flames are closing in at an incredible speed" Spanner looked at his computer.

"It's odd; it's already at our position…." Suddenly it became dark.

"ABOVE!" Spanner looked up.

"Storm Clouds?" Basil gasped

A beam of light then spotlighted them.

"Hey there, fellas!" A voice was heard.

"AH! What is that!?" Tsuna panicked at the big, talking Byakuran-head above them.

"You look to be doing well, Tsunayoshi-kun" Byakuran smiled.

"EH! Byakuran!?" Tsuna panicked again.

"Byakuran's a giant!?" Ryohei gasped.

"MONSTER!" Lambo cried.

"He's like cotton candy!" Kyoko said.

"Unbelievable!" Haru gawked.

"Is it an illusion?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't think so" Chrome answered.

"There's a metallic reading; It's a giant apparatus" Spanner analyzed the data.

"Calm down, everyone! That's like a blimp in the shape of a face! It's certainly possible with the Millefiore's technology" Irie shouted.

"AH! This is beyond the Mafia!" Tsuna bent down his head panicking.

"A~re~re? I said to bring everyone with you; some people are missing" Byakuran said.

"Oh well, it will be all of you who'll suffer at crunch time" Byakuran continued.

"Byakuran-san! You're the one who's broken the rules! That apparatus is too big for a base unit in Choice!" Irie shouted.

"You haven't gotten over your habit of jumping into conclusions, Sho-chan" Byakuran smiled.

"This is just a new method of transportation that was just completed and besides you've already seen it before" Byakuran explained.

"This machine will take all of you to the stage where Choice will happen; The Flame Ring Transportation System" Byakuran continued.

"Which means that the battle won't be in Namimori" Reborn said.

"Yep, you got that right! But as you know, this device isn't easy to activate; it also serves the role of testing if you are qualified to participate in today's Choice" Byakuran told them.

"Qualified to participate?" Tsuna asked.

"In other words, 5 Million Fiamma Volts; we need that much flame pressure to transport you to the stage of Choice" Byakuran answered.

"5 million fiamma volts!?" Irie gasped.

"That's twenty times the maximum power of the X BURNER" Spanner added.

"A ridiculous amount of flame pressure is still necessary to use this transportation system; I'd say that it is reasonable to expect you to provide the flames yourselves. You could also say that it's a ticket for participating in Choice" Byakuran expounded.

"No way! That's so unfair!" Fuuta protested.

"It won't be easy to prepare enough flames for twenty X-BURNERs!" Gianinni joined in.

"Just simply produce flames without any barriers and the device will pick them up" Byakuran assured them.

"Oh I don't mean to scare you or anything, but if you fail, I'll be so disappointed that I'll have to take your town…." Byakuran's right eye suddenly took up light.

"And do this to it" Byakuran's right eyes then releases a laser beam to a mountain which caused its destruction.

Everyone gasped by the sight of the mountain destroyed by that just thin beam of light.

"Oh, sorry about that! My face just slipped" Byakuran's face rotated in a circle.

"_This is crazy_" Tsuna thought.

"He certainly has what it takes to rule this world through fear" Reborn stated.

**[ 00,000,000 FV ]**

"Now start pushing out flames quick, there's only little time left before noon, the scheduled time; time will be up when the light from my face disappears" Byakuran reminded them.

"The light is fading fast!" Tsuna gasped.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Byakuran asked Tsuna.

"That's because…. We're still missing people" Tsuna answered.

"Eh? I'm glad that you respect the rules but it still sound likes an excuse for not being able to produce 5 Million Fiamma Volts" Byakuran smiled as the light is disappearing fast.

"I'm sure… I'm sure that they'll be here!" Tsuna said.

"But you're out of time" Byakuran told him the reality.

"NO! They'll come!" Tsuna persisted.

TWO FLAMES SUDDENLY APPEARED FROM BOTH SIDES!

"What are you people doing?" It's Hibari!

"Yo, sorry to keep you waiting!" It's Yamamoto!

"Both of them came! Where's Danica-san!?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm right here, Tsuna" Tsuna felt a pat on his shoulder.

"GAH! HOW DID YOU…!?" Tsuna jumped.

"Eh? You got startled by that? I was just merely testing my stealth skills" I chuckled.

"JUUDAIME!" "SAWADA" "BOSS" The three guardians called for Tsuna's attention.

"O-kay! Let's do it!" Tsuna readied his box and ring.

"Vongola Box! Open!" Tsuna shouted.

And everyone did the same.

It then released a massive beam to the device.

"Hmm? What is this?" Byakuran's face then disappears and shows the device.

"That's the Flame Ring Transportation System" Irie was astonished.

"Shoichi! Look at the reading!" Spanner pointed.

**[ 10,000,000 FV ]**

"Ten Million Fiamma Volts!?" Irie gasped.

Reborn then smirks.

"So I wasn't mistaken that I brought them into this world, they are the only light that can stand up against Byakuran-san!" Irie said.

"The young 10th generation Vongola Family and the 10th generation Ravino boss, Danica Ravino"

The young bunch stood in the circle with their box animals out.

"Man, you guys are late" Gokudera complained.

"Hehe, sorry" Yamamoto smiled.

"Onee-san's Alicia (A Rain-attributed dolphin) took time to recover my wounds and fatigue from this morning's ruckus" (Reference: Last part of Chapter 27) Danica sweat dropped.

"I am here only for my personal reasons, it's got nothing to do with you" Hibari coldly said.

"Same old Kyo-kun, I see" Danica sighed.

"But Sawada, how'd you know they would come?" Ryohei asked.

"No…" Tsuna answered in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"All I knew was that we needed everyone together or we couldn't defeat Byakuran" Tsuna continued.

Reborn smirked upon hearing Tsuna's statement.

"Good, over 5 Million Volts, you pass" Byakuran's face appeared again.

"Then let's get down to starting Choice; the first choice will be the selection of the battlefield" Byakuran said as he released a line-up of many cards.

"On account of your wonderful flames, I'll yield the choice of battlefield to your side that's because Choice is game of choices; now draw a card, Tsunayoshi-kun" Byakuran smiled.

"But the cards were made by the enemy" Gianinni pointed out.

"Don't worry! Choice is the one occasion where Byakuran-san will never cheat" Irie said.

Everyone puts their faith and trust into Tsuna.

"It's time to do this Tsuna-kun" Danica gave a thumbs-up.

"Okay, I'll make my choice" Tsuna then picks a card.

**[ { Z } ]**

"The battlefield card is Lightning; now let's go" The light suddenly engulfs everyone on the Namimori Shrine and were levitating.

"What is this?" Yamamoto asked.

"My body is floating on its own" Gianinni panicked

"It's okay, don't panic!" Irie tries to calm down Gianinni.

"LAMBO-SAN'S FLYING!" Lambo trembled in fear.

"Damn! What the hell!" Gokudera was surprised.

"Hmph" While Hibari is staying calm as always.

"Show off" Danica circled her eyes as she just sat on her box weapon.

Lupo Luna (Wolf Moon).

**(DANICA'S POV)**

_It's finally beginning, right Yue?_

Still no answer from him, I see.

I never got to talk to him after that time at the lighthouse…

My mind's so hazy about that time.

"AHHHH!!" Kyoko and Haru screamed as we were still being lifted up in the air.

We were then engulfed by a bright light and then fell to the ground.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

"Ah! Is everybody okay?" Tsuna asked everyone.

"Yes" Bianchii answered.

"Is anyone hurt?" Tsuna asked again.

"Yes, somehow; though I feel I lost a few years off my life" Gianinni wiped off his sweat.

"We're also fine over here!" Basil raised his hand.

"Looks like everyone here made it in one piece" Reborn said.

"Boss, there's something buried here" Chrome looked at a strange black bush.

"Chrome, that's Lambo" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"EH!" Chrome gasped.

"IT HURTS!" Lambo cried and was then held by Chrome.

"OH! I dropped my lollipop!" Lambo cried harder.

"It's okay Lambo, here" Fuuta gave candy to the crying cow.

"Akan-bo, I think there's still an unidentified object here" Hibari pointed at a very disturbing figure that has its face slammed into the ground.

**o-^i**

"It pretty much looks like one, Hibari" Reborn smirked.

"THAT'S TOO CRUEL REBORN-CHAN!" Danica gets up.

*BANG*

**(DANICA'S POV)**

"How many times do I have to tell you not to address me as –chan" Reborn blew out the smoke from the gun.

"HAI! HAI! Kyo-kun, you're attitude didn't change even just one bit!" I pouted.

"At least I got a hundred percent stronger than a red-marked face herbivore like you" Hibari smirked.

Damn you, Hibari!

"Juudaime! We really burned up a large amount of flame in the process; Uri returned to his box" Gokudera told Tsuna.

"So did mine" Yamamoto said.

"Garyuu too!" Ryohei exclaims.

"You're right, Yue went back to his box too" I raised my box.

Hibari looked at his box too.

"Mukuro" Chrome did the same.

"So this place is?" Tsuna and the others stood up.

"Ya~ Welcome to the Choice Arena" A familiar voice was heard hidden behind the clad of smoke.

"Byakuran….WHAT!" Tsuna gasped as the clad of smoke disappears.

"We're in the middle of a bunch of Skyscrapers!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It feels like we've met for several times but this is the first time you've met me in person, Tsunayoshi-kun" Byakuran and The Real Six Funeral Wreaths are in sight.

Byakuran. He's the real thing. I'm shaking. I'm really shaking. His eyes…..His eyes…

Choice has started, I myself can't stop myself from shaking,

"Luce Estelle"

What was that!?

"Luce Estelle"

Who's there!?

I can't concentrate on what was happening that I started to slap myself when I came into, Irie was trying to convince everyone about the choice rules.

What the hell just happened? What was that?

"Danica-chan, are you alright?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, um Bianchiican you me up on the details?" Danica looks at Haru.

"But Danica-chan, are you really okay?" Haru asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine" I smiled.

"Just tell us, if you're not feeling good" Bianchi told me.

Bianchii told me about what happened when I was…not myself.

Choice Rules, Participants and the roulette and that it came to a point where the others will not fight thus this argument.

"You'll have to bear with it this time" Irie told everyone who was complaining that they were not chosen to participate.

"The other side is also bound to these conditions; that's how Choice works. Besides the gyro roulette gave us a pretty favorable result, the other side is down one person and Byakuran-san can't participate" Irie pointed out.

"You think I'm going to accept that reasoning?"Hibari asked.

"Argh, Kyo-kun just had to protest" I sighed.

"I'm going to participate" Hibari insisted.

"Wait! You just can't decide that…" Irie panicked as Hibari raises his tonfas.

"Hold on, Kyoya" And now who could that be?

"Man, you're so hopeless" Dino smiled.

"Thank God, Dino-kun's here" I smiled.

"Dino-san! When did you.." Tsuna gasped.

"I snuck in during the warp, I've been here the whole time" Dino answered.

"_I NEVER NOTICED!" _Tsuna thought.

"Of course I'm Kyoya's tutor, of course I'd come. Think about it Kyoya, if Tsuna and the others defeat The Millefiore, you can freely fight with whomever you want" Dino said.

Hibari looked at Tsuna and Reborn.

"Just suck it up for now, okay?" Dino smiled.

"Hmph, make it quick" Hibari said.

"_DINO-SAN'S GOTTEN GOOD AT PERSUADING HIBARI-SAN!"_ Tsuna gasped.

"Nice!" I gave a thumbs-up.

Byakuran continues by choosing his members.

"And now the target for the Vongola is Sho-chan and the Millefiore's target is Daisy" Byakuran announced.

These targets are going to be the main pieces that would determine the outcome of this game sadly I can't participate because I wasn't chosen.

"Now I'll introduce the neutral referees" Byakuran said.

Two girls then fell out of the sky.

"Aren't you guys, Cervello!?" Gokudera shouted.

"I heard from Shoichi that they ended up with the Millefiore at some point; who are you people?" Reborn looked at the two girls.

"We are from the Millefiore Cervello Agency" "Nothing more, Nothing less" The two girls said simultaneously.

"Don't give me that crap!" Gokudera protested.

"You guys are referees from the enemy! How can we trust you!?" I asked.

"Don't worry; these girls would be fair judges" Byakuran looked at me and it brought back the chills from awhile ago.

"Besides aren't you the ones cheating?" Byakuran said.

"I must praise you for concealing 99.99% of your presence but we can still sense the remaining 0.01% from the base unit" Kikyo smiled.

And then out came Squalo from the base unit.

"Tch" Squalo scowled.

"If Squalo's here then Onee-san's is here right?" I asked.

"Hmph, that idiot went back to her beloved, damned boss of ours" Squalo gnawed his teeth.

"Squalo, thanks for coming" Tsuna said.

"Don't be ridiculous, you stupid brat!" Squalo shouted.

"I snuck in here to crash the party, that's all! I'll split you in half if you give me any crap" Squalo revealed.

"You too, Hologram of Reborn; there is no non-trinisette policy over here, it's safe for you to leave your base unit" Byakuran smiled.

"I see" The hologram of Reborn disappeared.

"That's pretty considerate of you, Byakuran" Reborn went out of the base unit.

"The participants for this choice battle should enter their base units now" Cervello 1 announced.

"The bases will be teleported to a random position on the battlefield" Cervello 2 continued.

"A spectator area has been prepared for the members who aren't participating; you will need to stay there until Choice is over; Spectators are not also allowed to communicate with the participants" Cervello 2 added.

"Furthermore, the spectator area is completely shielded by a barrier but any attack against the area would be considered a violation and result to an automatic lost" Cervello 1 continued.

"This means, you guys can relax on fighting!" I cheered to Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera, of course to Spanner and Irie too.

"Well then you have three minutes to prepare" The Cervello women announced.

"Three minutes, you can do it guys!" I smiled.

As we then prepared ourselves to be teleported to the spectator's area, Byakuran was looking at me.

Before they were teleported, he uttered….

"Bye Bye, Danica-chan"

As we arrived the spectator's area, I was shaking.

Why am I shaking? I can't move my body.

Suddenly everything became pitch black.

"What's happening!?" I shouted.

I then felt something dripping on my hands.

BLOOD!

I then felt something underneath my feet.

BODIES.

"EH!" I started to tremble; my eyes were wide open that I can't close them.

"_Danica Luce Estelle Ravino…." _I heard a voice.

"Who are you…?" I trembled.

"_Luce Estelle …." _It's getting closer.

"HUH! You…are…" I was then staring at myself but her eyes were pitch black, her flames were pitch black, her clothes drenched in blood.

"_Luce Estelle"_

Luce Estelle…what the hell was that?

"Luce Estelle…." My eyes were slowly closing in…

Byakuran's voice keeps on echoing on my mind.

"Bye Bye…Bye...Bye...Bye…Bye...Bye Bye"

Is this what he meant by going insane?

"Luce Estelle" I whispered while the other me took hold of my neck.

I'm going insane.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Oh no! I feel like I made such a crappy mystery and suspense spice here? What do you guys think? ARGH! I don't know what to do! Oh well! Enlighten me with your reviews! BRING ME BACK TO THE LIGHT! HAHA!

Tell me if you don't like it! I'll think of another ingredient to spice things up! :D

REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED AS PRESENTS FOR MY BIRTHDAY! ;)

Before I forget, I'd like to thank those who followed and added me in facebook :)

To Yue Moon: I'm sorry if Twilight was mentioned in the pre-chapters maybe that's because I was engrossed into Twilight that time. Don't worry, I'm not really interested in those vampire stories anymore, it became so much of a cliché after that time. Thanks for that review; I really can see that I should be better. ;)


	29. Revenge and Escape

**Author's Note:** HI! HI! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! It was the best birthday gift you guys could give me! :D I'm so happy! Now then, I shall give my dearest gratitude to all of you with this UPDATE! **;) I wonder if this week's episode would now be with the Primo Arc? Wouldn't that mess up the Manga with the Primo family showing up other than the time of the last battle? Oh well, let's just wait and see!**

THE SUSPENSE REALLY KILLS!? I HOPE SO TOO! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but of course DANICA RAVINO and Danielle Ravino, Getsuei Ravino and Luna Ravino are mine…OOPS! I forgot to mention YUE! Well he's my OC too.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXIX- Revenge and Escape**

_Previously on Chapter 28…_

"Bye Bye…Bye...Bye...Bye…Bye...Bye Bye"

Is this what he meant by going insane?

"Luce Estelle" I whispered while the other me took hold of my neck.

I'm going insane.

* * *

"Ugh" I groaned as my other self strangled me.

"Hehe, Luce Estelle…." She grinned.

"What the hell is Luce Estelle!" I took hold of her hand gripped around my neck.

"More…More…Anger…More…Anger….hehehehehe" Her eyes gleamed in blood red.

I was scared… my hands were beginning to shake…my eyes were wide open… I can see the demonic figure in front of me very clearly…. I can't move or run away.... my mind is driving me insane with the images of blood, dead bodies and HER.

"Stop…" I uttered as I looked down

"Hmmm?" She wondered with a smirked.

"I'm going to kill you…" my hands went quickly to my other self's neck.

"d----ca!" "da----nic--!" "dan----ic!"

Voices…I can hear voices…

"Heh" My other me smirked.

*BRIGHT LIGHT*

"Danica-chan!" Someone called my name.

I opened my eyes and got strained by the light, almost as if I haven't seen light for so long.

"Danica-chan! Are you alright!?" Someone called me again.

"Kyoko-chan? Haru-chan?" I muttered.

"Da-chan, what happened to you? The Choice Battle started not too long ago" Dino approached me.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

"We never noticed you when the game started but right after Tsuna-kun defeated one of the enemies, Haru-chan turned to take a look at you" Kyoko said.

"I was surprised that you were on your knees and you were sweating a lot" Haru looked at Danica worriedly.

"Haha, I think I'm just tired, almost all of my flames were used right, so it's no surprise that I'm this exhausted." Danica tries to hide it with a smile.

"Danica-san, if you're really not feeling well, please don't hesitate to tell us" Gianinni said.

"That's right, Danica-neesan" Fuuta offered me his hand.

"Thanks, you guys" Danica took Fuuta's hand and stood up.

Reborn then notices a strange mark on Danica's neck.

"Was she strangled? Fon, it's already wearing off" Reborn puts down hat to hide his eyes.

"Ah! It seems like Yamamoto-dono has encountered an enemy!" Basil announced.

"It's too bad that I missed Tsuna-kun's fight, I'll have to settle for Yamamoto-kun's battle now, GO TAKESHI-KUN!" Danica cheered.

"Oi! Don't push yourself, brat!" Squalo shouted.

"And since when did you care, Squalo…-CHI" Danica smirked.

"VOI! I can kill you in an instant but that effing woman told me to look after you..grrr" Squalo clenched his fist.

"Shouldn't you be watching Yamamoto-kun right now, Squalo-CHI" Danica grinned.

Squalo gritted his teeth and remembering once again about Danielle's ABSOLUTE ORDER on him, he has no choice but to ignore and….endure.

Suddenly someone grabbed hold of Danica.

"What the….Kyo-kun?" Danica gasped.

"The herbivore is always a herbivore, so just stay put" Hibari said.

"Don't worry Kyo-kun, Takeshi's going to be fine if this is about Squalo-chi, I can manage an argument with him" Danica smiled.

"Tch" Hibari's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"_The herbivore I'm talking about is you, idiot and I even told you not to speak of others when you're with me"_ Hibari thought.

"Oh no! He's been cornered by monstrous vines!" Danica gasped.

Hibari glared at Danica.

"Who's that monkey-looking guy?" Danica asked.

"As I recall, his name was Saru" Dino turned to Danica.

"Saru? Fits him well, I see" Danica said.

Dino then notices Hibari was still looking at Danica.

"Be careful, she might melt, oh wait, let me rephrase that, she might froze would be right" Dino whispered whereas Hibari heard it perfectly well and glared at him back.

"Icha~Icha, Icy glares" Dino then reverts his attention back to the monitor.

Danica and the others watched Yamamoto's battle.

_**Yamamoto vs. Saru**_

"You're that Saru guy" Yamamoto laid on the ground trapped by vines.

"I find it ironic that you barely escaped with your life the first time and only to find yourself facing the same fate once again, Yamamoto Takeshi" Saru revealed.

"What could he mean by once again?" Yamamoto couldn't help but ponder.

"Will this help you understand?" Saru was then enveloped by mist flames.

As the mist flames dispersed, a familiar person has appeared right before Yamamoto's eyes and the spectators.

"GENKISHI!" Yamamoto shouted in which Tsuna and Gokudera heard it through the communication device.

**Spectator's Area**

"Who is that dangerous looking person?" Haru asked.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Lambo cried into Haru's chest.

"Scary person" I-pin trembled.

"I-pin-chan" Kyoko took hold of I-pin and carried her.

"It's okay, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan" Kyoko calms them down.

"They had a real humdinger mixed in there" Reborn said.

Dino nodded.

**(Danica's POV)**

_**Flashback**_

"You...You...You were the one who....killed my family..." I staggered.

"It was an order..." Genkishi said.

"TO KILL MY FAMILY!?" Tears started falling down from my eyes.

"Byakuran-sama's orders are absolute" Genkishi added.

_**Flashback End**_

Genkishi…

He's the one who killed my family…

He's the bastard that killed my family…

Mom, Getsuei and the rest of the Ravino Family's men.

"Yes, build up more anger…." A voice called my attention.

Everything turned black again and SHE appeared before me.

"Doesn't that anger you? Don't you hate him? Don't you despise him? Don't you detest him?" SHE circled around me.

I couldn't help but agree.

"He's the one that killed my family" I muttered.

"Then why don't you kill him? I can transport you there" SHE grinned.

"But then we'll lose Choice" I argued.

"Why should you care? You're not from the Vongola! Or are you saying that you value the Vongola family more than your own?!" SHE shouted.

"NO! I love them both!" I cried.

"THEN KILL GENKISHI! If value both of them, choose which one is more valuable" SHE grinned.

"KILL, HATE, DESPISE, DETEST" SHE said.

"KILL GENKISHI, YOUR ANGER SHALL GIVE YOU POWER YOU COULD NEVER IMAGINE!" SHE continued.

"THROW AWAY THOSE USELESS FEELINGS; FILL YOUR MIND WITH ANGER AND HATE!" SHE added.

"Fill my mind with anger and hate…" My eyes were then changing from violet to pitch black until….

"BACK DOWN DANICA! Don't listen to her!" A familiar voice brought me back.

"YUE!?" I gasped.

"At last, I'm able to do it; I'm sorry if I have been gone, I've been saving up energy to be able to communicate with you longer but because of that SHE was released." Yue glared at the other me.

"Who is she, Yue?" I asked.

"!" SHE laughed.

"I don't have a name! I am nothing! I am nobody!" SHE claimed.

"What?" I gasped.

"She's right, she really is without a name, someday I'll tell you but now's not the right time; revert back to your senses, I'll deal with her" Yue was then engulfed by light.

I gasped as the light disappeared.

"Yue! You're human!?" I gasped.

"I'm not human! I'm an evil spirit! Argh, first a thing like a box weapon and now a mere human" Yue face palmed.

What stood before me was the human figure of Yue; he was tall, he had long hair; his topmost hair area had the shade of black while the bottom part had the shade of silvery white, his clothes were that of an oracle with a half-moon image on his chest.

"You're not evil" I said as I thought of it.

"Grr! Just go already" Yue then chanted some words and a magic circle appeared right under me.

"Danica, always remember what your sister left you with that note of hers; "Never forget the light of your smile" alright!" Yue smiled and I disappeared.

"YUE!? WAIT!" I shouted.

"Now then where were we?" Yue smirked as he faced the other me.

**Spectator's Area**

When I came into, I was short of breath that I kneeled again on the floor.

"Yue…" I muttered as I tried to get up.

"Stay put" Hibari then pushes my shoulder down.

"Thanks…" I then focused my eyes on the monitor, the battle continued even when I was in that dark dimension.

"Yamamoto-kun…defeat him please" I muttered as I looked down.

Hibari heard what I said and noticed my reaction.

"Yamamoto has hit every sword attack and illusionary missiles with tranquilizing rain flames and stopping them as much as possible" Reborn said.

"However, even with the strength of a Box Weapon, hitting all of them requires….." Gianinni was then cut off by Hibari.

"What are you saying?" Hibari disagreed with Gianinni's doubt.

I looked at him confused and everyone too.

"This is Yamamoto Takeshi" Hibari calmly said.

"Kyo-kun?" I smiled.

"Hmph, if I were there, I would have already defeated him" Hibari smirked.

"Thanks" I sobbed.

"Baka" Hibari patted his hand on my head which calmed me.

"I'm not a dog, you know" I said.

"Well, you are my slave" Hibari smirked.

"I hate you" I smiled as I sobbed.

**Yamamoto vs. Genkishi**

"It's true that I lost to you once before but that was because of my inexperience; my old man's Shigure Soen Ryu has always been perfect and its power is second to none" Yamamoto plunges in for an attack.

"Attacking from the front? FOOL!" Spoke by the man who sold his soul to the hell ring.

"Huh! FAST! No, that's not it; he isn't fast! It's because my movements have become slow" Genkishi tries to escape but failed.

"URGH! Rain flames from my swings have latched onto me! ARGH!!!" Genkishi then looks at Yamamoto who is about to execute his attack.

"Shigure Soen Ryu; Offensive Stance 8" Yamamoto slashes his sword.

"Shinotsuku Ame (POURING RAIN)" Yamamoto finishes his attack.

"ARGH!!!!" Genkishi reverts back to his human form and fell to the ground.

**Spectator's Area**

"Yeah! GREAT JOB!" Ryohei pumped up.

"WOW!" Kyoko was in awe.

"Yamamoto-san won!" Haru's face showed relief.

"Yeah, that's right, he won" Bianchii smiled.

"He did it" Dino said.

"Yeah, Yamamoto really powered up since the infiltration at the Melone Base" Reborn agreed.

"Genkishi is defeated…" I muttered as I couldn't believe it.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!" I stood up and cried.

"Stop crying" Hibari flicked his finger on my head.

"That hurts, Kyo-kun" I cried and smiled at the same time.

Back to the battle area, Genkishi laid flat on the ground.

"Why don't you finish me off?" Genkishi asked.

"That's because we aren't fighting for the sake of taking away people's lives and besides revenge isn't right at all; it won't end if you keep on killing just to get revenge and also no human being has the right to take a life" Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto's statement stopped myself from crying.

Revenge….

I've always thought of getting revenge for my family, my eyes were clouded to the fact that taking one person's life isn't my right to take.

_**Flashback (Italy)**_

"Mom, why are you teaching me these stuff" I pointed to books of martial arts and Japanese language.

"Why, you say? It doesn't hurt to learn a language isn't it?" Mom chuckled.

"Alright, for the language! But for fighting? I think not!" I said.

"You'll understand one day, my daughter" Mom sighed.

"Understand one day? What are you saying?" I asked.

"OF COURSE YOU NEED TO LEARN TO FIGHT MY CHILD! YOU ARE A VERY PRETTY GIRL AND BOYS WOULD JUST DROOL OVER YOU! YOU NEED TO PROTECT YOURSELF!" Mom goes too protective mode.

Mom clearly avoided the question. T_T

"Alright, mom; but aren't these moves too dangerous" I said as I pointed to some books.

"I know but you'll need them" Mom said.

"It useless to argue with you, alright I'll listen to you: I gave in.

"I'll just prepare some juice" I said as I walked out where then Mom called out for me.

"Danica, before I forget, even if I'm teaching you these arts, use them only for self-defense nothing more than that." Mom said.

"Self-defense, huh? Like I'm going to need those" I sighed.

"And I forgot one major detail….You have no right to take another person's life" Mom added.

"WHAT! Like hell, I'm going to kill someone!" I gasped.

"Haha, you're right!" Mom laughed.

"A~mou!" I pouted.

_**Flashback End**_

"ARGH!!!" Genkishi's shout of pain brought me back to the present.

"What's happening!?" I looked at the monitor and saw that Genkishi had plants sprouting all over his body.

"Poison Scorpion" Dino called out Bianchii.

"I'd like something to drink" Dino ordered.

Why would Dino drink in a time like this?

"Okay; come girls, there's a fridge in the next room, let's get some refreshments" Biachii brought along Kyoko and Haru into the next room.

Now I know! Dino doesn't want Kyoko and Haru to see what will happen next.

"What will happen next?" I wondered.

But from the looks of it, it's not going to be pretty.

*BOOM*

"Eh…." I gasped.

Genkishi was blown up by flowers…

"He was…eh.?" I gasped once again as I find myself in someone's chest.

"The herbivore's gone, so relax now" Hibari said.

I couldn't believe that Genkishi's dead, I'm supposed to feel happy right now but why does it feel I'm detested of what happened to him like it was wrong…

"Kyo-kun, I'm feeling really tired right now, can I sleep for a moment" I then closed my eyes and fell asleep on Hibari's arms

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

Hibari carefully held Danica's sleeping body and laid it on the side, he removed his Black Namimori jacket and used it as a blanket for Danica

The battle was getting intense, Yamamoto was rushing to Daisy's location where as Irie was trying his best to outrun Kikyo.

It was a 50-50 chance to who will win.

At the same time, Yamamoto and Kikyo attacked their targets.

Who won? Who lost? We'll find that out later.

**(Danica's POV)**

I got really tired from all of those that happened, at last I could at least get a nice rest.

"Danica…" A voice called my name

"Yue? Yue, is that you?" I asked.

Yue then appeared before me.

"Aww, why aren't you in your human form?" I pouted as I patted his wolf-form head.

"Heh, I like this form better than that" Yue said.

"And you looked handsome with that form" I pouted.

"I look way cooler in this form" Yue bragged.

"Yeah, cool like an oversized dog, alright" I placed my tongue out.

"What did you say!" Yue transforms into his human form in a flustered look.

"Ne~ Yue, about that girl awhile ago, who was she?" I asked.

"She's…your counter-part" Yue revealed.

"Counter-part? What do you mean?" I asked again.

"Now's not the right time, this is the only thing I can tell you for now; you need to wake up now, Danica" Yue was slowly disappearing.

"Wait, Yue! Not this again!" I shouted.

"SHOICHI-KUN, DON'T DIE!" With that shout, I suddenly awoke from my slumber.

"Irie-kun!?" I looked at the monitor.

Irie was badly injured!

"This is awful!" Haru shouted.

"He needs to be treated right away!" Kyoko suggested.

"Let's go!" Dino told everyone to go to them.

Everyone answered with a yes.

"Where's Kyo-kun?" I wondered as I held his jacket.

I stood up and followed the others.

**Battlefield**

"Sorry, we're late!" Dino shouted as we ran to Tsuna.

"Are you okay, Irie-dono!" Basil said.

"We need to get Shoichi-kun's injuries taken care of" Tsuna panicked.

"His wounds are bad" Reborn jumped off from Dino's shoulder.

"Ryohei, open up your Sun Iron" Reborn commanded.

Ryohei nodded and inserted his flame ring into one of his box weapon.

"What about Spanner?" Tsuna asked.

"Bianchii-san and the others are tending to him" I said.

Tsuna gave off a sigh of relief, it was then that Irie started telling how he met Byakuran, how the parallel worlds work around, and that this is the only world where Byakuran hadn't conquered yet.

"But still in the end, you couldn't defeat me in any world" Byakuran appeared with the Funeral Wreaths.

"Now, time to keep your promise; I'll be taking the Vongola rings" Byakuran grinned.

"Hold on, you also promised me something! When we played Choice for the last time in college, I won; you told me that you'll give me the handicap of naming any condition I want to our next battle" Irie said.

"I'm going to hold to your word; I request a Choice Rematch!" Irie proclaimed.

"A rematch!" I gasped.

We can still win this thing!

"Hmm, I'm sorry; I don't remember that ever happening" Byakuran opened his eyes and gave a stern look at Irie.

"You're lying! You would never forget about a match!" Irie argued.

"Sounds too convenient" Byakuran said.

"But a promise is a promise! You used to be so honest when it came to Choice" Irie shouted.

"That's why I'm telling you, it never happened; I can't agree if it didn't happen" Byakuran smiles again.

"As the Millefiore Boss, I formally refuse" Byakuran added.

"Is there no more hope…?" I fell down to my knees.

We have to defeat Byakuran, we have to.

"I wish to object, Byakuran" A person out of the blue appeared

"As boss of Millefiore's Black Spell, I hold half of the authority to decide" A girl with a shining orange pacifier walked to us.

That light…it feels so familiar to me.

"EH!? She's the other Millefiore Boss?!" Tsuna gasped.

"A Mafia Boss at her age!" I gasped too.

"You've grown, Uni" Reborn said.

"Yes I have, Reborn-ojisama (Uncle Reborn)" Uni smiled.

"You know her Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"And she said…you're her uncle?!" I gawked.

"She's calling this baby her uncle!" Tsuna pointed to Reborn.

"Shut up" Reborn took hold of Tsuna's pointed finger and snapped it.

"Ow!" Tsuna screamed.

"That's what you get Tsuna-kun" I said with a sweat dropped on my face.

"She's the grand-daughter of an acquaintance of mine" Reborn revealed.

"Nice to meet you, members of the Vongola and also to you Ravino-san" Uni smiled.

"Danica's alright" I said.

"AH! Tsuna-san blushed!" Haru complained.

"Ahahaha" Byakuran laughed.

"You really got me there; I see that you've recovered, Uni-chan" Byakuran smiled.

"Uni's soul was broken by Byakuran-san, that's why he's surprised she had recovered" Irie explained.

"Don't make me sound so bad, Sho-chan" Byakuran said.

"It's bad that you destroyed her emotions when you met with her for the merging of families so that you could control her" Irie said.

"That's too much" Haru said.

"How awful" Kyoko added.

"That's just how inhumane that bastard is" I clenched my fist.

"It's fine, my soul was hiding somewhere far during that time, so I was safe" Uni said.

"Somewhere far?" Kikyo questioned.

"Byakuran, it appears that I can travel to other worlds just like you" Uni revealed which gave Byakuran a surprised look.

"Back to the topic at hand; as the boss of the Millefiore family's Black Spell, I hereby approve the rematch with the Vongola" Uni announced.

"I'm glad that you're fine Uni-chan but you don't have the right to interfere with my decision" Byakuran said.

"I might consult with when I'm not sure but you're just the number two that's because I hold the ultimate authority in making decisions" Byakuran added.

"I understand then…I will now withdraw from the Millefiore Family" Uni announced.

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! She's serious!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have a favor to ask" Uni said.

"A favor?" Tsuna asked.

"Please Protect Me" Uni begged.

"EH! Protect you? But you're the boss of the Black Spell" Tsuna said.

She just said she'll withdraw from the Millefiore Family so she's not the boss anymore.

"Not only me but also the pacifiers of my comrades" Uni showed us the pacifiers of the Arcobalenos.

"These pacifiers would not be able to be your trinisette possession, Byakuran; that's because…" The pacifiers then shone brightly from Uni's hands.

"I see, so that's how it is; I definitely need you Uni-chan, let's make up" Byakuran took a step closer.

"Stay away! We can no longer leave our souls with you" Uni said.

"Hmhmph, what kind of nonsense are you saying?" Byakuran glared with a grin.

"How about we return now? Come back to me Uni-chan" Byakuran moved closer.

"Tsuna-kun! Help her!" Kyoko shouted.

"Tsuna! Don't let Byakuran have her!" I shouted too.

*BANG*

"Reborn!?" I gasped as Reborn was the one who shot Byakuran.

"UNCLE!" Uni then ran to us.

"Don't push your luck, Byakuran; I don't give a damn who you are" Reborn said.

"If you lay a finger on the Arcobaleno Boss then I won't stay quiet" Reborn glared at Byakuran with his gun on standby.

"EH!" Tsuna stumbled.

"She's the Arcobaleno boss!" Tsuna and I gasped.

"Playing the knight in shining armor, strongest Arcobaleno, Reborn?" Byakuran asked.

"Byakuran-sama" Kikyo called for Byakuran.

"Rest assured, we will soon bring Uni-sama to you" Kikyo and the other two funeral wreaths blast off to the air and executed their attacks to the Vongola.

"We won't make it!" Gokudera said.

"This is bad! We'll be hit…" I closed my eyes and then felt that Hibari's jacket was snatched from my hands.

"I'll be taking this now" This is what I heard in that slight moment.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

"VOI! You have to get to deal with me! I've been itching to get loose" Squalo appeared.

"Out of the way that is my prey" Hibari also appeared wearing his jacket he lent to me.

Isn't that child of him to poke people around? T_T

"What the hell are you doing?! Don't poke me!" Squalo shouted.

"Ho, Ho, you guys never learn" Kikyo smiled.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Tsuna panicked.

"Bring it" Hibari raises his tonfas to Kikyo.

"Ho, ho, very well" Kikyo responded.

"Why's everyone gearing up to fight!?" Tsuna panicked more.

"Kyo-kun, calm down!" I said.

"Let's follow what Danica-chan says, Uni-chan just awoken from her slumber and must be very upset" Byakuran smirks.

Is he trying to mock me!? T_T*

"Hai, Byakuran-sama" Kikyo followed.

"Then how about this Uni-chan? I worked very hard to earn the precious trinisette policy; so I'll won't get the Vongola rings because what I need now is you, Uni-chan; the rings can come later" Byakuran stated.

"No, the Arcobaleno pacifiers belong to the Arcobaleno and the Vongola rings to the Vongola family that is a fact! So I won't go back to the Millefiore!" Uni disagreed.

"Now that is said, you heard it Byakuran, and you won't get Uni-chan anymore" I glared.

"You don't want to anger me, do you? Don't you all care what will happen to the remaining Black Spell members after their boss, Uni-chan, betrays me?" Byakuran glared back.

"You bastard!" I gritted my teeth.

"The rest is up to you, Tsuna; Uni asked you to protect her, so what are you going to do" Reborn looked at Tsuna.

"Uni-chan, your prince in shining on a white horse doesn't seem to be very reliable, now how about you come back to me?" Byakuran smiled.

Tsuna then took hold of Uni's arm.

"Come with us! Join us!" Tsuna shouted as Uni had tears on her eyes.

"Everyone! We're going to protect her!" Tsuna announced.

"Way to go, Tsuna!" I cheered.

Everyone agreed most especially Reborn.

"Thank you very much!" Uni smiled.

"Huh? No..eh…" Tsuna can't respond well but clearly he was red all over his face.

"AH! Tsuna-san's blushing again!" Haru protested.

"I won't let that happen" Zakuro said.

"Byakuran-sama give us the order to attack and take Uni-sama back" Kikyo asked Byakuran.

"Why not?" Byakuran grinned.

The funeral wreaths accepted.

"Time for destruction!" Torikabuto plunges in.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

"VOI! That's more like it!" Squalo attacks with his Shark box weapon and engages in battle.

"He's going to buy us some time; Tsuna! We should fall back and regroup!" Dino prepared his whip.

"The transportation system must be nearby" Uni said.

"If we use the transportation system, then we could go back to Namimori" Reborn suggested.

"I won't let that happen!" Kikyo directed his attack on us but in the nick of time, Gokudera released his box weapon.

"Hayato-kun!" I gasped.

"SISTEMA CAI! This time I'm going to stop you!" Gokudera shouted.

"Juudaime! Use this chance to head to the teleportation system" Gokudera said.

"Got it! Sorry, Gokudera-kun! Let's go everyone!" Tsuna ran off.

Kikyo then tries to follow them.

"I won't let you!" I stopped Kikyo while I was on Yue's back.

"_Yue, don't speak alright? This is going to be our first battle" I thought._

"_Baka! I can talk to you in your mind your mind you know" Yue said._

"_Heh, then that's alright" I smiled._

"~Baro!~ Stop fooling with wimpy attacks, let's finish this with one shot" Zakuro readies his ring.

"That would be too strong, Zakuro; Byakuran-sama does not wish Uni-sama to get hurt" Kikyo stops Zakuro.

"Is that so?" Zakuro thought.

"Don't look away!" Squalo slashes Zakuro but Zakuro manages to avoid.

"That was close!" Zakuro sighed.

Torikabuto was then chasing after Ryohei and Basil who was carrying Irie.

*BANG!*

"I said that I will stop all of you this time!" Gokudera shoots.

"There you have it!" Squalo said.

"We won't let you get pass us!" I smirked.

"You three…" Someone called us from behind.

"Kyo-kun?" I gasped.

He was there? He wasn't moving when we were already fighting? What the?

"If you don't cut it out, I'm going to get angry" Hibari prepares his box.

"So that's how it is, reacted a bit late, Kyo-kun, the battle just started" I slipped my tongue out.

Thankfully, the others have managed to escape.

"_Yue, are you ready?" I asked._

"_It's been awhile since I've fought, I'm grateful that you didn't escape with the rest" Yue said._

"_I'm grateful too that you're talking to me now; let's have a grand entrance shall we?" I prepared._

With that Yue gave off a loud roar.

* * *

**Author's Note: **WHEW! This was the longest chapter I've written now huh? Maybe that's because I've already nearly caught up with the anime series! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though there were just slight Hibari scenes here. (POUT) Oh well! What's done is done! ^O^

Can I ask about your opinions about the Primo Arc, honestly for me that would clearly be going off-track to the manga seeing that the Primo family should appear in the last battle and that it is a KEY event! I wonder how they are going to do about that? In my opinion, I would just be waiting for Vongola Primo and His Cloud Guardian; I bet they must really look like the Vongola Guardians.

Alright! Enough Blabber! REVIEWS ANYONE! ^_^ REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED AS SUMMER HAPPINESS!

I LOVE ALL OF YOU AS ALWAYS! ~chu!~


	30. Affectionate Torture

**Author's Note:** Hot summer to you guys! ^^;; Sorry for the late update! I had to fix my college requirements but now that I can rest from all the troubles, an update should do the trick! I've already caught up with the anime, huh? Haha! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! *cough* **Primo's hot and smexy :3**

**I also would like to thank Candy Hibari for the fan art of Danica Ravino :) **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but of course DANICA RAVINO and Danielle Ravino, Getsuei Ravino and Luna Ravino are mine…OOPS! I forgot to mention YUE! Well he's my OC too.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXX- Affectionate Torture**

"All non-combatants inside the transportation system!" Spanner shouted.

"Let's hurry!" Fuuta guided the girls.

"What about Gokudera-kun and the others?" Tsuna asked.

*BOOM*

"Ah! They're here" Haru smiled as Squalo's shark appeared with Gokudera, Hibari and Squalo on top coming their way.

"Don't forget about me too!" I cheered as I sat on Yue.

"_Keh, not even counted as a real fight" _Yue growled.

"_Don't be like that Yue, we had to escape for now"_ I sighed.

"YOSH! Head out!" Squalo shouted.

"You did it Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna praised.

"It wasn't me, Juudaime" Gokudera sweat dropped.

"It was all because of Kyo-kun's cute hedgehog that kept multiplying to keep the enemies away" I squealed.

"_Heh, I'm cuter than that mere hedgehog"_ Yue smirked.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" I punched Yue's head and Hibari heard what I said.

"_So un-cute" _Yue narrowed his eyes.

Hibari was looking at me irritated; maybe it was because he thought he was the one I was referring too.

"Don't mind, don't mind" I slipped my tongue and Hibari just ignored me.

Don't be so full of yourself, jerk! T_T

"Boss!" Chrome pointed from behind us.

"Wha-!" Tsuna panicked.

"Byakuran!" I gasped when I turned back my head.

"You guys go on ahead! It's my turn to buy you time!" Dino readies his whip

"But you'll be left behind by yourself, Dino-san!" Tsuna disagreed.

"I'll help Dino-kun, Yue isn't satisfied just yet" I smirked.

"_Now that's what I'm talking about! Sometimes you really are cute!" _Yue teased.

"Shut up, I'm always cute" I punched his head again.

"Da-chan, are you sure?" Dino called out.

"Dino-kun, don' worry!" I smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Da-chan, the real six funeral wreaths will be here any second now, you have to go, you can't beat them yet" Dino tries to persuade me.

"And you think you can handle them alone? Don't be foolish!" I shouted and Yue backed me up with a roar.

"But Da-chan.." Dino tries again.

"Nobody will be able to stop me!" Byakuran nears our location.

"~Kufufufufu~" A strange laugh was then heard.

"I don't know about that" Chrome's spear then disintegrates into dark violet mists.

"This sensation…" Tsuna panicked.

"Not even me?" Ten years later Rokudo Mukuro appears.

I went down Yue and he returned to his box.

Squalo, Gokudera and Hibari also went down from Squalo's shark...

"Mukuro?!" The flashbacks of when I met him went through my mind.

"Which means that…" I then glanced at Hibari.

"I should've have known he'd be glaring at him" I sighed.

"What's going on?" Gokudera asked.

"Those are Mukuro-sama's real illusions" Chrome stated.

"A~re~re" Byakuran lights up his ring and clashed it with Mukuro's spear.

"Kufufufufu~" Mukuro changed the path in his eye and then the ground broke and released a pillar of fire into Byakuran.

"Whoa, incredible" I gawked in awe

"Hmph" Hibari narrowed his eyes on Mukuro.

"It's been a long time, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro smiled.

"Aren't you hurt and injured?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsunayoshi's right, Mukuro-kun" Byakuran smiled.

"AH! Mukuro's attacks aren't working" Tsuna gasped.

"I thought I had destroyed your mind when you were possessing my subordinate or I have at least caused you enough damage to prevent you from creating such illusions" Byakuran wondered.

"Kufufufufu~ I really definitely thought it was over when I fell prey to your scheme and found myself trapped in a sealed space" Mukuro explained.

"It would've have been, if I were alone" Mukuro revealed.

"I see, so you had your friend open a hole from the outside" Byakuran said.

"He's more like a poorly raised child than a friend; either way, you have given me considerable damage, enough to prevent me from doing anything until a moment ago" Mukuro increased his power into the flames making it bigger and fiercer.

"GAHHH!" Tsuna panicked.

"Ahaha! That won't do, Mukuro-kun! This is not enough to beat me; your illusions may be extremely real but you're still a fake" Byakuran opens his eyes.

"If you want to beat me then you'll need to escape the Vindice Penitentiary and fight me in person" Byakuran narrowed his eyes.

"Eh! Then who's this person in front of us!? An illusion?" I gasped.

"Kufufufufu~ No need to worry, I shall come to personally defeat you in the near future that's because…we have already made our move so I'll leave it at that" Mukuro revealed.

"And I merely need to delay you to win here" Mukuro told Byakuran.

"Now, take the Sky Arcobaleno to Namimori, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro added.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna disagreed.

"Tsuna, we should let Mukuro handle this" Dino said.

"But Mukuro-sama!" Chrome argues.

"Mukuro! Will we see you again?" Tsuna asked Mukuro for the sake of Chrome.

"Of course! I can't have someone other than myself taking over this world kufufufufu~" Mukuro chuckled.

"Listen carefully, Sawada Tsunayoshi; you must absolutely not let the Sky Arcobaleno, Uni, fall into Byakuran's hands" Mukuro added.

"Shut up!" Byakuran plunges his hand into Mukuro's body.

"AH!" I gasped

"Now, hurry! Charge the teleportation system with flames" Mukuro's illusion of the pillar of fire disappeared.

"Got it! Chrome! Everyone!" Tsuna alerted.

Every one of us lit our rings and the combined flames then again shot through the device.

*FLASH!* *BOOM!* *CRASH!*

**Namimori Shrine**

"We did it! We warped back to Namimori!" Tsuna said while being upside down in a tree and then he fell…painfully.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you alright?" I asked.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera quickly ran to his aid.

"It' okay! I'm fine!" Tsuna held his head.

"Is everyone safe outside?" Irie asked.

"We're alright, Shoichi-kun" Tsuna reported.

"I have to ask you to destroy the teleportation system immediately! That way, the enemy won't be able to pursue us" Irie commanded.

Tsuna nodded.

"In that case, let me handle this boss?" Gokudera volunteered.

"What's the right hand man going to do?" I sarcastically said.

"Just you watch!" Gokudera summoned his box weapon Uri and his other boxes.

"If that thing absorbs flames, I'll try out a new weapon" Gokudera readies his Skull gun.

"Target Lock!" He aimed at the system device.

"FIRE! FLAME MISSILE!" Gokudera shoots.

*BOOM*

"Wow, it hit!" Tsuna praised.

"It was just a stroke of luck" Gokudera tries to be humble.

"Eh, nice work Dynamite Boy! You lived up to your name!" I smirked.

"Shut up!" Gokudera shouted.

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

The device was slowly falling to an uninhabited hill.

"That's great!" Tsuna sighed.

*ZING! ZING ZING!*

The teleportation device stopped falling and was suddenly emitting electricity.

"What's happening!?" Tsuna panicked.

And then the teleportation device disappeared.

"It's gone!?" Gokudera shouted.

"What's going on?" Danica gasped

"It returned to Byakuran, so we weren't able to destroy it" Dino stated.

"Don't worry, they won't be able to move for awhile" Reborn calmed the group.

"How long is awhile?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, it was only a slight damage; so I guess, a few hours, at best" Reborn thought.

"EH! A few hours!?" Tsuna fell to his knees.

"It'll be fine, Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled.

"Everything will work out!" Yamamoto gave a thumbs-up.

"We're with you to the extreme!" Ryohei pumped himself.

"Boss to Boss, shall we? Even though we haven't made our mind yet!" Danica grinned.

"Ever since I've met you in Namimori, I've decided that I will follow you in life and death" Gokudera stated.

"~Baka! Don't jinx your own promise with death!" Danica punched his head.

"How dare you make fun of my pledge to Juudaime!" Gokudera snapped.

"Gokudera-kun! She's right! Death is such a bad omen!" Tsuna calms Gokudera.

"If that's what you say, Juudaime!" Gokudera saluted.

"Beh!" Danica sticks her tongue out at Gokudera.

"EVERYONE!" A familiar voice echoed through their ears.

The group then turned their backs to the where they heard the voice.

"If you've returned safely then you must have won!" Kusakabe appears out of a holographic pillar.

"KUSAKABE CAME OUT OF THE GROUND!" Tsuna panicked.

"A~no, Tsuna-kun, you must have forgotten that Kyo-kun's base is located here" Danica sweat dropped.

"LET US CELEBRATE!" Kusakabe stood up.

"We don't have time to celebrate, Kusakabe-kun" I frowned.

"The match wasn't counted but the fact remains that we lost the battle in Choice!" Tsuna explained.

"The enemy is pursuing us!" Gokudera added.

"And don't forget, we only have a few hours left before they come" Danica added more.

"I don't understand the situation but why not return to the Underground Vongola Base for now? You can reach the Vongola Base through here" Kusakabe suggested.

"That's right! Kyo-kun's base is connected to the Vongola Base!" Danica gaveled her hand to her palm.

"And there are also medical facilities for treating Irie" Yamamoto added.

Hibari then prepared himself to leave.

"Kyo-san, where are you going?" Kusakabe asked.

"Kyo-kun?" Danica wondered.

"I don't like crowds" Hibari jumps away.

"I should have known" Danica sighed.

"Ah! I'm coming with you!" Kusakabe runs after Hibari.

"I'm coming too!" Dino followed Kusakabe.

"Eh? Dino-san, you're going to?" Tsuna asked.

"As his tutor, I can't leave him alone" Dino said.

"A~no, Dino-san! What should I do?" Tsuna asked.

"You should start by taking Uni to the base where it's safe; as Reborn said, the six Real Funeral Wreaths and Byakuran are sure to come that is why you should secure Uni's safety first" Dino commanded.

"We'll meet again later!" Dino continues running.

"I guess, I should too" Danica sighed again and followed.

"Eh, Danica-san? Why are you going with them?" Tsuna asked.

"You'll know" I chuckled.

*SLIP*

"GAH!" Someone slipped from the stairs.

"It's because of the other idiot" Danica pointed from below the stairs.

"DINO-SAN!" Tsuna and the others ran to the stairs and looked down.

"So embarrassing" Gokudera face palmed.

"Haha! You still can't hold yourself together when your men aren't around" Yamamoto laughed.

"See, I told you so, oh? It looks like Romario's there, then it leaves the ultra-mega-super-duper idiot left" Danica runs down to Dino.

"Dino-kun, if you don't get up now, your idiotic student will be gone" Danica tries to help Dino up.

"You're right! There's no time to waste! We'll lose sight of Kyoya!" Dino stands up and runs.

"A man and his pride, you just can't help but forget that embarrassing spectacle huh?" Danica sighed and followed Dino.

Kusakabe and Romario followed after.

***Namimori Streets***

"Da-chan? You seem to be pretty tired." Dino looks at Danica worriedly.

"I'm fine! I just have given too much rain flames to the device awhile ago" Danica sweated a lot and kept on panting.

"Danica-san, I could bring you back to the Vongola Base. Kyo-kun must be at Namimori Middle, so I know where he is" Kusakabe suggested.

"No need, Kusakabe-kun, I'm really fine!" Danica faked a smile.

"_This is bad…is she going to come out again?"_ Danica thought.

"Da-chan, excuse me" Dino then carries me (Bridal Style) and ran.

"Dino-kun!?" I gasped.

"You're going to faint any minute now, you're tired and you refuse to come back, so the only solution for me to do is to carry you" Dino explained.

"I'm really heavy you know?" Danica blushed while thinking of her weight.

"_Damn you, Kyo-kun!" _Danica thought as she remembered the times Hibari commented of her weight.

"Haha, I've carried you before, so this is nothing to me" Dino chuckled.

"Carried me before? You mean my older self?" Danica asked.

"Ahh..yes! You were a really great boss in Italy, so sometimes I accompany you in your missions and you get injuries, I had no choice but to carry you to the hospital" Dino smiled.

"Did that always happen?" Danica asked, embarrassed that she tends to get lots of injuries on missions.

"Ahaha! No! Sometimes, you had to be the one to carry me to the hospital!" Dino laughed.

"A klutz even on missions, I'm surprised you haven't died yet" Danica sighed.

"Well, we protect each other, that's why we're alive" Dino smiled.

"Eh…" Danica wondered.

***Namimori Middle* (DANICA'S POV)**

"What are you doing?" A voice welcomed us to the school grounds.

"You're so mean, Kyoya! You left us behind!" Dino pouted, still carrying me.

"What's the herbivore doing in your arms then? Public Display of Affection is prohibited in this school" Hibari glared.

"This isn't PDA, you rude bastard! What the hell are you thinking!?" I shouted.

"Ah! Gumen! She was tired from running and I had to carry her or else she'll faint besides you weren't even there" Dino then felt the icy glare and gently puts me down.

"Kyo-kun, you really have to remove that rude attitude of yours" I argued.

"Hmph" Hibari then walks inside the school.

"OI! Are you listening to me!?" I followed after him.

Dino and the others stayed behind or else they'll be caught up in this meaningless argument.

***Reception Room***

"Oi, Kyo-kun! You're really rude, you know!" I slammed my hand to his desk.

"Would you shut up? I'll bite you to death" Hibari sat on his chair calmly.

"Heh, never heard that for awhile; going back to the topic, why would you even call that as PDA? Come on, Dino-kun's like way older than me in this situation, I wouldn't even think about that, I'm too young" I argued.

"Hmm? Is that so?" Hibari stood up.

"At first, Hayato-kun, second is Yamamoto-kun, third was Spanner, fourth was that pineapple crazy hair man and now Dino-kun, whose next will you think of? Kusakabe-kun? Tsuna-kun? Or maybe you'll even be jumping into conclusions with Kyoko and Haru" I blabbered.

"Just what the hell are you thinking about? Why do you even care? Why are you so-AH!" I stopped as Hibari gave me a glare.

"I really hate people who disobeys the rules and disrupts the peace, first my sleep, second my tatami mats, third my stomach, fourth my face, fifth is that no one should carry you and sixth is that to never speak about anyone if you're with me" Hibari explained.

"I'm shocked that you can talk that long (O_O), never mind that! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LINE-UP!? And besides why should I follow you? JERK!" I crossed my arms and looked away.

"That's because you're my slave, don't you remember?" Hibari inches near my face.

"Na..na.. yo?! (What is it?)" A sudden gush of blood rushed through my face.

This is bad! I forgot about this line-up!

**Argue, Argue, KISS, Argue, Argue. (CHAPTER 17: REUNION)**

"This is definitely the Public Display of Affection! You idiot!" I flushed my face as Hibari's lips were almost a centimeter away.

"This isn't public, herbivore" Hibari smirked.

"Then it's private, you bastard! It's still PDA!" I argued.

"Affection? I wouldn't call it that way, herbivore" Hibari continues to close in.

AH! I have to stop this! Yue! Where are you!? Help me?!

"KYOYA!" The door suddenly opened.

"Dino-kun!?" I gasped.

I'm saved!

"Reborn just called, you guys will be going back to the past" Dino announced.

"You're crowding and you just disrupted my PDT" Hibari raises his tonfas.

"PDT? What are you-WHOA!" Dino dodges an attack from Hibari and they went out of the reception room.

"PDT? Don't tell me…." I sweat dropped by the thought.

"Private Display of Torture...huh?" I face palmed.

"OH NO! Romario must have gone with Kusakabe to drink! That means Dino-kun's in klutz mode and is now fighting an ego-maniac psycho!" I gasped as I ran out of the reception room.

Going back to the past. Huh? What are we going to do there?

Oh well, first things first!

"DINO-KUN!!" I shouted through the halls of Namimori Middle.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Why do I feel like this is a lame chapter? Haha! I never got to plan the scene right! :' Well it's good to have a change that there's a failed kiss attempt, even though I'm not satisfied with this chapter *SIGH* I want to hear your thoughts about this chapter! Please review! They're the only one I look forward to, this summer.

I've managed to catch up to the anime! (WHEW!) I guess I should make another story with Cloudy Moon but with a different pairing, I shall publish it once I've got it ready, it will be published together with Cloudy Moon, I hope everyone will read that as well, LOOK FORWARD TO IT!

REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED AS SUMMER REFRESHMENT!

LOVE YOU ALWAYS! ;)


	31. Inheritance Tests

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update! I just started my violin lessons again so I'm really enthusiastic about it! Well, the main reason why this was late was because I'm having problems with my college admissions again but…financially. Why is my life going downhill…I hope that your reviews would bring back my usual smiling face ^O^

**PS I have a surprise for you all, so just read till the end ;)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI! :3 (Though it was last May 5) ^o^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

**Chapter XXXI- Inheritance Tests**

"Dino-kun, what do you mean that we'll return from the past?" I asked.

"I don't know the exact details but Reborn just asked me that you two should go back" Dino sat on the couch while placing a pack of ice to his bump on his head.

Hibari really got Dino by the head, that jerk. (-_-)

"Dino-kun, maybe because you forgot about it because of someone's maniac mind of hitting your head?" I glared at Hibari.

"Hmph, what's wrong with hitting that Bronco" Hibari looks out of the window.

"Ma~Ma, don't fight you two; how about you two head to the base now?" Dino suggested.

"I'll be going by myself, thank you; don't ever talk to me again HIBARI" I left the reception room with an irritated mood.

That Hibari, what the hell is with that Private-Display-Of-Torture-Crap, it pisses me off (T_T)

"It seems like your rank has fallen, Kyoya" Dino smirked.

*TONFA HIT*

"Hmph" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

***Vongola Base***

"Hey, everyone!" I waved my hand to the girls in the room.

"Danica-chan! You're back!" Haru held my hands.

"We were worried that you weren't with Tsuna-kun and the others when we returned from the battle" Kyoko smiled.

"It's good…" Chrome spoke.

"Hmm? What is it Chrome-chan?" I asked.

"It's good…that you...were okay" Chrome shyly uttered.

"Thanks for worrying, Chrome-chan!" I gave her a warm smile and a big hug.

"Eh.." Chrome was blushing, meaning that she wasn't used to this.

"Haha, sorry, but really thanks Chrome-chan" I laughed.

"Hai.." Chrome nodded.

"You must be Danica Ravino" Uni appeared behind Kyoko.

"And you must be Uni-chan" I smiled.

"You're from the Ravino Family, a loyal ally to the Vongola" Uni added.

"Ah…yes…I am or maybe my older self is pretty much involved of" I scratched my head.

"HAHI!? Danica-chan, you're part of the mafia?!" Haru gasped.

"Danica-san is the boss of the Ravino Family" Uni smiled.

"Wow, I never thought you were a boss, Danica-chan" Kyoko was in awe.

"It's nothing special" I smiled even though I'm pretty not used to admirations like these actually.

"Danica-chan must be a really good boss to her family" Haru said.

"Yeah, Danica-chan is so kind and strong" Kyoko followed after.

A good boss? Strong? Are they referring to me?

I suddenly looked down; Uni took notice of my reaction.

"So, what were you girls doing?" I recovered from the miserable state.

"We were going to dress-up Uni-chan for today's trip" Kyoko said.

"It's like a very cute cosplay!" Haru gets fired up.

"Haha, it's just going to be normal clothing Haru" I sighed.

***TIME FOR DEPARTURE!***

"We're ready" Kyoko told Tsuna.

"Sorry for the wait" Haru added.

"Yeah, sorry that it took time, we helped Uni-chan to decide her clothes" I smiled.

"So, where's Uni?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm right here" Uni came out from our backs.

"How do I look?" Uni was wearing a white overall turtle-neck dress with a simple green top shirt to add color to her outfit.

"Isn't it nice?" Kyoko asked.

"We thought she wouldn't stand out if she went out in these clothes" Haru smiled.

"Yeah, Uni-chan, you look great" Tsuna blushed.

"Thank you very much" Uni gave off a warm smile.

"So shall we head on now?" I suggested and everyone nodded.

***ROUND DEVICE (MELONE BASE REMAINS)***

"Hmm? So everyone's here?" Spanner greeted.

"I've already restored the device to its original state; no abnormalities" Spanner said

"Are you all ready?" Spanner asked.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Tsuna wondered.

"You're all going back to the past" Spanner answered.

Everyone was surprised; I guess they haven't heard about it.

"Ah, where's Hibari-san?" Tsuna panicked and he looked at me.

"Don't ask me, I don't if that idiot came or not" I sneered.

"Who's the idiot?" Tsuna and everyone looked behind.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna gasped.

"The stupid bronco wouldn't stop nagging" After that, he glared at me.

Hmph, as if I care you're irritated. :P

"Juudaime, where's Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"Come to think of it, he's not here" Tsuna looks around.

"Everybody, ready" Spanner starts the device.

Our bodies were suddenly glowing and are slowly disappearing.

"This is just like how we returned to the past" I said.

"Yeah, I hope everything goes well" Tsuna said.

And then we disappeared.

***NAMIMORI SHRINE***

"This..is?" Tsuna looks around

"Namimori Shrine" I followed after.

"PHOWEH! This is boring! Bring me somewhere fun!" Lambo complained in Haru's arms.

"But why Namimori shrine?" I asked.

"Ciao-ssu!" Reborn appeared…as he fell on top Tsuna's head.

"JU-JUUDAIME!" Gokudera panicked.

"Reborn! When did you get here?" Tsuna asked.

"Everything's going on schedule, they should be coming here soon" Reborn said.

"Huh? Someone else is coming?" I asked.

Suddenly the bushes were rustling and Hibari charges to attack.

From the bushes, came out Colonello being carried by his eagle.

"I came all the way out here and this is the greeting I get, KORA?" Colonello lands.

"MASTER!" Ryohei runs to him.

"He's not the only one!" And there appeared another Arcobaleno with a helmet.

"You are…" Yamamoto was about to say his name.

"As all of you know, this is my lackey, Skull" Reborn stated.

'Wha-!? I'm not a lackey!" Skull loses his cool.

"~Yare-Yare~" Besides Colonello, another Arcobaleno came out in mists.

"Rather shameless of you to call me out here again without any pay" A hooded Arcobaleno came in sight.

"Mammon!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ma~Ma, don't be like that" And another one came.

"AH! It's you! The cute not-Hibari!" I gasped.

"Master!" I-pin called out.

"I-pin, I didn't expect to see you again so soon" Fon said.

"And I hope you're feeling fine since yesterday, Ravino-san" Fon bowed.

"Yesterday?" I wondered.

"What does he mean Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"You cleared the seven Arcobaleno trials yesterday and I came here half a day before you to assemble everybody, to get them help from your tutors" Reborn explained which we gave out a shocked expression.

"Hahi, there are so many babies" Haru gasped.

"They are all so cute, are you all Reborn-kun and Colonello-kun's friends?" Kyoko asked.

"Wait a minute! If the all the Arcobaleno's are going to be our tutors then that Verde is also a tutor?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, I also let Verde know but he's not here now" Reborn said.

"Oi, Verde is the one who attacked us right…like yesterday; would he be so willing to tutor?" I asked.

"Probably" Reborn said.

PROBABLY!? What kind of answer is that!?

"By the way Reborn, who is that girl?" Colonello pointed to Uni.

"She looks like someone I know" Mammon said.

"She's an acquaintance of mine, don't worry about it" Reborn said.

"It appears that we shouldn't ask for any more information" Fon sighed.

"TSUNA! I wanna play now!" Lambo screamed.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat! We have business to take care of" Gokudera growled.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"We're about to perform a dangerous miracle that's never been tried in Vongola History" Reborn revealed.

"EH?" Everyone gasped.

"It's an all or nothing bet" Reborn said.

"Then if it fails…" I sweat dropped.

"We're done for…" Reborn said.

"What is it Reborn? Tell us.." Tsuna asked.

"Listen attentively, the outcome is on you guys, go for it and don't get scared" Reborn stated.

"I-I don't get it but you can count on us to the extreme!" Ryohei pumped up.

"Will I participate in this too, Reborn?" I asked.

"Of course, even if you're the boss of another family, you're also a part of this family too" Reborn smirked.

Tsuna and the others are also my family….

"Now, Tsuna and Danica, bring out your rings" Reborn told us.

"Danica-san, please concentrate your other flame to your ring; I can only guide you with my sky flame" Uni whispered in my ear

I nodded… so she means the moon's flame.

Uni, on the other side began praying and suddenly the Arcobaleno's pacifiers lit.

Both me and Tsuna raised our rings and it lit, firing a beam to the side.

"But I didn't do anything" Tsuna panicked.

"What's happening?" I looked at where the beam pointed to.

Two flames appeared, an orange flame and the black and white flame.

As the flames subsided, we all showed a shocked expression.

"You're?!" Me and Tsuna gasped.

"Looks like it worked, I can't believe I'm getting to see the real thing" Reborn said.

"Allow me to introduce the persons before you; Vongola Primo and Luce Yuelle" Reborn added.

"YUE!?" I gasped as Yue stood before me in his human form.

"Oh, it's nice to see you, Danica" Yue smiled.

"We meet again, Vongola Decimo" Primo said.

Yue flinched and took sight of the person beside him.

"More like, we meet again, Primo!" Yue attacks.

"So you were the one who summoned me?" Primo took a step back and looked at Uni, Yue, on the other hand crashed to the trees.

I face palmed.

"There's a legend that the Vongola rings, hold the living will of the First-Generation Family, and we used the Arcobaleno Pacifiers to form a contract, the same goes with the Ravino ring thus allowed you to take corporeal form" Reborn stated.

"Is that even possible?" Tsuna wondered.

"DAMN YOU, Primo!" Yue attacks again dirtied with leaves and dirt.

"I've never answered to the Arcobaleno's power and never will again" Primo dodges, everyone sweat dropped as Yue crashes again.

"Baka" I muttered as I face palmed.

"My acceptance of the Sky Arcobaleno's conditions has led to this single exception; it appears that you've run into a wall, Vongola Decimo" Primo looked at Tsuna.

"How did you know that?" Tsuna gasped.

"He can sense the danger to the Vongola; it must be a response to your feelings" Reborn said.

"So you're the Decimo's guardians and you must be Yue's…" Primo was suddenly cut off.

"Not another word, Primo" Yue appeared battered and dirty.

"Yue? You were here too?" Primo said.

"GRRRRRR!" Yue fired up.

"Ma~ma, Yue, calm down" I sighed.

"Hmph, continue on" Yue pouted.

"Decimo and your guardians, they have yet to inherit the true power of the Vongola" Primo stated.

"True power?" Yamamoto wondered.

"If the first-generation accepts you as the true boss and guardians, you will be able to inherit the power of the Vongola, the same goes with you" Primo eyed me.

"Oi, oi, Primo; stop stealing my lines-to-be" Yue glared at Primo.

"But wait, why do we need to do to be accepted as true guardians?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ryohei agrees.

"Are you able to embody the duty of a guardian? Do you have the resolve? Everything rests on that." Primo starts to disappear.

"OI Primo! Where do you think are you going?" Yue growled.

"Before I forget, you, be sure to leash this oversized-dog" Primo disappears.

Oversized-dog? But Yue's on his human form, maybe he really knows Yue.

"DAMN YOU! Primo!" Yue clenches his fists.

"So you're Luce Yuelle" Reborn said.

"Yeah, I am" Yue nodded and then took sight of Fon.

"Hey Fon! How were you?" Yue approached Fon.

"It's been long years since I last saw you in China, Yue" Fon smiled.

"Eh!? Chibi-Hibari-chan has met Yue in China?!" I gasped.

"You really helped me 16 years ago" Yue gave a thumbs-up.

"Alright, enough chatter" Yue claps his hands.

"My name is Luce Yuelle and I'm an EVIL SPIRIT!" Yue announced.

"Not this again, Yue" I face palmed.

"An evil spirit!?" Tsuna trembled.

"Not true, not true" I muttered in the background.

"I really got to say, I'm impressed with the one who summoned me even though my sky's flame contaminated" Yue laughed.

"Contaminated?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I am the boss of the Luce family and my sky flame has been overpowered by the darkness thus my moon flame; the blackness is the night sky and the whiteness in the middle is what's left of the light of my sky flame" Yue explained.

"How did that happen?" Yamamoto asked.

"That's a long story, kiddo" Yue said.

"Danica, you are the chosen wielder of my power thus you should show me if you are worthy of obtaining my full power" Yue approached me.

"Hai! And I won't forget to put a leash on you too" I smirked.

"GRRR! Just wait until my next appearance" Yue dispersed into flames.

"The both of them already disappeared" Gokudera said.

"I still had a bunch of questions to ask them" Yamamoto said.

"And we still don't know what to do with this inheritance of power thing" I said.

"Keep your cool, guys; I know the procedure" Reborn said.

"And why would you know about this?" Tsuna asked.

'Well, don't sweat the small stuff" Reborn continued on.

"Don't doge the question!" Tsuna shouted.

"Anyway, just listen up' first, the first generation will appear before each of you, respectively, tonight to test your resolve" Reborn announced

"Yue's going to meet me again?" I uttered to myself.

"Then that means the First-generation Storm guardian will be appearing before me?" Gokudera asked.

"The actual evaluation will start tomorrow so I guess you could consider this a succession test to determine if you'll be accepted as true guardians and the order will be up to the first-generation family but you'll be last Tsuna and as for Danica, await for your own test from Yue" Reborn told me.

"Once the first-generation family's will has appeared from the rings, it'll exist in Namimori for the duration of the test and they'll observe your actions; your day-to-day behaviour will also be counted towards the decision to qualify you to inherit their power; understand?" Reborn asked.

"You need them to accept you as true inheritors of their power. Stay focused" Reborn added.

"Hai" Everyone nodded.

"And the Arcobaleno will tutor us to help us do this?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes" Reborn nodded.

"The Storm Guardian, Gokudera, gets the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon"

"The Rain Guardian, Yamamoto, gets the Rain Arcobaleno, Colonello"

"The Cloud Guardian, Hibari, gets the Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull"

"The Mist Guardian, Chrome, gets the Mist Arcobaleno, Mammon"

"The Sun Guardian, Ryohei and The Ravino Boss, Danica, gets me"

"Reborn's gonna be my tutor?" I gasped.

"It's time for me to tutor you now, Danica; it was primarily my job, you know" Reborn said.

"Lambo gets a tutor too, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't tell me…Lambo's tutor is…" I gasped.

"Yeah, the Lighting Guardian, Lambo, gets the Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde" Reborn said.

"That concludes the tutor-student pairings, the tutors cannot interfere with the test but we can give you advice" Reborn said.

"Can we head home now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it's better to get some rest for the day" Tsuna agreed.

"Hmph" Hibari left first.

"Everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow" I then left with Hibari.

"Don't misunderstand, I'm still not okay with you, it's just that the way I'm going is the same as you" I crossed my arms.

Hibari just remained silent.

And I looked at him with a very worried face.

So he decides to ignore me…well…TWO can play that game.

***Namimori Middle* (Night)**

When the both of us arrived Namimori Middle, we went on to our separate ways, I went to the rooftop and he, I guess is to the reception room.

"Ah, the wind feels so good up here!" I inhaled and exhaled.

"The moon looks nice today too" I looked up to the moon.

"Thinking about it, I wouldn't have ever imagine being in this situation if I haven't met the Vongola, many has happened….scary things happened" I looked down scared and afraid as the memories I recalled were of my family and HER.

Suddenly my ring lit and before me was a figure of the moon's flame and as it dispersed.

"Yue…" I gasped.

"Sorry for the wait" Yue said.

"So what will happen in my test?" I asked.

"Your test? Hmmmm" Yue sat down and thought.

"Don't tell me, you don't have one?" I sweat dropped.

"Ah! I've thought of one but I won't tell you today, I'll appear before you again for your test, so rest up" Yue said.

"What? That is so not cool, Yue" I said.

"Suit yourself, I'm just here to tell you about this" Yue said.

"You mean at how you just thought about my test now?" I smirked.

"Never mind" Yue's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Neh, Yue, so you've known the Vongola Primo before?" I asked.

"He was both my enemy and friend, we established our families at the same time" Yue answered.

"What about this Luce Famiglia, what's that gotta do with me, I'm from the Ravino Famiglia" I said.

"Luce is the real name of the Ravino Family but no one besides me and the current boss of the Ravino Family knows of this" Yue stated.

"So Getsuei knows about this" I uttered.

"I have to leave now, rest up for today and await for me for your test; show to me that you can inherit my power and Danica, always remember what your sister told you, it's a very vital message left for you" Yue said.

"You mean the one written on the paper? "Never forget the light of your smile"?" I said.

"That's good you remember, let me give you a bonus hint, the power of light comes in many different ways, even the smallest acts could change the whole world; I hope you'll do the same and by that I bid farewell, see you..Danica" Yue then disappears.

"See you too… Luce Yuelle" I smiled.

"The Light of My Smile…huh?" I then looked at the moon above, shining in the midst of darkness.

Will this test change me too? Yue…

**Author's Note**: That wraps it all up! And I'm back with the schedule of one chapter per week, I'm sorry for the one-month delay! I am now officially a Lasallian college student! Oh! Before I forget!

**The surprise is located on my profile, please check out my deviantart account and take a look at my gallery, I have already made tons of fanarts of Cloudy Moon. :)**

Please, also...DON'T FORGET YOUR REVIEWS!

Reviews are accepted as INSPIRATIONAL MESSAGES for me to keep on going!

I love you all my READERS! ^0^


	32. The Rain's Requiem

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter! And now we're going to start with the first test and I hope you'll all enjoy! ^O^ My class is going to start on the 31st so I have to update all I can ^o^ Don't worry, I won't let this story die.. ;)

And because of the month's delay last time, this is a special chapter! ^O^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXXII- The Rain's Requiem

* * *

**

"Good morning!" I greeted as I entered the Sasagawa household.

"Danica-chan, welcome" Kyoko smiled.

"Just in time for breakfast!" Ryohei sat down.

"Hmph, very good thinking for you to come to me than me to come to you" Reborn sat on my head.

"Reborn! Of course, I can't go to Tsuna's place cause they're already too many there and this is like the only place I can go to" I said.

"More like, you can't go to the other place" Reborn smirked.

"Shut up Reborn, Hibari still pisses me off" I pouted.

"Danica-chan, you just called Hibari-san, Hibari? Did you guys fight?" Kyoko asked.

"Don't worry yourself over that! Let's eat!" I sat down next to Kyoko.

"This is good" Reborn chowed down his food.

"Reborn-kun, you have a big appetite" Kyoko said.

"Yeah, so that he'll get big and strong" I sarcastically joked.

"EH! Where'd my fish go!" I gasped as I turn to see Reborn had stolen it who was still eating fast...

"Look at him go! I need to speed up too" Ryohei begins to eat his fast.

"Onii-chan, make sure you chew before swallowing" Kyoko said.

"My fish…" I sobbed as I chewed my chopsticks.

"It's all clear skies for Ryohei!" Reborn announced.

"Give me my fish back!" I shouted.

***On the way to school***

**

* * *

**

"Oh, Sawada!" Ryohei called Tsuna.

"Good morning" Kyoko smiled.

"Yoh, Tsuna!" I waved.

"Good morning, Onii-san, Kyoko-chan and Danica-chan too-GAK!" Tsuna was then kicked by Reborn.

"I'm also here" Reborn smirked.

"That's how you greet me?" Tsuna slams his hands to the ground.

"Are you okay, Juudaime?" Gokudera then appears.

"O~ssu" Yamamoto followed after.

"Good morning, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun" I waved.

"You're going to school, Danica?" Gokudera asked.

"Since I don't have any place to go too, I won't go to class cause I'm not a student anymore, so I think I'll be with Reborn, since he's my tutor" I explained.

"By the way..."Reborn jumps to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Has anyone been assigned a succession test by the First-generation?" Reborn asked.

Everyone still hasn't been assigned to one yet.

"Ma~Ma, there's no pint in getting impatient; let's just wait it out" Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeah, let's not worry too much, we'll be getting our tests soon" I gave a thumbs-up to Yamamoto.

***Namimori Middle (Rooftop)***

**

* * *

**

"Hibari's in class, so I doubt he'll be up here" I stretched my back and inhaled the fresh air.

"Reborn and the others are having a meeting there so I shouldn't bother" I then relaxed myself on the ground.

"Hah…how I wish everything was back to their peaceful days" I sighed.

"Wake up, Danica" Reborn kicks me on the head.

"OUCH! Reborn!" I pouted.

"Time to train; I'll use this time to train you" Reborn said.

"Yosh, what are we going to train today? Combat? Speed? Meditating?" I kept on guessing.

"Fear" Reborn spoke.

"Hiding? Stealth?" I kept continuing until sweat began to drop on my face.

"Fear? Why, fear?" I asked.

"It's faster to learn something by fear right?" Reborn smirked.

"EH!" I then realized I was tied up.

"What are you going to do Reborn?" I panicked.

"Bu-ngee!" Reborn kicks me high.

"REBORN!" I shouted as I fell down the school.

***SWISH***

"AH?" Tsuna gawked at the window.

"What was that?" Tsuna gasped.

"IYAAAAAAAAA!" After that, echoing shouts of fear were heard in the entire duration of the day.

***DISMISSAL TIME***

**

* * *

**

"As expected that nothing happened in school today except those weird noises" Tsuna said.

"You guys, please wait for me" I appeared before them with a stick as a support.

"Danica-chan! What happened?" Tsuna gasped.

"I was training with Reborn" I sighed.

"So the noises we were hearing was you screaming?" Yamamoto asked.

I nodded.

"Don't tell me, you were the one who passed by our window this morning?" Tsuna asked.

"That was the bungee jumping but the worst came after" I sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Danica! Next time, I'll be training with you!" Ryohei raises his fist.

"I bet it's all just about punching and running, turf top." Gokudera rudely said.

"What did you say, OCTOPUS HEAD?" Ryohei tries to approach Gokudera but is then stopped by Yamamoto.

"BAH! BRING IT ON ALREADY! We should get this test done and over with!" Gokudera growled.

"Ma~Ma, they'll come soon enough" Yamamoto said.

"But of course, it would be unwise to keep you waiting too long" A voice was then heard.

Everyone stopped walking.

"He's here" Reborn appeared.

"Reborn?" Tsuna looked behind.

A blue flame appeared before us and as the flame dispersed, it revealed a young man wearing traditional blue clothing from the past of Japan; it was the Vongola's First-generation Rain Guardian.

"The inheritance test for the Guardian of the Rain Ring will take place tonight; in the hour of the dog at Namimori Shrine" He announced.

"Hour of the dog? So it must be 8 pm" Reborn said.

"Now then, I shall be seeing you shortly" He then disappears.

"Tch! So Yamamoto's test is first?" Gokudera snarled.

"Well, we shouldn't need to worry about Takeshi-kun, right?" I smiled.

"Work extremely hard, Yamamoto" Ryohei said.

"We're counting on you, Yamamoto" Tsuna added.

"You've got a thing or two from me if you dare to fail" Gokudera said.

"Hayato-kun! Stop saying unnecessary things!" I pouted.

"Yeah, I know" Yamamoto smiled and then his eyes narrowed.

Is Yamamoto..nervous?

***Namimori Shrine* (8 pm)**

**

* * *

**

"It's raining" I let out my hands as the rain drops.

"Perfect for my inheritance test, right?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Yamamoto" Tsuna called.

"You're all here!" Yamamoto said.

"OF COURSE! We'll cheer you on with everything we've got" Ryohei moves with energy.

"Do your best, Takeshi-kun" I smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry" Tsuna said.

"Hmph, I'm obligated to see this through as Juudaime's right-hand man" Gokudera retains his rude self.

"Yeah, thanks" Yamamoto grinned.

"Hmm, it seems like he's not here yet?" I wondered.

"You're mistaken, he's here already" Reborn said.

"No doubt, kora!" Colonello said.

"He has to be" Yamamoto prepares as we then heard the music of the flute playing.

"I apologize for the wait-gosaru" The First- generation Vongola Rain Guardian appeared.

"Once again, I am the Guardian of the Rain Ring who guards Vongola Primo, Asari Ugetsu-gosaru" Asari Ugetsu introduces himself.

"Yamamoto Takeshi" Yamamoto returns with his name.

"Then I shall test you to determine if you are worthy of inheriting my power as the Guardian of the Rain Ring" Asari Ugetsu announced.

"Alright, but hold on for a second" Yamamoto said.

"Why is that-gosaru?" Asari Ugetsu asked.

"Please excuse me, I forgot something" Yamamoto turned to us.

"What did you forget Takeshi-kun?" I wondered.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"What the hell did you forget? Don't tell me you forgot your Vongola Box!" Gokudera growled.

"It's nothing like that, I just forgot to do the usual thing" Yamamoto answered.

Yamamoto crossed his arm to Ryohei whereas Ryohei placed his on Tsuna's, Tsuna on Gokudera and Gokudera to myself.

It was the circle of pumping one's self up before a battle…sometimes used in baseball I guess.

"VONGOLA! FIGHT!" Yamamoto cheered.

"YEAH!" We followed after.

"This is what you forgot?" Gokudera tries to hold up his irritation.

"Haha, that was interesting" I smiled.

"Yeah, it's just isn't right without it" Yamamoto chirped.

"YEAH! It's really important to the extreme!" Ryohei agreed.

"Anyway, do your best, Yamamoto" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, I'll be going then" Yamamoto starts to face Asari Ugetsu.

"Sorry about the wait" Yamamoto apologized.

"It's alright; friendship is a beautiful thing-gosaru" Asari Ugetsu smiled.

"Yeah" Yamamoto agreed.

"So what do I need to do?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's very simple. I wish for you to show me your resolve as a guardian" Asari Ugetsu puts away his flute and brings out three short swords and one long one..

"A real fight? That's more like it" Yamamoto prepares to attack by letting out his box weapons

"So that's your weapon, four irregular swords like mine" Asari Ugetsu observed.

"Yeah, I heard about you from Squalo; Kojiro! Cambio Forma!" Yamamoto calls upon his swallow and his blade transformed.

"I'm going to defeat you and be deemed worthy of your inheritance!" Yamamoto charges.

"Oi, oi, isn't Takeshi-kun being too rash" I wondered.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, Offensive Stance 1, Shojiku Ame!" Yamamoto attacks and Asari Ugetsu jumps to dodge.

"Offensive Stance 3, Yarafune Ame!" Yamamoto connects his next attack by kicking his sword up to Asari Ugetsu and in return, Asari Ugetsu slashes the sword back to Yamamoto.

"Not over yet!" Yamamoto catches his sword and charges until they have touched steel.

"Yamamoto is really intense" Tsuna uttered.

"Heh, looks like he's serious about this" Gokudera said.

"Yosh! Keep attacking!" Ryohei cheered.

"But is this really the test?" I muttered to myself.

"Is that your resolve-gosaru?" Asari Ugetsu asked Yamamoto while in a clash of swords.

Yamamoto couldn't answer.

"In that case.." Asari Ugetsu pushes Yamamoto to the ground and prepares to attack.

"Kisame" Asari Ugetsu raises his swords to the skies and slashes where icicles were formed and is charging to Yamamoto.

"This is…" Yamamoto manages to dodge.

"What was that?" I gasped.

"It's an attack that utilizes hardened rain flames" Reborn explained.

"Still, he did a good job dodging them!" Ryohei said.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna uttered.

"Look; your boss is worried about you" Asari Ugetsu said.

Yamamoto looks at Tsuna and then plunges in for another attack.

"Something is not right…" I said.

"I feel the same way…" Tsuna agreed.

"Then I have no choice… Kuzuryu Kawakazure!" Asari Ugetsu darts his three short swords to Yamamoto and slashes his rain-coated long sword.

"What the?" Yamamoto gawked.

"Rain Flame Dragons?" I gasped.

"That's one big attack!" Ryohei said.

"Kuzuryu Kawakazure was named after a nine-headed dragon because of its swift current" Fon stated.

"And this attack embodies its image" Reborn added.

"Be careful, Yamamoto!" Colonello shouted.

"Shibaki Ame!" Yamamoto counter-attacks and is then thrown off to the ground.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I will definitely win!" Yamamoto stood up.

"YOSH! He hasn't given up yet!" Ryohei cheered.

"Turn the tables on that guy!" Gokudera followed.

"Something really is strange, Tsuna-kun" I said.

"It worries me..." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto charges in for another attack.

"Kuzuryu Kawakazure!" Asari Ugetsu repeats his attack.

Yamamoto dodges the attack and continues to charge in.

"Don't do it, Yamamoto!" Colonello appears in the middle of the attack.

"Colonello! I can't, get away from there!" Yamamoto strikes Asari Ugetsu as Colonello dodges and he fell to the ground.

"Damn, I was too late" Colonello stood up.

"That made my heart almost stop…." I tried to ease my restless heart.

"Thank God, they're alright" Tsuna sighed in relief.

"But why did Colonello-shishou do that?" Ryohei asked.

"I don't know but why would a Katekyo (tutor) interfere?" Gokudera wondered.

"But Yamamoto won right?" Gokudera added.

"OH! YEAH! That's right! You did a good job, Yamamoto!" Ryohei smiled.

"Did Yamamoto really win?" I looked at Reborn and Fon and they were looking quite disappointed.

"You fail-gosaru…" Asari Ugetsu appears before Yamamoto and announces that he failed.

"Eh?" The four of us gasped.

"Why is that?" Gokudera asked.

"Didn't Yamamoto win?" Ryohei followed after.

"I cannot allow you to inherit my power as the Rain Guardian in your state-gosaru" Asari Ugetsu told Yamamoto.

"No way…" Yamamoto couldn't connect.

"Yamamoto!" The four of us ran to Yamamoto.

"You guys…" Yamamoto said.

"You bastard! Why did he fail!" Gokudera growled.

"That's right! Let him inherit the power of the Rain Guardian!" Ryohei backs Gokudera up.

"Guys, please calm down; I'm sure Asari Ugetsu has a reason" I told them.

'Why did Yamamoto fail?" Tsuna asked.

"You don't need to ask because I think that you already know the answer-gosaru, Vongola Juudaime" Asari Ugetsu stated.

"I failed…why?" Yamamoto looks down.

"Yamamoto Takeshi…return here tomorrow night" Asari Ugetsu said.

"I shall give you another opportunity to receive the inheritance" Asari Ugetsu added.

"You're giving me a second chance?" Yamamoto asked.

Asari Ugetsu nodded.

"That's great…." Tsuna sighed of relief.

"However, if you fail tomorrow's test, there will not be another-gosaru" Asari Ugetsu stated.

"Keep that in mind…" Asari Ugetsu then dispersed into rain flames.

"Takeshi-kun, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm alright" Yamamoto told me.

"Haha, that's right! You still have another chance tomorrow, so you have to rest up, shall we guys go home then?" I suggested.

Everyone agreed.

***Morning* (5 am)**

**

* * *

**

"AHHH! I wonder if Takeshi-kun's out for his morning training" I yawned as I walked.

"Ara~ I'm here" I stood before Yamamoto's sushi shop.

"Good Morning, are you one of Takeshi's friends?" A man who was carrying a box of fish greeted me.

"Yes, I am; is Takeshi-kun out?" I asked.

"I'm a bit surprised myself, at this time, Takeshi should be already out doing some road work or helping me out on the boxes but he's still sleeping, I guess he had problems yesterday" Yamamoto's Dad told me.

"Is that so…" I looked down.

"By the way, what are you doing in this hour, what brings you out here...uhm..." Yamamoto's Dad wants me to tell my name.

"Danica~des; well since I won't be coming to school today because I'm not a student anymore, can I ask for a favor?" I asked.

"Oh and please don't tell Takeshi-kun that I'm here" I added.

"Hmmm?" Yamamoto's Dad wondered.

***Namimori Middle* (7:30 am) AUTHOR'S POV**

**

* * *

**

DING DING DONG DONG

Tsuna was looking at Yamamoto's seat.

"Juudaime" Gokudera called for Tsuna's attention.

"Ah, Gokudera" Tsuna responded.

"That Yamamoto isn't here yet" Gokudera said.

"Normally, he'd be at school by now" Tsuna thought.

*SLIDING DOOR*

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at who came in and to their relief, it was Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto" Tsuna stood up.

"What the hell were you doing?" Gokudera asked.

"I thought you were not coming to school today" Tsuna said.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I kinda slept in" Yamamoto explained.

"Everyone, please take your seats now, homeroom period has started" The teacher came in.

"Not too long ago, our transfer student, Ravino-san left for Italy; so this was on short notice but we have a new transfer student joining us today" The teacher announced.

"Speaking of Danica, I didn't see Danica-chan today" Tsuna thought.

"Come on in" The teacher asked the transfer student to come in.

"Hai.." A familiar voice was heard.

"That voice!" Tsuna stood up.

The transfer student entered.

"I knew it was Uni!" Tsuna gasped; Kyoko and Gokudera were surprised too.

"What is it Sawada, do you know her?" The teacher asked.

"Ah..yeah" Tsuna spoke in embarrassment.

"In any case, everybody, please give her a big welcome" The teacher said.

"I'm excited to be a part of this class" Uni bowed.

With Uni going to their school, Tsuna and the others were surprised but putting that issue aside, the bigger issue that's going to happen today is to be talked about.

**(10:30 am)**

**

* * *

**

"Yamamoto" Tsuna called for Yamamoto's attention.

"Tsuna" Yamamoto said.

"Uhm…about what happened yesterday" Tsuna starts to talk.

"I'm sorry about that…" Yamamoto looked down

"Ah! That's not it! Well…after seeing you yesterday, it started bothering me and Danica-chan" Tsuna said.

"Eh?" Yamamoto looks at Tsuna.

"Danica-chan was feeling really strange about you yesterday and as for me, I was always relying on you too much that I didn't realize that I was putting too much pressure on you" Tsuna continued.

"I'm sorry…"Tsuna apologized.

"Tsuna…sorry for making the both of you worried about me" Yamamoto apologized too.

"Are you an idiot!" Gokudera grasps Yamamoto's collar.

"Juudaime is even trying to cheer you up and you just beat yourself up more? If Danica was hearing this, she won't be happy too" Gokudera growled.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tries to stop Gokudera.

"I'm really sorry, Gokudera, Tsuna and wherever Danica-chan is too" Yamamoto looks down.

Tsuna couldn't help but look at Yamamoto worriedly.

***DISMISSAL***

**

* * *

**

In this raining day, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Bianchii will go to visit Chrome.

"I wonder where Danica-chan is?" Haru wondered.

"She didn't come to our house for breakfast today" Kyoko said.

"That girl must be off somewhere but I'm pretty sure she's safe" Bianchii smiled.

"Mhmm! She'll be alright!" I-pin marched.

On the other hand, Tsuna and the others were heading home.

"We have another chance but what are we supposed to do?" Tsuna wondered.

"First, we should analyse why he failed his test" Gokudera answered.

"If he failed by winning, he should have just lost right?" Ryohei suggested.

"If Danica was here, she'll probably say "That is so stupid!"" Gokudera said.

"Iya..I think it's just you Gokudera" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Asari Ugetsu said that this was a test of how we could embody the duty of a guardian" Gokudera stated.

"Yeah.." Tsuna nodded.

"The duty of the Rain Guardian is to become the blessed shower, the calming rain that settles conflict and washes everything away" Gokudera explained.

"Then how about cleaning up after the battle?" Ryohei suggested.

"Tch, if Danica was here, she'd ask if you were trying to be funny, turf top" Gokudera growled.

"Iya…that was just you Gokudera, why are you bringing up Danica-chan?" Tsuna thought.

"What was that! I'm dead serious! Ravino-san would not speak like that, octopus head!" Ryohei faces Gokudera.

"Gokudera-san, Onii-san, calm down" Tsuna tries to stop them from fighting.

"I'm sorry…" Yamamoto finally spoke.

"You're all doing your best to think of a way to help me and I, myself can't think of anything" Yamamoto frowned and kept walking.

"They're going to be fine, right?" Uni, who was behind them asked.

"While it's good that they're helping each other out…" Fon said.

"Yamamoto really dug himself into a hole?" Reborn added.

"Uncle Reborn, how about Danica-san, I haven't seen her and the others are worried where she is" Uni asked.

"She's doing some training on her own; how about you Colonello? What are you going to do with Yamamoto?" Reborn asked.

Colonello just remained silent.

***Yamamoto's Sushi Restaurant* (Danica's POV)**

**

* * *

**

"Danica-chan, Takeshi came home already, I'm already bringing him some food too" Yamamoto's Dad told me.

"Ah! Is that so! I'm not yet done with mine!" I pouted.

"EH! What the hell were you doing!" Yamamoto's Dad came up to me and looked at my hands.

"They're already trembling and tired, it's getting hard to move them right?" Yamamoto's Dad asked.

"Haha, it's alright! I can still move them! I have to do this for Takeshi-kun by the way, he really helped me a lot and he hasn't been himself lately so I want to at least cheer him up and thank him too" I said when I remembered that he defeated Genkishi.

"But…" Yamamoto's dad looked at me worriedly.

"How about you give Takeshi-kun's food so that he can have his break" I then pushed him out gently.

"Alright then, just be careful" Yamamoto's Dad then left me.

"I have to hurry and finish these up…." I then concentrated myself on what I was doing earlier.

***DOJO* (Author's POV)**

**

* * *

**

"Takeshi!" Yamamoto's Dad called.

"I brought you a little something, how about taking a break?" He entered the dojo.

"Oyaji" Yamamoto smiled.

"Takeshi, I just wanted to ask you if there's something bothering you? You've been practicing in the dojo these days" Yamamoto's dad asked.

"Ah! It's just that I have something I need to do" Yamamoto answered

"Alright…well I'm not going to interfere with something you decided upon yourself; but Takeshi…what's with the look on your face? That's not like you" Yamamoto's Dad poured him tea.

"Oyaji…I really don't know what to do; no matter how much I think, my mind's completely blank" Yamamoto looks down.

"When that happens Takeshi; it's not an issue of what you should do but an issue of what you want to do" Yamamoto's Dad gave his advice.

"Oyaji…" Yamamoto looks at his Dad.

"Ah, I guess it's time for me to go; your friend might be having trouble at the restaurant now, this is a busy time for the restaurant" Yamamoto's Dad stood up.

"My friend? You don't mean Danica?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, she's been here since this morning, ask the favor of helping out in the restaurant; she's been worried that you were not yourself lately so she's trying to do something right now; Takeshi, you have such loyal friends, how about calming yourself a little" Yamamoto's Dad then left.

"Thanks, Oyaji…" Yamamoto smiles and then reverts back to being worried.

***Namimori Shrine* (8 pm) Author's POV**

**

* * *

**

It was still raining and it is the time of the test.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, are you ready?" Asari Ugetsu appears.

"Yeah" Yamamoto then opens his box weapon.

"Tough it out now, Yamamoto!" Gokudera shouted.

"This time, you must inherit his power!" Ryohei cheered.

"Danica-chan's not here too….Yamamoto, do you best" Tsuna uttered.

Yamamoto charges to attack Asari Ugetsu, they've exchanged attacks just like yesterday.

"In that case…Kuzuryu Kawakazure!" Asari Ugetsu unleashes his same attack yesterday.

Having anticipated this attack, Yamamoto already knows how to counter this attack, so he charges without hesitation.

"Everybody…I'm here…" A series of panting was heard by Tsuna and the others.

"Danica-san, you're here!" Tsuna gasped.

"I'm sorry; I was late, what's happening?" Danica asked.

"It's just the same as yesterday…" Tsuna looked back at Yamamoto.

"This time, I'll get him..." Yamamoto said.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

"When that happens Takeshi; it's not an issue of what you should do but an issue of what you want to do" Yamamoto's Dad gave his advice.

"Yeah, she's been here since this morning, ask the favor of helping out in the restaurant; she's been worried that you were not yourself lately so she's trying to do something right now; Takeshi, you have such loyal friends, how about calming yourself a little" Yamamoto's Dad then left.

"If that look on your face is because you're putting yourself too hard, then I want you to stop" Tsuna said.

***Flashback End***

**

* * *

**

**(Danica's POV)**

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto stops his attack.

"He stopped" Gokudera said.

"What's wrong, Yamamoto?" Ryohei asked.

I looked up at Yamamoto and he puts down his sword.

"That will do-gosaru" Asari Ugetsu stated.

"You…you gave me these openings on purpose?" Yamamoto asked.

Asari Ugetsu nodded.

"I guess that's right…a great swordsman like you wouldn't keep using an attack that leaves your back open" Yamamoto observed.

"The techniques I've used upon you were all developed on the spot as I was fighting you-gosaru" Asari Ugetsu revealed.

"EH! Is that humanly possible!" I gasped.

"Well, he's not human right now…" Reborn told me.

"But he just thought of those amazing techniques on the spot" Gokudera said.

"That's one crazy fighting instinct" Ryohei added.

"Why? Was I not worthy of your true strength?" Yamamoto asked.

"That's not it-gosaru, I was just testing you if you would strike a defenceless person-gosaru…after all, I never said that we would be fighting-gozaru" Asari Ugetsu explained.

"I thought so…" I said.

"So that's why you looked so confused" Yamamoto realized.

"I was attempting to show you my weapon but then the events took an unexpected turn and at that time, you were focused in cutting down an enemy and you were also prepared to betray your heart and deal a final blow…now what would that accomplish-gosaru?" Asari Ugetsu said.

"If you, the Rain Guardian, were to run dry then the bond which ties your friends would become brittle and crumble-gozaru" Asari Ugetsu added.

"I see…that's why I failed." Yamamoto realized.

"But I truly enjoyed our exchanged today; I could feel your honest feelings-gozaru" Asari Ugetsu smiled.

"Me too, I had a lot of fun experiencing how strong you were every time we crossed swords" Yamamoto agreed.

"Oh..We get along really well" They both laughed.

"They're being friendly right now…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"It's good that Takeshi-kun's back to normal" I smiled.

The rain has stopped.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I now deem you worthy of my inheritance; I can entrust to you with the position of the Guardian of the Rain Ring-gozaru" Asari Ugetsu stated.

"And I was surprised to learn that you have already mastered the art of wielding four swords-gozaru; and now I offer you my power to aid you in guarding Vongola Juudaime" Asari Ugetsu turns into Rain Flames.

"Bring out your Vongola Box, Yamamoto" Reborn ordered.

"Ah…okay" Yamamoto brings out his Vongola Box and Rain flames from Asari Ugetsu's flames went inside thus making the box glow to a blue light.

"It should serve you well when the situation is dire" After that, he disappeared.

"Yamamoto, that's great!" Tsuna called.

"Congrats!" I smiled

"You did it, Yamamoto!" Ryohei said.

"Man, don't make us worry" Gokudera scoffed.

"Yeah…Colonello, sorry about all the trouble I caused" Yamamoto looks at Colonello.

"You did well, good job, kora!" Colonello congratulated him.

"You understand now, right? The inheritance of the Guardians isn't focused on brute strength; each element has its own method of testing, so there's no point in getting worked up beforehand" Reborn explained.

"Say, I have a favor to ask" Yamamoto asked.

"Hmm? What is it?" Everyone looked at Yamamoto.

"Can we huddle up? It just doesn't feel right otherwise" Yamamoto chirped.

"Yeah! That would be nice" I agreed.

We then huddled up together like yesterday.

"Let's do this!" Ryohei pumps up.

"VONGOLA FIGHT!" Yamamoto signalled.

"OH!" Everyone shouted.

***At the Namimori Shrine Roof* (Author's POV)**

**

* * *

**

Asari Ugetsu was sitting on top while observing the group celebrating.

"Seriously, I can't believe you gave him a second chance, you're always a softie, huh" G commented.

"Indeed so-gozaru" Asari Ugetsu giggled.

"What's so funny?" G asked.

"Iye, I was just remembering the past-gozaru, they greatly resemble us" Asari Ugetsu opened his pocket watch.

"You got that right…" Yue appears.

"If it isn't Luce, now who let the dog out?" G said.

"What did you say, G!" Yue growled.

"Ahahaha, it's nice to see you again Yue." Asari Ugetsu smiled.

"Hmph, been a long time" Yue sighed.

***Danica's POV***

**

* * *

**

"Danica-san, what is that you're carrying?" Tsuna asked me.

"Ah! I almost forgot! I've been learning from Takeshi's Dad to make these!" I then brought out a box of sushi.

"Wow! They look good" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto talked to each other.

"Onii-san hasn't tasted how she cooks right?" Tsuna asked.

"I bet he hasn't" Gokudera whispered.

"Ma~Ma, Oyaji told me that Danica-chan has been working on those since this morning, I bet it would taste good" Yamamoto chirped.

"Dig in!" I smiled.

"Ittadakimasu!" Everyone ate one sushi.

Tsuna's face was turning pale….

Gokudera's face was turning purple….

"This is delicious!" Ryohei shouted.

"You said it!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Ne~Ne! How was it, Hayato-kun? Tsuna-kun?" I smiled.

"T-ta-tasty!" Tsuna gulped.

"Yeah…." Gokudera collapsed.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna panicked

"Hayato-kun?" I gasped.

"It must be so good that he fainted, right Danica?" Yamamoto grinned as he ate another one.

"Haha, is that so!" I smiled.

"Let's celebrate!" Ryohei shouted.

"OH!" Everyone laughed.

***Meanwhile at Yamamoto's Sushi Restaurant***

**

* * *

**

"That girl really has an interesting hand in cooking these kind of sushi" Yamamoto's Dad sweat dropped as he looked at every sushi Danica made.

"That was close, it's good that I replaced the sushi box…oh these two look good" Yamamoto's Dad saw two fine sushi and tasted it.

"Wait a minute…these are the sushi I made! This is bad; two sushis made by that girl have infiltrated my sushi box!" Yamamoto's Dad gasped.

* * *

"It seems like Danica has a long way to go before cooking edible food" Reborn said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **YOSH! The longest chapter so far! Isn't it special! ^o^ But besides that I have new artworks at my deviant! Not much Hibari here? Don't worry! He'll be in the next chapter!

But please **REVIEW** first! Be a part of my inspiration to make this fiction a lot more interesting!

**REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED AS MY INSPIRATION!**

**I LOVE YOU MY READERS, AS ALWAYS! ^o^**


	33. A Lightning Attraction

**Author's Note:** Alright, really, this is a really special chapter because it would feature a romantic development with the characters, and also I forgot to make a ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY Chapter for this, so I'd do it with this one.

So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much I have enjoyed typing it ^O^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII- A Lightning Attraction**

After Yamamoto's victory party, I slept in the Sawada Residence, it was pretty lively since the last time I came here, Nana-san was so kind to let me sleep in their house for one night thought I didn't get enough sleep simply because I kept staring at the moon that night.

"Ite...Ite..." I flinched in pain when my hands felt swollen and were trembling.

"I must have overworked my hands and got them wet at the rain, I should bandage this quickly and get some sleep" It was already 2 in the morning and I was still awake, looking at the distant moon that was calming my very spirit which led me to my sleep.

***MORNING***

"WAKE UP, DANICA!" A sudden kick to my head was the cause of my awake in the morning and I still wanted to sleep.

"What is it, Reborn? I didn't enough sleep so please bear with me" I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"We're going to the amusement park today" Reborn told me.

"EH! LET'S GO!" Suddenly, I was filled with lots of energy.

"I've never been to an amusement park" My eyes shine in stars.

"But we're not there to have fun Danica-san, it's for Lambo's test" Tsuna came in to look for Reborn and overheard our conversation.

"Well, we can have fun after the test, well, I don't really have some clothes left except for my uniform" I sighed.

"Hmph, then what are those?" Reborn smirked as he pointed my behind.

"Those are…." I was surprised to see what was lying on the bed.

"I found them in Hibari's house, those were still in the bags" Reborn said.

"Reborn! Since when did you sneak into Hibari's house!" Tsuna panicked.

"Those clothes are from that time…" I fell into a state of memory.

**

* * *

*FLASHBACK***

"Kyo-kun!" I turned around to face Hibari.

"What's with the bags?" I asked.

"Hmph" Hibari forcefully gave the bags to me and went inside.

"Oi! Oi!" I followed him inside.

And then he stopped.

"Your shoes, they're dirty" He said.

I tried to remove my shoes using my feet because my hands were occupied with the bags; it wasn't long till I lost balance and dropped the bags.

I was surprised to see the contents of the bags when they fell to the floor.

"Clothes?" I uttered.

"Herbivore, don't you remember, you left Japan not too long ago" Hibari said.

"My things are at Italy!" I gasped.

So that's why he left a while ago, he bought me clothes.

With the thought of Hibari buying clothes for a girl intrigued me, so I checked what Hibari bought.

"You have good taste in women's clothes!" I gasped while I took out the garments from the 3 bags.

***FLASHBACK END*

* * *

**

Hibari bought me clothes because he knows that my things have been flown to Italy.

He does have consideration for others…

**

* * *

*FLASHBACK***

"What could be in the last bag?" I wondered.

"Your undergarments" He answered.

"WHAT!" I blushed and quickly looked at the contents of the bag.

Hopefully, Hibari wasn't one of those men who'll buy teasing lingerie for women.

It was just simple undergarments and a bra in a size of... O_O HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW MY BRA SIZE!

"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY SIZE, YOU PERVERT!" I blushed madly.

"ARGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS KYO-KUN!" I shouted.

The door opens and Hibari pops his head out.

"Shouldn't you have shouted, "I'll pay for this" baka-herbivore" Hibari returns to his room.

"ARGH! Kyo-kun no baka!" I fixed the clothes back to the bag and went into my room.

***FLASHBACK END* (Flashbacks are from CHAPTER 19: Sakura Blossoms)

* * *

**

As I thought, I'm still mad about that bastard. T_T

***WALKING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK***

"Danica-san, you look really cute in your outfit today" Uni told me.

"Yeah, it looks good on you" Tsuna agreed.

"Thanks, guys; even though I don't want to admit it, I really like it too" I smiled as I wore what that Sadistic Ego Maniac Head Of The Discipline Committee Head bought for me.

It was really comfortable to wear; it was a white sleeveless long shirt with a single black stripe in the middle and I wore a black short underneath and white sandals that is tied over the ankles but I needed to wear gloves today even in this sunny weather.

"I've been meaning to ask Danica-san, why are you wearing gloves?" Uni asked.

"Ahh, I just felt like it! Ahaha, don't worry about it!" I smiled though my hands really do hurt from exhaustion and strain.

"Seriously, Hibari must have a lot of money to buy this" I sighed.

"He must really care for you Danica-san" Uni smiled.

"Heh, I bet it was all part of his evil plan or something" I sneered.

"Danica-san, you always called Hibari-san, Kyo-kun; why for the sudden change of honorifics?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh? I don't really care what I call him, just HIBARI is fine" I pouted.

"NEH~NEH! Are we there yet?" Lambo and I-pin came to Tsuna.

"We're almost there Lambo and I-pin-chan" Tsuna said.

"YEY!" They both cheered.

"The amusement park, huh? How exciting!" I anticipated with energy.

**

* * *

*AMUSEMENT PARK***

"I've been wondering, why is Lambo's test in the amusement park?" Tsuna asked.

"Lampo told us to come here so we can't complain about it" Reborn answered.

"Maybe it's because he's a kid, Lampo, I mean?" I suggested.

"That may be true…" Tsuna agreed.

"I CAN'T WAIT! SPINNING TEACUPS! ROLLER COASTERS! I'M GONNA RIDE THEM ALL!" Lambo waved his hands to the air and I-pin did the same.

"YEAH! YEAH! I want to ride those too!" I shined in excitement.

"I-pin wants to ride the Ferris Wheel!" I-pin requested.

"OH! I MUST TRY THAT TOO! I'll join you I-pin!" I grinned in happiness.

"I-pin, Xie-Xie" I-pin smiled.

"Lambo thinks we're just going to play and even Danica-san got absorbed in his pace" Tsuna stated.

"It's probably better than getting overwhelmed by anxiety and nerves" Uni said.

"I'm the one who's probably anxious, I hope that he can pass the test" Tsuna wished.

"Oh, Lambo will pass Tsuna-kun, don't worry!" I told him while looking at the map of the park. Tsuna just sweat dropped.

"JUUDAIME!" A calling no one else in the world would forget.

"Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun!" I smiled

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Gokudera approached Tsuna.

"Oh, Little Hibari and Colonello came too" I smiled.

"Everybody's here, let's go" Reborn commanded.

"You look cute, Danica-chan" Yamamoto told me.

"Thanks Takeshi-kun, it's my first time to be here, so I want to have some fun" I smiled.

"This isn't a time to have some fun, stupid woman" Gokudera was avoiding looking at me.

"I knew of that, dynamite boy" I pouted.

"So, what is his inheritance test going to be?" Yamamoto asked.

"This one" Reborn showed us a piece of paper.

"Stamp Rally? What is this?" Gokudera read in fine print.

"He has to ride certain attractions and collect stamps" Tsuna explained.

"And once he reaches the castle where Lampo is, he passes" Reborn added.

"That's it?" Gokudera thought.

"It seems really simple" Yamamoto said.

"Lampo came up with it, so it should do" Reborn explained.

"This is going to be fun!" I smiled.

"Let's go" Reborn led the way.

**

* * *

*FIRST ATTRACTION: SPINNING TEACUPS***

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS RULES" Lambo laughed as he turns the teacups faster whereas I was getting excited and Tsuna…just looking at Lambo having fun.

"It's more fun when you spin like crazy!" Lambo spun the wheel.

"GO! LAMBO! GO!" I cheered.

"Stop it…" Tsuna worriedly said but Lambo just spun it harder.

"YEAH!" I shouted while raising my hands into the air.

"You're overdoing it" Tsuna said and then the teacup spun faster and faster that Lambo was not on the wheel anymore.

"What's happening?" The teacup was out of control.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The three of us shouted.

"LAMBO!" I-pin shouted.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera too

"Tsuna! Danica!" Yamamoto called.

.And then after a moment of time, the spinning ceased; we came out from the teacup with our head still feeling the swirling and the spinning.

"Whoa…my head hurts" I was wobbling.

"Me too…" Tsuna agreed.

"JUUDAIME! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF! JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shakes Tsuna.

"Are you okay, sir, miss?" The operator came to us.

"Yes, thank you" I said.

"Please…" Tsuna showed the Stamp Rally paper.

"Ahh, okay..stamped!" The operator stamped the first mark.

"Finally got one down!" Tsuna cheered and fell.

"Hah, you said it…" I fell down too, along with Lambo.

"TSUNA! DANICA! LAMBO" Gokudera, Yamamoto and I-pin gasped.

**

* * *

*SECOND ATTRACTION: GO-KARTS***

"I think I'll leave this to the boys" I told Uni.

"Is it okay, Danica-san?" Uni asked.

"Ahaha, yeah, even though I want to, I can't…ahh…no…I'm just not in the mood for driving!" I laughed as I tried to hide the fact that my hands are really aching right now.

"Okay" Uni looked at me worriedly.

"Maybe I should get some refreshments, I'll be back!" I waved and left.

"That was stupid of me but I don't want to worry them for just this simple strain, it's not that bad" I looked at my gloves as I was walking.

"Wow, I really do want to ride that!" I looked up at the Ferris Wheel and then suddenly I felt someone was watching me.

"Huh?" I saw a strange afro-looking hair amidst the bushes.

"Something about that hair is quite familiar, ah must be a bird's nest or something, Uni and the others must be parched" I then ran to a store.

"I hope they didn't get tired of waiting" I ran back to the go kart field carrying refreshments and then I saw wild lightning bolts in the area.

"What's happening?" I ran to Uni and the others.

"This is not good, kora~" Colonello said.

"Lambo's being electrified?" I gasped and then a stray lightning bolt hits a branch and came crashing to us.

*BANG!*

"You guys okay?" Reborn asked.

"Thanks Reborn" I sighed of relief.

"Thank you, Reborn-ojisan" Uni said.

"We need to stop him soon" Fon suggested.

Fortunately, Yamamoto was able to remove Lambo from his Go-Kart.

"Are you okay?" Uni asked while Lambo was resting on her lap.

"Verde?" Tsuna gasped.

"Yeah, no doubt about it" Reborn stated.

"That bastard's playing us for fools" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Which means that Verde's going to keep on interfering?" Tsuna was taken back.

"Probably, just think of his meddling as part of the test" Reborn said.

"That's kinda scary than fun" I thought.

"No way!" Tsuna gasped.

"Well, we've already got the second stamp, so we only need one more, we can just finish this off" Yamamoto chirped.

"That's right, Juudaime!" Gokudera elbows Yamamoto back.

Gokudera and his jealousy over Yamamoto being like the right hand man, it never fails to amuse me.

"Hang in there Lambo" Tsuna said.

"Here, have some juice Lambo and then we'll ride another ride" I smiled.

"AH! I CAN STILL PLAY!" Lambo suddenly came with his two feet and shouted.

"Very energetic, Lambo-kun" I laughed.

"You mean, he's really tough" Tsuna sweat dropped.

**

* * *

*THIRD ATTRACTION: GALAXY CRUISE***

"This feels dangerous…" Tsuna worriedly said.

"Lambo-san loves this kind of stuff!" Lambo cheered.

"Hurry up! Let's go inside Tsuna!" Lambo rushes inside.

"Yeah! Come on Tsuna!" I followed after.

"They're really here just for the fun…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

We rode inside the boats and I sat beside Uni, having I-pin on my lap.

"ROBOTS! ROBOTS!" Lambo leans to the edge of the boat.

"Lambo! No leaning out!" I-pin warned him.

"Be careful, Lambo! You might fall and get wet" I added.

"Well, these attractions tend to be all the same, I don't feel anything dangerous" Tsuna said.

"They should have gone with aliens rather than robots" Gokudera complained.

"Aliens scare people out but I guess someone must be in love with them…." I smirked.

"What?" Gokudera growled.

"Ma~Ma, Robots and Aliens are nice too" Yamamoto smiled.

"ALIENS ARE NOT! Aliens may rule over the world one day" Gokudera explained.

"GAHH! Tsuna! Look! Robots!" Lambo pointed.

"Yeah, I see them" Tsuna said.

"Wow" I clapped.

*CLANK*

"Eh? Did they just move?" I gasped.

"ROO! ROOO! ROOOO!" The robots begin to walk towards our boat.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and we ran out of the attraction.

"Tsuna! Don't forget about the stamp!" I shouted as I carried I-pin.

"Alright!" Tsuna went back to stamp the paper.

"Tsuna, look out!" I shouted as a robot appeared before them.

"FLAME ARROW!" Gokudera shoots the Robot.

*BOOM*

"Juudaime! Hurry to the castle!" Gokudera told Tsuna.

"Okay!" Tsuna runs with Lambo.

"I won't let you pass!" Gokudera awaits the enemies going out of the attraction.

"Heh, don't think I'm going let you have the fun, cause robots might take over the world someday" I stood beside Gokudera with my Sai out.

Gokudera shoots and I double-slashed, defeating the robot trying to pass.

*BOOM*

"Ah! Another one's charging!" I gasped.

"HMPH!" Yamamoto jumps and slashes the robot in two.

*BOOM* *BOOM*

"I'll give the both of you a hand, Danica, Gokudera" Yamamoto said.

"I can handle this myself and also….aliens are the ones who will take over the world" Gokudera scowled.

And then another robot came out and jumped over to Gokudera.

*BANG* *BOOM*

"Stop talking and take them out, kora~" Colonello ordered.

"We can't allow any more interference in this inheritance test" Fon and I-pin begins to attack the robots.

"Come on! Give your best shot, Robots!" I dashed from one to the other, hitting every robot in my way, and then this happens.

"Ahh…." My hands can't take the pressure anymore that I dropped my Sai.

"GAH!" A robot pushes me to the side and it prepares to attack me.

"DANICA!" Gokudera rushes in front of me and prepares to fire.

*BOOM!*

"The explosion came from the castle!" I gasped.

"Hayato-kun! The robots stopped moving!" I pointed.

"You're right, then let's hurry to Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"Alright…huh?" Gokudera held my arms and brought me back up.

"What the hell were you thinking? Trying to fight with your hands all strained, you even got the dress you looked cute on, dirtied" Gokudera shouted.

"Eh…." I was surprised to hear Gokudera complimenting me.

'Anyway, let's hurry!" Gokudera yanks my arm and ran.

"Even though it's not really good to run with someone with one's arm, you're worried about my hands…Thanks Hayato-kun" I said.

"Shu-Shut up" Gokudera exclaimed

"Ahaha" I chuckled.

When we arrived at the scene, there were rubbles of stone and parts of metal, trapping Verde in this case.

"Looks like you were up to your usual tricks, but I guess I should thank you" Reborn approached Verde.

"What?" Verde didn't quite understand.

"Since you fulfilled your duty as a tutor" Reborn smirked.

Verde just gave off a face of embarrassment and lost.

"Juudaime! How did the inheritance go?" Gokudera calls for Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun! Lambo-kun! Are you okay?" I added.

"Yes, we're alright! The inheritance went well too" Tsuna responded as looked at the window.

"You did it, Juudaime!" Gokudera pumps up.

"That's great Lambo!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Congratulations!" I cheered.

*BOOOOM*

"Juu-Juudaime?" Gokudera gasped.

"Did Lambo just throw a bomb?" I face palmed.

"JUUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Gokudera panics.

"That was some crazy stuff" Yamamoto chirped.

"Oi, should we go check on them" I suggested.

"That's alright, Tsuna will come down sooner or later" Reborn told us.

"Everyone…." At the bottom, Tsuna emerges with Lambo on his arms…charred.

"Tsuna-kun?" I sweat dropped.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera rushes to Tsuna and begins his usual shaking that makes it worse for Tsuna.

"Haha, some things just never change" I chuckled.

**

* * *

*Amusement Park Entrance***

"This was a fun day, should we go home now?" I suggested.

"I'm so tired from Lambo's test" Tsuna sighed.

"Yeah, even Lambo too" Uni smiled as she carried the sleeping Lambo on her arms.

"But I wanted to ride the Ferris wheel" I-pin muttered.

Nobody heard it but I did.

"I-pin, I promised that I'll join you right?" I whispered and winked at I-pin.

"Hey, guys! I-pin told me, she kinda dropped something so I guess you guys go on ahead, we'll be back!" In a flash, me and I-pin disappeared from their sights.

"Eh? What just happened?" Tsuna wondered.

"Let them be, they'll be safe" Reborn smirks as he saw someone in the bushes.

"Are you sure, Reborn-san? Danica's dress is messed up" Gokudera said.

"Don't worry, let's all go home now" Reborn started walking.

**

* * *

*The Last Attraction: Ferris Wheel***

"Whoa, the line sure is long!" I gasped.

"Onee-chan, it's alright, I-pin will just not ride it" I-pin looked down.

"Iye…we shall wait, I know you really want to ride it, I can wait even for you" I picked up I-pin and smiled.

"AHH! Xie-Xie" I-pin smiled wider.

We waited as we watched the Ferris Wheel turn, the lines getting shorter, the couples clinging to each other, the sun near to set and a couple squeezed in the line in front of us….

"Eh? Uhm excuse me, you two should wait to the back of the line" I poked the couple.

"What's your problem? We were here first!" A woman who was smoking told us.

"Yeah, if my honey says we were here first then we were here first!" The man who's very bulky talked.

"Hey, I know you!" The woman pointed at me.

"You're that bitch from last time!" The woman shouted. _(SORRY FOR THE WORD)_

"The Momokyokai Gang!" I gasped.

*NEXT PLEASE* The operator announced.

"Yes! We're next!" I raised my hand.

"Honey, this girl really put me into distress, how about you remove her from the line?" The woman caressed his bulky lover.

"Don't touch us!" I-pin kicked the man but…it was of no effect.

"I-pin! Watch out!" The man then tries to flick I-pin to the side.

"I caught you!" I then braced for the attack, closing my eyes and protecting I-pin.

"OW!" I heard a cry.

"What happened?" I looked up and saw a familiar figure in front of my eyes.

"Hibari…Kyoya…." I uttered as I saw the man flew to the sides instead and also with the woman running away from the threat.

"But how did…" I then noticed Kusakabe amongst the crowd.

"So he's the strange hair which I thought was a bird's nest earlier" I smiled.

"Hurry up and get on" Hibari enters the Ferris Wheel Cart.

"Yey!" I-pin went inside too.

"I-pin, wait!" I ran inside too.

**

* * *

*INSIDE THE FERRIS WHEEL***

"Wow, I never thought we'd be able to ride the Ferris Wheel at night, huh?" I helped I-pin to look from the glass.

"So beautiful! Wow, balloons!" I-pin smiled.

Hibari on the other side was just looking down at the window and keeping quiet.

"Ano~ne, I really appreciate you saving us a while ago" I spoke.

"Betsuni~ I just didn't like those herbivores who disrupts the peace of Namimori" Hibari said.

"Hmph, I'm just saying" I pouted.

Silence again surrounds the atmosphere and I-pin just being amazed by the lights down at the amusement park.

"That dress…." Finally, someone spoke but it was Hibari.

"I just wore it because I don't have anything left, and it even got dirtied" I said.

"Looks more magnificent by the moonlight" Hibari spoke in time as we reached the top where the moon shone brightest.

"Eh…" I felt my cheeks turn red…thank god that it was dark.

*THANK YOU FOR RIDING* The operator opened the cart.

Hibari went out first and then I-pin, I too stood up and held the railing to go down.

"I-pin, please wait—ahh" My hands failed to support me to go down.

"Be careful herbivore that dress cost a lot" Hibari caught me when I fell.

"Thanks" I stood up.

What was that! He thought of the dress and not me?

"Eh? Where's I-pin?" I asked.

"I've got to find her…" Hibari then places his jacket over me.

"Wear that…you look dirty" Hibari then runs to look for I-pin.

"Hah, so Hibari to thin about the dress" I started walking to look for I-pin.

"I-pin! Where are you?" I shouted.

"Onee-chan!" I heard I-pin's voice; I turned around and saw I-pin by the balloon stand.

"I-pin! I was so worried about you, here" I bought a balloon and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry…" I-pin looked down.

"It's alright, look now, you have a balloon" I smiled.

"Ah…Xie Xie" I-pin smiled too.

"Hey, look, someone's wearing our school jacket" I heard a voice from behind and turned to see who it was.

"Wow, she looks pretty; who among the students left you here all alone" A boy grinned.

"Do you like to come with us?" Another boy yanked my arm.

"Let go of me!" I then clenched my fist to hit him but my hands failed me again.

"Heh, no use fighting back…" The boy smirked.

"Let go of Onee-chan!" I-pin shouted.

"What's this? Something's a bit different with this jacket, you guys" The boy pointed out to the others.

"This is…the discipline committee….head…" The boys started to look purple and pale.

"RUN AWAY! That's Hibari Kyoya's girl!" The boys were now out of sight.

"Wow, just by seeing his jacket, they all ran…but what do you mean by his GIRL!" I clenched my fist and fired up.

"Onee-chan…do you like Hibari-san?" I-pin asked.

"Eh? How about I-pin? I heard that you always set your Pinzu Time Bomb when you see Hibari" I smiled.

"He looks just like master! But that's it, how about you? Do you like him?" I-pin asked again.

"Uhm..ehh? Like hell I'd like that bastard, thought now I know why he lent me this jacket" I smiled warmly while holding Hibari's jacket.

"Hehe" I-pin chuckled and ran through me.

"I-pin!" I saw I-pin running towards…none other than Hibari Kyoya.

**

* * *

*Sawada residence***

"So, thanks for bringing us back home" I told Hibari by the gate.

"Hmph" Hibari didn't answer.

"I-pin will go inside now" I-pin then left us.

"Then I shall take my leave then…" I turned around and began walking but Hibari stops me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My jacket" Hibari spoke.

"Here…" I handed it to him

"Happy? Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get some sleep now" I walked again.

"Thanks…Kyo-kun" I said.

"The dress really does look pretty by the moonlight" Hibari then leaves.

"Eh?" I turned around and Hibari was gone and my face was left all red.

**

* * *

*FLASHBACK***

"Onee-chan…do you like Hibari-san?" I-pin asked.

***FLASHBACK END***

Like hell I'm attracted to him but I wouldn't say that I don't like him…and I also think of him only as a friend…

Do I like him more than a friend? IYA IYA! What am I thinking!

Never is it going to happen that he and I will spark an attraction.

Never! O_O

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE- **I just had my haircut today and my hair got cut by maybe 3 inches or so! WHOA! It's already like the same hair length of Danica Ravino! Coincidence much! Oh well, I have my University Orientation tomorrow, so I'll be meeting my college classmates!

ALRIGHT! Did you guys enjoy this chapter! I did! The next chapter will be just as exciting as this one.

**Reviews are always accepted and taken as my heartfelt inspirations!**

I LOVE YOU MY READERS AS ALWAYS! ^O^


	34. Storming Feelings

**Author's Note: **College has started in my life now! And I had just finished a week of it! What can I say about it? Hmm, it's fun and tiring combined! HAHA! But still I have the time to bring this chapter to you guys! SO ENJOY!

Thanks to all the reviews, alerts and favorites! You are all so precious to me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also its characters.

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x OC

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXXIV-Storming Feelings**

_"So, thanks for bringing us back home" I told Hibari by the gate._

_"Hmph" Hibari didn't answer._

_"I-pin will go inside now" I-pin then left us._

_"Then I shall take my leave then…" I turned around and began walking but Hibari stops me._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"My jacket" Hibari spoke._

_"Here…" I handed it to him_

_"Happy? Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get some sleep now" I walked again._

_"Thanks…Kyo-kun" I said._

_"The dress really does look pretty by the moonlight" Hibari then leaves._

_"Eh?" I turned around and Hibari was gone and my face was left all red.

* * *

_

*BOOM* BOOM* *BOOM*

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream inside Tsuna's house.

"Oh no…I-pin might have just released all of her heart's content at Tsuna's room" I sighed.

"How was your day?" My ring lit and out came Yue.

"It was fun, I never thought that I've got many good friends" I smiled.

"Yeah, and one just got blown away, I think" Yue pointed at Tsuna's room.

"He's fine, he's a great boss to his family" I said.

"Well, you are one too" Yue told me.

"Ahaha, I don't even plan to be a boss but I want to protect my family" I looked at the moon.

"Do you know that the very sad thing about the moon is, without the stars, it's all alone in that dark sky, it's not a happy place to be" Yue looked at the moon too.

"And yet it still shines" I added.

"Now then, I should take my leave, your friend might be coughing up smoke now" Yue disappears.

"I wonder what my test will be like" I asked myself as I entered Tsuna's home.

* * *

***The Next Day at Namimori Middle***

"Back at school means….back at Reborn's training" I trembled.

"It's good that you know" Reborn kicks me at the head.

"Ow! Why do you always greet like that?" I shouted.

"Hmph, your training for today will be sparring" Reborn told me.

"Sparring? Who's my sparring partner?" I asked.

The door opens and revealed a blond man who I immediately recognized.

"Dino-kun!" I gasped

"Haha, I thought Reborn called me to train Kyoya but it's good to have a sane student for once" Dino laughed and then tripped.

"Eh?" I sweat dropped as I looked at Dino who was lying on the ground.

"Boss! You should have waited for me!" And then Romario came after.

"Too late, Romario; he already fell" I sighed.

"Ma~ma, shall we start to spar?" Dino stood up and prepared his whip.

"Hai, Dino-sensei" I answered back and took out my Sai.

*SLASH* *CLASH* *WHIP* *WHIP*

Fighting with Dino was a very learning experience; I get to practice my effectiveness in battle and my movements in attacking and dodging.

"That's it for today" Dino wiped his sweat from his head.

"No wonder that Herbivore got so strong" I laughed.

"Haha! Calling Kyoya, herbivore might be a bad idea" Dino tapped my shoulder and grinned.

"Boss, we have to go! A meeting with a mafia family has been called today, it requires your presence" Romario announced.

"Ah, my Father's friend's family huh?" Dino sighed.

"Are they asking for financial help?" I asked.

"Nope, they're quite a rich family in Italy and well the boss of that family is my father's close friend; maybe a joint-asset for business, I guess" Dino thought.

"Boss, we should go now" Romario told Dino.

"Alright, see you sometime Danica-chan" Dino waved goodbye.

"Dino-kun! You can call me Da-chan, I like it that way" I smiled.

"Ahaha! I was thinking of calling you Da-chan too! Then, see you sometime, Da-chan" With that Dino left with Romario.

"Whew! Good thing, I didn't attack much cause my hands are still sore, maybe this would heal up tomorrow, better not strain them any longer" I sighed.

* * *

***DING*DONG*DING*DONG***

"I guess, it's already lunch time" I told myself.

"Danica-san!" Tsuna called for me.

"Tsuna-kun! Everyone!" I smiled.

"So you were training again?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, I was" I answered.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Kyoko asked me.

"I brought you your lunch" Uni told me.

"Thanks guys" I smiled.

"So about the other matter, has the next first generation guardian appeared yet?" Ryohei asked.

"It hasn't" Tsuna shook his head.

"I really hate waiting! How about you, octopus head?" Ryohei asked Gokudera.

"Yeah, but there's no point in getting worked up about it; just focus on what you can do in preparation in what may come" Gokudera answered….calmly.

"That's some smart advice, Gokudera" Yamamoto told Gokudera.

That's surprising? I think I would have clearly expected this to happen.

* * *

"_Don't call me octopus head, turf top! I'm getting really impatient too, that dumb cow and the baseball nut are already finish with theirs, so I'm pissed off why I, Juudaime's right hand man wasn't first to have the inheritance test!" Gokudera growled.

* * *

_

I was expecting that reaction…

"Hmmm?" I approached Gokudera and placed my hand to his forehead.

"Is something wrong?" Gokudera asked….politely.

'Eh? Uhm, I was checking if you had a fever, but thank god that you were fine" I laughed.

That's another surprise! I would expect that he'd say something like, "What are you doing, stupid woman!" and "Why are you touching me?" and rude things like that…but to say so politely…what happened to Gokudera?

"GOON! HIYAHHHHHH!" Skull was falling towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna, look out!" I shouted.

In a quick movement, Gokudera caught Skull and saved Tsuna.

"Eh Skull? What were you doing?" Tsuna gasped.

"You must be Reborn-kun's friend" Kyoko smiled.

"I'm not his friend!" Skull denied.

"I really hate that guy!" Skull then ran away from us.

"What was that about? Ah, Gokudera-kun, thanks; if it weren't for you, I would have been hit by Skull" Tsuna thanked Gokudera.

"It was nothing, I'm glad that you weren't hurt" Gokudera bowed his head a little.

Not what I expected! What the hell happened to Gokudera?

* * *

"_You bastard! How dare you try to hurt Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted._

"_No, no, Juudaime! I'm really honoured to be your right hand man! I will always protect you!" Gokudera repeatedly bowed.

* * *

_

Now that was a reasonable response from Gokudera and his Juudaime complex of his.

"Shall we eat now?" I asked.

"Okay" Tsuna nodded.

"Tsuna-kun, I'll borrow Hayato-kun for a minute" I took Gokudera by the hand and went to the corner of the roof top.

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused.

"What's the problem?" Gokudera asked.

"Did you eat Bianchii's cooking this morning? Did someone hit you at your head? Is your smoking getting to you? What happened to you? You're like a different person now" I clenched his shirt by the arms.

"I'm alright, I just thought that it would be better this way" Gokudera slowly removed my hands from his arms.

"Alright…" I said.

"Let's go back now" Gokudera said.

As we walked back to the others, I thought to myself….

"I kinda like the old Gokudera than the one right now…"

* * *

***Dismissal* *Walking Back Home***

"Nothing happened at school today" Yamamoto stated.

"I'm going to go shopping with Uni, then" Kyoko told us as we stopped at the intersection.

"Danica-san, would you like to come with us?" Uni asked.

"I would like too, but I have to get my things at Tsuna's place" I said.

"Is that so, then Tsuna-san, please tell your mother that I'll be home before dinner" Uni told Tsuna.

"Yeah, sure" Tsuna nodded.

"Then I'll be going too, let me know if something comes up" Yamamoto waved goodbye.

"Sure, then we'll be off" Tsuna and the other parted ways.

"So you'll be sleeping in Hibari's house?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda worried about my tree" I said.

"Your tree?" Tsuna asked.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera puts me and Tsuna behind his back.

"Gokudera, you really let us have it yesterday but that won't be happening today" A gang suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Even you won't stand against us! Oh, look over here, you even brought your girlfriend with you, don't worry we'll play nice with her" The leader eyeballed me.

"Don't you dare touch me! I'll beat you dead if you dare!" I clenched my fist.

"Your hands are in no condition, stay down" Gokudera held my hands.

"GET HIM!" The gang leader shouted as he ordered his minions.

In a flash, Gokudera managed to hit every delinquent in sight and they all fell to the ground.

"W-wow, he took them all out in an instant" Tsuna gasped.

"Ha-Hayato?" I muttered.

"Now I understand…" A familiar person appeared.

"I would expect no less from the first generation Storm guardian" 3 figures in sight, namely, Fon, Uri and….

"Hayato-kun!" I gasped.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna did too.

"Then this guy is?" I looked at the other Gokudera.

"Did we buy you enough time?" Fon asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked Fon.

"This was a necessary part of the Storm Guardian's inheritance test" Fon explained.

"Drop the disguise! Show yourself!" Gokudera growled.

"Hmph…" A red flame surrounded the fake Gokudera and as it dispersed, the First Generation Storm Guardian was in sight.

"You've finally shown yourself, First Generation Storm Guardian, G!" Gokudera stated.

"The First Storm Guardian of the Vongola…." I looked at him and he was a tall man with a hair of reddish pink, he had a tattoo in his face and his neck…and he somewhat looked like Gokudera.

"Primo's Storm Guardian? But why would you do this?" Tsuna asked.

"Decimo, how did you feel about my performance as your right hand today?" G asked Tsuna.

"That's, well…you were reliable and helpful" Tsuna honestly answered.

"Hayato-kun…" I looked at Gokudera's shocked expression.

"Unlike usual, right?" G told Tsuna.

"Consider what a right hand man should do before acting; this only shows that he failed to do so" G stated.

"Stop talking about nonsense!" Gokudera snaps.

"The same goes for these guys" G looked over at the gang that was beaten up.

"This was another product of your irresponsible behaviour; you are exposing Decimo to more danger, thus you are not protecting him" G exclaimed.

"Hayato-kun…" I felt a bad aura around him, an aura of failure.

"You aren't fit to become the Storm Guardian much less the right hand of the Vongola" G stated.

"That's so harsh….." I muttered.

"So he doesn't pass?" Fon asked.

"No, now return your ring to Vongola Decimo and go back to Italy" G ordered.

"NO!" I gasped.

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Tsuna shouted.

"It's true that Gokudera-kun is quick to start a fight and He loses control sometimes, which makes a lot of trouble for us" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, even though he uses vulgar language and calls people other names…." I added.

"He's always trying his best!" Me and Tsuna shouted together.

"Hayato-kun is a good person; I can't let him go to Italy because he has to fulfil his promise!" I said.

"The right hand man stuff and guardian doesn't matter! Gokudera-kun is an important friend of mine! You can't just tell him to leave!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yeah! You have no right!" I agreed.

"So you're both okay with him as the Storm Guardian?" G asked.

"Even if he isn't the perfect right hand man?" G asked again.

"That doesn't matter!" Tsuna shook his head.

"Even if he's a rude bastard or an obsessive weird guy with a complex, Hayato-kun is Hayato-kun!" I added.

"Juudaime…Danica…." Gokudera uttered.

"Juudaime, I vow to protect you even without the inheritance; G, this is one point I will refuse to yield that's because I made a promise that I'll be protecting Tsuna regardless of whether you deem me worthy or not! My resolve is final!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Is that enough? You should understand how strong their bonds are now; recklessness and naivety are necessary at times; weren't you the same at one point?" Fon smiled.

"Heh…" G smirked.

"Huh? What's happening?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't understand?" I said.

"G wanted to see if Decimo and Gokudera have an unbreakable bond with each other" Fon explained.

"That was the test, you can't be the right hand man without the complete trust of the boss; if your resolve is firm, you can face whatever enemy may come. Defeat the enemy with a relentless stream of attacks that never falters; in other words, protect your family with all you've got, which is the essence of the Storm Guardian" G stated.

"Always at the center of attack, the furious storm that never rests" Gokudera added.

"That right, don't forget that" G told Gokudera.

"Yeah" Gokudera nodded.

"I now bequeath the inheritance of the Guardian of the Storm Ring" G was then surrounded by storm flames and did the exact same thing as the inheritance of Yamamoto.

"You must be very blessed to have your boss' trust and the love of your lover" With that G disappeared.

"That's great Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed.

"Who the hell was he talking about as your lover?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Thanks Danica…." Gokudera looked at me in the eyes.

"Wh-what…" I blushed.

"Now then..Uri! Why do you like him more than me!" Gokudera shouted.

Uri ignored Gokudera which made him to snap.

"Hah…" Fon sighed.

"Haha, it's good to have the real Hayato-kun back" I laughed.

"You're right" Tsuna sweat dropped as Gokudera was scratched in the face by Uri.

* * *

***Going Home To Hibari's House***

"Congratulations in getting your inheritance" I smiled.

"Hmph, as expected from me! And then again, why should I escort you back to that bastard's place" Gokudera scowled.

"Well, that's because Tsuna-kun trusts you to escort me to that bastard's place" I chuckled.

"So, what did you think of G when he was pretending to be me?" Gokudera asked.

"It was disgusting" I blatantly said.

"Huh?" Gokudera was confused.

"I didn't like it, I was already used to the usual you and I really like that about you, calm and polite doesn't suit you" I laughed.

"Thanks…" Gokudera took my head by his hand and kissed my forehead.

"Hayato-kun?" I blushed madly after he kissed me by the forehead, it surprised me, my heart can't stop beating, a gush of blood started to come up to my face making it blush red.

"That's just how Italians are, kisses are customary, in greetings or in bidding goodbye" Gokudera looked away from me and was scratching his head.

"Ah, is that so…ahahaha I never knew that…even though I grew up in Italy" I looked down trying to hide my blush.

"Well then, I should get going now, see you!" Gokudera runs in a very fast way.

"Ah-Goodbye…" I sweat dropped cause he didn't get to hear it.

I went inside the house and as usual, Hibari was not home, I went to my room and opened the window.

"The tree!" I went out to see it.

"I hope you'll get big" I smiled.

And then I remembered Gokudera kissing my forehead.

I blushed again, my heart raced and I then touched the part where Gokudera kissed me.

I looked at the tree and my fingers went down to my lips.

I remembered Hibari kissing this very lip with his.

My heart beats… and I then held my chest with my hands.

* * *

"_The beating, it's different"

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **At long last! Gokudera gets a kiss! Ahahaha! I hope you enjoyed this! Danica is now realizing her feelings; I can't wait to get this story going! The next chapter will be Hibari's test so look forward to it!

**Don't forget your reviews! **

**Reviews are always accepted, good or bad, they're my treasures!**

**I LOVE YOU AS ALWAYS MY DEAR READERS! ^O^**


	35. Daemon Spade

**Author's Note:** CHRISTMAS VACATION at last! College's been a great adventure for me; it was awesome and busy at the same time; haha, adding the performances and practices I had from our university's orchestra, I'm happy that I'm slowly improving with the violin :) OKAY! ENOUGH ABOUT THAT! After months of no updates whatsoever, here a Christmas treat! :D I'm sorry for this late update but please understand that MUSIC and STUDIES coexist within me…well Hibari too… I LOVE HIM! 3 =))

This chapter would be around the Cloud and Sun tests and also PART 1 of the Mist test! SO I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but of course DANICA RAVINO and Danielle Ravino, Getsuei Ravino and Luna Ravino and Yue are mine

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya x OC x Gokudera Hayato

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXXV- Daemon Spade**

* * *

Reborn really does think of weird ways to train me…

I drank some water from the faucet by the school field and sighed that I had to go back to Reborn's treacherous training.

"MOVE AWAY! TRAINING TO THE EXTREME!" A familiar roar caught my attention.

It was Ryohei training with a heavy roller and Reborn dressed as Master Pao Pao was on his shoulder.

"What are you doing turf top!" Yet another shout I can't forget, Gokudera.

"Oh Kyoko! Sawada!" Ryohei shouted to the teens that were up by the window.

"Wow, Ryohei, you seem lively; Hey, guys!" I walked to Ryohei and waved to Tsuna and the others.

"Oh hey, Danica-chan, taking a break huh!" Ryohei smiled

"Onii-chan, just what are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting so I asked Master Pao Pao to train me to the extreme!" Ryohei laughed.

"AWOOOOO! Pao! Okay, off we go!" Reborn roared.

"YEAH! I'll train to the extreme!" Ryohei then went back in pushing the roller.

"Ahaha, I should get back into training" I sighed.

I looked up and saw Hibari talking to Tsuna and the others.

"Heh, I want to try something out" I smirked.

* * *

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

* * *

"Geez, that guy" Gokudera clenches his fist as Hibari walks away.

"Looks like he cares more about maintaining order at Namimori Middle than the succession tests" Yamamoto said.

"Well, that's just Hibari for you" A voice surprised them.

"EH! DANICA-CHAN!" Tsuna gasped.

* * *

**(Danica's POV)**

* * *

"Yoh!" I waved as I squatted on the opened window.

"How'd you get up from there?" Gokudera asked.

"I jumped" I smiled.

"Wow, that's pretty high, Danica-chan" Yamamoto helped me down the window and looked below.

"Uncle Reborn's training must be working, your skills are improving Danica-chan" Uni congratulated me.

"Thanks, but I'm far to becoming stronger yet" I winked.

"That bastard doesn't care about his test yet alone think about it" Gokudera grinds his teeth.

"LEAVE IT TO ME!" A small voice startled us.

"I'll whip him into shape" An Helmet-wearing Arcobaleno ran though us to the direction where Hibari went.

"Skull?" Tsuna muttered.

"It's actually his fault for failing as his tutor" Gokudera said.

"Heh, I wonder how'll that go?" I sighed.

In the distance, we just saw Skull running for his life, saving himself from getting bitten.

"Well, that didn't go well" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"AH!" I shouted while looking my watch.

"What is it, Danica-chan?" Uni asked.

"I have to get back to training! Haha, Reborn's gonna kill me if I don't" I gasped.

"Bye, guys! Have to do my roadwork!" I winked and then ran out of school.

* * *

***ROADWORK AROUND NAMIMORI***

* * *

Based from Reborn's training lists, I had to run all around Namimori; I passed by Tsuna's, Haru's, Kyoko and Ryohei's house and then through Yamamoto's Sushi Restaurant where I said hello to his father. It was then that I passed by Kokuyo where I saw Kyoko and Haru.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan! Did you guys visit Chrome-chan?" I ran up to them and wiped out my sweat.

"~Ara, Danica-chan" Kyoko smiled.

"Yeah, we went to check out Chrome-chan but her friends told us that she wasn't back" Haru explained.

"Is that so, I hope she's alright; so where are you guys headed now?" I asked.

"We're going back to school to tell Tsuna-kun about this" Haru said.

"I'm kind of worried about my brother too" Kyoko added.

"Yosh, then I shall go with you guys; it's about time for me to go back too" I smiled.

With that, we made our way back to Namimori Middle.

"I'm really worried about Chrome-chan" Kyoko said.

"That's why we should consult Tsuna-kun and the others" I smiled.

"Also, if something happens, we may be able to help" Haru raises her fist.

"AH FOUND THEM!" Lambo appeared before us with I-pin.

"Where are you going?" I-pin asked.

"We're heading to Namimori Middle" Kyoko answered.

"Hmm, is something fun going on there? If so, then LAMBO'S COMING!" Lambo waves his hands in the air.

"Let's go together then" I smiled.

"YEY!" Lambo shouted.

* * *

***NAMIMORI MIDDLE***

* * *

"Hahi! What is that?" Haru squealed and pointed up to the sky.

"Is it an airship?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, and it's falling directly to the school" I gasped.

"Look out, Danger!" I-pin shouted.

"GAHAHA! It's gonna go boom and leave the school in little pieces!" Lambo was having fun watching it.

"That's not good" I said and then thought of Hibari.

"Lambo wants to get closer for a better view!" Lambo runs inside.

"Lambo! No!" I-pin follows after.

"Hahi! Where are you going!" Haru, Kyoko and I followed Lambo.

***BOOM***

We were able to catch up with Lambo and I-pin at the field.

"I finally caught you!" Haru took hold of Lambo.

"Let me go, Haru" Lambo tried to break free from Haru's arms.

"Lambo, that was dangerous, yo shouldn't run off like that" I told him.

"Still, what was that big explosion?" Kyoko asked.

"Gehehehe! SUPER FIREWORKS!" Lambo grinned.

"Either way, it's dangerous here guys, we should get out from here" I said.

"Ah, wait…up there" Kyoko looked up.

Ryohei was up in the sky powered by his sun flames to his feet.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko gasped.

"Hahi! Why is he up there?" Haru added.

"Kyoko!" Ryohei took notice of us and then the airship fired missiles.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted.

"Don't worry!" Ryohei multiplied into three.

"MAXIMUM INGRAM!" Ryohei punched the missiles but one was left and it headed straight….

"HAHI! It's headed straight to us!" Haru gasped.

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

* * *

Ryohei panicked by the second the missile was headed straight to them and Hibari took notice of that.

"I'll protect you guys!" Danica went in front of them and was in defending position.

***BOOM***

"Danica-chan!" Haru and Kyoko shouted.

When the smoke subsided, Danica was not hurt.

"How?" Danica took notice of what was in front of her.

"KYUU" It was Hibari's box weapon.

"Kyo-kun's hedgehog…" I smiled and trembled.

"Danica, are you alright?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I'm alright" I held Kyoko's hand and stopped trembling.

"Thanks for saving us" Haru thanked Hibari's hedgehog.

Up in the rooftop where Tsuna and the others were, was able to witness the safety of the girls.

"Thank God that everyone's safe" Tsuna sighed in relief.

"That stupid woman, what were they even doing there?" Gokudera looked at Danica.

"Thank you, Hibari-san" Tsuna thought.

At the other side of the roof where Hibari was, he charges to where Skull is.

"I will show no mercy!" Hibari plunges in.

"Looks like he's really pissed Hibari off" Yamamoto said.

"Well, what comes around goes around" Gokudera added.

"I'll bite you to death" Hibari attacks Skull's ship and it exploded, making Skull fly far out to the sky.

"Thanks Kyo-kun" Danica thought to herself.

* * *

**(DANICA's POV)**

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Ryohei and the other guys ran to us.

"Kyoko?" Ryohei shouted.

"I'm fine, Onii-san" Kyoko told Ryohei.

"Stupid Woman! You could have gotten yourself hurt" Gokudera hits my head.

"Ouch, that hurt!" I pouted.

"Danica-san, thank goodness, Hibari got in time" Tsuna said.

"Hey Hibari! Let's pick up where we left off" Ryohei talked to Hibari.

"Hmm, what's going on?" I wondered.

"We're going to fight it out to determine if you're gonna take the succession test!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"That's no longer necessary" Hibari coolly said.

"What? You're willing to take the test now?" Ryohei was in high hopes.

"Wait a minute...you denied a test? What?" I was utterly confused.

"I don't want to owe a debt" Hibari said.

A debt to Ryohei? Is it from saving Namimori?

"That's great, we still have time to take the test" Yamamoto reminded us.

"But what would the test be?" Gokudera wondered.

"He left the decision to you right?" Yamamoto asked Hibari.

But then a yellow-colored flamed appeared.

"Is it the first-generation Cloud guardian?" Yamamoto asked.

"Huh? But this color of flame is…" Tsuna gasped.

"That's my sun flame to the extreme!" Ryohei pumped up.

"But weren't we in the middle of Hibari's test?" Tsuna wondered.

The flames dispersed and out came a person.

"The first-generation Sun guardian, Knuckle" Reborn introduced.

"Ryohei, I deem you extremely worthy of my inheritance as the Guardian of the Sun Ring" He announced.

"What do you mean?" Ryohei was surprised.

"I was shown the entire chain of events; Vongola Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, you never backed down when you were pushed away and used your extreme optimism to try to persuade the Vongola Cloud Guardian and you stood against adversity without any fear for the sake of your friends" Knuckle explained.

"As a result, you were able to save the school and successfully persuade the Cloud Guardian, a feat that no other family member was able to do where I even asked Reborn to help me out with something" Knuckle then turned his gaze to me and smiled.

Huh? Why did he smile to me?

"Sasagawa Ryohei, your actions showed you to be a bright and shining sun that smashes adversity with your body! And you didn't need me to tell you that I was evaluating you because you do this on a daily basis" Knuckle added.

"I accept you as the Guardian of the Sun Ring to the extreme" Knuckle announced.

"OHHHHHH! YOSHA!" Ryohei roared in joy.

"Congratulations, Onii-chan!" Kyoko smiled.

"But what about Hibari's test?" I asked.

Suddenly cloud flames appeared and he came.

"This guy's the first-generation Cloud guardian, Alaude" Knuckle introduced him.

"Vongola Decimo's Guardian of the Cloud Ring Hibari Kyoya, an aloof cloud that guards the family independently. You were able to refrain from fraternizing with the family while adapting to the situation and protecting her and the others" Alaude then looked at me.

What the? Why is it that when they're explaining, they're looking at me!

"I laud you for your wise judgement" Alaude added.

"Hmph" Hibari snorted.

"Then that means…" I said.

"I deem you worthy of the Guardian of the Cloud Ring's inheritance" Alaude announced.

"Wow, Kyo-kun already got his inheritance huh?" I pouted.

"More importantly, are you going to fight me?" Hibari raises his tonfas.

"Kyo-kun! Don't be stupid!" I shouted and tried to stop him.

"Get out of my way" Hibari told me.

"I said don't be stupid" I glared.

"Hmph" Hibari puts down his tonfas.

"Haha, he's exactly like what you used to be…that girl too, she's similar to her" Knuckles told Alaude.

Alaude ignores his statement.

"Vongola Decimo's Sun Guardian" Knuckles calls out.

"Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian" Alaude did the same.

"I now bequeath your inheritance" Both of them reverted back to flames.

"Bring out your Vongola boxes, you two" Reborn ordered.

Ryohei and Hibari brought them out.

Light from the flames entered to their boxes respectively and then both of them disappeared with a farewell from Knuckle.

"Yeah! Two at the same time!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Isn't this great?" Tsuna smiled.

"Yeah!" Ryohei pumped up.

"If we're done here, I'll be leaving now" Hibari then walks away.

"I guess I'll be going too; it's a good thing everything went well; Kyoko, you should tell Tsuna about Chrome-chan. I'll be off now" With that I left the group and followed Hibari.

"Congratulations Kyo-kun, you got your inheritance" I stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Hmph, it's nothing worth the praise" Hibari brushed me off.

***BOOM***

"~Ara, that must be I-pin's Pinzu bomb…seeing you and Alaude must have triggered it, somehow Alaude looks like you Kyo-kun, he's like an older you but with different hair color, Ahaha" I laughed but when I turned Hibari has already walked a distance.

"~A-moh! Kyo-kun no baka!" I pouted and ran to him.

"Neh Kyo-kun, thanks for earlier" I smiled and walked with him.

* * *

***NEXT DAY***

* * *

Where could Reborn be? He's late; I guess I'd better start with my road work

During my road work, I have been reminiscing upon the past that was really the future…

"Coming to the future, get shot at wasn't on my everyday list of things to do" I sighed.

"Meeting that geezer wasn't my favorite part either" I pouted.

"But knowing my family….was…" I stopped running and shook my head to forget about the thought to continue running.

"At that time, I met her; I thought I was going insane; we lost choice and had to run and get our inheritance tests back to the past" I ran up and down the Namimori Shrine.

"Only 3 of us are left who haven't had their tests yet; me, Tsuna-kun and Chrome…." I then stopped running.

"I forgot about Chrome-chan!" I gasped and I ran to Tsuna's house.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you there?" I called out.

"~A-ra! Danica-chan, if you're looking for Tsu-kun, he just left with Reborn and Lambo" Nana told me.

"I bet they're going to Kokuyo" I muttered.

"Anyway, thanks Mrs. Sawada!" I bowed and made a run for it.

* * *

***Kokuyo Land***

* * *

In a distance, I saw the guys by the gates.

"Hey!" I shouted

"Danica-san!" Tsuna gasped.

"What are you doing here, stupid woman?" Gokudera growled.

"I'm worried about Chrome-chan, Haru and Kyoko are inside right?" I asked.

"Yeah, they've been there now but it's getting dark to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

"Let's go" Reborn and the other Arcobalenos lead the way.

As we walked inside, Lambo was complaining of being tired.

"Just hurry it up, stupid cow!" Gokudera growled.

Ryohei carried Lambo and we carried on.

***AHHHHHHHH!***

"Those yells?" I gasped as we took sight of the building surrounded by an illusionary mist.

"KYOKO!" Ryohei ran though the building but found himself back to the entrance.

"This is the work of the first-generation Mist Guardian" Fon said.

"Why would he do this?" Tsuna asked.

"Just to be sure, it's not a simple prank" I told them.

"KYOKO! Don't worry! I'm coming!" Ryohei charges into the building.

"HIYAY! Lambo-san doesn't want to go!" Lambo screamed.

But strangely, they came back to where they entered.

"What the? I ran straight into the mist but I came back out!" Ryohei said.

"It isn't possible to go inside ~kora" Colonello told us.

"No way…" I looked at the building and saw someone…

"Chrome-chan?" I gasped.

"Something's not right" Fon said.

"I do feel a shivering aura from Chrome…" I braised my arms together.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I deem you unfit to be Vongola Decimo and unfit to carry on the Vongola Family" Chrome spoke.

"What are you saying?" Gokudera clenches his fist.

"What brought this on?" Yamamoto asked.

"Aren't you a guardian?" Ryohei shouted.

"No! You've got it wrong, that's not Chrome!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Then who are you!" I glared.

"Hmm, I see that you have at least the Vongola Super Intuition" A man's voice came out of Chrome's mouth.

The fake Chrome was then surrounded by mist flames, and the real perpetrator appeared.

"The first-generation Guardian of the Mist Ring, Daemon Spade" Reborn introduced.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsuna asked.

"What have you done with Kyoko and the others!" I added.

"Hmph, take a look" Daemon showed us the girls were trapped and Chrome was unconscious.

"Oh, and I do not accept the rest of you as Guardians, even that smelly dog over there" Daemon glared at me.

Why do these guys keep looking at me…wait a minute…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SMELLY DOG!" I growled.

"Putting that aside! We were deemed worthy with our inheritance!" Ryohei shouted.

"That's right!" Yamamoto agreed.

"But that doesn't mean that you can threaten Kyoko-chan and the others!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"YEAH! Release them!" Ryohei reacted.

"Hmm, the expected reaction. I realized how much you value them after a period of observation and with them under my control, you would be forced to submit to my will" Daemon revealed.

"I took control of Chrome so that I could draw them out" Daemon added.

"You're such a coward" Ryohei glared.

"You took them as hostage so that we would accept your demands!" I shouted.

"Then what will it take for you to release them!" Tsuna asked.

"I have but one condition, I wish for you to become ideal heirs to the Vongola tradition" Daemon announced.

"But didn't we tell you that we have been deemed worthy by the First-generation guardians!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hmm, that won't be necessary. I place no value on the opinions of the other guardian" Daemon smirked.

"I'm saying that my vision of an ideal Vongola family is different from theirs" Daemon added.

"Then what is your ideal then?" I asked.

"Powerful. A family with enough strength to overwhelm any foe. That is how it is supposed to be" Daemon explained.

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

* * *

Not so far from the scene, the First-generation Vongola family and Yue was there.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Yue has gone mad.

"Mah~Mah, calm down Yue" Asari Ugetsu took hold of the man going berserk over the statement of "_smelly dog"_

"That Daemon, he's still spewing that crap" G said.

"He's out of control to the extreme" Knuckle added.

"Let's just get in there and beat the life out of him!" Yue growled.

"No, we're just going to watch" Giotto calmly said.

"Are you serious!" Yue asked.

"This is their problem, thus we will not interfere" Giotto added.

"Hmph, they must overcome this with their power, huh" Yue calmed down.

"For once, the dog can spout some sense" G said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Yue growled.

"~Mah-mah! But, Giotto…Daemon has betrayed you once" Asari Ugetsu took hold of Yue again.

"We wait. We will now determine the true mettle of Vongola Decimo's family and also the resolve of yours, Yue" Giotto looked at Yue.

"Hmph" Yue calmed down once again and decided to watch.

* * *

**(Danica's POV)**

* * *

"If you wish to defeat me and save the girls in the movie theater, you must show me your resolve"

"Even Lambo?" Tsuna looked at Lambo.

'I can do this! I'll take out that guy!" Lambo toughens up.

"We can do this everyone! We'll keep Lambo safe and defeat that guy, you're gonna pay for calling me a smelly dog, you bastard!" I pumped up.

"In that case, I'll be waiting inside the movie theater" Daemon then dispersed into flames.

"Let's go" Tsuna and us went into the building.

"Hurry to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"We don't have much time before they run out of oxy—WAHHH!" The floor began to suck us into the mist.

"It's a trap! Damn it!" Yamamoto said.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera took hold of Tsuna

"Don't let go, Lambo!" Ryohei held Lambo.

"Danica-chan!" Yamamoto embraced me and we all fell.

* * *

***POURING RAIN***

* * *

"Are you alright, Danica-chan?" Yamamoto puts me down to the ground.

"Yes, I'm alright but how is it raining? Is this an illusion?" I looked at our surroundings.

"You can tell that something's about to show up" Yamamoto told me.

Then mist flames appeared.

"Thought so, Danica-chan, go hide there; I'll this deal with this" Yamamoto took out his sword.

"But I'm a rain flame user too! I can help!" I let out my sai.

"Danica-chan, you're safety is my priority and well think of this as thanks for the sushi" Yamamoto smiled and pushed me to the trees.

"Yamamoto!" I was forced to hide and saw Yamamoto's opponent was…

"Hmm, I think we don't have time to watch do we?" A voice from behind surprised me.

The pouring rain and my widened eyes showed fear and brought trembles to my body.

"You!" I uttered facing the figure in front of me.

I feel that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **That's about it! I'd be updating pretty fast now, seeing that its Christmas Vacation thus my longest would be a week, just so I could get reviews and enjoy my vacation but if reviews are coming well earlier, I might…. I WILL UPDATE the sooner I get lots of it :D I thank everyone who's been reading my work, it's brings me with much joy that you read them and criticize my work.

**Merry Christmas everyone! I LOVE YOU MY READERS! ^o^**

**REVIEWS are accepted as early presents! :D **


	36. Back To A Smile

**Author's Note:** As promised, I am updating faster now and won't reach into a duration of like 6 months or so ^o^ I bet the cliffhanger really made you think WHO Danica saw, well, if you know the episode, you would have guessed correctly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but of course DANICA RAVINO and Danielle Ravino, Getsuei Ravino and Luna Ravino and Yue are mine

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya x OC x Gokudera Hayato

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXXVI- Back To A Smile**

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

"Hmm, I think we don't have time to watch do we?" A voice from behind surprised me.

The pouring rain and my widened eyes showed fear and brought trembles to my body.

"You!" I uttered facing the figure in front of me.

***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

"Why are you here?" Danica trembled.

"~A-ra? That's quite a reaction you got there" The figure spoke.

Danica took sight of the figure that resembled her, which Danica misunderstood as the one Yue sealed got out but keep in mind that "SHE" isn't the one but is really Daemon Spade.

"You were sealed by Yue…how…" Danica muttered.

"What are you talking about? Hmm, I think I get it" Daemon smirked and began to walk to her.

"Don't come near me!" Danica lets out his sai and emitted lots of flame

Daemon stood in front of Danica still in Danica's form and whispered upon her ear.

"The darkness will kill you…" Daemon smirked.

Danica's eyes widened and because of using up all her flames, she fainted.

"Hmph" Daemon gave out a grin.

***OUTSIDE***

"THAT BASTARD!" Yue growled.

"Are you sure about this Primo?" G asked Giotto.

Giotto just closed his eyes.

"Primo, you don't need to be upset about what happened" G told Primo.

"He was marching to a different beat from the beginning" Knuckles added.

"But Daemon is still one of my Guardians though Daemon's time may have also stopped back then" Giotto opened his pocket watch.

"~Oi, if something happens to Danica…" Yue grinded his teeth.

"Yue, believe in her; this is a test of her resolve; you should know very well about that girl's capabilities and strengths" Giotto told Yue.

"Hmmm" Yue just looked back to the disappeared building and glared.

"Don't do anything reckless, Danica" Yue thought.

* * *

***INSIDE THE RAIN ILLUSION***

* * *

"This blade is my old man's soul and it's my soul as well!" Yamamoto told Daemon who was in a form similar to Yamamoto.

"That's why I have no intention of using this blade for something that goes against our ideals" Yamamoto held his sword firmly.

"Then you shall be obliterated like dewdrops against my blade, I've already taken down that girl behind you anyways…" Daemon pointed behind Yamamoto where Danica was unconscious.

"DANICA-CHAN!" Yamamoto shouted.

"You…I don't plan on fighting you…but I'm busting out of here with Danica-chan"

'Yamamoto Takeshi" Daemon glared.

**

* * *

**

*INSIDE THE SKY ILLUSION*

* * *

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted as Tsuna went in line against the coming attack of Daemon's X-Burner.

In that moment, Tsuna was able to freeze up the flames of the X-Burner.

"What the? This is Primo's…." Daemon was surprised.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition" Tsuna stated.

"You possess so much power, yet you reject the idea of ruling by strength, I do not understand" Daemon said.

"It's true that the history of the Vongola may be stained by blood" Tsuna told Daemon.

"And yet you still wish to inherit the tradition, do you not?" Daemon asked.

"I want the power to protect my friends; the power to create a future where I can laugh with my friends and if I can't do that, then I don't need the inheritance" Tsuna answered, giving Daemon a shocked look.

"If that's the Vongola tradition then I'll destroy it myself" Tsuna exclaimed and clenched his fist.

"Hmph, are you even capable of such a feat?" Daemon smirked.

"I'll do it" Tsuna answered.

"Then how? When you can't even escape from this illusionary space" Daemon grinned.

"I'm not alone" Tsuna confidently said.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" A faint scream was heard and the illusion was torn through slashes from different directions.

Out came, Hibari, Skull, Ryohei, Lambo and then Yamamoto carrying Danica who was already conscious.

"Guys!" Gokudera gasped.

"Hibari went on a rampage and tore through the illusionary space, Danica's been quiet the whole time but she responds that she's fine" Yamamoto carefully dropped Danica to let her stand.

"Looks like everyone's safe" Ryohei looked at everybody.

"Lambo-san managed to escape!" Lambo cheered.

"Hmm, I didn't expect my illusion to be broken" With that, the illusion disappeared and all of them were in the theater where the girls are.

"You did it, Chrome-chan!" Kyoko told Chrome as they were able to break the barrier too.

"Kyoko!" Ryohei shouted

"Onii-chan! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko gasped.

"We believed in them and they came for us!" Haru smiled.

"Now that everybody's here; Uni, thanks for guiding us through the illusion" Reborn said with the other Arcobalenos behind him.

"No, it was thanks to everyone" Uni replied.

"That's right! It's all because I brought Hibari from Namimori Middle" Skull beastly said.

"How dare you take one of my possessions, Kami Kurosu~" Hibari puts up his tonfas.

"UWAHH! I was just doing what Reborn told me to do!" Skull quickly hid around Fon's back.

"Hmm, this won't do, I hadn't planned for such a development" Daemon said as he showed his true face.

"You've already lost! Now, pass your inheritance!" Gokudera aimed his weapon to Daemon.

"It appears that I've underestimated all of you a little, but I guess I will have to get serious about this too" Daemon lets out a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna glared at Daemon.

"To be honest, I'm quite surprised that you hold great conviction in your childish prattle that is why I must shatter that conviction" Daemon grinned.

"That guy, what is he planning to do?" Gokudera said while still aiming his weapon on Daemon.

"It seems that I must beat you senseless to change your minds and though this isn't how I prefer to operate" Daemon revealed his cane on his right hand.

"Vongola Decimo, you and I shall engage in direct combat" Daemon pointed.

"You still want to fight? Why are you so persistent?" Tsuna asked.

"For two generations, I devoted myself to expanding the Vongola's influence" Daemon narrowed his eyes.

"And it was all for the sake of the Vongola Family" Daemon claimed and charged into Tsuna.

The battle between Tsuna and Daemon began.

The Cloud Guardian also began to notice the unusual silence given out by Danica, even Yamamoto was starting to worry.

"Danica-chan, you've been quiet since then, are you sure you're alright?" Yamamoto asked.

Danica simply nodded and Hibari just glared at her strange behavior.

"_What happened to her…?"_ Hibari thought.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted as both Daemon and Tsuna disappeared into the mist.

**

* * *

**

*Inside the illusion*

* * *

"I can't see a thing" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Where are you looking?" Daemon appeared and disappeared right after Tsuna aims his X-Burner at him.

"_It's just not my vision that's impaired, the mist is concealing his presence too_" Tsuna thought.

"There is no time for you to think; I may conceal myself into my illusionary mist while I hurt your precious friends" Daemon appeared and disappeared consecutively in different places.

"Stop it!" Tsuna shouted.

"Now hurry up and aim carefully!" Daemon warned him.

"I'm just right here!" Daemon appeared and in the nick of time, Tsuna blasted his X-Burner to him…but it was too good to be true, Daemon disappeared and the mist subsided, the X-Burner was heading towards the girls.

Surprisingly, the X-Burner was breached and stopped by the trident of a familiar face Tsuna, the Guardians and yes, even the agitated Cloud Guardian. He was none other than Rokudo Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu~" Mukuro chuckled.

"Chrome-chan?" Kyoko gasped.

"Hahi, he turned into a man!" Haru was surprised too.

"Tsuna weakened his X-Burner, if it was in maximum power it would have wreaked a lot more damage" Reborn explained.

"Sorry Mukuro, you saved us" Tsuna looked at Mukuro.

"Even I can't have other people running wild on my territory, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro grinned.

"So you're the Vongola Decimo's Guardian of the Mist Ring" Daemon claimed.

"I despise that form of address, but more importantly, you must be the one who's been torturing Chrome the past few days" Mukuro glared.

"Oh you noticed?" Daemon asked.

"I was observing for a while bu-" Mukuro was then cut off.

"Hmph, but then you haven't noticed this…" Daemon snaps his finger.

Suddenly a clash of weapons was heard…

"You…" Mukuro was defending himself from a certain person's attack using sai.

"Danica-chan!" Tsuna widened his eyes.

"OI! What has gotten into you Danica?" Gokudera shouted.

"It couldn't be…at that time!" Yamamoto gasped.

"She was utterly defenseless when she confronted me, seems like she was afraid of herself, she was easy to control you could say" Daemon smirked.

"She fainted after releasing too much flame in fear" Daemon added.

"But how can she still move?" Mukuro staggered as Danica was gaining on Mukuro.

"It seems she has the same flame as that dog" Daemon smirked while the moon flame was slowly appearing upon Danica's forehead.

"That's bad! Danica might revert back to the state she was back at that time at the beach!" Tsuna shouted.

"Don't make any sudden movement or else she gets hurt too" Daemon points too Danica.

Hibari narrows his eyes unto Daemon.

**

* * *

**

*Inside Danica's mind*

* * *

"What's happening…my vision's all blurry..." Danica slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a dark dimension.

"Where am I?" Danica gasped and saw what was happening with her clashing weapons with Mukuro defending the girls from her.

"Kyoko! Haru! Uni! I-pin!" Danica shouted as she saw them trying to call Danica out.

"I'm not the one doing this! Daemon must be controlling me…" Danica tried to run from one side to the other but it seemed endless, suddenly it became dark.

"It's so dark…" Danica commented.

"_The darkness will kill you…" _Remembering that whisper, Danica trembled to the ground, covering her ears from remembering those words.

"Someone save me…." Danica cried, hiding her face from the darkness.

**

* * *

**

*Back to the Theater*

* * *

"Kami Kurosu~!" Hibari charges into Daemon.

"Hmm?" Daemon snaps his finger again.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna gasped.

Danica held her attack from Mukuro because with the snap of Daemon's finger, Danica defends Daemon by hitting Hibari to his side.

A tear fell on Danica's eye and faintly said...

"Save me…"

It was at that moment…

**

* * *

**

*Inside Danica's mind*

* * *

"Kyo-kun?" Danica peeked through her hands and visibly saw her clashes with Hibari.

"Kyo-kun, why are you…." Danica continued crying…

"DAMNIT! WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME! AREN'T I A GIRL!" Danica stood up and clenched her fists into the air.

"You have the guts to hit a girl! You bastard!" Danica shouted.

***FLASHBACK***

"Who are you? (Kimi~dare) Do you know what happens to someone when they disturb my sleep?" He told me in a calmly tone.

"No, but I'm sorry to have dist..." *GAH* something hit me and it was fast.

I fell from the rooftop and landed on my butt.

"Ouch, that hurts" I looked from above and saw the boy with a pair of weapons.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Does it matter? I'll have to bite you to death for disrupting the peace of Namimori for loitering and also for waking me up." He jumped from the rooftop and placed his weapon to my neck.

I was not afraid, I can't be afraid, well in fact my mom's scarier than him.

_(Chapter 2: Namimori High)_

***Flashback End***

"Haha, it seems like that was not long after that damn Getsuei brought upon this whole idea of the Ravino family…" Danica showed a vein while remembering her father.

"But if I hadn't had that fate, I wouldn't have met everyone and even found out about my sister Danielle, man was she happy after that battle that we had to go back to Italy…." I added.

***FLASHBACK***

"Danica, who was that boy a while ago? Is he your boyfriend?" Danielle asked.

"No, he's not my boyfriend" I denied.

I then noticed my sister scanning a yellow book.

"If he's not your boyfriend...hmmm *SCANS THE BOOK*, have you had sex (sorry for the word) with him then?" She blurted.

"What the! Are you crazy! Where the hell did you get that idea?" I quickly grabbed her book.

*An Idiot's Guide to Overprotecting your Sister*

"It's a very reliable book!" Danielle said.

_(Chapter 9 Angels and Demons)_

***Flashback End***

"Haha, that freaking reliable book that had a very important item in it" Danica looked at her Ravino ring and suddenly remembered.

***FLASHBACK***

It was Danielle's book.

I suddenly remembered about the incident which made me frown.

I opened the book and scanned it...

As the pages turned, I saw something very unusual in the middle pages that turned together...

I looked for those pages; there was a string...

I pulled it and it opened.

There was a piece of paper, a small box.

_"Never forget the light of your smile"_ that was written on the piece of paper.

_(Chapter 13 Against the Mist)_

***Flashback End***

"Never forget the light of your smile…" Danica muttered.

"I shouldn't be here crying" Danica stood up and wiped off her tears.

**(Danica's POV)**

"I have to find a way out of here!" I looked around the endless dark realm.

"I can find it, I shouldn't lose hope…" I closed my eyes and smiled, suddenly I felt feint warmness towards my hands; it was a small flame of the Sky…

It was guiding me through the darkness and led me to a crack…

"I just have to break this" I let out my sai and pierced the crack with all my might.

The cracks began break naturally and lets out a bright light.

**

* * *

**

*Back to the Theater*

* * *

"OOOOFFF!" I then felt a strong hit to my face and flew to a corner.

"DANICA-CHAN!" "HIBARI-SAN!" "YOU BASTARD" Those were the screams I heard when I was hit.

"WHO THE HELL HIT ME!" I shouted, clenching my sai and pointing to the people in the area.

"Eh? I'm back!" I widened my eyes.

"That's impossible! But how?" Daemon was surprised.

"Simple, I smiled, of course!" I grinned.

"Weird as it is, SMILE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"OI! About time that you're back" Gokudera shouted.

"You fought hard Danica!" Yamamoto gave me a thumbs-up

"Danica-chan, I'm glad you're back to normal!" Kyoko said.

"Hahi, you were really scary back then but thank goodness, you're okay" Haru waved at me.

"I'm glad to see you fine, Danica-san" Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks…now going back, WHO THE HELL HIT ME!" I then took sight of Hibari and glared.

**

* * *

**

(Author's POV)

* * *

"It seems like you've pushed me too far" Mukuro told Daemon.

"Then what are you intending to do about it?" Daemon smirked.

"Kufufufu~ I could deal with you directly but I suppose I'll let him handle this" Mukuro looked up at Tsuna.

Daemon quickly glances but Tsuna charges in quickly to give his attack.

"_What the! His movements are faster and different from before"_ Daemon thought.

"This is my resolve! I'll never become the kind of person you want me to become!" Tsuna clenches his fists emitting the flames of the sky.

"Hmm, this could be a problem" Daemon disappears again into his illusionary mist.

"I won't let that happen" Mukuro tapped his trident to the ground and the mist disappeared.

"The mist?" Daemon stumbled and then felt that something was coming to him.

"X-Burner" Tsuna releases his attack directly to Daemon.

"So this is..the tenth generation of Vongola and that pesky dog's families" Daemon disappears with the X-Burner.

Tsuna came down and died out his flames whereas the group scrambled over Tsuna's; Danica, on the other hand, went to confront with Hibari who hates to be in the crowd.

"Damn you, Kyo-kun! To think you'd hurt a girl like me!" Danica pouted and Hibari just ignored her.

"I know you're there" Tsuna suddenly blurted.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?" Danica halted.

"Stop hiding and show yourself, Daemon" Tsuna ordered.

"Yare~Yare, such annoying children" Daemon showed himself.

"You bastard!" Danica glared at Daemon.

"I no longer intend to fight, since it appears anything I say would be wasted on you" Daemon gave up.

"But I do have a question for the Guardian of the Mist Ring" Daemon glared at Mukuro.

"I would prefer that you stop addressing me with that title, I did not assume that title by choice" Mukuro claimed.

"Oh?" Daemon looked interested with his answer.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is merely my target" Mukuro glared at Tsuna.

"Oh? And what will you accomplish by eliminating him?" Daemon asked.

"Destroy the mafia and take over the world" Mukuro proudly answered.

"Hahaha, destroy the mafia? Is that even possible?" Daemon laughed.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro and Daemon chuckled with one another.

"Wow, these two might get along well, annoyingly that is…." Danica sweat dropped.

"Hmm, you show more promise than the other guardians though you allow emotion to sway your actions" Daemon claimed.

"Chrome would be sad if they got hurt; personally, I do not care what happens to them" Mukuro explained.

"What?" Danica and the others gasped.

"Hmm, I wonder how sincere you are, but still you are befitting of the elusive quality of the illusionary mist; I suppose I could deem you worthy of my inheritance and observe as events unfold" Daemon said.

"Inheritance? I have no interest in that. If you don't intend to fight then you're free to do as you please" Mukuro smirked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm entrusting Chrome to you" Mukuro looked at Tsuna and began to change back to Chrome.

"Ah!" Tsuna ran quickly to Chrome because she was weak and staggering.

"Chrome-chan!" The girls, Haru, Kyoko and Danica ran to Chrome's side.

"So he's gone, hmm, a very fascinating man" Daemon grinned.

After having Chrome back, Tsuna and Daemon felt the presence of the Sky flame they both know well.

"Primo" Daemon blurted as he saw Giotto appeared.

"Daemon, I appreciate your help in evaluating the Guardian of the Mist Ring" Giotto said.

"There's no reason for you to thank me, I simply acted for the sake of my ideals" Daemon told Giotto.

"However, you tested them and deemed them worthy, you fulfilled your duty" Giotto disagreed.

"It seems that you haven't changed" Daemon was taken back.

"In any case, I deem the Guardian of the Mist Ring, worthy of my inheritance" Daemon announced.

"Are you satisfied now, Vongola Decimo?" Daemon asked.

"Uh…~eto… Thank you very much!" Tsuna thanked him which gave Daemon a surprised look and smirked.

"Chrome-chan! You were deemed worthy! Bring out your Vongola Box" Danica smiled at Chrome.

Chrome nodded and brought out her box; Danica, Haru and Kyoko held her hand as she did so with her box.

"You may resist as you like but one day, you will realize that I am right" Daemon said before turning into flames.

"This power will serve useful when that time comes" A small ball of flames then entered Chrome's box weapon.

"Now that leaves the both of us, Tsuna-kun" I stood up next to Tsuna.

"Yeah..." Tsuna faced Giotto.

"Vongola Decimo, you have already fulfilled my expectations and it appears you're still hiding a wealth of potential" Giotto claimed and gave Tsuna a very surprised look.

"I was watching you while your guardians struggled to overcome their trials and I could tell from your behavior and actions that you were always putting them first and that didn't change even when Daemon set his trap" Giotto explained.

"I witnessed your resolve to protect your family and I was impressed" Giotto added.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I deem you worthy as the boss of the tenth-generation Vongola Family" Giotto turned into flames.

"Tsuna, bring out your Vongola box" Reborn ordered.

"Ah, yeah" Tsuna brought out his box and the inheritance process went well.

"Tsuna-kun! Congratulations!" Danica smiled.

The other guardian ran to Tsuna as well and congratulated him.

"So Danica, you have yours left?" Tsuna asked me.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"That won't be necessary" A voice was heard and a familiar figure appeared.

"Yue?" Danica gasped.

"What do you mean, it's not necessary?" Tsuna asked.

"Just like Primo, I was observing her actions too, honestly I didn't know what to test her with, AHAHA!" Yue laughed.

"~Baka" Danica and the others sweat dropped.

"But thanks to that damn Daemon, he gave me a chance to deem you worthy of my power" Yue smirked.

"I won't forgive that weird-hairstyle dude for the rude comment" Yue grinded his teeth.

"Oi, can we get on with the inheritance?" Danica showed her box.

"Alright, alright; Ravino Danica, for being able to get out of that illusionary control with your power, I deem you worthy of my inheritance" Yue turned into flames and entered the box.

"YOSHA! I got my inheritance!" Danica jumped.

"Now everyone's got their inheritance!" Ryohei cheered.

"TSUNA! I wanna go home now!" Lambo complained.

"There you go again" Gokudera growled at Lambo.

"~Mah-Mah~ we're all tired" Yamamoto smiled.

"That's right, everyone really worked hard" Tsuna said.

At that moment Hibari turned and went for the door.

"I hope everyone would get their rest... I have to go now" Danica waved.

**

* * *

**

(Danica's POV)

* * *

"Eh, where are you going Danica?" Tsuna asked.

"I have to thank someone" I waved and ran to the door.

"Oi, Danica; tell Hibari to be at the Namimori Shrine, tomorrow morning. We're going back" Reborn told me in that split second.

**

* * *

**

*ROAD TO NAMIMORI MIDDLE*

* * *

"KYO-KUN! WAIT!" I shouted but Hibari kept on walking.

"A~mou, I just want to thank you a while ago, if it weren't for you I would have been trapped in that illusion forever" I pouted.

"Why are you so in a hurry?" I asked but Hibari ignored me.

"Oi, answer me" I took hold of his jacket and he squinted.

"You were controlled by a mist user that I despise, you fought with someone I loathe and last, you hit me right here" Hibari took hold of my hand that held his jacket.

"Alright, I'm sorry that I hit you but that wasn't me!" I argued.

"Hmph" Hibari lets go of my hand and walks.

"Wait a minute, what does it have to do with MIST USERS and SOMEONE YOU LOATHE!" I growled.

"Now you're back, herbivore" Hibari turned his face to me and smirked.

"Eh?" I stopped and Hibari walks again.

I'm back, he says….

_*THUMP*_

"BAKA! What the hell are you saying?" I then ran to Hibari and smiled.

* * *

"Never forget the light of your smile"

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Now this is a long chapter! I think this is the longest I've written yet! I hope you enjoyed this LONG chapter! The next chapter would now be returning back to the original storyline where the final battle with Byakuran would begin!

THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! I HOPE TO GET REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ABOUT THIS! :D

Oh I'd like to say, if all of you are wondering, Danica is half-Japanese and half-Italian, much like Gokudera, only that her father's the Japanese. And if you're wondering why Ravino…well...we'll get into the dark past in more chapters to come.

**I LOVE YOU AS ALWAYS MY READERS! REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED AS NEW YEAR FRUITS! ^O^**


	37. Hate and Bloodlust Eyes

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! A late update yet once again -_-; There have been family problems that hindered me from updating because other than studying I need to get a job too at my age of 16 (which is pretty hard) but never mind that! I am happy to announce that we're back to the original story of Reborn; following the battle of Byakuran and the Vongola, let's begin!

Thanks everyone for your reviews! I did get reviews about my Japanese vocabulary, thanks for that! I will take note of them! ^o^

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano owns REBORN! I only own Danica, Danielle, Luna Ravino, Getsuei and Yue.

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya x ~Danica-OC-Ravino~ x Gokudera Hayato

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXXVII- Hate and Bloodlust Eyes**

* * *

Today's the day we're going back to battle with Byakuran, I woke up so early in the morning that the sun hasn't come up yet, I'm sad to say that I didn't get much sleep either.

Still wearing my pajamas, I opened the window and glanced at the Sakura blossom at the yard, it was still a little tree but one day, it would grow into one strong and beautiful tree.

"Grow strong" were the words I smiled as the morning breeze came in contact with my face and the sun rises up.

I then heard footsteps outside of my room and the sound of a sliding door.

"Kyo-kun must be awake now, I should get ready to go" I walked over to my clothes and trembled.

I am actually scared to face Byakuran; the last time I saw him, I lost to myself, I'm scared but I have to stay strong.

"This is the end, Byakuran" I looked at my box and ring.

I finished changing my clothes and head out of the house, Hibari was waiting outside.

"I never thought you'd have think of waiting" I sarcastically smiled.

"Wait? Hmph, it's none of your business" Hibari then started to walk.

Hibari must have thought I would back out…

"I wouldn't think of such a thing Kyo-kun, though I can't help it to be scared, I'll still grow strong" I walked into the same pace as him and slipped my tongue out.

"Hmph, don't crowd with me" Hibari then walks faster.

"A~mou! If it's two people, it's not a crowd, it's a coup—never mind! But it's still not a crowd, Kyo-kun!" I blushed to the thought and pouted.

We didn't even notice the two unidentified persons tailing us from behind.

* * *

***Namimori Shrine***

* * *

"Everyone" Tsuna looked at all of us gathered at Namimori Shrine.

"Let's go" Tsuna said.

"Yes, Juudaime!" Gokudera answered.

"You got it Tsuna-kun!" I clenched my fist up and everyone nodded except Hibari, of course.

"The final battle, huh" I narrowed my eyes and then everyone went into the bazooka to return to the future.

* * *

***Melone Base*

* * *

**

"I guess it was successful" Spanner greeted us as we returned.

"Ten minutes have passed and you're all okay" Spanner checked the device.

"Thanks, Spanner" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna! The real battle's about to begin" Reborn told Tsuna.

"Yeah, we should go back to the base to rest and prepare" Tsuna told everyone.

The others head back to the Vongola Base whereas I and Hibari went to his.

* * *

***Hibari's Base*

* * *

**

Uh, it's not like I wanted to come here… my stuff are just there.

Hibari went straight to the room to get some rest.

"Like hell, I'm going inside to take a rest with him" I pouted and decided to sit down outside at the porch, staring blankly at the cherry blossom planted there.

"Byakuran, that man…" I uttered as his face played through my mind.

"He'll pay for everything" My eyes slanted and my fists clenched tightly.

"Hate…" A voice echoed in my mind and then a strong gust of wind blew me off the porch and on my knees I looked at the tree…

"The petals are gone…" I gasped at the bare tree right in front of my eyes.

"Hate…" Hearing that voice again, I turned back and saw her…

"You! Ugh…." Suddenly, my head began to ache.

"That Byakuran, he seems to be one hell of a guy, I sense his greed of power and hate for humans; he is surely interesting" She stood in front of me.

"What are you talking about…" I dropped to the ground as my head ached even more.

"I guess I have to see him myself" She smirked and looked down on me and slowly reaches her hand to me.

Unable to withstand the pain any longer, I closed my eyes…

"DON"T COME NEAR!" I woke up at a futon.

"Danica-san! Are you alright!" The door slides open and came in Kusakabe.

"It was just a dream…just a dream" I panted.

"Danica-san!" Kusakabe called out.

"Ah, I'm fine, Kusakabe-kun, I just had a bad dream" I managed to bring out a smile.

"You slept out at the porch, Kyo-san carried you in and he left" Kusakabe told me.

"Is that so… where did he go?" I asked.

"To the usual, I think" Kusakabe answered.

"He told me to stay here first to look after you before I leave" Kusakabe said.

"I'm fine, I'll be heading to the Vongola Base, you can head to Kyo-kun now" I smiled.

* * *

***Namimori School Rooftop* (Author's POV)**

* * *

"Kyoya" Dino called out to the sleeping Cloud Guardian.

"You spent the night out here? Don't you have a base?" Dino asked.

"Don't disturb me" Hibari answered.

"Giving Da-chan really a rest without you to irritate her, huh? But you'll worry her if you catch a cold" Dino smirked and Hibari just continued his rest.

"Hmm, I wonder when they'll attack" Dino looked at the view from the rooftop.

* * *

***Vongola Base* (Danica's POV)**

* * *

After making preparations, I headed back to the Vongola Base.

"That strange dream… why did she appear once again" I walked through the hallways of the base.

"Ugh…" My head really aches.

***EMERGENCY TRANSMISSION! PLEASE ASSEMBLE IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM AT ONCE!***

"It's Giannini! Don't tell me that they're here!" I ran quickly as I could to the conference room.

"Guys!" I called out to the Tsuna and the others who were at the room.

"The teleportation system is back" Spanner announced.

"So they're really here" I said.

Looking at the monitor, the system was there, 6 came out of the system before it exploded.

"Something just scattered in four directions" Yamamoto said.

"It must be them" I looked at Yamamoto.

"But why would it explode?" Ryohei asked.

"The teleportation system must have been on the verge of breaking down, so it failed to land and blew up instead" Basil concluded.

"Either way, they're here" Reborn said as he perched on Yamamoto's shoulder.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"What's happening now?" Tsuna asked while the monitor turned red with EMERGENCY.

"That's impossible! Someone's breaking through the defense system so easily" Giannini restlessly typed on the computer.

"The defense system?" Tsuna asked.

"It's them Tsuna" I gritted my teeth.

"Y—Yuni!" Tsuna gasped.

"They're after Yuni!" I said.

***BLAST! BLAST!***

We ran to the hallways of the base.

"Something just exploded, Tsuna" Yamamoto said.

"Let's hurry back to where everybody is!" Tsuna told us.

"Sawada-san!" Yuni ran to us.

"Yuni, why are you by yourself?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna!" Bianchi called out with Kyoko and the others.

"What's going on?" Bianchi asked.

"VOI!" What's happening now?" Squalo shouted.

***BOOM!***

The wall exploded behind Squalo and as the smoke dispersed, one of the six Funeral Wreaths came in sight.

"Barou~! Found you now, Yuni-sama" He lazily said.

"That guy's the magma freak!" Gokudera narrowed his eyes.

"I think his name was Zakuro" Tsuna told Gokudera.

"How did he find our base?" Fuuta asked.

"And then break in so easily?" Giannini added.

"I was pretty lost when the teleportation system blew up and sent me flying" Zakuro opened his hands to see a broken device.

"Now my transmitter and radar are broken" He then drops the pieces to the ground.

"AWOOOH~~! Barou~! Things tend to work themselves out" Zakuro yawned.

"You Bastard! Don't mess with us!" Gokudera snapped.

"What a weird guy" Yamamoto lit up his ring.

"You said it, he yawns like someone I know" I brought out my box.

We stepped forward but was stopped by Squalo's hand.

"You guys can't do anything here; take Yuni and get out of here" Squalo took out his sword.

"Eh? You can't take him alone…" Tsuna objected.

"Don't you understand! You're already under attack!" Squalo shouted.

"Eh?" I gasped when Zakuro's ring began to emit flames.

"Those are… Invisible Storm-class flames!" Basil said.

"Squalo's rain flames are trying to counter it" Basil added.

"We would be a pile of ashes right now if Squalo wasn't here, no less from the Varia quality" Reborn said.

"I'm staying here with you, Squalo!" Yamamoto insists.

"Shut up! You still don't get it?" Squalo uttered.

"I WANT TO BE ALONE SO I CAN GO CRAZY, SNEAKY AND QUIET!" Squalo shouted.

"Haha, that's true" Yamamoto laughed.

"Well they do say that sharks will die if they aren't allowed to move" Gokudera lets out educational knowledge.

"That's has nothing to do with this" Reborn said.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera realized.

"Nerd" I smirked.

"You…." Gokudera gritted his teeth.

"Let's go Tsuna! If Squalo says it's fine, then it's fine" Yamamoto told Tsuna.

"Okay" Tsuna nodded.

"Everyone, let's get out of the base!" Tsuna said.

"Okay, I'll carry Irie" Ryohei volunteered.

"Then I'll take care of Lal" Bianchii added.

"Yosh, let's go" We began to run.

"Thank you, Squalo-san!" Yuni thanked Squalo and followed Tsuna.

* * *

***OUTSIDE*

* * *

**

"We managed to escape atleast" Tsuna panted.

"How's the new Anti-Trinisette Policy cover working?" Giannini asked Reborn, Lal and Yuni.

"I feel the same as when I was in base" Lal answered.

"I can barely feel a thing" Reborn added.

"Yes, I should be fine" Uni smiled.

"That's good to hear" Giannini sighed in relief.

"Going back, we should be aware that the other Six Funeral Wreaths are in town" Reborn said.

"So how are we going to protect Yuni, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Eh? How? Well I think we need to find a safe place for Yuni to hide… but there's nowhere to hide…ah, how about my house?" Tsuna thought.

"Your homes and Kokuyo Land are on the Millefiore's lists, it's too dangerous" Irie disagreed.

"Oh! How about we try the Nakayama Surgery, the one we used during our battle with the Varia?" Gokudera suggested.

"That won't work either, the clinic was torn down two years ago and there's only a parking lot over there" Irie takes down the suggestion.

"In that case, I have a good idea! I happen to know this realtor, she knows a good place to hide if I ever wanted to run away from home" Haru suggested.

"That's good" Kyoko smiled.

"It might actually slip under their radar" Reborn agreed.

"Are you sure about this?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Nice job Haru!" I joined hands with the girls.

"Then we should get to the realtor together" Tsuna said.

"But we'll attract attention if we move around in such a large group" Bianchii told us.

"We should split into several groups" Lal added.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

""It's coming from the exit of the base!" I said

"This is bad, everyone get down!" Reborn shouted.

***BOOM!***

"Did the base blow up?" Tsuna asked.

"Just what kind of battle are they doing in there? Sneaky and Quiet, huh!" Gokudera growled.

*Vo-V—Voi!" Squalo's voice was transmitted to our ear piece.

"Squalo!" Tsuna gasped.

*This will be over earlier than I've expected* Squalo said.

"Something's wrong" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna.

*Take Yuni and run as far away from the base as you can.. DAMNT IT!* Squalo shouted.

***BOOM! BOOM!***

"The flames are coming out from the Vongola base's vents! As I thought, there must be a large explosion inside!" Giannini said.

"I'm going back!" Yamamoto stood up.

"Don't be stupid, Takeshi!" Reborn slaps Yamamoto.

"Are you going to waste the time Squalo's bought us?" Reborn added.

"Yamamoto-kun, Squalo will be fine" I told him.

"Haru, where's the realtor?" Tsuna asked.

"Okay, it's nearby the 5th; you just take a right at the shopping district ahead" Haru pointed.

"We don't have time to sit around, let's go!" Bianchii told us.

"Let's go!" We began to run away from the base.

Damn it, if something happens to Squalo, Zakuro, you…

"Ugh…" My head hurts again.

"Something came flying out!" Tsuna gasped.

"Let's hurry" I shouted.

"This way! Turn right and you'll see the Kawahira Realtors!" Haru led the way.

"Here we are!" Haru said.

Haru tries to open the door but it won't budge.

"Hahi?" Haru gasped.

"Is it locked?" Kyoko asked.

"Please open up, oba-chan! It's Haru" Haru knows the door hard.

'Maybe it closed down?" Tsuna thought.

"No way, Oba-HAHI!" Haru falls as the door opened and she falls.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" I gasped.

'Whoa, I almost dropped my ramen; sorry, but the granny you were looking for died 3 years ago but she looked so happy so you shouldn't pity her" The strange man spoke.

"No way! Our last hope has passed away?" Tsuna panicked.

"Why are you people just standing there? Hurry up inside, you're being chased, right?" The strange man slurped his noodles.

"Eh? How did you know about that?" Tsuna gasped.

"Hora~hora, I'll deal with the real Six Funeral Wreaths for you" He said.

"WAHHHH! How do you know about them!" Tsuna shouted.

"I'll explain later, just come inside now… Zakuro's on the chase" He slurped another chopstick of noodles.

"EH! He even knows their names?" Tsuna gets surprised even more.

"Is he an ally?" I asked.

"There's something fishy about this guy" Gokudera looks closely on the man.

"Ma~Ma! Have a little faith on Mr. Kawahira" He then kicks Tsuna and Gokudera inside.

"Sorry, but my hands are full" He said.

"You bastard! Juudaime, you alright?" Gokudera asked Tsuna.

"Yeah, but wait… he called himself Kawahira…" Tsuna pondered.

"Why does it sound so familiar…" Gokudera thought.

"AHHHH!" Tsuna looks at I-pin.

"He's the regular at the ramen place where future I-pin works!" Tsuna gasped.

"There's no time. For now, we should trust him but if he's lying, we'll take him out" Reborn turns Leon to a gun.

"Don't say scary stuff!" Tsuna panicked.

"Alright, everyone, find a place to hide inside and keep quiet, I'll take care of the rest" Kawahira said.

We entered the shop and thanked Kawahira.

"Let's hide now" I told everyone.

"Then bring the injured here" Haru pointed.

"Lambo-kun, you have to keep quiet" I told Lambo.

"Stupid cow! Don't make any noise!" Gokudera took hold of Lambo.

"Hayato-kun, don't hurt him" I said.

"We have to keep his mouth shut!" Gokudera growled while holding Lambo's mouth shut.

"But you don't have to-EH!" Gokudera suddenly hugs me with his other hand and sat on the floor, behind the sofa.

We heard Zakuro and Kawahira talking outside and then Zakuro slides the door open.

I could hear Gokudera's heartbeat, it's beating fast…

Zakuro… he's just there…. I clenched my fists while holding Gokudera's shirt.

My head is aching again…Gokudera notices the sudden grasp and looks at me worriedly.

"I can't sense them" Zakuro enters.

"You can't possibly mean that I'm hiding them?" Kawahira said.

"Barou~! I've got no choice but to burn every building to smoke them out" Zakuro lights up his ring.

Gokudera hugs me tighter and prepared his ring.

"EH! Burn down?" Kawahira enters but tripped and almost dropped his ramen causing some of its sauce to Zakuro's face.

"Barou~! Watch it!" Zakuro growled.

"I'm very sorry!" Kawahira apologized.

"You're gonna pay, I'm going to burn you and this building" Zakuro said.

Oh no…. I then saw Kawahira do some kind of gesture…

"Hmm?" Zakuro flinches and went out.

"You can't escape! Barou~!" Zakuro then flies off.

"Heh, off you go to Mount Fuji, in pursuit of intangible hostile energy" Kawahira sips his ramen.

"He left" Tsuna goes out from under the table.

"Ah, it's over" I looked up and Gokudera's face looked down.

We were in a pretty awkward situation.. surprised by the close face, we can't move.

WAH~ So close, I can't move… he's hugging me so tightly.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

"So, what did you think of G when he was pretending to be me?" Gokudera asked.

"It was disgusting" I blatantly said.

"Huh?" Gokudera was confused.

"I didn't like it, I was already used to the usual you and I really like that about you, calm and polite doesn't suit you" I laughed.

"Thanks…" Gokudera took my head by his hand and kissed my forehead.

"Hayato-kun?" I blushed madly after he kissed me by the forehead, it surprised me, my heart can't stop beating, a gush of blood started to come up to my face making it blush red.

***FLASHBACK END*

* * *

**

"Le—t-La—m—bo—san-go! AH-poh!" Lambo bites Gokudera's hand.

"ARGH! Stupid COW!" Gokudera stood up and tries to get Lambo off his bite.

I stood up and just laughed.

"The Real Funeral Wreath just left, you should be fine for the time being" Kawahira comes back inside.

We all sighed in relief and then the others came out of hiding.

"Thank you very much" Tsuna said.

"Still, Byakuran's a pretty mean guy; he's choosing such barbarians to chase down this little girl" Kawahira looked at Yuni

"Uhm, how much do you know about us?" Tsuna asked.

"As I thought, there's something fishy about this guy" Gokudera clenches his fists.

"Ah, I can also sense somebody fighting with a Funeral Wreath near Nami Middle, is he a friend of yours?" Kawahira asked.

"It must be Kyo-kun and Dino-kun! Kusakabe must be there too" I gasped.

"I wonder if they'll be fine; I hope he doesn't underestimate the Funeral Wreaths' power"

"Knowing Kyo-kun, he'll only think that he's stronger" I sweat dropped.

"Tsuna, are you able to reach them through your ear piece?" I asked.

"I'll try" Tsuna activates the transmitter.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna connects to Dino.

"Are you fighting one of the six Funeral Wreaths?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, he said his name was Daisy" Dino answered.

"Eh?" Tsuna gasped.

"Is Yuni safe? Is Da-chan safe too?" Dino asked.

"They're safe but the base has been destroyed and Squalo stayed behind to buy us some time to escape" Tsuna answered

"Right now, we're hiding out in this place called Kawahira Realtors on 5th, how about you guys?" Tsuna added.

"That's have to wait Tsuna-SHHHHHH" The connection broke off.

"Dino-san! Dino-san! Please respond Dino-san!" Tsuna tried to bring it back.

"They're fighting a battle, don't distract them" Reborn told Tsuna.

"This is Hibari and Dino we're talking about, they can't possibly lose" Yamamoto positively said.

"Yeah…." I'm still worried though.

"I wonder about that, if your opponents are serious about this, it's hard to say who the victor is" Kawahira said.

"Don't jinx us" Ryohei uttered.

"I was only stating the facts" Kawahira slurped his noodles.

"Kyo-kun, Dino-kun…" I looked down worriedly.

"Let's believe in them; that's all we can do now" Uni patted my shoulder and smiled.

"Tsuna, let's wait for Dino-kun to connect" I lift my spirits up.

If something happens to them…..

"Ugh…." My head hurts again.

"Danica-chan, are you alright?" Uni asked.

"I might have hit my head somewhere, it's just a little bump I think" I managed to let out a smile.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Can you hear me?" Dino connects.

"Dino-san! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"We were worried when we couldn't reach you" Tsuna added.

"Ah, yes, yes…EH! Is that true?" Tsuna gasped.

"What happened, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Hibari-san defeated Daisy!" Tsuna announced.

"Kyo-kun…" I sighed of relief.

"YOSH!" "SUGOI!" Everyone cheered.

"That takes care of immediate danger" Reborn smirked.

"Alright, then I must take my leave" Kawahira heads to the door.

"Wait, we haven't learned anything from you yet" Reborn points his gun.

"I'm Kawahira, the son of the owner of this place who died 3 years ago" Kawahira answered.

"No, that's not what we meant" Tsuna said.

"You owe me one now, I supposed I should leave, ja~" Kawahira then slides the door close, leaving the building.

"Tch, he ran away" Reborn was disappointed.

"Don't point your gun at someone who saved us!" Tsuna told Reborn.

"There's something about him that I don't like" Reborn said.

"Then I should go back to the base and check things" Yamamoto said.

"You really are going?" Tsuna asked.

"Sorry, but you can't stop me. Knowing Squalo, he should be fine but just to be safe" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, sorry but we can't come with you" Tsuna apologized.

"Don't worry, we'll be with him" Bianchii, Spanner and Giannini are coming along.

"That's a surprise, I thought Giannini would be scared to go" Reborn wondered.

"The Vongola Base is the product of my blood and sweat, I'm anxious to know what happened to it" Giannini explained.

"But be really careful when you head out" I told them.

They slowly opened the door ajar and looked outside.

"No hostile presence, we'll be off now, take care of Yuni and Lambo's asleep so say our goodbyes to him too" Yamamoto said.

"I want you girls to take care of Yuni, okay?" Bianchii looked at us four and we replied a yes.

"EHHH! Lambo-san wants to go and play!" Lambo opens the door a little.

"Ah Lambo!" I tried to get him but Gokudera was faster.

"Stupid cow, you really chose a bad time to wake up" Gokudera took hold of Lambo.

"Be careful, you guys" Tsuna said.

"Ja~na" Yamamoto and the others then left.

"GOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHE" Lambo begins to be quite noisy.

"Lambo-kun, please be quiet" I told him.

"Yuni! Let's play!" Lambo said.

"OI! Lambo! Don't bug Yuni!" Tsuna shouted.

"Yuni, are you okay? You look pale" I asked.

"Tsuna-kun, it's not only Yuni-chan, Chrome-chan too" Kyoko said.

"Boss…" Chrome uttered.

"Something's near…" Yuni announced.

"The enemy!" Tsuna gasped.

"Everyone! Battle positions!" Gokudera shouted.

"Barricade the entrance!" Ryohei runs to the entrance.

"Zakuro might have come back" Basil brings out his boomerang.

"That's possible" Gokudera agreed.

"No… it's close, much closer" Yuni said.

"Yuni…" I looked at her worriedly.

"Boss, the cow child…" Chrome points to Lambo.

Some dark violet flames are emitting from Lambo's hair.

"Hehe, I don't really like it when people escape when I attack from the outside so I snuck inside" The intruder removes his Lambo impersonation and showed himself.

"A Funeral Wreath!" I gasped as it held Yuni on his clutches.

"Torikabuto!" Tsuna shouted.

"Lambo's down here!" I-pin found Lambo under the sofa.

"AHHHH!" Yuni screamed as Torikabuto flies to the entrance charging into Ryohei, Basil and Gokudera, even destroying the entrance too.

"Hayato-kun! Are you alright?" I ran to Gokudera.

"Bluebell and Kikyo are here!" Tsuna gasped as he looked up to the sky.

"Hoho, leave this to us while you deliver, I'll have to do the other thing Byakuran asked me" Kikyo said.

"Saa, it's up to Bluebell, bye bye!" Bluebell releases an attack from her box.

"Everyone look out!" I shouted.

***BOOM BOOM BOOM!***

"Hayato-kun!" Gokudera defends us by using his C.I.A system.

"That weak shield won't be enough to stop us" Kikyo attacks once more.

"AHHH!" I shouted.

When the smoke dispersed, it seemed like something was happening amidst the smoke.

"What's going on?" Tsuna said.

"Someone's got Yuni!" I gasped.

"It's Gamma! They're from Black Spell" Gokudera said.

"So they're enemies?" Ryohei asked.

"No, I believe they're here to save Yuni-san, since Black Spell was originally the Giglionero Family and she was their boss" Irie explained.

"So they were able to escape the Melone Base to bid their time for the right opportunity" Reborn said.

"AH! The two people were hit!" I gasped.

"Torikabuto's headed to Yuni and Gamma!" I added.

Then a gust of wind passed through the entrance, looking up….

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko looked up.

Tsuna has entered battle.

"ARGH! My head is hurting again…" I held my head and tried to massage it.

Torikabuto unleashed somewhat a strong light from injecting flames to his box embedded on his body.

We were floating and everything's deformed. This is an Illusion….

"Yue, are you there?" I thought.

"Danica, thanks goodness you called, I can't connect my thoughts with you like before, what's happening?" Yue answered.

"I don't know…. My head hurts from time to time" I said.

"You sure you didn't just bump into something and have a bump somewhere?" Yue jokingly said.

"I'm being serious here, Yue!" I pouted.

"Speaking of headache, the other girl there seemed to have opened her Vongola Box from that migraine of a mist guardian of Primo; your surroundings should be fine in a while, you better drink some medicine for that headache, Byakuran won't wait for that to heal hahahahahahahaha!" Yue laughed.

"Byakuran…..UGHHH!" My head is getting more painful.

"Da-ni-ca! OI!-I'm losing-you!" Yue said.

"Argh, it hurts…" We were already on ground when I came into, everyone were in battle positions.

"AMOU! I'm gonna fight!" Bluebell was about to release her box but was stopped by Kikyo.

"You shouldn't do that yet Bluebell, we need to have Yuni unharmed" He said.

"Then what should we do?" Bluebell asked.

"Look at that" Kikyo pointed out to Torikabuto who was engulfed and defeated by Tsuna's X-burner.

"Bluebell, wait here for a second, Byakuran-sama had one other thing he told me to do" Kikyo said.

"What?" Bluebell gasped when Kikyo suddenly dashes down in great speed.

"WHAT!" I gasped.

"Good Night, Yoru no Oujo" Kikyo appears before me and punched me really hard; he then took me away with Bluebell and Torikabuto.

"You bastard!" Gokudera tried to get me but failed.

"Danica-san!" Tsuna tried to save me.

"Stay where you are Vongola, you wouldn't want anything to happen to her" Kikyo smirked as he continued to retreat.

* * *

***Waking Up *

* * *

**

I smell trees around me; I also sense that it's night time…

I slowly opened my eyes… and saw a familiar face…

"A nice time for you to wake up" A happy squinted face was on my sight and it was none other than Byakuran.

"Byakuran!" I opened my eyes and found myself at his lap while he sits on his chair at the forest.

"I can't move" I looked at him angrily.

"Da~me, da~me, you shouldn't move that much, the night's young and the night's as dark as ever" Byakuran smiled.

"Shut up! What do you want with me, you murderer!" I shouted.

"I told you before that you were a candidate for a Funeral Wreath right? I just want to see how you have been and decided that it's time" Byakuran opened his slanted eyes.

"Time for what?" I asked… I can't move but I know that I'm shaking…

"Time to eat marshmallows, of course" Byakuran slips a marshmallow to my mouth.

"PWEH! What the hell!" I spit the marshmallow out.

"Ahh, you shouldn't waste marshmallows you know, it's very special too, it removes every rain flame within you, that rain flame of yours tranquilizes the power I want to see" Byakuran reached for another marshmallow.

"What are you talking about? I won't eat that!" I struggled.

"Mah~Mah, don't be stubborn now" Byakuran opened my mouth and placed the marshmallow to his mouth.

"I can't have you spitting another one" Byakuran then closes in to my mouth with his… forcing me to swallow the marshmallow.

"MMMMM!" I'm slowly losing my flames…

"Bye, bye Danica-chan" Byakuran grinned as everything went as dark as the night.

* * *

***AUTHOR'S POV*

* * *

**

"Wake up, Estelle-chan" Byakuran looked at the unconscious Danica.

"Don't call me by that name, boy; even if you're a bit stronger than me, I still have some power on my sleeves" Danica's eyes opened but what was once violet was now as dark as the night above.

Estelle moved away from Byakuran's lap and stood up.

"Then what is your name?" Byakuran asked.

"I have no name, I prefer it that way" She then looked at Byakuran with bloodlust eyes.

Byakuran smirked and said….

* * *

"Tomorrow will be interesting"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **OH MY THIS IS SO LONG! I hope I'd get your reviews! They never fail to make me smile! I'm slowly picking up with Danica's plot very well! Argh, my first take on this kind of genre, I hope it works!Sorry for the Yuni or Uni mishaps :))

**REVIEWS ARE PRETTY MUCH APPRECIATED! I LOVE YOU ALL MY READERS! 3 **


	38. Uncontrollable Heart

**Author's Note:** Back from the province and ready to give out the update! God, I've been busy preparing and celebrating for my grandfather's birthday! I had to admit the food will be missed but I really miss you guys too! (.)

I really thank everyone again for their support and reviews for this fiction of mine. At the end of this chapter, I'll be asking you guys a very important question :)

So with that said, please enjoy this chapter (^o^)!

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano owns REBORN! I only own Danica, Danielle, Luna Ravino, Getsuei and Yue.

**Pairing:**Hibari Kyoya x ~Danica-OC-Ravino~ x Gokudera Hayato

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXXVIII- Uncontrollable Heart

* * *

**

_Previously in Chapter 37, Kikyo was able to snag away Danica from the Vongola but was unable to take Uni. Byakuran had another plan for Danica, since she was a candidate for being one of the Six Funeral Wreaths, but it wasn't Danica but Estelle who desires not to be called by that name._

_For the upcoming battle, what secrets are being held in the dark and what mysteries are to be brought to light…

* * *

_

"Urghh! I'm fine to the extreme!" A shout shakes the woods in the dark of the night.

"This doesn't hurt one bit!" It was Ryohei taking medical assistance from his sister, Kyoko. Apparently, the Vongola has taken shelter into the woods to prepare for tomorrow and near the bonfire was our very own Storm Guardian dealing with his own problems alone.

"_Danica was taken by those bastards and my back took a hit from the battle a while ago" _Gokudera checks upon his back, trying to ease the pain.

"PAIN IS NO LONGER PAINFUL TO THE EXTREME! PAINLESS THINGS ARE NOT PAINFUL EITHER!" Ryohei shouts again to try to forget how painful it was for him.

Tsuna walks a small distance from the group and was confronted by Reborn. "I never thought we'd be back in the forest where we first arrived in the future" Tsuna spoke his thoughts.

"We had no choice; the realtor's house was broken down" Reborn told Tsuna.

"_Yeah, that's right but how come Uni knows about this place?" _Tsuna thought to himself and looked over at Uni who was helping Kyoko with Ryohei's treatment.

"Tsuna-ni, is something wrong?" Fuuta approaches Tsuna who had a confused look on his face.

"Well, I was wondering why Uni told us to come to the forest" Tsuna answered Fuuta.

"Uni knows that the town is in an uproar after the mess caused by our battles with the Millefiore and at the moment we can't return" Fuuta explains to Tsuna about the situation.

"Ah that's right! Were the people in town okay? I'm also worried about the police finding the Vongola Base" Tsuna asked again.

"Fortunately there were not many casualties and Giannini has also taken steps to prevent the police from finding the base… but Tsuna-ni, how about Danica-neechan?" Fuuta then looked worried with Danica being brought up.

"What would Byakuran want with Danica, why would he take her?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Didn't Byakuran said to us the first time we saw him that Danica was a candidate, it must be related to that or to the other thing" Reborn brought down his hat to hide his eyes.

"What other thing Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Never mind, go back with the others" Reborn casually slipped his way out.

"_I hope Danica's alright…Yamamoto and Hibari-san too, I hope they make it here soon" _Tsuna left the question as it was and did not push any further.

"_That Fon, he was friends with that Yue… what is this curse really" _Reborn thought.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest was Byakuran and Danica turned Estelle, who were walking back to the mansion.

"So why did you have to release me in the forest not in your base, boy?" Estelle grunted.

"Mah~Mah, nothing to get so worked up, I just thought it would be nice for you to be in an environment where the moon is up and the leaves rustling with the wind" Byakuran answered.

"Shut up with your romantics, boy; I just hoped you had the decency to have clothed yourself with something other than a towel" Estelle continued on.

The door opened with Kikyo bowing his head to the two.

"Lord Byakuran, the squad you sent to Vindice is on the phone" Kikyo told Byakuran and escorted him to his room.

"Aren't you coming inside, my Lily" Byakuran smirked over to Estelle.

"Don't go calling me names, boy" Estelle pointed her sai to Byakuran.

"Oujo-sama, please calm down; your name given by Byakuran was supposed to be yours if you have decided to join us before" Kikyo held the sai down.

"I would rather die than join" Estelle growled and by that Byakuran left out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Estelle looked furiously at Byakuran.

"You and Danica-chan said the same thing when I asked her to join and I did just what she wanted" Byakuran sat down and picked up the phone.

"Don't you compare me with that girl, hmph" Estelle took away her sai and strolled around the room.

"Hmm, so Mukuro-kun got out of the Vindice first? So we were completely tricked by a Vongola Illusionist" Byakuran talked over the phone.

"It might be the person who helped Mukuro-kun the last time I fought him" Byakuran then took hold of his drink and continued talking.

"Yep, oh well. As long as you get the job done, I'll talk with Vindice again" Byakuran grasped his drink tighter until it broke to pieces.

"So get Ghost out as soon as possible" Byakuran narrowed his eyes and abruptly puts down the phone.

"A minor setback I suppose, losing your cool like that, boy you still have more to work on" Estelle smirked.

"Hmm, I'm sorry for that; don't worry, I am really looking forward to your performance, Lily" Byakuran took a marshmallow and ate it.

"Shut up boy, the night is still young, by tomorrow blood will be spilled" Estelle looked high over the sky imagining that the moon was engulfed by the color of fluorescent blood and lets out a devious grin.

* * *

Going back to the Vongola's temporary base in the forest, it seems they have started their meeting.

"There's no telling what Byakuran might be planning now, he'll do anything for the sake of capturing me and right now he has Danica-chan" Uni looked down as she sat beside the lying Lal Mirch and the concerned Tsuna.

"I had no idea… so that's why he was growing impatient, it seems like Byakuran has a plan for Danica" Irie said.

"Uni, you said that Byakuran's power is weakening, how did you know?" Reborn asked.

"I can tell…that's because he and I are alike" Uni answered with the simplest explanation.

"You and him are alike?" Tsuna repeated in surprise.

"But in a way, you and Byakuran are also somewhat alike" Uni looked at Tsuna.

"EH! Me and him alike! NO WAY!" Tsuna gawked.

"There's also something I want to tell everyone…" Uni paused for a moment.

"I will no longer run away but it doesn't mean that I will give up; it's just that I knew from the beginning that this is where the final battle with Byakuran will take place" Uni announced.

"And also by tomorrow, a battle will begin which brings an end to everything" Uni added.

"The final battle?" Gokudera questioned Uni's remark.

"Yes, Byakuran is growing impatient and he will stake everything on this battle" Uni answered.

"You're sure about this?" Lal questions to confirm.

"You can't tell who wins?" Irie added.

"Yes, for a long time I've only been able to see this conversation and the beginning of the battle in this forest" Uni explained.

"Umm, if we win this battle, will we be able to return to our original time?" Haru asked.

Uni nodded and explained further "Byakuran is able to share his thoughts and ideas across parallel worlds but on the other hand, every incarnation of him is connected, so there's really only one of him" Everyone was shocked to hear this.

"In other words, if we defeat Byakuran, he'll disappear in every parallel world and you'll be able to return to a past that does not have a terrible future ahead" Uni smiled, making the girls all cheery.

"But I'm still worried about Danica-chan" Kyoko looked down.

"Danica's strong, she'll be fine" Tsuna told Kyoko.

"We've only been able to survive, thanks to the Vongola boxes but the real six Funeral Wreaths haven't shown their true power yet and we don't know what Byakuran plans to do with Danica, this will be a tough battle" Reborn said.

"AHH! And it's at dawn! We don't even have that much time? We don't even have a plan yet!" This is bad!" Tsuna panicked like crazy.

"A little late for that, fool" Reborn remarked.

"I can't believe he's the man who saved our princess, what's going on?" Gamma looked worriedly over the Vongola Decimo's true identity.

"OI! Juudaime was just giving a simple explanation of the current situation" Gokudera growled at Gamma.

Sighing, Gamma turned his attention to Irie Shoichi "Wouldn't the former captain of the Melone Base, be best at forming a defensive plan?"

Surprised at what's said, Irie gawked "What? Me?"

"Don't joke around! It will be Juudaime who will come up with the plan" Gokudera growled again.

"Gokudera-kun's right… I am no longer qualified after losing at Choice" Irie then looked over at Tsuna "This battle should be decided by the Vongola's boss, Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Eh! I've been always saying that I'm not the boss! I've never even said anything of becoming the boss" Tsuna waves his hands in denial.

"It's a little too late to be whining now, I'll crack your head open" Reborn points his gun at the now afraid Vongola Decimo trying to shield himself with his hand.

"Then, will you come up with a plan with me Shoichi-kun?" Tsuna asked Irie "I want your help" Tsuna added.

"Sure, if it's the boss' command, I'd be happy to oblige" Irie smiled.

"Eh? No, I'm not the boss but thank you for your help; we're be counting on you" Tsuna returned the gesture.

* * *

"I know; Danielle-san would kill me if something happens to Danica" Irie sweated heavily.

"Do you know why Byakuran would take Danica-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't exactly know why but before where me and Danielle-san met about helping her bring Danica with you guys, aside from Hibari-kun's request, she told me something about the Ravino family" Irie explained.

"Something about the Ravino family?" Gokudera asked.

"The Ravino family was before the Notteluna family" Irie said.

"I know about that family, they were good friends with the Vongola; the Vongola would have aided them if there was external conflict" Basil told them.

"But it was an internal conflict, there were traitors who tried to kill the boss for the secret" Irie added.

"The Notteluna family was a family inclined to dark magic but they were not bad people" Basil said.

"The Ravino curse…was due to the forbidden spell the boss and his wife performed to save their family especially their new born child though the child was never found" Irie said.

"The Ravino name came from the lake where they performed the spell with the surviving men, it was the Notteluna's boss dying will to continue on and be reborn" Irie added.

"I don't know if I'm right but remember our inheritance tests where we met Primo, could it be that Notteluna's boss was that guy…" Tsuna tries to remember his name.

"Yuelle" Reborn uttered.

"That's all I know, Byakuran might know more about it because of his knowledge from the parallel worlds and took interest upon Danica and the Ravino curse" Irie said.

"EHH! We're up against a curse too?" Tsuna panicked even more.

"We should plan now, if we're going to save our future and Danica, we should get ready" Irie told everyone.

And thus the battle plan is in consideration, the Vongola group went about Basil's box weapon being able to connect brain waves with other box weapons allowing them to do lethal combination attacks; it wasn't long before the sun was about to rise…

* * *

"It's finally time to get Uni-chan; this will also end our game with the Vongola" Byakuran sat on his chair in the middle of the forest.

"Yes, Torikabuto left a special flame on Uni-sama that will last for three days; we'll use that to pinpoint her current location" Kikyo told Byakuran.

"I'll be there soon after, you're free to go all-out but make sure that Uni-chan is safe" Byakuran smiled.

"Then we'll get Uni-sama back right now" Kikyo, Zakuro and Bluebell left the premises.

* * *

"Lily, aren't you going too?" Byakuran looked over under the tree.

"I'm not a morning person, I'd wait in this shade till I feel like it" Estelle blurted.

"I'm not a patient man, you know" Byakuran narrowed his eyes.

"I'll take on the people who can't defeat your minions boy, I wouldn't want to waste my power for nothing" Estelle smirked at Byakuran.

"Haha, you're right; how about we watch the whole battle?" Byakuran offered his hand.

"Your so-called Wreaths better not be as weak as I see them to be" Estelle walked over and watched over a hologram view of the battle.

"Hmm, that was fast, Zakuro is already in battle with the Vongola's Storm Guardian" Byakuran smiled.

"Isn't your minion in a pinch?" Estelle uttered.

* * *

In the screen, Gokudera brings out his Vongola box and has his bow pointed to Zakuro….

"_We'll defeat Byakuran without losing the boss or any members of the family, even me and I'll save that stupid woman from him" _Gokudera builds up power to his bow and arrow to push Zakuro back.

"Heh, so you're storing power" Zakuro grunted.

"We'll return to our peaceful past without losing anybody, we'll bring back that stupid woman with us too" Gokudera lets go of the arrow and shoots.

"TORNADO FLAME ARROW!" Gokudera shouted.

"Barou~! That won't work on me!" Zakuro tries to deflect it but was getting hit.

"_My dinosaur skin's getting wittered away?" _Zakuro jumps to escape its attack.

"Tch! You won't get away!" Gokudera prepares to shoot.

"_Ugh, my back"_ Gokudera shoots but misses.

"Barou~! I'm over here! Haaa, your back is injured and you expect to defeat me?" Zakuro flashes over to Gokudera and hits him.

"Argh!" Gokudera flies in mid-air.

"Opps, I got a little serious over some small fry" Zakuro looks at Gokudera.

"I won't get beaten that easily!" Gokudera shoots again.

"GATTLING ARROW!" 4 arrows hit Zakuro on his body, immobilizing him.

"Damn it! You bastard" Zakuro growled.

"You think you can stop me with this toy?" Zakuro roared and released himself from the arrows.

Zakuro then appears behind Gokudera, knowing that he won't be able to turn around.

* * *

"Heh, so it's over, what weak people these Vongola are" Estelle grinned.

"They've always been" Byakuran agreed.

* * *

"_Damn it, just turn around" _Gokudera tries to exert his back to turn around.

"_Hayato-kun!" _

"_Danica? I can't give up here!" _Gokudera then used the propulsion of the flames emitted by his bow to turn around.

"_Thanks Uri…and Danica…" _Gokudera prepares to shoot with all his might.

"Heh! That won't do you any good! Disappear!" Zakuro continues onward.

"You're close now! Hattero~!" Gokudera releases the bow and shoots on Zakuro.

* * *

***BLAST!*

* * *

**

"_Tch, for a moment there, my heart crunched up" _Estelle sweated.

"Hmm, it seems like Zakuro lost an arm" Byakuran stated.

"The Vongola brings up surprises… well there's nothing they could surprise me with" Estelle smirked.

"Bluebell entered the battle… another surprise I see is the Vongola's assassination squad… the Varia" Byakuran narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get worried boy, the more they are…the more fun for…..me" Estelle paused after seeing who's with the Varia.

"_Damn, what the hell's wrong with my heart, just who's that girl!" _Estelle's heart crunched again.

* * *

"Take this!" Zakuro attacks Xanxus.

"I won't let you!" "Me either!" Danielle and Levi's box weapon defended Xanxus.

"Get out of the way, you woman!" Levi tries to push Danielle away.

"How about you, Levi!" Danielle places her gun on Levi's chin.

"Listen up! Nobody's laying a finger on the boss and it's me who should protect him" Levi announced.

"Out of my way" Xanxus kicks Levi down to the ground.

"Serves you right, beh" Danielle slips her tongue out.

Danielle and Xanxus shoot their guns to Zakuro and Bel throws his knives to Bluebell's attack.

"Keep it up everyone!" Lussuria shouted as his box weapon heals up Gokudera and Lal.

* * *

"Your Wreaths are having a hard time with the Varia" Estelle looked at Byakuran

"Shall we change the view then?" Byakuran clicks the button and the hologram changed over to Kikyo's battle.

"Wow, that Kikyo sure seems promising" Estelle said while looking at Kikyo's Open Carnage box weapon.

"He's serious in killing them all…" Byakuran smiled.

* * *

"Damn it! I'll defeat you and get Danica back" Ryohei grunted because of his failed counter-attack.

"If you weren't injured, I would have been in trouble" Kikyo said.

"Argh!" Ryohei then felt pain on his shoulders.

"Sasagawa-dono!" Basil shouted.

"I see you're starting to feel the side effects from your super-active flames, allow me to ease your pain" Kikyo prepares to attack.

"Wait! Let me take you on!" Basil holds up his boomerang and his box weapons, Alfin by his side.

"Hoho, just a warning though, I've virtually suffered no losses thanks to my ability to propagate" Kikyo told Basil by showing how his Spinosaurus' continue to multiply.

"And you have no chance of winning when you're injured and I'm whole and while we're at it…" Kikyo looks down below.

"Shouldn't you come out of hiding already?" Kikyo said.

* * *

"I would want to fight with Kikyo someday Byakuran…" Estelle smirked at Byakuran.

"Let's see how Kikyo would fair with the newcomer in battle" Byakuran smiled.

"Who is it?" Estelle looked at the screen and suddenly her heart hurt._ "Now what? Why is my heart reacting like this?"

* * *

_

"Hibari-dono!" Basil shouted.

"So why were you watching instead of participating?" Kikyo asked.

"Our boxing captain interrupts student council meetings to complain when people interrupt his matches" Hibari uttered.

"I see, what a beautiful display of friendship, I wonder if you and that boxer would be even capable of saving Danica-oujosama" Kikyo said.

"What?" Hibari narrowed his eyes; he simply didn't know what happened to Danica.

"However, I follow a different set of rules" Kikyo waved his hand and a Spinosaurus appeared above the ground where Hibari was, losing his left arm.

"Was there a rule forbidding the use of underground attacks? Hoho, I can't afford to waste my time on you" Kikyo attacks Hibari with lots of Spinosaurus.

"Roll! Defend!" Hibari ordered.

"Kyuu!" Roll propagates but more appeared above the ground and Roll's defense wasn't enough…

"HIBARI!" Ryohei shouted as Hibari's tonfas flew to the air.

* * *

"Oh, what a pity, someone dead already" Byakuran smiled.

"Yeah…" Estelle agreed but her hands were clenched so hard. "_What's happening…my heart hurts...grrrr I feel like tears are coming out of my eyes"

* * *

_

Inside of Estelle was Danica in a dark space, curled up and slumbering alone in the darkness… her eyes closed but a tear fell from her face… and out of her mouth, she muttered softly…

_**"Kyo…ya…"**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Whew! I didn't plan to end it here but if I continued, it would be so long, and I'd get tired typing and you'd get tired of reading; so I'll end it here. Expect lots of revelations next chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and also if you would want me to continue to Shimon's Arc or Cloudy Moon's Arc. Okay? Reviews are appreciated!

**I love you my readers! (Less than 3 to all of you!) ^o^ **


	39. Fake and Real

**Author's Note: **Wow, so you guys want me to continue to Shimon's Arc… I guess Cloudy Moon Arc has to wait a bit ^o^

Thanks again for your reviews! I'm happy to have reached 200 ^o^ So going back, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

I hope you guys have prayed for JAPAN! Not for the anime and mangas but for the people who died... think of the animals... NOO! I hope Japan would get back on its feet very soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; its rightful owner is none other than Akira Amano.

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya x ~Danica-OC-Ravino~ x Gokudera Hayato

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**Chapter XXXIX- Fake and Real**

* * *

_After Kikyo got rid of Hibari off the battle, he did the same with Ryohei, Basil and the others in the vicinity. Zakuro also brought down Gokudera, Lal Mirch and Gamma. The battle continued with Bluebell defeating Lussuria, Levi and Bel. And at the meantime, Zakuro was being chased by Xanxus and Danielle._

"Xanxus-sama! Everyone…" Danielle felt the lost presence of the Vongola and Varia in battle.

"So does it feel? ~barou~" Zakuro smirked "To know that your men have been taken out" Zakuro continued.

Danielle and Xanxus prepared to fire their guns "Would you feel anything when an ant dies?" Xanxus shoots "They're deaths won't be in left in vain" Danielle shoots after.

Zakuro falls down to the ground and was pinned down by Xanxus' Liger "The strong survive, that's all there is to it" Xanxus looks down at Zakuro "In this cruel world, it's the survival of the fittest" Danielle points her gun over Zakuro.

"Then that means, both of you are gonna die!" Zakuro points over to us "Xanxus-sama! Watch out!" Danielle felt something coming out of the ground and tried to push Xanxus away but they were caught together by Kikyo's Spinosaurus.

"Urgh…" Xanxus grunted in pain "Xanxus-sama…I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you…" Danielle's hand wriggled on Xanxus' shirt. The two were pinned together and was nearly gnawed upon by the Spinosaurus.

"O-ho, both of you were drawn to the area where I am" Kikyo smirked and Xanxus glared at him.

"On the battlefield, the one with a better grasp of the situation will win" Kikyo's spinosaurus then attacked Xanxus' and Danielle's box weapon.

"There is no time to be worried about your box weapons because you'll be joining them soon" The Spinosaurus that had Danielle and Xanxus charged them to the ground and other Spinosaurus went in to the feast.

"A quick end" Kikyo said "You did it Kikyo" Bluebell went to Kikyo's side "~Barou~! I'm the one who brought them here" Zakuro told Bluebell.

"And now the Vongola Defense has been wiped out" Kikyo smirked "What a bunch of weaklings" Bluebell sneered "Of course they are! The real Six Funeral Wreaths hold overwhelming power!" Zakuro exclaimed. The three of them agreed and gave off a chuckle.

* * *

"Then let us go to Uni-sama" Kikyo announced but he suddenly notices one of the Spinosaurus' head to deform into Hibari's face "What are you talking about? That will never happen" It spoke and it gave Kikyo a surprise.

Soon after the other heads began to deform into the other Vongola defense team "The heads!" Zakuro exclaimed "Ah!" Bluebell gasped.

"We won't let you go, to the extreme!" The Ryohei head spoke "We shall stop you!" Right after the Basil head spoke, the other heads charged in to attack them. "What? My spinosaurus are attacking me!" Kikyo gave off a confused look.

"What's going on Kikyo!" Zakuro tries to dodge the attacks "What's going on here? An illusion?" Kikyo thought "Ushishishi, when do you think the illusion began?" The Bel head snickered.

Kikyo was pissed and looked down below by the forest "I can feel a hostile presence" "There you are!" Kikyo attacks down where he felt the presence. From the clad of smoke, a voice was heard…

"A~re? You took a step forward, Master" A black frog hat was seen "You always have to be at the center of attention" The voice added "Kufufufu, what are you saying?" Another voice spoke and as the clad of smoke disappeared, two men were on clear sight "It's just that your head was blocking me" It was none other than Mukuro and Fran! "You always try to hog all the glory" Fran said.

"What!" The three Funeral Wreaths gasped "Are you done?" Someone stepped forward and raised his tonfas "Why did you fake our deaths?" The alive and unscathed Cloud guardian showed irritation upon the sight of Rokudo Mukuro

"Is the illusion over?" Ryohei who was also up and about asked "Yeah, looks like it" Gokudera answered while Lal Mirch and Gamma were behind him.

"I gave you your ten seconds" Bel told Fran "But that was over thirty seconds!" Lussuria added "Ah! Fran, you're back!" Danielle rushed over to Fran "What the hell were you thinking, making that kind of illusion with me being that near to Xanxus-sama!" Danielle angrily whispered over to Fran's ear "Oopps, I just clicked my tongue" Fran said.

"What's going on, ~ba-ba-barou~?" Zakuro looked down and everyone was alive and well "It couldn't be…" Kikyo stuttered "We defeated a bunch of illusions!" Bluebell stammered back.

"You're exactly right, I swapped the illusions in during the fight" Mukuro smiled and upon hearing this and seeing Mukuro's smile, Hibari just might not hold his irritation much longer "We plan to do everything to defeat Byakuran and get my sister back" Danielle narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Oi, Fran" Bel called out to Fran "Hai, senpai?" Fran turned around to Bel "You're free to use illusions to fool the enemy but was there any point in showing us die?" Bel took hold of three knives "You don't get it, Bel-sempai, we were adding some reality" Fran explained "Illusions are like pranks of some sort, isn't that right Master?" Fran looked at Mukuro "You're wrong" Mukuro spoke.

"A~re?" Fran sarcastically looked confused "You bastard" A vein appeared on Bel's head "Then it must be that… Master's love of gore" Fran exposed "That's not it, either" Mukuro then pierces his trident to Fran's frog hat.

"Master, that hurts" Fran unemotionally said "Please stop" Fran continued, giving Ryohei and Lussuria a surprised look over the head-piercing act.

"These illusions served two purposes" Mukuro spoke, still piercing his trident to his student's frog hat "One is to get me warmed up and the other one is to gather data on the Real Six Funeral Wreath's abilities" Mukuro explained.

"Oh, so that's it…" Fran sarcastically looked stupid "Stop playing dumb!" Bel threw his knives to Fran's frog hat "And how long are you going to maintain this illusion of Rokudo Mukuro? He's locked up in the bottoms of Vindice!" Bel said.

"A~re? You didn't hear? The guy with the pineapple hair isn't an illusion, but Rokudo Mukuro himself in the flesh" Fran announced, not giving much thought to what he just blabbered over Mukuro's hair "Ow, My master was released from Vindice" Mukuro once more pierces Fran's hat.

"How do you like that? Mukuro-san is awesome!" Ken and Chikusa appeared.

"It's harder to explain when you talk, so please be quiet, Ken-niisan" Fran said "Mukkyahh, what was that Fran!" Ken growled "Calm down, Ken" Chikusa told Ken.

"I see, if it was Rokudo Mukuro's student who fooled the Vindice, then it makes sense" Kikyo thought "We did it, Master! We're Famous" Fran sarcastically exclaimed "Just shut your mouth" Mukuro then pierces Fran's hat again "I appreciate you giving me this worthless student, Xanxus" Mukuro looked over at Xanxus.

"Either way, I didn't need your help" Hibari raises his tonfas "Oh, I remember this boy" Danielle chuckled over the sight the Cloud guardian "Don't act so tough, Hibari Kyoya" Mukuro removes his trident off Fran's hat "A man like you should be fully aware, it is by the data I've gathered that this battle will be to the death" Mukuro added.

"Alright, time to start the show" Fran announced over a paper-cylinder speaker "Very well, we can continue this discussion after we've defeated them" Hibari finally calms down.

* * *

"What an interesting turn of events Byakuran, your Wreaths have it hard" Estelle looked over at Byakuran who already stood up and walked over the device behind him "It doesn't matter, once he's out, they'll be gone too" Byakuran smirked.

"What is it you're planning, boy?" Estelle looked over at Byakuran who was tinkering over the device "Just wait and see" Byakuran smiled as the device emitted a flashing light and after that light, the device disappeared.

"I hope they'll like the present I sent them" Byakuran ate one last marshmallow and looked at Estelle "Shall we go, my Lily, to where the Vongola's blood will shed" Byakuran looked at Estelle with excitement

"It's finally time, I've been waiting for this" Estelle grinned evilly.

* * *

It seems like Byakuran has sent over, the last Funeral Wreath, Ghost. Everyone has arrived into battle namely Squalo, Dino and Chrome. Ghost was Byakuran's other self in a parallel world; it sucked the flames of both the Vongola and Funeral Wreaths. Zakuro and Bluebell were caught by its clutches and were sucked till no more. In the midst of danger, Tsuna has arrived using the technique, Xanxus was very familiar of.

"What is this? I'm being sucked in" Kikyo grunted with the near loss of flames where Tsuna and Ghost where in a clash.

"So this is what happens when two people are absorbing!" Gokudera tries to stay on the ground. Ken and Chikusa already had their knees on the ground "Ken, Chikusa, stay strong" Mukuro said "Yes…" They stuttered "In any case, this is very intense" Mukuro looked over to Tsuna's and Ghost's battle of absorption.

"HAAA!" Tsuna lets out his concentration to his power to be able to strengthen his absorption "GRRRAHHH!" Ghost roared as he was sucked into Tsuna's Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough Revised.

"Impossible…"Kikyo gasped as Tsuna gets down from the air, victorious over Ghost where his ring dropped to the ground after being absorbed.

"He sucked him in..." Fran sarcastically cheered "So Ghost was just a bunch of flames, heh" Bel forces out a smile to not show how drained he was "That's our Juudaime!" Gokudera shouts out to Tsuna.

"Don't come near me yet… Danica-chan still isn't saved..." Tsuna looks down on the ground "Something's wrong" Squalo said "After absorbing flames with that technique, it converts them into your own but what happened to the flames Tsuna absorbed from Ghost?" Dino thought.

"What's happening… what happened to the flames Ghost absorbed?" Tsuna stood up and looks at his hands "Wow, I'm surprised" A voice startled everyone in the area.

"You actually defeated Ghost" Byakuran above to the skies "Byakuran-sama!" Kikyo showed a face of relief.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well, Tsunayoshi-kun" Byakuran said "Byakuran, where's Danica?" Tsuna asked angrily "Wow, this is really a crazy line-up… the boss of the Cavallone family, the Vongola Independent Assassination Squad, The Vongola's outside advisor's team, Mukuro and the other guardians" Byakuran looked down upon everyone in sight.

"I'm so thrilled to see the Vongola's strongest members assembled here" Byakuran smiled "Haha, do you know why I chose this time to show up, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran grinned "That's because my body and soul are finally ready" Byakuran narrowed his eyes.

"I've been ready for a long time" Tsuna charges his flames upward and was able to hit Byakuran with his fast speed, and when he was about to give a strong punch to him, it was stopped "He stopped him with a single finger!" Lal Mirch gasped.

"Is that all you can do? Then it's my turn" Byakuran lets out a ray of power from his finger and brings Tsuna down to the ground.

* * *

It was pretty much a one-sided battle with the revelation where Byakuran had wings on his back emitting flames and it seems like they came from Ghost whose flames absorbed were brought to Byakuran to become his own flames. Every attack Tsuna gave out was rendered useless by Byakuran's White clap and Tsuna gets beaten down to the ground again.

"Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada!" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lal shouted for Tsuna's wellbeing.

"You try hard Tsunayoshi-kun" Byakuran goes down from the air and releases power from his hands to captivate Tsuna with a transparent giant hand "You can stop now…" Byakuran clenched his hand and the giant hand did the same, making Tsuna grunt in pain.

"HAHA! Tsunayoshi-kun, you are so powerless that I could crush you just like this" Byakuran continued to clench his grip tighter "Argh!" Tsuna groaned in pain making the Vongola Storm Guardian very worried.

"I thought you'd be better than this but you're just no fun" Byakuran smiled "You're aware right? That the size of your flames from your ring is the size of your resolve… judging from that, it must be really weak" Byakuran added.

"_NO, I'm not done yet… I'll defeat him and send everyone back to the past_" With Tsuna's resolve being powered up, the flames from his rings begin to light up "Hmm, the pressure a little bit higher, so I'll do the same" Byakuran also lights up his ring more.

Both parties continued to emit Sky flames until they suddenly heard a ring of sound "Sawada's ring and Byakuran's ring are reverberating" Squalo said "And the flames have also changed their form" Danielle gasped as she looked how the flames turned into a dome "Are the rings resonating?" Dino gasped.

After a while, Uni was approaching the battle with the same Ski-flamed dome surrounding her, the sky-flame user have called out to each other to become one; Gokudera and Xanxus' tried to prevent Uni's dome to combine with Tsuna's and Byakuran's but it was futile.

With Uni within the dome, something lit up from her cloak, they were the Arcobaleno's pacifiers! Reborn and the others arrived into the battle area.

"The Arcobaleno are trying to regenerate their bodies or you could simply say that they are being reborn" Reborn announced "The strongest Arcobaleno are being brought back to life?" Dino gasped.

"I've heard that the power of the Sky Arcobaleno is able to restore the other Arcobaleno from the verge of death" Reborn explained "Which means Mammon is coming back" Bel said "I really missed that money-maniac baby" Danielle chuckled.

Byakuran's eyes glared unto the sudden revelation Uni's plan to revive the Arcobaleno "If the Arcobaleno return then the balance of the Trinisette policy or in other words, the balance of this world will be restored; if the Arcobaleno joined forces with Sawada Tsunayoshi, they might be able to defeat Byakuran" Lal Mirch narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, ah, it would be annoying if they came back but it looks like we still have an hour at the very least" Byakuran grips tighter on his hand making Tsuna be crushed by the hand, losing consciousness.

* * *

"Nobody can come inside this impenetrable barrier" Byakuran said before glancing over the trees "Still hiding, the two of you; how magnificent it is to see you both in the future" Byakuran spoke "Ah, ah, I've been worried sick over my daughter because of you" A man spoke "We followed her and that boy from their house undetected and now you can tell where we are" A woman sighed.

"You two?" Danielle gasped "How about we try to break that barrier off" The two came into light and joined with the Vongola "Getsuei? Luna!" Danielle's eyes widened "The Ravino Family… from 10 years ago…" Dino stammered.

"You already died in this time and yet you want to die early" Byakuran smirked "Don't underestimate me, little man" Getsuei brings out his rifle "We'll both take you down" Luna also takes out her chains.

"Hmph, I'll let you handle this, my lily…" Byakuran said "Finally, I can take on someone" A voice was heard from Byakuran's back view and jumped over dome "It can't be…" Getsuei gasped "Everyone, meet my other Funeral Wreath, Lily" Byakuran introduced "Yami no Oujo…." Kikyo uttered.

"Shall we taste the sweet red blood I've longed for?" Estelle licked her sai "Danica… No…" Getsuei puts down his rifle "The rain flames are gone entirely… the moon flames have no limiter…" Luna gritted her teeth "Enough talk" Estelle was suddenly behind the two "That was fast!" Gokudera gasped "What? Ugh" Luna and Getsuei were slashed "Don't worry, that attack wasn't too life-threatening" Estelle snickered.

"Don't want to end the fun that fast" Estelle smirked "It seems like everyone quite tired, but that cannot do, I haven't seen much blood yet, I'm not yet satisfied" Estelle looked over them.

"That boy (Byakuran) seems preoccupied with the other one of you, how about we have fun" Estelle smirked.

"Danica snap out of it! It's me Danielle, your sister!" Danielle tries to reason with Estelle but it was futile.

"Hah, as if Danica could hear you, you think this girl's just having a mental breakdown? Well you're wrong… I'm another person" Danica plunges in to attack.

"I think I'll start killing you first" Before Estelle could land an attack on Danielle, a gunshot and a clash of blades was heard.

"Pretty clever of you to stop me with your gunshot and pretty brave of you to clash blades with me" Estelle looked at Xanxus who shot his gun and at Squalo who's trying to push her back.

"VOI! I still have the strength..." Squalo tries to swallow up the pain he had from Zakuro.

"You guys bore me" Estelle easily got Squalo off her blade with an effortless wave of her sai "Ahh, I did expect you to be weak with your flames gone but I never thought you'd be this useless" Estelle yawned.

"You bastard, give back Danica's body" Gokudera tries to get up from his wounded state.

"It's seems that you are delusional, you must be the one insane, why would I give her back" Estelle laughed.

Hibari then enters the scene with his tonfas up and about "Seems like you could put up a fight" Estelle smirked and licked her sai "That herbivore needs to be bitten to death for her to wake up" Hibari prepares to charge.

"Hibari-kun, please stop, don't hurt Danica" Danielle tries to stop Hibari "You're so annoying, why can't you just die!" Estelle slashes her sai to the direction of Danielle.

* * *

"Danielle!" Luna and Getsuei shouted but then a clad of smoke engulfed everyone.

"What's happening?" Ryohei shouted "Is everyone alright?" Yamamoto coughed "VOI! Danielle! Where the F*** are you!" Squalo waves his sword.

"That was close, I thought I'd never get out of her anymore" As the smoke disappeared, Danielle was safe and what was in front of her was someone the Vongola Guardians knew.

"Yuelle" Reborn said "The Notteluna's Boss!" Basil gasped "It's about time, you showed up, Yuelle" Estelle grinned "And it's about time, you snap out of it, Estelle" Yue narrowed his eyes.

"Ravino's Getsuei…" Yue called "Y-yes?" Getsuei answered as he was brought up by Luna to a stand "I have to use your body… I'm just a spirit so I can't do much physical damage; I have to do this to save your daughter…." Yue told Getsuei.

"Alright… but you know Yuelle, the right for her was entirely yours from the start" Getsuei walks over to Yue and was possessed "Shall we start?" Estelle rushes in to attack and Yuelle used Getsuei's rifle to deflect her attacks.

"Estelle, I missed you so… why did this have to happen to us… please come back to me…" Yuelle spoke as he clashed with Estelle "Don't get cocky, Yuelle; that's body's flames have been absorbed by Ghost too, he's weak" Estelle stabs Yuelle by the shoulder.

"_Ugh..." Getsuei grunted in pain_ "Are you alright, I'm sorry…" Yue spoke _"Don't mind me… just do whatever you can to bring back Danica" Getsuei said_ "Oh my, please be alright" Luna looked worriedly over the fight.

"I should give the final blow" Estelle smirked as Yue left an opening "No, not yet!" Yue sweated but Estelle's attack was stopped by a gunshot "Danica-chan, please get a hold of yourself, that's father you're trying to kill!" Danielle stood up.

"Don't be reckless, you effing woman!" Squalo shouted "Danielle!" Luna looked at Danielle's face "I should have killed you already, so please shut the hell up and die!" Estelle stops her attack on Yue and charges off to Danielle…

"_Yue, give me back my body!" _Getsuei shouted and Yue did so "What are you planning!" Yue widened his eyes when Getsuei ran in front of Danielle.

"Getsuei!" Danielle gasped "I failed to protect you before… I won't let that happen again!" Getsuei gritted his teeth as he braced himself for Estelle's attack.

"My love…" Luna was nearly crying "I just hoped that we could have been a family together…. The four of us…" Getsuei smiled "FATHER!" Danielle shouted "DIE!" Estelle shouted.

* * *

"Wh-at…" Danielle's tears fell down and Getsuei eyes widened "Luna-san!" Irie shouted as the one who got stabbed by the chest was not Getsuei but Luna "Get around…" Luna uttered as her dying will flames of cloud trapped Estelle and her in chains.

"Luna! Why did you…" Getsuei was nearly in tears "Dear, I've been with Danica for all these years; I know that deep inside Danica… she misses her father but hates him at the same time… I don't want you to die knowing that she harbours feeling of hate, kuh-kuh-kuh" Luna coughed blood "Mother…." Danielle sobbed "Luna-san, will you be alright?" Dino asked.

"I know I will be, once Danica wakes up…" Luna looks at Estelle and coughs some more blood "Heh, you can't chain me for long, woman… you'll soon die with my sai still intact to your chest" Estelle smirked "Wake up Danica…." Luna cried "I told you it's useless!" Estelle laughed.

"Danica-chan… do you remember the technique I told you that I used to wake up your father…. Please if you're still there… hear out our feelings and feel what your heart commands" Luna touched Estelle's cheek.

"Danica!" Gokudera, Yamamoto, Irie and Danielle shouted "Danica-chan!" Kyoko and Haru shouted too "My dear Danica…" Getsuei looks at Danica…

"Danica… you herbivore…" Hibari uttered.

"Danica… Hatred isn't really erased but you should not give in to it… in the darkness, you should never forget the light of your smile…" Luna coughs out blood once more "I love you so much, Danica" Luna kisses Danica's forehead

"Danica, wake up" Luna held Estelle's head to use the technique…"You won't last" Estelle smirked "I'll be the judge of that! WAKE UP NOW DANICA!" Luna abruptly gave a forehead to forehead contact or simply put as headbutt.

* * *

**Danica's POV**

"_Danica! Wake up!" "Danica-chan… do you remember the technique I told you that I used to wake up your father…. Please if you're still there… hear out our feelings and feel what your heart commands" "Danica!" "Danica-chan!" "My dear Danica…" _"Danica… you herbivore…"

"_Mom..Getsuei..Danielle…Kyo-kun…everyone_…" I slowly opened my eyes and saw an image of my mom… _"Hatred isn't really erased but you should not give in to it… in the darkness, you should never forget the light of your smile…" _Then her image changed her appearance splashed in blood _"I love you so much, Danica" _Mom...what happened… _"Danica, wake up" _Her image then suddenly took hold of my head and gave it a hard headbutt.

* * *

"MOM!" I fully opened my eyes and saw that I was in a dark place "You've finally awoken, Danica" Someone's hand was over my shoulder and I looked behind and saw Yue.

"Yue!" I gasped "Get ready Danica, you're about to meet her" Yue looked past the darkness "I never thought you'd be awoken by that lame excuse of a technique" Estelle appeared from the darkness.

"Of course I would… it was because she was my mother!" I clenched my fist, knowing that my mom was gravely injured "That woman? Your mother? That's absurd, you really don't know anything do you?" Estelle snickered.

"Why does she mean Yue?" I looked at Yue who had his head down "It's about time you knew the truth… Danica" Yue spoke "What truth?" I stuttered "The truth behind the darkness of your past" Estelle grinned evilly. _What's happening? What truth? What are they talking about?_

"Danica" Both of them spoke. _Why do I feel bad about this…_

"I'm your father" "I'm your mother" Yuelle and Estelle revealed respectively.

Danica's eyes widened with the sudden revelation and what left her mouth was a loss of breath.

* * *

"_You're my real parents…"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

_What do they mean that they're the parents of Danica? Who is Danica really? How was she the daughter of two people who have died already a long time ago? What happened to the Notteluna family? What really is the Mystery of the Moon?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Whew! I cried while typing Luna's part… and was really shocked myself to type that Yue and Estelle were Danica's real parents… now, how did that happen? Well, find out next chapter! It will be a track back to the past to Primo's time!

REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! The question still stands.. SHIMON ARC or CLOUDY MOON ARC! =)

**I love you my readers! (Don't worry I won't headbutt you guys!)**


	40. Mystery of the Moon

**Author's Note: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! **Sorry, I wasn't able to update earlier... Fanfiction had errors that hindered me from publishing the finished chapter O_O ! I had to make an update for all of you because I LOVE YOU ALL! And from the recent reviews, I thank everyone for sparing time to tell me about the story! It's just that I've finally decided to work on the Shimon Arc as well and perhaps to continue till Akira Amano continues Reborn ^O^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; its rightful owner is none other than Akira Amano.

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya x ~Danica-OC-Ravino~ x Gokudera Hayato

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**CHAPTER XL- Mystery of the Moon**

* * *

"_You're my real parents…" _

_What do they mean that they're the parents of Danica? Who is Danica really? How was she the daughter of two people who have died already a long time ago? What happened to the Notteluna family? What really is the Mystery of the Moon?_

* * *

"That's impossible…"Danica eyes widened in doubt and surprise "I pity you, all these years you lived without knowing who you are…" Estelle smirked and lets out her sai.

"Estelle, stop… I'll tell her everything…" Yue gritted his teeth while looking down and Danica just looked at his painful expression like he was trying not to tell me "Alright, I'll give you time for your story… I'm still irritated by what that bitch did to my head" Estelle sits down on an invisible chair and crosses her legs.

"Yue… please…tell me…everyhing" Danica held Yue's clothing and was trembling "I'm sorry… Danica…" Yue took a breathe and started "I'll first tell you where everything started… and it was when I met Vongola's Primo"

* * *

**Yue's POV and Author's POV**

* * *

My mother and father were a mysterious bunch; both of them were immersed in the art of black magic. I was a boy who was engulfed by their darkness and they never let me go outside to play during my childhood to my early teens. I was able to creep out of the house one day and at that moment I met Giotto.

"WAH!" Yue fell to ground to his butt when he bumped into a blond-haired young boy who was the same age as him "Are you alright?" Giotto offered his hand

I was not yet accustomed to see and meet other people and even the light was torturing me; I've been isolated to the outside world since I was a baby. So I reacted in such a way that would let them get away.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! I'M AN EVIL SPIRIT!" Yue widened his eyes and shouted "Hmm?" Giotto was taken back and was wondering what he was saying "Primo, that guy seems to have dug out from that house" Another boy came into sight and had reddish hair and a tattoo on his face

"I'M TELLING YOU I'M AN EVIL SPIRIT, SO LEAVE!" Yue crawled back a meter away from them "Crawling like that… what are you, a dog?" G snorted "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yue's ears twitched and faced off G "Are you looking for a fight?" G followed his pace.

"You two seem to be getting along" Giotto giggled "NO, WE DO NOT!" Both growled in chorus "So introductions… my name is Giotto and this here is G, we are from a vigilante group" Giotto offered again his hand "I—I—I'm Yuelle Notteluna…" Yue hesitated quite a bit but decided to take the first step into the world he came to know as the Vongola.

Right after that meeting, it seems like they had business with my family. I know that my parents were evil people… I've seen them kill people and do horrible things to them…

"Yue…we're calling you" A knock on Yue's door was heard "I'm coming…" Yue was trembling and headed to the door.

I made a mistake and trusted them because they were my parents, but what awaited me was a dark room and wet fluid right under my feet… they were planning to use me for their rituals. A ritual sacrifice for them to maintain their youth.

"Mom, Dad… what are you doing?" Yue was blinded by the darkness but his nose didn't fail him to smell that the substance under his feet was none other than blood "Get me out of here! HELP!" Yue tried to run amidst the darkness and he eventually found door… but it was locked.

"HELP!" Yue shouted and slammed his fist to the door. After a few moments, he heard them enchanting strange words and Yue knew that they were starting "I knew they didn't love me… heh, I even cried for help… everything is dark… I was born in it and will die in it… no one would come for me…" Yue knelt down on the floor and just listened to the words that were coming out from his parents' mouth

"How sad that I can't even understand their last words to me…" Yue was about to give up when suddenly the incantation stopped

* * *

"OI! Why is the dog not barking anymore? Are you whimpering inside there?" A slam was heard from the opposite side of the door "Yue… get away from the door" Another voice was heard and Yue followed and crawled away from the door. A blast broke the door right after he moved.

"Why is it in this darkness, there is light…" Yue uttered as he saw a orange flame of light that was pure and warm "Are you alright, Yue?" A hand appeared in front of him "Damn it, Primo… don't you have anything else to say other than that" Yue smiled and took hold of the hand.

It seems like the Vigilante group, Giotto and G were in have raided my house to capture my parents and their men. I wasn't taken because I was a victim and Giotto also called me his friend…

"Friend? You've got to be kidding me! I'm an EVIL SPIRIT!" Yue grunted at Giotto but was ignored by him "Don't be too loud, you dog!" G growled "What did you say, G!" Yue puts up his fist "GARRRRRR!" They fired up at each other

"It's good that you're alright Yue…" Giotto stopped the raging flames "Hmph, I guess I should thank you" Yue pouted and Giotto smiled, making Yue blush a bit.

Giotto then asks a passerby if he had some rope "I need it for the over-sized dog over here" Yue heard this and went berserk "HOW DARE YOU PRIMO!"

It was the night when someone first gave me a smile… I didn't know how to react to that but it was such a warm feeling… it was like that light in the midst of darkness but I knew that it was not over… I visited my parents in jail and spouted some words at me…

_"One day, darkness will engulf your world…"_

_"Without darkness… you are nothing"_

* * *

I spent most of my time with Giotto and his vigilante group. I thought to myself that I would make a family of own and I did actually… I revived the Notteluna as a Mafia Family; Giotto was against it at first but I told him that I'm not going to follow my parents' footsteps… Black magic can be helpful to people as long it was in good hands.

Giotto warned me but finally gave me support on my resolve. I founded the Notteluna family.

* * *

"Yue, I didn't know you went across that…" A tear fell from Danica's face "I'm not done yet… now that you know how me and Primo were friends… I'll tell you the truth you've been wanting to hear…" Yue then looks at Estelle's smirking face.

* * *

Founding the Notteluna family, I helped Primo with some of their missions with my men serving as support and guide using black magic. At the time where we were as powerful as Primo's family, I met her.

"It's ironic how much I love the night…" Yue spouted as he gazed upon the night sky from his office's window "It's because the moon shines even if darkness surrounds her, the moon is quite a strong and powerful woman" A voice startled Yue and turns around to see a lady with raven black, medium-length hair and eyes of dark purple that compliments with the night.

"Who are-" Yue was then cut off "I'm Luce Estelle, I'm the new recruit and is ready to be of your service, boy" Estelle saluted with her tongue slipped out.

"Boy? I'm not a boy, I'm an EVIL SPIRIT!" Yue wasn't still out of his habit to call himself an evil spirit "You're weird" Estelle chuckled and smiled at Yue "Your smile…" Yue gasped.

"Why? Do I have something between my teeth?" Estelle smiled again and tries to fell her teeth with her finger for grub "No, it's not that" Yue approached her and stops her finger from lingering inside her mouth "It's just that your smile was so warm and full of light…." Yue smiled and from that gesture, Estelle blushed.

* * *

We fell in love, got married and bore a child… the family was in the height of its peak, I received claims and threats about Estelle and the Notteluna family. When the time came for our child to be born, I was out of the house to find a doctor.

But when I came back, the house was burning so I ran inside to check if Estelle and our child were safe… while running across the corridor I saw lots of dead bodies, my men told me that there were traitors who came for my mom and dad's secrets of black magic.

I told my surviving men to get out the house and they told me that Estelle was inside my room. When I arrived, I heard a laugh that was evil and insane and a cry of a baby.

"Estelle, are you alright!" Yue shouted amidst the fire "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Red, blood and the moon" Estelle laughed as she held the baby on her hand and a sai dripping with blood on her other hand.

Yue noticed the book on his table "What spell did you do…." Yue sees more dead bodies inside his room with his windows smeared in blood "Yue, can you see how much blood they've shed? Can you see how the moon can be red? Ahh, Revenge feels so nice…" Estelle laughed as she was drenched in blood.

"Revenge? What are you saying Estelle!" Yue ran towards the table and took the book and read what was on the pages open "Necromancy…" Estelle then falls to the ground "Estelle!" Yue ran to Estelle's side and held the baby to him, Estelle was hit by the heart… and was dying.

"I must get revenge… I must…" Estelle laughs once more and loses consciousness "Estelle, no!" Yue cried and looked at his baby "My child… please forgive me for what I'm about to do…" Yue then carried the both of them out of the house.

I took an oath upon myself that I won't use any kind of spell that might harm Estelle and my child… but I had no choice, I checked the book but everything was all about death… what I needed wasn't death… I needed _**life!**_

* * *

I asked my men to bring me to the nearest lake… water was a source of life; that's what I naively thought. They brought me to the Ravine lake where the moon was high up and was illuminating the lake to be so beautiful and full of light.

It made me remember how me and Estelle met. Carrying Estelle and our child, I walked to the lake and laid them to the water. I looked at the darkness of the night sky and remembered what my parents told me.

_"One day, darkness will engulf your world…"_

_"Without darkness… you are nothing"_

"Yue-sama! What are you doing?" The men shouted at Yue whom they thought was going to commit suicide.

"The night is darkness but the moon still shines" Yue looks at Estelle who was having a hard time breathing and then looks at their child who was in his surprise had a small of flame on her forehead "That light… the same orange flame…" Yue gasped.

"I will do everything in my power to protect the both of you… even if it costs my life…" Yue then looks at the moon and begins to chant.

I do not remember what spell I used back then… it was like I might have made it or the moon made me… Estelle gave her last breath and her soul went inside our child… the flame that was once warm and orange, was now cold and black and white.

I was blinded by the sudden light that fell down from the moon…. And when I opened my eyes… our child was nowhere in sight.

"Ugh…" Yue fell into the water and was saved by his men "Yue-sama! Get a hold of yourself!" They shouted "Is Yue alright?" Giotto and G came into the scene "I'm alright, Giotto.. but it seems like I won't last long" Yue coughed out water.

"I'm sorry that we weren't able to reach in time…" Giotto knelt down beside Yue "Estelle and my daughter… I know they're safe somewhere… please I want you to change the Notteluna family and find my daughter…." Yue looked over his men and then to Giotto and G.

"Ravino… that would be the reborn name of the Notteluna family…" Yue then offered his hand to Giotto "It's my turn to offer my hand… Giotto, take care of my family… and G… stay being the bastard you really are" Yue lets out a faint chuckle "You dog…" G clenched his fist "We'll meet again Yue… I'll make sure you'll have that leash someday" Giotto smiles and a tear fell from his eyes.

"Heh, you bastards" Yue closes his eyes and smiled.

* * *

"But all wasn't over yet… I had to know what happened with Estelle. Nothing was over yet. I walked the Earth as a wandering spirit to find you… Fon sensed my soul during his travels… I told him to help me and he did… he pointed me to you…" Yue looked at Danica "The Arcobalenos are friendly with the Vongola and Ravino… you were found as a baby in the same lake…" Yue added.

"So I'm really your daughter…" Danica lets go of Yue's clothes "All I've told you is what I know… the last remaining mystery…. Is you, Estelle…" Yue said.

"Ah, ah, I'm getting bored with your story… so you want to know more about me?" Estelle stood up and brings out her sai "Danica, take out yours!" Yue shouted.

"ARGH!" Estelle clashed bladed with Danica, if Yue didn't warn Danica, she would have been slashed "Estelle, stop this… you may under a spell!" Yue tries to stop Estelle.

"Under a spell? You've got to be kidding me! Hahaha!" Estelle laughed as she aggressively attacks Danica "Don't worry about me Yue, I can handle her" Danica fights back with the same speed.

Estelle and Danica was pushed against each other from their blades and were meters apart "Since you're all telling the truth… how about I say something too…Yue…" Estelle smirked and pointed her sai at Yue.

* * *

"I came to your family to get my revenge… you and me… everything was a lie"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **That's it for the MYSTERY OF THE MOON… it seems like Estelle has some dark secrets too… and that will be for our next chapter! I feel like I typed so many but it seems like it was short ^O^ Don't worrry! The next chap will be satisfactory!

I hope you like my first try in this genre… and this original plot of a story! PLEASE REVIEW! Comments or Criticisms! ^O^

**I love you my dear readers! ^O^ (And that's not a lie!)**


	41. Noir Abyss

**Author's Note:**After a long time in summer, I finally had the time to update this! Did anyone of you go to the Otaku Fest in Megamall last April 8 and 10? I was there as Amane Misa in Death Note :) HAHA! So enough about that! I hope you'll like this chapter :D Again, I'm sorry for the late update. =(

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; its rightful owner is none other than Akira Amano.

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya x ~Danica-OC-Ravino~ x Gokudera Hayato

**Summary:** On her 15th birthday, she was surprised to hear she was next in line for being Ravino the 10th, not only was she sent to Japan to be tutored, she also has to live with someone who wants to bite her to death.

* * *

**CHAPTER XL****I- Noir Abyss**

* * *

_"Since you're all telling the truth… how about I say something too…Yue…" Estelle smirked and pointed her __Sai at Yue "I came to your family to get my revenge… you and me… everything was a lie"_

* * *

"Estelle..." Yue gasped and was wide-eyed to his surprise "Don't call me by that name!" Estelle shouted "Why... how could you do this?" Danica loosened her grip to her Sai.

"Danica, don't relax!" Yue startled Danica and what startled her more was the sudden attack of Estelle; Danica was pushed to the side.

Estelle faced Yue "You don't know how much I loathe you and your family... you murdered my parents! Do you think I could have loved you! You must be joking me!" Estelle clashed her Sai with Danica.

"And you think revenge is the better way? Yue didn't kill your parents... he was a victim too!" Danica answered back "SHUT UP! The blood of murderers flow through his veins... someday... he will become one too!" Estelle was then engulfed with black flames and was screaming.

"The blood of a murderer..." Yue muttered "Yue... I know you won't be like your parents..." Danica told him "GAHHHHHH!" Estelle shouted more and more.

_"One day, darkness will engulf your world…"_

"Estelle... do you remember when we first met! Was your smile a lie too? You had the same shine as Primo did... do you remember the times we've shared together? Those laughs and tears... the bad and good times... and it bore us the most wonderful gift we have received... our own child... Danica!" Yue called out.

Estelle then had flashbacks of what she wanted to have if it not for Yue's parents. If only they have met in different circumstances... if only...

"ARGHHHHH! Don't toy with my mind! I live only for revenge and from revenge I'll kill the both of you!" Dark aura surrounded Estelle as she lets out a massive flame of the moon.

"Danica.. do you still have the box weapon that was given to you?" Yue asked "I do but I don't know if I can release it..." Danica took out her box and tried to light up her ring.

"Yue, I can't... Estelle's using too much of the moon's flame... I can't bring out mine..." Danica struggled and looked at Yue anxiously "Calm down, Danica..." Yue sweated. Flames wouldn't come out off Danica's ring. It's just a matter of time before Estelle charges up to attack.

* * *

_Danica... believe in yourself... I didn't raise you to give up like this..._

"Mom! Why are you in this place?" Danica shouted out

_Isn't it obvious that I should be here... this is your heart, my dear..__. I'm always here... so don't you show me that kind of attitude... believe in yourself... believe in your will to protect the people you love_

"My heart? But it's so dark... MOM!" Danica looked around to get a glimpse of Luna and right in front of her... Luna appeared. "_Danica... your light is somewhere in here... you have to find it and you'll be able to see the way"._

Luna then smiles "_Your smile has always been my light and I think it would be same for other people... the will of your smile has always been your strength" _Luna hugs Danica and Danica lets out a single tear. "Thank you Mom... I'll see you when I open my eyes" Danica lets out her brightest smile to Luna. "I'll be seeing you then... I love you Danica..." Luna disappears.

Yue looked at Danica worried after Luna disappeared but reverted back and told Danica "Danica, are you ready...?" Danica looks at Yue and smiled "Of course, I am!" Danica readies her box and closed her eyes.

_The will of my smile is to protect my loved ones and to protect their smiles... I won't let anyone destroy it!_

* * *

Yue gasped as the flame that lit up from Danica's ring was her very own Sky flame. Danica inserted the flames to her box weapon and out came a familiar weapon that Yue knows how to use.

"Yue... this is?" On Danica's hands was the book of spells, the Notteluna used. "Noir Abyss, the book my parents, Estelle and myself used" Yue gave Danica a scary look.

"Don't worry Yue... I won't repeat the same mistakes... I won't let anyone die! I'll save you and Estelle!" Yue was so amazed at what Danica has said. Danica flipped over the pages and then stopped.

"Yue... how do I use this?" Danica asked stupidly, causing Yue to fall flat to the ground. "You've got to be joking right!" Yue panicked "This is what you have to do, close the book and say "Aperto_, Noir Abisso_" (Open, Noir Abyss) and it will turn to the page you need" Danica did so and landed upon the spell she had to chant.

"What spell are you doing?" Yue asked. "No time for explanations, Yue... Estelle's coming... don't worry I'll save her too... she is my mom, after all" Danica smiled.

"DIE!" Estelle finished up and charged immediately at Danica. To Yue's surprise, Danica charged too. Resulting with a headbutt, blood dripped down from their forehead and Danica looked at Estelle. "_Sonno, furia del cuore" _(Sleep, rampage of heart) Danica chanted the words she got from Noir Abyss.

"UGH! My flames are dissipating..." Estelle moved back and was getting weaker. "Estelle!" Yue ran to her "Don't come near me! This isn't over yet! I'll be back to take my revenge... and you will too, Danica... you'll come back for me... I'm sure of it" Estelle lets out an evil laugh before disappearing.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Danica drops to her knees and panted. "Estelle..." Yue looked down and headed for Danica. "She'll back... and once she does, Yue... I'll save her and headbutt her again to wake up from this revenge thing..." Danica smiled. "You really got that warm smile from Estelle..." Yue smiled too. "You serious? She has the weirdest smile, I've ever seen!" Danica gasped and then she giggled.

* * *

_Danica... wake up! Danica... open your eyes!_

"It looks like they're calling for you..." Danica and Yue looked at one corner and there was light. "I know my path now, Yue... the light I need to follow is to give people a reason to smile" Danica smiled at Yue, one last time.

"You better go... they're waiting for you" Yue suddenly pushed Danica to the light. "EH! You didn't have to push me!" Danica lets out her tongue before disappearing with the light.

_To give people a reason to smile, huh... you really are her daughter._

* * *

**Danica's POV**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Getsuei and Danielle crying and calling out my name repeatedly. I turned my head to the side and saw Tsuna and the others standing and looking worried.

Everyone was surrounding me; I couldn't even hear the sound of battle.

_H__ave they defeated Byakuran? I can't seem to find Byakuran... maybe they did... that's great._

I turned my head to the other side and saw someone lying beside me... drenched in blood and holding her chains wrapped around her hand and body. At the moment, I knew that she was a person I knew too well, a person whom I loved more than anything in the world.

"MOM!" I reclined and called out to the lying body of Luna. "Da—nica, thanks goodness that you're alright" Luna coughed some blood and gave me a smile.

"That wound... did I..." I didn't wait for my mom to answer for I suddenly noticed the Sai beside my mom which was drenched with her blood. "Danica... I would never blame you... so please don't blame yourself" Luna caressed my tearing face with her bloody hands. "But I did this to you..." I shouted.

"Don't shout you idiot... I'm just here you know" Luna glared at me and pinched my cheeks. "Mom..." I could feel the pain where she pinched my cheeks but it wasn't as strong as she normally does it. I knew it, she was weakening.

* * *

"Mom... even though I know that I'm not truly your daughter... I still feel that you're my real mother and that will never change!" I held Luna's hand that she placed on my face.

"I know, my dear... and I love you more than you have ever known" Luna smiled.

"It seems like I won't have much time do I..." Luna coughed up more blood "Luna-mama, we haven't even met yet when you arrived here in the future... we were supposed to be a family..." Danielle cried.

"My dear Danielle... I'm really glad that I have already seen such a magnificent and mature woman like you to be my daughter... my real daughter..." Luna lets a tear fall down from her eye. "Luna... everything will be alright... please don't go" Getsuei carefully held Luna to him.

"Getsuei... I was honestly lonely when you isolated yourself from us... but I knew you were hiding behind the corners... you are a great husband... and still the greatest man I have ever loved" Luna held Getsuei's face and leaned closer to give him a parting kiss.

"Luna..." Getsuei started to cry. "Please, dear... not in front of the children..." Luna chuckled but it then caused her to cough more blood but this time more severe.

"Can I ask everyone here... to please smile for me... I wouldn't want to go with my last memory to be your ugly, crying faces" Luna smiled to the rest of the group present.

"Luna-san, thank you very much..." the Vongola bowed and smiled. Reborn and the other Arcobalenos paid their respects by smiling too. The Varia, on the other hand, just turned their backs and ignoring the request. (Mom knows they won't do what she asks but she knows they are giving their farewell)

"Luna... I love you" Getsuei smiled. "Luna-mama, I'll miss you" Danielle stopped crying and gave Luna her best smile.

"Mom... I really thank you for everything you have done for me... you are the greatest mother I have ever had and always will be" I let our foreheads and nose touch and I smiled for her.

"Thank you too, Danica... for being my daughter..." Luna slowly closes her eyes "And never for—get the light of yo—ur smile..." Luna leaves with a calm yet happy face. She gave her family one last smile.

* * *

Getsuei stood up and carried Luna "Please... I would like to be alone with her and clean her clothes..."

_Getsuei... he's going to bury mom by himself...__ I probably should let him... He's the one who gravely misses mom besides me... I'm really sorry... Father..._

Danielle knew what Getsuei was about to do and tried to follow him, I held her hand "Onee-chan... please make Mom beautiful once again..." I said. "Aren't you coming?" Danielle asked. "Please... I just can't..." I held my grip tighter and Danielle understood my feelings and left with Getsuei.

"Danica-chan, are you sure it's alright?" Tsuna asked me. "It's fine... Mom left with a smile on her face... so no worries!" I forcibly made a smile and I knew Tsuna noticed it.

"I'm just lying to myself aren't I?" I laughed at myself "I'm sorry but I'd also like to be alone" I quickly ran to a different direction from where Getsuei and Danielle went.

_Honestly, I wanted to see Mom too... but I don't know what I should do..._

I ended up by the lake and I saw Danielle and Getsuei on the other side, cleansing Mom and preparing to ignite her into flames. I quickly hid myself behind a tree and watched them.

_Mom... I killed you with this Sai that I have in my hands... I killed you and yet you said__ you love me more than I have ever known... you said that..._

"I am your daughter..." I started crying when the fire started. I saw Getsuei comforting Danielle and they both started crying together. All of my memories started to flash through my head as the flames went up to the sky.

* * *

"Don't make your mama use her secret technique to wake you up"

"You'll understand one day, my daughter"

"OF COURSE YOU NEED TO LEARN TO FIGHT MY CHILD! YOU ARE A VERY PRETTY GIRL AND BOYS WOULD JUST DROOL OVER YOU! YOU NEED TO PROTECT YOURSELF!

"I love you so much, Danica"

"Thank you too, Danica... for being my daughter..."

* * *

"Mom..." I clenched my fist and hit the tree so hard that my hand bled. The pain I felt from by bleeding hand... the hand that I used to stab my mother... helped me not to think about it. As the pain faded away, I tried once again and was stopped by a hand.

"What do you think are you doing, Herbivore!" Hibari gripped his hand tighter to my hand. "What? It isn't like your precious Namimori School's tree!" I shouted. "Leave me alone, Kyo-kun! Let me suffer, I'm the one who killed her... I'm the on-" I was then suddenly hit by Hibari's tonfas.

"I would never blame you... so please don't blame yourself... that's what she said..." I held the area where Hibari hit me. _It hurts... but I needed it..._

I fell down to my knees and looked at Hibari "Tell me, Kyo-kun... what should I do?" I cried. Hibari knelt down and gave me this surprising hug. _He can be sensitive too... that's a shock... after this, he'll be whispering something like "Crying is for herbivores"_

"Danica..." Hibari whispered. I was startled by the sudden call of my name. "Never forget the light of your smile" He continued.

Tears began to flow again and I hugged Hibari back but this time with a smile on my face. "Mom will be happy once she's at heaven right... I know she will... she's the best mother I ever had after all..."

I stood up and looked up at the sky where the smoke of Mom's flames disappears to. I looked at Getsuei and Danielle and they were smiling to the sky. I looked up again and I smiled.

"Yes, she's indeed my beloved mom... and I was happy to be her daughter..."

"By the way... KYO-KUN! You bastard, you hit me once again!" I looked behind me and he was gone...

"That idiot..." I clenched my fist and smiled. _Thank you..._

* * *

**Author's Note****: **For some reason, I cried during the whole LUNA thing again. PLUS I was listening to a **Xenosaga OST "KOSMOS Hepatica"** and it really did make the writing process more watery for me. HAHAHA!

By the way, I have finally decided to continue on to the SHIMON Arc! So please look forward to that! We still have lots of mysteries to unravel! :D

TO THE NEXT UPDATE! :D **REVIEWS AND COMMENTS** are appreciated!

**I love you so much, my readers! So please smile for me! :)**


End file.
